Pokemon: Pokemon master!
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with. Warning: Ash is a girl in this fic, if there ever is a pairing, it will be M/F, Please don't read if you don't like it
1. Pikachu , I Choose You!

**Chapter 1 : Pikachu, I Choose You!  
**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be het, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: **Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**NOTE #1: **The story will get further and further away from the anime, with chapter seven being the first chapter that is almost nothing like it's corresponding episode.

**NOTE #2:** Please note that this is the only chapter that will have a long explanation before the actual story begins, this is do to the fact that I want to explain a few things before the readers get to the story, so that there is no confusion in the future over any of these facts.

**Firstly: **Every single time I read one of these 'if Ash was a girl', 'if this character was a girl', or a 'I changed the gender of the main character!' types of stories, I always find myself extremely disappointed at the fact that the person that wrote it has the emotional capacity of a five year old.

I say this because they always follow the same, overly emotional storyline. Girl sees guy, girl cries a lot, girl screws guy. I can't stand stories like that. They drive me nuts. Though there are other types as well, ones that are just as bad, such as the 'Guy turns out to be a girl and cries a lot while informing everyone s/he knew about this fact, ever girl hates her, and a guy she likes picks her up and carries her away while telling her how long he's been in love with her' types. Who else hates these types of fics? Who else thinks that these fics must be destroyed? Everyone? Good.

Now, I am fine with fics where someone everyone thought was a guy turns out to be a girl. I am fine with them, I really am, I actually like one, (and I have a couple in my favorites, though I actually hate several of the ones in that list, I simply haven't deleted them from it yet) I simply can't stand it when the main character hits every emotion possible in _every_ paragraph. Every Paragraph? Really? Is it that necessary to make her _that_ emotional?

So, now that I have finished with that little rant, I think I should state that this fic will not be like that, I have no pairings planed, and if any come up in the future, I shall ask the readers, that would be you, weather or not to put it in the story. I also shall make it where some people DO think that Ashley is a guy, owing to the fact that she is an tomboy, but the only people that will think this are the guys from Pallet town. Why? Well because I kind of think of Gary as a jerk in the beginning of the series, and I also think that he would never think of Ashley as a Rival if it wasn't for the fact that he thinks she's a girl.

**Secondly:** There is not a pairing for this fic, if I decide to add a pairing later, it will be WAY later. As it stands, this fic is simply my idle of what would have happened in the series if Ash was a girl, and was somewhat intelligent, not a genius, but not as clueless as Ash tends to be in the early part of the series.

**Thirdly: **Please understand that this story will not follow EVERYTHING in the manga/anime series do to the fact that I am a strong believer in the ripple effect (which states that a single event can change everything in the future, and in this case some of the events will change because of Ash's new gender), and I also don't think that some of the events can happen with Ash being a girl in this story.

**Fourthly:** I do believe we need to start this fic. Sorry for my rant.

* * *

A young girl of about sixteen years of age shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, her short jet black hair sticking to her face and covering her strange zigzag like markings on her cheeks. She was unsure of what had woken her, and a little confused in her have asleep state.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, looking around for whatever it was that had woken her up. She had been having such a wonderful dream. It had been about all the Pokemon she was going to catch after she got her Pokemon license that day. It had been a great dream, there was even a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle in it, as well as a few legendaries.

She took in the room as she looked around and realizing that she should have tidied it up the night before. It was nothing more then a disaster zone, something she was kind of used to in her room.

The room looked as though it had been hit by a massive gust attack, or like a few Tauros had run through it in a stampede. Her clothes were all over the place instead of being packed up in her backpack, ready to leave with her on her big adventure. The bunk bed she was now sitting on was a bit strange for the room, owing to the fact that she was an only child. Her mom had gotten it for her, thinking that it would be a good thing to have in case she ever wanted to have friends stay the night.

There were also a bunch of supplies laying around the room where they could get broken or damaged when she should have had them all in her backpack, ready to go. For instants, she had saved up all her money for the past couple years so that she could order a few pokeballs before she left, so that she could catch some Pokemon the moment she started her journey. The pokeballs had been delivered the day before, and now where all over the floor of her room. Some of them were even sitting with her unpacked socks sitting on top of them.

_'Crap'_ she thought, getting off her bed and sorting through the items, shoving the things she was taking with her into their proper pockets of the backpack she had just bought, silently berated her self for not packing the night before.

_'I've been waiting for this day my whole life, and I'm not even packed yet. What the heck was I thinking?'_ She thought as she quickly stuffed the Pokeballs into their special compartment, pausing when she came across the ones that she had been so excited over managing to get.

Most of the people in her town didn't know, but there were actually several different types of Pokeballs. The ones you see everyday were just called Pokeballs and were found in just about ever Pokemart, but then there were also Pokeballs like the Net Ball, which made it easier to catch water Pokemon and bug Pokemon, or the Moon Ball , which was made out of a special type of apricorn that gets stronger at nigh, making the Moon Ball twice as good as a normal Pokeball at night, but only half as good during the day. There were a bunch of other ones as well, but she hadn't been able to afford them.

When she first started buy Pokeballs, she had bought a lot of regular ones, but had started saving up her money when she had learned about the other pokeballs from a magazine a pen pal she had somewhere in Johto had sent her, where ever that was.

In the magazine it had mentioned a man named Kurt, who makes special pokeballs out of the different colored apricorn. He was apparently the worlds best Pokeball maker, and was the only manufacturer of most of these special Pokeballs.

It had cost her quite a bit to get the balls made, she had to order some of the apricorn from other people, then send them to Kurt with her order and money. After all was said and done, she had wound up with 30 Pokeballs, 7 Air Balls, 4 Grass Balls, 3 Net Balls, 1 Ice Ball and a Premium ball. That made 46 pokeballs, and would make 51 empty pokeballs when she got her Pokemon. (She had found out yesterday, when her pokeballs arrived, that Prof Oak would be giving her 6 pokeballs when she got her Pokemon. One with her starter Pokemon in it, and five empty ones so that she could catch her first group of Pokemon.)

When she had first gotten the Premium Ball she had been so exited that Kurt had thrown an extra one in for her, but the excitement went down a little bit when she found out that you always got one when you ordered 10 or more Pokeballs from anywhere at the same time. It also dampened her excitement a little bit more when she realized that the Premium Ball didn't have anything special about it, it was just a fancy looking Pokeball.

_'A Pokeball is a Pokeball, I guess. It's always a good idea to have some extra Pokeballs with you, you never know when you might need them.'_ she thought, simply happy that she had gotten more then what she had payed for. The only downside of spending all her money that she had saved up on Pokeballs was that she was now broke, and would have to find stuff to sell on her way to the next town.

_'Good thing my mom got me that book on herbs and plants a few years ago!'_ she though looking around for said book. _'Herbs always sell at medicine shops.'_

She quickly searched her bookshelf for the book, but was unable to find the book. Instead, she found found the box her father had sent her a few months ago when he had heard that she was going to get her license soon. She hadn't opened it yet, but the letter that he had sent her with the box had said that there was some stuff inside it that she might need on her journey, so it was probably a good idea to put it in her backpack with everything else she was taking.

"OK, that's the box, but what I really need is that book." she said as she stuffed the box into her backpack, and began searching the room again.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally spotted the book, which was sitting on her windowsill. Getting up from her spot on the floor, she quickly walked over and picked it up, pausing when she saw her cheap collapsible fishing rod laying next to it.

_'That's right,'_she thought, '_the last time I went fishing I found the Sillion Weeds.' _Thinking about the Sillion Weeds, she unconsciously scratched at her arm, remembering the river plant that had given her hives all over her arms where they had touched it.

It had happed several weeks ago when she had gone fishing out of sheer boredom. The line of her fishing rod had gotten tangled up in a strange plant that was growing in the river, and when she went to untangle it, anywhere her arms touched the plant, they started itching and what had to be the worlds largest bumps started to appear all up and down them, causing her to scratch at them even more.

When she had finally had enough of the itching, she went home to ask her mother to look at her, which she did. When she saw the bumps and hives that were on her arms, she had put a strange ointment on them and bandaged them up, telling her to read up on the plant so that she would know what to watch out for in the future, reminding her that she had a very good book on herbs in her room.

That had been the first time that her mother had told her to look the plant up instead of telling her about it, which was probably because she wanted her to be able to deal with these kinds of things on her own on her journey.

Her mother, being a gardener, had taught her many things about plants over the years, giving her books and lectures on their veering uses in medicine and cooking. She had never really been able to cook with them no mater how hard her mom tried to teach her, but she still liked learning about them. She had also shown her how to take care of them by giving her her own area in the garden to take care of. It had taken her a long time to figure out how to not kill the defenseless plants, but she was eventually able to keep them alive.

The girl finally snapped out of her reminiscing and came back to the present, knowing that she should probably finish up with her packing. Looking down at the two object on the windowsill, the girl paused, wandering if she should take the rod. It took her only a second to decided to take it.

_'Well, it's either I take it, or I try to catch a water Pokemon by hand, which would probably put me in danger of getting eaten by a Gyarados._' she thought, rolling her eyes at the stupid thought. _'What kind of a moron would try catching a water type Pokemon barehanded with Gyarados swimming around?'_ She added, not knowing the irony of her thought.

As she picked up the the Botany book and the fishing rod, something out the window caught hey attention, causing her to freeze in horror.

"Oh my Vaporeon, please tell me that's not what I think it is!" she said, looking up out the window, only to have her worst fears confirmed.

The sun was already up high in the sky, signaling that she was running extremely late..

It was already midday, and she was supposed to have met with Prof. Oak that morning at his lab at 7am, which meant that she was extremely late.

"Why the heck didn't I wake up on time?!" She screeched, looking around for her alarm clock, only to find it shattered into a million little pieces on the floor across from her bed.

_'Oh, hehe. That's why. I must have thrown it in my sleep again.'_ she thought to herself with a sweat drop as she quickly turned and headed for the door, knowing that she had to get to Prof. Oak's lab as quickly as possible.

"OH no!" She shouted, throwing the rod and book into her backpack as she ran out her bedroom door and down the hall, almost knocking her mother over in the process.

"Ashley! Aren't you supposed to be at Prof. Oaks?!" Her mother called after her as she ran out the house and down the street, a little perturbed at the fact that her daughter had just run out of the house in her Pjs. '_Well, at least they're pajamas and not a nightgown.'_ she thought with a smile as she turned and went into her daughters room, knowing full well that her baby girl would forget to take her backpack with her.

"Is this all she packed?" she asked out loud, wandering why Ashley hadn't packed anything else. All that was in it were pokeballs, a book, a fishing rod, and some clothes. "Maybe I'll add a few things." She said with a smile, pulling the stuff she had been keeping in her pocket out and sticking it in her daughters backpack. She had been putting things together for her baby girl for the past couple of weeks, knowing that Ashley was going to forget to take a few things.

When she was done adding things to her daughters backpack, she took the bag downstairs and went to the phone, calling all her family and friends to remind them about Ashley leaving home today.

* * *

Ashley was running down the road, trying to get to Prof Oak's place as quickly as possible. She was already late and didn't want to make it worse by taking her time to get there. When she finally arrived at the front gate of the lab, she was a little surprised to find that there was a small crowd of people there screaming for Gary.

"Let's go Gary, Let's go! Let's go Gary, Let's go!" They chanted, repeating there mantra over and over again as Ashley pushed past them.

"Oh great, Gary-nites. The Worlds most dreaded Pokemon." She whispered to herself, wishing they would just drop off the face of the planet. "I will never understand how anyone can be so obsessed with that jerk!"

When she finally got the the front of the group, she started walking up the path to Prof. Oak's lab, only to be stopped in her tracks by the bane of her existence himself.

"Well, if it isn't Ash! Better late then never I guess, at least you get the chance to see me." He said, slowly pissing her off. (A/n: Gary is one of the people that thinks she's a boy.)

"Ug, Who let you out, Gary?" She asked, trying to stop her anger from making her kill him. It wouldn't do to kill the little Magikarp before she even started her adventures, that would be bad.

"That's Mr. Gary to you! Show some respect!" He said, smirking at her while trying to seem superior, something he always seemed to do.

_'Don't kick him in the balls, Don't kick him in the balls, Don't kick him in the balls.'_ she thought to herself, repeating it over and over again, trying her hardest not to hurt him. He was always a jerk to her, and to everyone else for that matter, it really pissed her off.

"Well Ash, you snooze you loose and your way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokemon and you don't!" He said while smirking.

This statement caused Ashley to stare at him in shock.

_'He has his first Pokemon? Already?' _she thought miserably, hanging her head in horror.

"That's right, Looser! And it's right her in this Pokeball!" He said, spinning the Pokeball in question on his index finger, as though it was an undersized basketball.

At this statement, everyone started up there chanting again.

"Let's go Gary, Let's go! Let's go Gary, Let's go!"

When Gary heard his adoring Gary-nites cheering at him, he started to give a speech, something that made him seem vary pompous.

"Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokemon master, and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!" he shouted, causing More people to cheer, while making Ashley stare at him blankly.

"Isn't Pallet town already known all around the world, thanks to your grandfather?" She asked, causing everyone to stop and whisper about the fact that she was right. He was world famous after all, and his lab was just as famous as he was.

Gary face faulted at this statement, knowing that there was very little he could do to argue against that statement.

"Anyway, can you tell me what Pokemon you got?" Ashley asked, trying not to smile to much at having destroyed Gary's moment of glory.

"None of your business! If you would have shown up on time, you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon of all from Prof. Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it?" Gary said making it a statement instead of a question while smirking as he started walking off.

"How come I didn't notice that car there before?" Ashley said out loud as she watched Gary jump into the backseat of a red hot Thunderbird. When Gary was safely in the backseat, one of his many Gary-nites started the car, and drove off out of Pallet town, causing the huge group of fans to disperse and leave for home.

"Gr! I'll show you!" She shouted after him, waving a fist in his general direction before turning around and coming face to lab coat with Prof. Oak himself.

Prof. Oak was dressed in his usually outfit of a purple t-shirt, tan khaki pants, and a large medical coat. He also had gray hair that looked as though it had been light brown or dark blond at one time, giving it a slight tan color.

"So, you decided to show up after all." He said, looking down at her as he took a step back.

"Oh yeah!" She said as she rubbed the back of her head in nervousness.

"So, um...," Ashley started, hoping that she hadn't come so late that all the Pokemon were gone. "Where's my Pokemon?"

"Your Pokemon? You look more like your ready for bed then for Pokemon training, I hope you don't think you're going to train in your Pokemon pajamas." He said, laughing slightly at his own joke.

Looking down, Ashley realized what he meant. She was still wearing her Pajamas. Turning slightly red from embarrassment, she looked back up at him to assure him that she was ready for a Pokemon.

"Sorry about that, I was running a bit late and didn't think about that, but I _am_ ready for a Pokemon." she stated assuringly, trying to convince him.

_'There is no way I am going to wait another day to get my first Pokemon, I don't care how i'm dressed!'_ she thought, a fire burning in her eyes.

_'She seems ready. Maybe she is...-_ he thought, thinking about what he was going to do about the Pokemon, they were all gone. It was really going to be a problem.

"Alright, in that case, follow me." Prof. Oak said, turning and heading up the path to the lab. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do about the Pokemon, but he knew that he had to do something, and would think of it later.

The two of them started walking up the long path to the Pokemon lab. The front yard of the Pokemon lab was covered in trees and grass, and seemed to be as big as a really large park, if not a small forest.

When they were finally in his lab, Prof. Oak showed Ashley to where the 3 Pokemon were currently being held, or so she thought that was what he was doing, but as it turned out, there was a little problem.

"There all empty?!" She asked in horror. She had waited all her life for this moment, and it just had to turn out like this. All the Pokeballs that were supposed to hold the new Pokemon were empty, the Pokemon inside them had all been picked by the trainers that had come before her.

"Yep. The early bird gets the warm, or in this case, the Pokemon." He said, scratching his chin while still trying to figure out what he was going to do about the Pokemon situation. "If you had been on time, instead of sleeping in, this wouldn't be a problem. Were you trying to get more beauty sleep?" He asked, still scratching at his chin.

"Don't make me hurt you." Ashley stated, narrowing her eyes at the aged man. Her mother tended to make those same comments, something that always drove her crazy.

"Calm down, there is one other Pokemon, but there is a bit of a problem with it..." He said, thinking of the little electric rodent he had recently gotten as a backup Pokemon when he realized that there was a slightly larger amount of Pokemon trainers this year then normal.

"I'll take it!" She said, giant stars shooting out of her eyes in happiness. _'I'm not going to have to wait! I'm getting my Pokemon!'_ she thought happily while jumping up and down.

"OK, but I think I should worn you, there is a slight problem with this Pokemon..." he said, pushing a button and causing the Pokeball with the Pokemon in to appear.

"I have to have a Pokemon!" She said, grabbing the Pokeball.

"Well, in that case..." He said as he backed away slowly, not wanting to get electrocuted again. He had been electrocuted by the Pokemon several times already today, and didn't want it to happen to him again.

The moment the Pokeball opened, there was a flash of lighting as a large yellow rodent with a red spot on each of its cheeks appeared.

"Pikachu." It said, looking up at her from it's spot on the table.

"It's name is Pikachu." Prof. Oak said, moving a little farther away, knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh! It's so cute, it's the best of all! Hi Pikachu! I'm your new trainer." she said, picking up the electric mouse and finding out what he had meant by 'problem'.

"It's also known as electric mouse. It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality." Prof. Oak stated, careful to avoid the bolts of electricity at all costs.

"Shocking." She said sarcastically, wishing that he would have told her that before she picked Pikachu up.

"Now take these, it's your Pokedex and some pokeballs." He stated, as he handed the seven objects to Ashley, careful not to actually come into contact with her. If he did come into contact with her, there was a chance that he himself would get electrocuted. "The Pokedex is programed to give you information that will help you in your training, it also has a slight AI to it."

(A/N: This is not something I'm making up, the Pokedex does have an AI in the anime series, it's just not talked about like that. The AI is why the Pokedex sometimes mentions it's own opinion about ash, like how it says he's stupid in the first episode. PS, this will be my only A/N Note for this chapter.)

"Thanks. Oh, let me guess, the one with the lightning bolt on it is Pikachu's?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is correct. Though, I think I should tell you that this particular Pikachu does not like to be put into it's Pokeball. It's rare for a Pokemon to act this way, but it does happen." He said, backing away from the two as Pikachu was showing signs that it was about to shock them again, and it didn't disappoint him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ashley and Prof. Oak found themselves standing in front of a small crowd at the end of the Pokemon labs walkway. The crowd was full of everyone that Ashley knew, and they were all cheering for her.

"Mom! What is all of this?" She said, running up to where her mom was standing as Pikachu followed her on the ground.

"Oh, it's nothing. Everyone in the neighborhood just wanted to say goodbye before you left." She said, smiling down at her raven haired daughter. "I am so proud of you, you are finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon journey!" she said, handing her daughter the backpack she had forgotten at home.

"I took the liberty of adding everything that I think you might have forgotten." She stated, causing her daughter to sigh in relief. She had been scared that he mother was going to start telling everyone what was inside the backpack, that would be really embarrassing.

Unfortunately for Ashley, her mother was, at least at the moment, the definition of embarrassing.

Her mother unzipped the backpack and promptly started shoving things into her arms while listing them for all the world to know.

"I packed your sneakers and jeans, clean shirts and socks, nice clean bras and underwear, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn your self! And I also packed rubber gloves to do your laundry, a nice new clothes line to hang it out to dry-"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me! In front of all of these people? Don't you know you should be showing your daughters bras and underwear off in public!" Ashley shouted, snatching the backpack away from her mom and shoving the stuff back into it, careful to make sure the bras and underwear were the first things to be put inside it.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" She said, smiling in embarrassment. _'I got carried away again, didn't I?' _she thought, trying to just push it off with a smile. "Huh?" She said, looking down at the yellow mouse on the ground. "That's your Pokemon?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu stated, looking away from her and his trainer.

"Yep! That's my Pokemon! His name is Pikachu, and with him, I'll catch all the Pokemon in the world!" She shouted, jumping up and down at the thought of doing what no one else had ever done, catching one of every Pokemon.

"I thought all Pokemon stayed inside there Pokeballs, why doesn't this one?" She said, still looking at the small electric mouse.

"Oh, that's because some Pokemon don't like to stay in there pokeballs. Some Pokemon hate cramped spaces." She said, hoping that it would keep her mother from saying anything that might cause Pikachu to electrocute her.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess that explains it." She said, nodding her head. She had thought that it was strange at first, but if it was somewhat normal, then that was a different story.

When they were done talking, Ashley picked up Pikachu and ran off up the road, causing everyone to yell after her. Even though they called after her, she didn't stop running, she was finally on her Pokemon adventure.

* * *

After only a short amount of time, it became very apparent that Pikachu wasn't to thrilled with having Ashley as his trainer.

Pikachu had been purposefully lagging as far behind as possible and was currently pretending to sleep on the side of the road.

"Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole time?" She asked while trying to get Pikachu moving again.

"Pi." (Translation: Yes.) Pikachu said, nodding his head.

"Is it because you don't like me?" Ashley asked, trying to come up with the saddest puppy dog face she could, but failing miserably.

"Pi." (Translation: Yep.) He said, nodding his head again.

"Great, you just met me! How can you already hate me? I don't hate you." She said, looking at the yellow Pokemon while trying to plead with him.

"Chu!" He Pikachu said, running off and climbing up into the tree, completely ignoring the shouts of his trainer.

Ashley kicked the tree in annoyance, this was really not something she needed right now, it was kind of ruining her big day. "Dang it! What's wrong with being my Pokemon?!" She shouted up the tree to Pikachu before smacking her forehead against the tree. "Great. This blows."

Scratch scratch scratch.

Ashley looked from her position near the tree. She was sure she had just heard something scratching at the ground.

Scratch scratch scratch.

There it was again. It was definitely something scratching at the ground. Ashley looked around at the tall grass nearby, trying to figure out what it was that was making that sound. It took her a few minutes but she finally spotted it, it was a Pokemon.

"A Pidgey!" She whispered, jumping up and down in excitement. "Pikachu! It's our lucky day!" She shouted, pointing at the Pidgey, which simply looked at her. "OK Pikachu! Thundershock!" She shouted.

Ashley looked over her shoulder when nothing happened, wandering what the problem was, what she saw made her face fault.

Pikachu was lying on his side, picking his nose.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?! Get down here and help me!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the ground, causing Pikachu to look away from her.

"Alright then, if that's the way it's going to be, I'll catch that Pidgey without you!" she said, grabbing her backpack. Digging into the pockets of her backpack, she found the Balls she was looking for.

Grabbing a Pokeball she took aim at the Pidgey before throwing the ball, happy when it opened up and absorbed the Pidgey into it, only to be horrified why the Pidgey popped right back out of it, sending the Pokeball back into her hand.

"What?! Why didn't it work?" She asked, getting an answer from her Pokedex.

"To capture a Pokemon you usually have your own Pokemon battle with it first." it said, making her feel very stupid.

"Great, now he tells me." She said, a vein in her forehead throbbing slightly in annoyance. "But unfortunately, I have to do everything my self." She said, pausing when a thought came into her head. "Oh! I know!" She exclaimed, digging through the pokeballs again, and grabbing one of the Air Balls.

"My Air Balls should do the trick!" She said, grabbing one and clicking the button on it. She took aim at the Pidgey once again, and threw the Air Ball at the the bird like Pokemon.

Pidgey was once again absorbed into the Pokeball. The Pokeball clicked several times before turning it finally stopped, indicating that the Pidgey inside was now hers. She had caught her first Pokemon.

Tears of happiness welled up into her eyes, she was so happy that she had finally caught her first Pokemon. She quickly walked over to the Pokeball with he new Pidgey in it, and picked it up.

"I can't believe it... I caught a Pidgey!" She shouted, giving her signature victory pose.

When she looked over to where Pikachu was now sitting, she noticed that he seemed to be a little annoyed about something.

_'Huh? What's he angry about? It's almost like hes... Jealous! I knew he liked me!'_ she thought, a slight smile coming onto her face.

"Chu!" Pikachu said, looking away from her while trying to ignore her.

A sudden scratching sound caused her to look over at her backpack. At first, it seemed that nothing was there, but after a minute, a very curly purple tail appeared out of her backpack.

"Ah! Get out of there!"She shouted, chasing a purple mouse like Pokemon out of her backpack. After it was a short distance away, the mouse like Pokemon turned to glare at her, annoyed that she had interrupted it's searching.

Seeing the death glare it was sending at her, Ashley growled in annoyance and flipped open her Pokedex to see what it had to say about the purple Pokemon.

"Rattata, a forest Pokemon, it likes cheese, fruits and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers." It said, emphasizing the word stupid.

This statement caused both Rattata and Pikachu to fall over laughing.

"Gr! I'll show you!" Ashley yelled, grabbing the Pokeball with her new Pidgey and throwing it at the Rattata. "Pidgey, I choose you!" She shouted. The moment Pidgey was out of the Pokeball, the ball flying back into her hand instantly. When the ball came back to her hand, she made a mental note to figure out how Pokeballs did that.

When Pidgey was out of it's Pokeball, it instantly took to the air and started flying around, waiting for an attack to be called.

"Now lets see, according to Dexter, the attacks you know right now are tackle, sand attack, and gust. So lets go with gust!" She shouted, pointing at the Rattata, which was now taking off in fear.

_'Oh yeah, some birds eat mice. I forgot.'_ she thought, watching as Pidgey used her gust attack on the small mouse Pokemon.

Rattata got hit with the attack, but didn't stay down, it quickly got back up and climbed a tree. Once it was up high enough in the tree, it jumped out of it and onto Pidgey's back, biting and scratching at her over and over again.

"No! Pidgey!" Ashley shouted, as her new Pidgey hit the ground thanks to the attacks from it's opponent. Rattata was thrown off of Pidgey the moment they hit the ground, causing it to roll slightly away. Pidgey and Rattata both seemed to be in a bit of pain, and were both unable to attack anymore.

"Pidgey Return!" Ashley shorted, returning the unconscious Pokemon to it's Pokeball, while reaching for another Pokeball, this one a normal one. "Pokeball, go!" She shouted, tossing it at the purple mouse.

Rattata disappeared into the Pokeball with a slight flash of red light. The Pokeball shook and clicked several times before finally coming to a rest, causing Ashley to smile happily.

"I caught my second Pokemon!" she shouted, picking the Pokeball up and once again going into her victory pose. "I caught ratatatata..." She said, trying to say the name correctly, only to give up and simply shout something easier."I caught a Pokemon!"

Ashley was suddenly electrocuted by something. When she looked up she found that Pikachu was trying to look as innocent as possible, a little to innocent in fact.

"Pikachu! Why did you do that?!" she demanded while sticking Pidgey and Rattata's Pokeballs on her Pokemon belt.

"Pika." (Translation: Because.) Pikachu said, glaring down at her from his place in the tree.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Ashley growled out, wanting to strangle the small yellow mouse. Pikachu simply sent a small thundershock Ashley's way, which missed and went right past her.

"Hay! What was that for?!" She demanded, shouting up at the electric mouse.

Pikachu was about to reply, but was cut off by the shout of a very angry flying Pokemon.

"SPEAROW!"

Ashley and Pikachu looked over to where the shout had come from, only to find a slightly extra crispy Spearow shouting at the top of it's lungs. It took a moment for Ashley to figure out how the Spearow had gotten so burnt up, but it quickly came to her as she realized that it was Pikachu's stray thundershock that had fried the poor thing.

Wanting to know a bit more about the Pokemon, Ashley opened her Pokedex and had it exam the Pokemon.

"Spearow, Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and humans." it said, clicking closed when it's cometary was done.

"Oh, that's nice." Ashley said in a slightly fearful voice as a huge amount of Spearows suddenly appeared, only to see a really large one come into sight as well, which could only be Spearow's evolved form, Fearow. All her life, Ashley had been able to get out of just about any problem, and she knew that there was only one way to get out of this one.

Run.

Ashley quickly grabbed her backpack and took off running with Pikachu staying a little ahead of her. As she and Pikachu were running for there lives away from the Spearow's and Fearows, Ashley couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the fact that she had just run past a bunch of sandshrews, which meant that she wouldn't be able to catch them for a while.

_'Great. My Pikachu hates me, I'm being chased by some really angry birds, which are trying to catch me instead of the other way around, and I just missed a chance to catch a Sandshrew. This sucks!'_ she thought as she ran through the forest with Pikachu, trying to get away from the furious birds. As she was running, she was lucky that she failed to notice the Mankeys that were watching her, or it would have made her day even worse, knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch them either.

"Don't worry Pikachu! I'll protect you!" She shouted as they ran, trying to catch up to Pikachu, who was getting farther and farther ahead. "Hey! Don't run ahead!" she yelled, trying as hard as she could to run faster. " If you do that I can't protect you!" She added, hoping that Pikachu would understand and slow down.

It was at that moment that the Spearow's decided to attack, pecking at ash and Pikachu as much as they could. When Ashley saw how badly Pikachu was getting beat up, she ran over to him and picked him up, she then ran off with Pikachu in her arms, trying to get away from the crazed Spearow's, and feeling slightly glad that the angry Fearow was hanging back away from them slightly.

She ran as fast as she could, not paying attention to where she was going, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. She suddenly came to a complete stop, having run right into a dead end. There was only a waterfall and a rocky mountain side in front of her, all leading down into a river.

She was trapped.

She looked behind to see what her choices were, and decided that she would rather take the waterfall then get caught by the Spearow's, or the Fearow.

"Well, here we go!" she shouted, jumping off the edge of the cliff and into the river far below.

When she hit the water she found that the current was to strong for her to even move in, it sent her far down stream and didn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon.

When the current finally stopped moving her, she was surrounded by several Magikarp, and a Gyarados.

The Magikarp she was fine with, but the Gyarados was another matter completely. The moment it saw her it tried to eat her, making remember her comment she made earlier about idiots trying to catch Pokemon with there bare hands.

As she tried swimming away from the Gyarados she got herself stuck on something that was making it hard for her to swim away. It was almost as if something had attached itself to her blue jacket.

She suddenly found her self being pulled upwards by whatever it was that had attached to her jacket, when she finally broke the Surface she went flying onto a rocky shore. When she rolled over she started coughing up water, trying to see what it was that had dragged her and Pikachu up from the water. When she looked up, she found that it had been a girl with a fishing rod.

_'Oh my Dratini, how the heck was she able to pull us out with her own strength?' _she thought, amazed that the girl had even had enough strength to pull her out.

The girl in question had red hair in a small ponytail on top of her head. She was also dressed in really short shorts with 2 red jumper bands, and a yellow tank top.

"Nah, it's just a kid. Oh! And a Pokemon! Oh, are you ok?" the girl asked.

"I-I think so..." Ashley said, looking down at the yellow bundle of fur in her arms, wandering if it was ok.

"Not you! The Pokemon! Look at what you've done to that poor little thing!" the girl yelled in annoyance and anger. _'How can anyone do that to a poor Pokemon?'_ she thought, thinking that Ashley had attacked the poor thing.

"Me?! I didn't do this to Pikachu! We were attacked by a huge flock of Spearow and then by a Gyarados!" She said defensively, standing up and walking off, trying to get to somewhere that could take care of Pikachu.

"Oh! So that's why those birds are heading this way." The Girl said, pointing over at the cloud of birds over the horizon.

"Ah! There coming back!" Ashley said, running off as fast as she could, but pausing when she thought of something. "Hey, do you know where the nearest Pokemon center is?"

"Yeah, it's right up the road in Viridian city, it's that way." she said, pointing up the road to the left, where a bike path was.

Ashley nodded her head and took off running up the road towards a bike that was siting there, only to hear a roaring sound come out of nowhere accompanied by flash of red light. When the light faded, both Ashley and the red haired girl stood in shock, where the bike had once been there was now just it's burnt remnants, a while and the light that had been on the front of it.

Both girls turned in unison to see where the blast had come from, and were horrified to see a Gyarados sticking standing tall in the water, glaring at the pair of them.

"AH!" The both screamed, turning around and running up the road as fast as they could, misty stopping only for a second to grab her burnt up bike before continuing again. They were both very relieved when they realized that the Gyarados was not following them, they they both still had a strange feeling of dread as the cloud of Spearows got closer and closer to them.

"AH! This is all your fault!" the girl with red hair shouted, clearly aiming the comment at Ashley.

"It's not like I meant for any of this to happen! Pikachu sent a thundershock at me which missed and hit a Spearow, that's how all of this started!" She shouted back, trying to stay as far away from the flock of Spearows.

While they were running the heavens decided to open up and let the rain it was holding back poor down on them.

"Great, now it's raining! We are running for our lives in the rain!" The girl shouted, try to use her bikes remains to bat away the Spearows.

The rain was making the ground slippery and muddy, causing the girls to loose there footings every few minutes, and making them trip just as ofter. It was during one of these slips and trips that the Spearow floor finally descended upon them, along with the Fearow as well. The girls where both laying on the ground, Ashley covering Pikachu to try and keep the Spearows and the Fearow from hurting him.

"Don't worry Pikachu! I wont let them hurt you. I promise." she whispered, still shielding the poor little electric Pokemon from harm.

Pikachu was looking up at her with a strange, sad look in his eyes. It was almost as if he finally believed the words that came from Ashley.

"Pika-chu?" He asked, blinking slowly at he.

Pikachu slowly crawled out from under Ashley, wanting to stop the birds from attacking her again. As Pikachu stud up, he gave a shout at the Spearows and the Fearow to stop, which was ignored completely. He then did the only think he could think of, he sent the largest Thundershock he could manage at them, knocking out each of the Spearows that it thundershock touched almost instantly. The Spearows that weren't knocked out flew away as fast as they could, not wanting to be electrocuted like there friends, the Fearow, on the other hand, was coming back around for another attack.

As the Fearow drew closer, Pikachu started building up as much electricity as it could, while the red haired girl and Ashley both slowly got up to see what was going on.

"Pikachu!" Ashley yelled, afraid for the little Pokemon.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu released a massive thundershock at the Fearow, one that was even bigger then the one that had taken down the Spearows.

The moment the thundershock hit, Ashley's body seemed to move on it's own, she instantly had a Air Ball in her hand, and sent it at the Fearow the second the attack was over. Fearow was absorbed into the Pokeball in the usually red light, and appeared to fight for a few minutes before finally surrendering to the capture.

Not stopping to check on the Fearow, Ashley started throwing pokeballs at the knocked out Spearow, happy when the clicking finally stopped, but horrified when some of the pokeballs started to disappear.

"Wha?! What happened to all the Spearow I just caught?!" She shouted, seeing that only three pokeballs still remained on the ground, the Fearow and two of the Spearows.

"Don't you know anything? A trainer can only have 6 Pokemon with them at any given time, the rest all get transferred to wherever you got your starter Pokemon at." The red haired girl said, watching as Ashley picked up the Pokeballs and put them on her belt.

"Oh, so that means they went to Prof. Oaks lab." Ashley said, looking around to see where Pikachu had gone off to. What she saw horrified her. Pikachu was laying in the mud on his side, blinking at her weakly.

"Pikachu!" Ashley yelled, running past the other girl and over to her injured Pokemon. "are you alright buddy?" she asked, slowly picking him up and cradling him in her arms.

"Pika... Chu?" He asked weakly, wandering if he had managed to end the attacks.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ashley asked, whipping some of the mud off of Pikachu's face.

"Is he ok?" the red haired girl asked, trying to find out of the little Pokemon was ok or not.

Ashly was about to answer, but stopped when a sound from over head caught everyones attention.

When they all looked up, they saw a strange flying Pokemon fly right over the rainbow. It was a strange golden color and appeared to not only fly over the rainbow, but to also seemed to take the rainbow with it.

"Wow..." Ashley and the red haired girl both said, looking up at the Pokemon.

Dexter choose this moment to open up and start analyzing Pokemon again.

"There is no data. There are still Pokemon that have yet to be discovered." it said, before shutting off and closing again.

When Pikachu started moving slightly in Ashley's arms, the two girls looked down at him in Ashley's arms, only to find that he seemed to be in pain.

"Hold on buddy, I'll get you to a Pokemon center, I promise!" Ashley said, spinning around and taking off in the direction that the city was supposed to be in.

"Hay! Wait a minute!" The red haired girl shouted, grabbing her bike and Ashley's forgotten backpack and chasing after her.

* * *

OMG, I finished the first chapter :D. I hope you guys liked it, I plan to update it sometime today with chapter 2.

Last Edit: 2/26/09 –

Fuyutaro son: Oh my Jigglypuffs, I just edited this entire chapter, and it when from only having 13 pages, to having 17 pages, and it's still not done being edited.

Oh, and please vote in the poll.

Please Review people. When you review, a innocent Pokemon is saved from chapter starvation.

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	2. A Pokémon Emergency!

**Chapter Two.**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be het, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and son.

Fuyutaro son: I can't believe I already have the second chapter done, and I only just started writing this fic.

Pikachu: Pika?

Fuyutaro son: Hey! I am not stupid!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Fuyutaro son: Nu-uh!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Fuyutaro son: Nu-uh!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Fuyutaro son: Fine, what ever, lets start the chapter.

Note: Did you know that 'Prepare for trouble' and 'and make it double' weren't part of the Team Rocket motto until the end of episode four? I just found that out. Kind of surprised me. Anyway, her we go.

------------------------

When Ashley finally saw the city in site, she sped up, knowing that she had to get there as quickly as possible for Pikachu's sake.

"Attention citizens of Viridian city! Attention citizens of Viridian city! We have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in our area. Please be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers. Repeat, please be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers." Ashley heard as she neared the city.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a blue haired woman dressed in a police officers uniform as she grabbed Ashley by her jacket and lifted her into the air to keep her from running away. "And just where do you think you're going with that Pokemon?" She demanded, clearly think that Ashley was one of the thieves that she had been talking about in the announcement.

"I'm trying to get my Pikachu to the Pokemon center! He's really hurt, we were attacked by a huge flock of Spearows!" Ashley said, still trying to run to the Pokemon center even though her feat were dangling in mid air.

"Yeah, that Pikachu is his, and it's hurt really badly!" Said the red haired girl, running up to join them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing it." The officer said, putting Ashley back onto the ground. "Just show me your ID and you can go."

"ID? I don't have an ID." Ashley said, hanging her head, wandering how she was going to get out of this so that she could get Pikachu some help.

"Yes you do! You have that Pokedex right? Well that's also your ID." The red haired girl said, pointing at Ashley's pocket.

"You mean Dexter?" Ashley said, pulling out her Pokedex, only to have it snatched away by the officer.

"This! This is perfect! This will salve our problems!" She said, opening the Pokedex up and pressing a few buttons. Everyone leaned in close to see the Pokedex had to say.

Suddenly, the Pokedex's screen changed to show a picture of Ashley as it began to give the information that the officer needed.

"I am Dexter, a Pokedex programed by Prof. Oak for Pokemon trainer, Ashley Ketchum of pallet town. My function is to provide Ashley with information and advice regarding Pokemon and there training. If lost or stolen I can not be replaced." it said, before shutting off once again.

"Ashley? Wait! You're a girl?!" The red haired girl shouted, staring at Ashley as officer jenny closed the Pokedex and handed it back to her.

"Yes, I'm a girl! Is there a problem with that?" Ashley asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl that had just insulted her. When officer jenny handed her the Pokedex, she quickly shoved it into her pocket and turned to leave.

"Hold it! I'll get your to the Pokemon center in no time flat!" The officer said, going into the garage and bringing out a motorcycle with a sidecar.

Ashley jumped into the sidecar and buckled up, waiting for the officer to get her to the Pokemon center.

"Hey! What about me?!" The red haired girl asked, seeing that there was no way for her to fit in the sidecar.

"Sorry, but you'll have to walk, there is only enough room for two people and a Pokemon on this old bike." The officer said as she started to to drive off. "Now sit back, hold on, and don't scream." She added as an after thought, speeding up to well past the legal speed limit.

------------------

The motorcycle finally came to a stop in the Pokemon center. That's right, it wasn't parked out front, it was parked _in_ the Pokemon center.

"We have a drive way, you know." Stated a very annoyed nurse with pink hair. She was wearing a short, but wide pink dress and a white apron over it.

"Yeah, but it's a Pokemon emergency!" the blue haired cop said, gesturing slightly at Ashley.

"Please help my Pikachu!" She said, showing the nurse the injured Pokemon.

When the pink haired nurse saw Pikachu, she instantly went to work and called for a Chansey and a stretcher for it. When Chansey wheeled Pikachu through a pare of big metal door, the nurse turned her attention to Ashley.

"Who are you?" she asked, not knowing yet that she was Pikachu's trainer.

"Her name is Ashley, she's the Pokemon's trainer." said the blue haired officer.

"Please, help my Pikachu!" Ashley begged, hoping that the nurse would take care of her Pikachu.

"How could you let it get into this condition?!" She asked, scolder her.

"I didn't let her get into this condition! We were attacked by a huge flock of Spearows and a Fearow!" Ashley said defensively. " Oh yeah, I forgot I caught a few of them. When Pikachu saved me he electrocuted a whole bunch of them, I didn't want to leave them injured there, so I caught some of them." She added, handing over all the other Pokeballs she had with her. "Though the first two are actually a Raatatatata... the mouse thing, and a Pidgey."

"Well, in that case, I guess I should let you off the hook. But please be more careful next time!" She said, turning to leave. She paused in the door way, remembering something that she needed to do.

"Oh, and next time, officer Jenny, please remember to use the driveway." She said, looking at the blue haired woman.

"Oh! I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk! Sorry about that Nurse joy." Officer Jenny replied, going to her bike and leaving.

Nurse Joy then turned around and walked through the mettle doors leading to the infirmary, leaving Ashley to wait and worry in the waiting room.

Ashley sat down and waited, not knowing if Pikachu was going to be alright or not. When the Pidgey clock over her head went off, informing her that it was 8:00 PM, she decided that she should probably call her mom and check in. she had promised to call when she got to the next town, so now was just as good a time as any.

Getting up, she walked over to one of the green digital telephones that were set against the right side of the room for trainers to use, which was technically to her left.

"I hope mom doesn't mind taking the phone charges for me." she said, dialing her mothers number. It range several times before her mother finally picked up.

"Hello, this is the Ketchum residence." she said, leaving the video screen off so that no one would be able to see her face. (she was having one of her spa days, and the cucumber facial mask was still on it.)

"Hello? Mom?" Ashley said, which instantly caught her mothers attention.

"OH!" Delia said, ripping off the cucumber mask and the towel that was on her head ash she turned the video screen on. "Hello, high honey! Is everything ok?" She asked, smiling as the image of her daughter flickered onto the screen. "Where are you?" She added, wandering where she was calling from.

"The Pokemon center in Viridian city." Ashley said, trying to seem cheerful even though she was worried about Pikachu.

"You're already in Viridian city? It took your father four days to get there when he started his Pokemon training! Oh, he'll be so proud, your the apple of his eye." She gushed, something that made Ashley feel even worse, because her mother was gushing over her when she had nearly gotten her Pokemon killed on the very first day.

"Yeah, I guess." She told her mother, still trying to seem cheerful, but failing miserably.

"I'm so proud of you, you're spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow." She said, trying to lift her daughters spirits, but only managing to make them sink farther then they already had.

"I feel more like a drowning Magikarp." Ashley said, hanging her head in despair. She had tried to seem cheerful, but it was impossible to continue pretending to be happy when her mother was gushing over her.

"I wont let you talk about yourself like that! Just be confident! You can do anything you set your mind to, do you understand?" Delia scolded, not wanting her daughter to mope about what ever had happened, or to get discouraged.

"Yes ma'am." Ashley replied, still looking like she was worried.

"Ok, good night sweety, I love you." Delia said, waving good bye to her daughter.

"Me two mom, bye." Ashley said, hanging up the phone and hanging her head even lower. Her mom was worried about her, and it was all her fault.

Ashley stood up slowly and turned around to look at the Pokemon centers main waiting room. It wasn't until she did this that she noticed a strange picture on the wall, or rather a computer screen on the wall with the oddest screen saver she had ever seen. It was a picture of four Pokemon, one of which was the strange Pokemon that her, Pikachu, and the girl with red hair had seen in the forest up the road.

"Hey, that's that one bird!" she said, running over to get a closer look at it. "I was right, that is definitely the flying Pokemon we saw." She said, examining the screen closely.

"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! phone call! Phone call! Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! phone call! Phone call!"

Ashley looked down at the computer monitor, and pressed the phone button on the keyboard. She knew it was rude to answer other peoples phones, but seeing as she was in a Pokemon center, it might be important. Well, that and she was so worried that her brains seemed to have left her, causing her to forget her manners.

"Um, this is Ashley, who's calling?" she asked, not really knowing what she should say.

"Over here! I'm over here!" a voice from behind her said, causing her to turn around and look at the picture she had been examining just moments before, the screen saver on it slowly disappeared to reveal the back of Prof. Oak's head.

"Ashley, it's Prof. Oak, don't you recognize me?" the back of his head asked, causing her to sweat drop.

"Sorry Prof. Oak, I didn't recognize the back of your head, nice to see there isn't a bald spot there yet." She said, smiling slightly as he looked behind himself, seeing that he had the wrong camera on.

"Oops, wrong camera." He said, punching in a few buttons and changing to the right camera. "There." He said, pausing only to clear his voice before starting up again. "I just spoke with your mother and she tells me that you just made it to the Pokemon center in Viridian city. Is that correct?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Well, obviously, how else would I be talking to you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and wandering if her had all his marbles in the right jar.

"How else would you be talking- Oh, I understand. I dialed the number to the Viridian city Pokemon center, and you were able to answered. " he said, understanding what Ashley had meant.

"Yeah, duh. That's kind of how it works." She said, shaking her head at the man. _'honestly, how did he become a leading specialist in anything?'_ she thought exasperatedly.

"Yes, I suppose that proves it. The other new Pokemon trainers all made it there with out a problem as well, and I'm pleasantly surprised to find that you have made it there so soon as well. I admit, when you left, I had my doubts that you couldn't handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian city, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong." Prof. Oak said, smiling down at her, wanting to be told that he had won the bet. The fact that he needed confirmation that she had caught at least one Pokemon made her nervous, hadn't he gotten the seven Spearows that had been sent his way when she caught them?

"What?! Didn't you get the Spearows that I caught! The girl with the red hair said that all the Pokemon I catch past the first 6 I have gets transported to you! Don't tell me they were stolen?!" She asked, freaking out. It was bad enough that Pikachu was hurt, but now it was starting to seem like some of the Pokemon she had caught were missing.

"Really?! So you did ketch some Pokemon! That's great! And don't worry, they are probably just in your inbox waiting for me, I haven't checked it yet, I didn't think that there would be anything in it on your first day." He said, going off screen for a few moments before bring a clear plastic box with seven Pokeballs in it over to the screen.

"Seven Pokeballs, and you say that they are all Spearow?" He asked, looking at the Pokeballs closely, examining each on separately.

"So you now have seven Spearow, that's quite a group, but wait, that means you caught other Pokemon as well!" he said, looking up at her for her to explain what Pokemon she had caught.

"Yeah, I caught a Pidgey, a Rattatatata - I mean one of those purple mouse things, nine Spearow, and a Fearow." She said, counting them off mentally. That meant that she had 13 Pokemon in all. Which wasn't bad for her first day of Pokemon training.

"The mouse is called a Rattata- wait. Fearow... A Fearow?! How on earth did you manage to catch a Fearow on your first day?" Prof Oak asked, getting slightly side tracked while wandering if the girl was crazy. To go after a Fearow with a trained Pokemon was very dangerous, going after one with an _untrained_ Pokemon was simply suicide.

Ashley sighed as she stated to tell Prof oak all about what happened to her earlier that day. It took her about half an hour to tell him the whole thing, but he listened to it all with interest. Sometime during her story, Nurse joy had brought all her Pokemon back to her, minus Pikachu's of course. She then turned around and headed off back to where Pikachu was.

"And that's when you called." She said, finishing up with her story.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Prof Oak said, thinking for a moment. He was thinking about the fact that it would be a first for him. He had never had a large amount of Spearows from the same flock come in together, along with there Fearow leader. It was the perfect opportunity to study the flocks hierarchy.

"Ashley, I was wandering if you could send me your other two Spearows and the Fearow, I want to study the flock together for a bit. Is that ok?" He asked, hoping she would agree to his request.

Ashley thought about it for a moment, malling over the pros and cons of sending him the Pokemon.

On one hand, she had just caught them, and really wanted to train with them. Another con of sending them to her was the fact that the Fearow seemed to be a really strong Pokemon, which meant that it would be really good to have around for battles. She also wanted to try and fly around on the Fearow.

On the other hand, the Spearows and the Fearow were the Pokemon that had put Pikachu in the condition it was currently in, and she wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to have them around at the moment. It was probably best to send them to Prof Oak so that there wasn't too much tension between her Pokemon.

"Sure, you can keep them for a while, but how are they going to get to you?" She asked, looking around to try and find something she could mail them in, not knowing that there was a transporter that would send them to him instantly.

"Thank, if you go over to that machine over there, I'll walk you through transporting them." He said, pointing at a green machine standing on the opposite wall.

Ashley walked over to the machine, wandering how it was going to send the Pokeballs to him.

"This one?" She asked pulling out the Pokeballs with the Spearows and Fearow.

"Yes, that's the one." Prof Oak said, but stopped when he caught site of the Pokeballs that were in Ashley's hands. "Wait, what's that Pokeball?" He asked, pointing at the blue one with white swirls.

"This one?" Ashley asked, lifting the Air Ball with Fearow in it to give Prof Oak a better look.

"Ah, that's an Air Ball, if I'm not mistaken." He said, looking at the screen closely. "Yep, that's an Air Ball. How did you get a hold of one? They aren't made in our region."

"Oh, I have a penpal in Johto that sent me a magazine with an order form." She explained.

"Really? Do you have any other of these balls?" Prof Oak asked, curious to know what else she had.

"Yeah, I have 2Pokeballs, 5 Air Balls, 4 Grass Balls, 3 Net Balls, 1 Ice Ball, and 1 Premium ball." she said, showing him the Pokeballs in question.

Prof Oak examined the Pokeballs, noticing that she had tried to by a variety of them. She must have bought them knowing that it would be hard to catch Pokemon at first, when you only have one Pokemon, it's harder to catch special types, for instants, if you started off with a grass type starter, it might be difficult to catch a fire, ice, bug, and poison typed Pokemon. Each type of Pokemon had it's own strengths and weaknesses, the special Pokeballs would make it easier to catch certain types of of Pokemon.

"I'm impressed, you planed ahead very well." He said, nodding his head at her.

"Thanks, so how do I send the Pokemon?"

When Prof Oak was done walking her through the process he hang up, leaving her to thinking about what Pikachu might be going through.

"Now I've got you!" an angry voice behind her said, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Huh?" She said, turning around to see who it was that had shouted at her. (A/N: This would be about the time that you would see the 'Who's that Pokemon?' thing, which is Koffing, in case anyone was wandering.)

When she saw who it was, she was a little surprised to find the red haired girl from before.

"I knew I'd find you here!" She said, lugging in her destroyed bike.

"Um? Didn't I say I would be here?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at the girl. _'of course I'd be here, my Pikachu is hurt.'_ she thought as she put her hands on her hips.

"That's not the point! My bike was destroyed and it's all your fault, you little looser!" She said, pointing at the remains of her precious bike, which was hanging over her shoulder. "That Gyarados destroyed my bike when it was chasing you! I can see why- oh!" she shouted as she fell over onto the floor from the weight of the bike.

"Are you ok?! Here, let me help you." Ashley said, running over to her to try and help her up off the floor.

The girl slapped her hands away, apparently not wanting her help. "I don't need your help, and your going to pay for what happened to my bike!"

"Um.. I'll make up for it, really, but I'm kind of broke right now, and then theres also that..." She said, thinking about her Pokemon and how injured it was.

"AH! I don't want any of your lame excuses, I just want a new bike right now!" She said, annoyed that the girl had gotten the bike destroyed, and now was refusing to pay for it.

"Well, you see, it's Pikachu. He's currently in a bad condition." she said, looking over at the mettle door sadly.

"Oh, is it serious?" She asked Ashley, wandering if the poor thing was going to be ok.

"I think so." Ashley said, looking up when she saw the door opening and heard the sound of a buzzer going off.

At that moment, Nurse Joy came through the two mettle doors, pushing a stretcher with Pikachu on it. Pikachu was hooked up to a strange machine with a battery and a light bulb. He was unconscious, and not moving. Though as Ashley and the red haired girl got closer to him, it started to seem more like he was sleeping.

"Pikachu!" Ashley said, running over to the stretcher and side stepping a Chansey. "Is he alright?" She asked Nurse Joy, worried about Pikachu.

"Your Pikachu is resting, it's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it's going to make a full recovery." Nurse Joy said, smiling at her in a reassuring way.

"Really?" Ashley asked, looking at Pikachu and feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

"Yeah. You can always trust the Pokemon center to take care of your injured Pokemon." The red haired girl said, smiling at the unconscious Pikachu.

"Thank you very much!" Ashley said, thanking Nurse Joy.

"Now he just needs a bit of rest, and he'll be just fine." She said, turning the stretcher around and heading to the recovery room. "And you should come along with him as well, Ashley." She added, starting to walk off.

Ashley nodded and started to follow, pausing when she though of something. "Oh yeah." She said, turning around to look at the red haired girl."I never got your name." She said, looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, it's Misty. And you better remember it because you still ow me a bike!" She said, stomping her foot.

"I know, and I plan to pay you back. Hay, why don't you come to the recovery room with us?" She asked, inviting her along, hoping to pacify her slightly. It seemed to work.

"Oh, alright, but I still haven't forgotten about my bike." She said, following her into the recovery room, completely forgetting that she left her destroyed bike in the waiting room.

"I know, I know." She said, turning and leading the way into the recovery room, at least, that is what she had meant to do, but a alarm system suddenly went off and Officer Jenny's voice came on over the intercom.

"Your attention please! Our Viridian city radar system have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution."

The announcement caused both Ashley and Misty to look up at the speaker, wandering if the thieves were going to attack the Pokemon center. It was during these thoughts that two Pokeballs shattered through one of the Pokemon centers skylights windows on the ceiling. When the Pokeballs hit they ground, the two Pokeballs expelled the Pokemon inside them, revealing a rock like Pokemon that was spewing a black cloud of smoke and gas, and a snake Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon are those?!" Ashley asked.

Having never seen these Pokemon before, Ashley quickly flipped open her Pokedex and scaned them, wandering what kind of Pokemon they were.

"Koffing, the Poison gas Pokemon. Koffing stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body which it can expel through the wholes on it's body. Because of the toxic gases, it is prone to exploding without warning. " It said as it examined The large rock like Pokemon.

"Ekans, the snake Pokemon. Ekans can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole, it is also venomous. At night, it can be found wrapping its long body around tree branches to rest " It said, turning off as it finished identifying the last Pokemon.

"Great, two poison Pokemon." Misty said, hoping she wasn't going to get bitten.

"Don't be frightened little girl." Said a strange voice through the smoke. Though they couldn't see the person, the voice told them that it was a woman.

"Allow us to introduces ourselves." Anther strange voice hidden in the smoke said, this time from a man.

At this moment, the smoke started to clear enough to allow the group to see who was talking.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female voice said, coming from a woman with long red hair that looked as though it was the tail of a comet.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The guy said, his shoulder length blue hair made him look as though he could have been Officer Jenny's son. Though it was a bit more purplish then blue.

The two intruders where wearing strange outfits for thieves, they were almost all white, but had black under shirts, boots, and gloves, as well as a big read R on the front of there shirts. It was like they had fell of the top of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down. Only a idiot would wear something that was that easy to see in the dark when they lived there lives stealing things. It was like they were just begging to get caght.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

At this point the group realized that they were simply going to take turns speaking. It was almost as if they had practiced this, and with the way it was going, everyone was sure that they probably had.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The woman with the red hair said, stating her name.

"James!" The guy with blue hair said, following in the footsteps of his partner.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Everyone was shocked at the finale lines. They had come from the mouth of a Pokemon. It talked. It actually opened it's mouth and spoke. That was just not normal.

"That Meowth just spoke!" Nurse Joy shouted, shocked that it had been able to speak. In all her hears as a Nurse, she had never come across a talking Pokemon, she had never even _heard_of such a thing happening. The closest thing she ever came across to a talking Pokemon was the theater boat, but there were voice actors talking for the Pokemon there.

Ashley quickly opened up her Pokedex once again and had it identify the talking Pokemon.

"Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon. Meowths are nocturnal, tending to be more active at night. They also love round and shiny objects. It's special attack allows it to remove the gold jewel on its forehead, and throw it at an opponent, regrowing on almost instantly, this is known as 'Payday'." It stated, shutting off and closing as it finished it's explanation.

"Don't just stand there, there here to steel Pokemon!" Misty said, causing Ashley to become worried.

"What?! You're not getting Pikachu!" She yelled, covering Pikachu with her arms, in an attempt to guard him.

"Pikachu?" Jessie said, laughing at the girl.

"We're not interested in your precious electric rat." James said, smirking at Ashley in a condescending manner.

"Yeah, we're only lookin for rare and valuable Pokemon." Meowth stated.

"You're waisting your time, this is a center for weak and injured Pokemon." Nurse Joy said angrily. If there was one thing she truly hated in this world, it was Pokemon thieves.

"Well, that maybe so, but it is always possible to find a gem hidden in a bunch of junk." Said Jessie. She knew that there was a valuable Pokemon somewhere in the Pokemon center, and she was going to get it weather they liked it or not.

"Your starting to bug me." Ashley said, glaring daggers at them. She didn't like the way they talked about Pokemon, it was as if they were just objects to them, something to be used and thrown away.

"Oh, isn't that cute." Jessie said, smirking down at her.

"The little boy is bugged." James said.

"So let's squash him." Meowth said as Koffing started filling the room with gas and Ekans went to attack them.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" Ashley shouted at them as she, Nurse Joy, and Misty wheeled Pikachu away, trying to keep him safe.

------------- back with Jessie, James, and Meowth ------------

"Did that twerp just say that he was a girl?" James asked, looking Jessie as they watched there Pokemon chase after the group.

"I do believe she did, must be in need of a serious fashion makeover, to bad we're busy." Jessie said, looking over at James with a smirk.

"Yeah, to bad."

"It's going to be to bad for da both of ya if you to don't stop jabberin and go fined some Pokemon." Meowth said, smacking them both on the sides of there heads. Annoyed at the both of them for just standing around doing nothing.

----------- back with Ashley and the gang. -------------------

Ashley, Nurse Joy, and Misty had all gotten through one of the Pokemon centers Pokeballs storage rooms sealed door when the power suddenly went out, causing each of them to look around in shock.

"Hey! The lights!" Ashley said, looking around in the dark.

"They must have cut the power." Misty said, walking a bit further into the room.

"But we have our own Pika-power!" Nurse Joy said, walking over to a round, odd looking generator that had a bunch of Pokeballs sitting on it. After a few minutes all the Pokeballs on it were released, revealing 11 Pikachu's which all started running around on the generates wheel sending bolts of electricity up into an absorber.

"Pika pika chu chu! Pika pika chu chu!" They all chanted, sending more and more bolts of electricity upwards.

"Wow! Look at all the Pikachu's." Misty said, looking at them as the y ran around on the wheel.

After a few seconds, the lights in the building all turned back on, and the computers started working again. The moment the computers started working, Nurse Joy walked over to one and started typing in an emergency code, causing a machine to start transferring Pokeballs instantly to Pewter city.

At the sound of the computers announcement, Koffing busted through the wall followed by Ekans and team rocket, sending Pokeballs flying all over the place.

"Quick! Get those Pokeballs!" Nurse joy shouted, worried that the Pokemon thieves might steal them.

Ashley ran over to the Pokeballs and started picking them up as fast as she could, worried about the same thing as Nurse Joy.

"Hey! This is war! Don't just hold them, throw them!" Misty shouted, picking up one of the Pokeballs and throwing it, only to find that it was empty.

"Sorry, some of the Pokeballs are empty." Nurse Joy stated apologetically.

Ashley nodded and threw the Pokeball that was in her right hand, causing release a a Pidgey, which nearly got eaten by the Ekans.

Seeing the Pidgey in danger, Ashley quickly returned it to the Pokeball and prepared to throw the next one.

"Hay! I know!" Misty said, turning to Ashley with an idea. "Why don't you use the Fearow you caught earlier?" She asked, indicating that it would be perfect for this situation.

Ashley looked at her sheepishly for a moment, trying not to meat her eyes.

"Well, you see... I don't have it with me anymore." She said, looking away from her and throwing the Pokeball in her hand, only for it to reveal a Rattata, which was quickly called back when it nearly got eaten by Ekans to. "I'm glad I didn't try to use my Rattata or Pidgey." She said, sweet dropping at having thrown two Pokeballs in a row that had the same Pokemon she had with her in them.

"What?!" Misty said, throwing her own Pokemon's Pokeball, only to recall it when it turned out to be her Goldeen's Pokeball. "Oops, wrong Pokeball."

"Hahaha. They think they can beat us with those weak Pokemon." James said, laughing at them as they continued to throw more Pokeballs, only to call them back a few seconds later.

"Ha, they'll have to do better then that if they want even a chance at beating us." Jessie said, a bit to full of herself.

"Sorry, Prof Oak asked me to send him the Spearows and the Fearow. Something about wanting to study the flock I sent him as a whole." Ashley said, completely ignoring the weirdos statements.

"You know Prof Oak?" Misty asked in a surprised voice, she had never met someone that actually knew him before.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Jessie shouted, getting angry at them for not paying attention to her.

"Yeah! Pay attention when we are talking to you!" James said, adding his own anger to the mix.

"Yeah, he's the one that gave me Pikachu." Ashley said, still ignoring Team Rocket.

"Well, in that case, I think you should take Pikachu and get out of here. He's already in enough of a bad state as it is. I'll take care of these guys." Misty said, smirking at team rocket as she said this.

"That's pretty big talk, coming from such a little lady." Jessie said condescendingly.

"at least you're right about the pretty part, thanks for the complement." Misty said, purposefully changing there insult into a complement to annoy them.

"The girl thinks she's pretty." James said, speaking to Jessie.

"I think she's pretty to. Pretty pathetic." Jessie said, causing Misty to growl in anger.

"I would've said she's pretty ugly, but that's just me. Meowth." Meowth said, smirking as well.

"Gr! I'll show you!" She said, throwing another one of her Pokeballs, this one opened to reveal her Starmie.

"What is that?" Ashley said, using her Pokedex one more time.

"Starmie. The Mysterious Pokemon. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem." It said, finishing it's identification.

"Oh, well that's... girly..." Ashley said, talking about the gem part. As a tomboy, girly things never really interested her very much.

"Hey, stop jabbering and just get Pikachu out of her." Misty hissed, trying to get her to take Pikachu to safety.

"Right!" Ashley said, grabbing hold of Pikachu's stretcher and running for the exit.

Misty had been planing to attack Team Rocket with Starmie, but they followed Ashley for some unknown strange reason.

"Hey! Get back here Team Rocket!" She shouted, chasing after them with Starmie.

Ashley was nearing the front doors of the Pokemon center when she bumped into Misty's beat up bike, jolting the stretcher slightly in the process, causing Pikachu to wake up.

"Pika pika?" (Translation: What?" He asked, wandering what in the world was going on. He was also a little freaked to see a giant snake going straight at him.

The moment all the others Pikachu's realized that Pikachu was in trouble, they all came flying out of there little area and gathered around him. Once they were all in position they sent a large thundershock at Team Rocket, electrocuting them. While they were electrocuting Team Rocket, Pikachu took the opportunity to recharge his strength by absorbing some of the electricity. Once he was fully charged, he jumped onto the nearly destroyed bikes front light.

"Pikachu!" Ashley shouted, happy to see that her friend was awake and fully healed.

"Pika, pika pika." (Translation: Start peddling, I need more power.) Pikachu said, indicating that Ashley should get on the bike and start peddling.

"Pika pika?" Ashley asked, not understanding a thing that had been said to her.

"Pika!" (Translation: Yes!) Pikachu said, nodding his head. Even though he knew that Ashley didn't really understand him, he knew that she would somehow know what to do.

"Pika pika power? Oh, I get it. You want more power!" she asked, trying to confirm her theory.

"Pika." (translation: Yes.) Pikachu said, nodding his head again.

Ashley quickly hooked up the battery and light bulb that was attached to Pikachu to the bikes lighting system, while jumping on the bike and starting to peddle it as fast as she could. Ashley revved the bike as fast as she could, silently wishing that she was in better shape because her legs were killing her.

_'Remind me. To exercise. More.'_ she thought, quickly getting out of breath in only a few seconds because she was peddling so hard.

After a few seconds of powering up, Pikachu let loose the biggest thunderbolt that anyone had ever seen from an electric mouse. The electricity was so strong that it not only electrocuted Team Rocket, but it also caused the electrical system in the center to overload and blow up, destroying the Pokemon center completely and sending team rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rockets' blasting off!" The three said, flying off into the sky and making it appear as though a shooting star had appeared.

Luckily, no one was hurt apart from Team Rocket in the blast, and all the Pokemon had been sent to the Pewter city Pokemon Center.

"_That _came from your little Pikachu?" Nurse joy asked, slowly moving out of the rubble as Misty and all the Chansey's followed her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ashley said, rubbing the back of her head while Pikachu mimicked her.

Misty just shook her head, unable to believe that the little Pokemon in front of her was that powerful.

"I can't believe it destroyed the Pokemon center, all that from one attack..." She said, staring around at the wreckage.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that, we didn't mean for that to happen, we were just trying to stop Team Rocket from getting Pikachu." Ashley said, also looking around at the ruble.

The Pokemon Center was now nothing more then a heap of broken rocks and walls, everything had been destroyed, causing Ashley to feel a bit guilty. It was amazing that such a small Pokemon could cause so much damage to the place.

"Well, I guess that means we don't have any rooms for you guess to stay in tonight, seeing as they're all gone." Nurse Joy said jokingly. "I'm just happy that we managed to send all the Pokeballs over to Pewter city Pokemon center." She said, still smiling at them.

"Oh, well... in that case, I think we'll just make camp somewhere in the forest." Ashley said, still rubbing the back of her head.

"Pikachu!" (Translation: I'm not tired!) Pikachu said, jumping up into her arms.

"Ok then, do come back sometime when we've fixed the Pokemon center." Nurse joy said as Ashley and Pikachu walked off, while Misty ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted, catching up to them. "I'm going to follow you until you pay me back for my bike!" She said stubbornly.

"Oh, admit it, your just following us because you want to travel with us." Ashley said smiling at her.

Misty didn't answer at first, not wanting to admit that she had been getting lonely on her journey. She had been traveling for a long time, and kind of wanted another girl around to talk to, even if that girl did dress like a guy.

"fine. So I want to travel with you. Happy?" She asked, not looking at her.

"Yep. Now on to Viridian Forest!" Ashley said, running into the forest.

----------------------

Ashley and misty made there way into the forest while it was still dark out, when they came across a large tree, they both decided that it would be a good time to set up camp and get some sleep. After they gathered some firewood and rocks to stick around the fire so that it would spread and take down the whole forest, they started a small campfire to keep them warm, and set up camp. Ashley had dug out the food her mom had made for her out of her backpack, splitting it up and handing some to Pikachu and Misty.

"Thanks, I got some food to." Misty said, taking out some of her own food and sharing it with Ashley.

"Thanks." She said between mouthfuls.

After a few minutes of eating, Ashley decided that it would be the perfect time to find out more about the girl she was now traveling with.

"So, why did you decide to travel?" She asked, looking over at misty.

"Huh? Oh! Well... because of my sisters." She said, looking down at the ground for a second, only to look up again, this time with a fire burning in her eyes. "They are always picking fights with me, and saying that I'm the runt. So I decided that I would leave and not go back until I became a water Pokemon master!" she said, throwing a fist up in the air.

"A water Pokemon master? Does that mean you only use water Pokemon?" Ashley asked, wandering why someone would be so specific with the type of Pokemon they used when that would make it easer for people to beat them.

"Yeah. Well, not completely. I also use other Pokemon I like, but I plan to use mostly just water type Pokemon." She said while nodding and taking another bite of her food. She was very proud of her Cerulean City upbringing. Water Pokemon would always be her favorite.

"Oh, well I left to become a Pokemon master I plan to catch one of every Pokemon in the world, and become the worlds best trainer!" Ashley said excitedly. She loved talking about her dream. It was one of the things she loved to do the most.

"So... Why do you dress like that?" Misty asked. She had been wandering about that ever since she found out that Ashley was a girl. She had never meant any girl that dressed that much like a guy.

"Huh? Dress like what? Oh! You mean why do I dress like a guy?" Ashley asked, making sure that that was what she was asking about.

Misty simply nodded her head nervously at her, not wanting to insult her.

"Well, it's because I don't like hearing guys make lewd comments all the time. Some of the guys my age in Pallet town tend to be a bit sexist, so dressing like this gets them to take me seriously, and I don't have to worry about anything they may be saying behind my back." Ashley said, taking another bite of her food.

"That's horrible!" Misty said, shocked at what she had just heard.

"I don't mind, I like the clothes, there comfy!" she replied, smiling at her new friend while Pikachu curled up and went to bed in her sleeping bag.

"You mean, you really don't mind dressing that way? Don't you ever want to look pretty? I mean! I don't mean that your ugly, but.. Really... You like dressing like that?" She asked, not able to believe that the girl actually liked dressing in all those boys clothes like that.

"Yeah, you should try it some time, there really comfortable, though I do plan to get some new clothes when I get some money, but I need to win a few Pokemon battles and find some herbs to sell before that happens." She stated, finishing off her food and getting ready for bed. "Well, good night!" she said as she crawled into her sleeping bag and snuggled up to Pikachu, smiling as the small fuzzy mouse moving closer to her warmth. It was like having a pet cat, only this one could shock you and liked fruits instead of fish.

Misty slowly got ready for bed, malling over everything that had happened that day, she had lost her bike, but had gained a friend. An good trade off you she did say so herself. With that thought, she slowly crawled into the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

---------- The next morning -------------

Ashley and Misty had been walking through the forest for over an hour when Misty suddenly let out a horrified shriek.

"AHH!" She screamed, half hiding behind Ashley and Pikachu from what ever it was that had scared her.

"What?!" Ashley asked, looking around to see what it was that Misty was so afraid of. Neither she nor Pikachu could figure out what she had screamed about.

"Look! Over there!" Mist yelled, pointing over to the left.

Ashley and Pikachu looked over to where she was pointing, shocked to find that she had screamed because of a Caterpie.

"Oh! Cool! It's a Caterpie! A bug type Pokemon!" Ashley said excitedly. She had always wanted a Butterfree and this was the perfect chance to get one and raise it herself.

"What do you mean 'Cool'?! Even if it is a Pokemon, bugs are so disgusting and I don't like them! Do something and keep it away from me!" She wailed, trying to hide herself even more behind Ashley and Pikachu.

"Your kidding right? You do know that a Caterpie evolves into Metapod which then evolves again into Butterfree, wand of the prettiest Pokemon in all of Kanto, right?" Ashley asked, thinking that Misty was out of her mind.

"I don't care! They are fine when they're Butterfree, but just keep them away from before that!" She shouted, backing away from the little bug type Pokemon.

"Fine, fine, stand back and I'll take care of this." She said, smiling at the Caterpie. _'I bet I wont even need to battle it!'_ she thought, knowing that if it was higher then a level six it would have evolved already, meaning that it had to still be pretty weak.

"This one will be easy." She said, pulling out one of her normal Pokeballs and sending it at Caterpie. "Pokeball! Go!"

-----------------------------

Fuyutaro son: Yep, that's all for chapter two, chapter three will be up sometime soon, I promise.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu.

Fuyutaro son: Yes, there will be more Pokemon in the next chapter, don't worry.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!

Fuyutaro son: Pikachu said for all of you to Read and review! Later!

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	3. Ashley Catches a Pokemon!

**Chapter three.**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be het, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and son.

Fuyutaro son: Oh my Jigglypuffs! Three chapters chapters already! XD -dies-

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Fuyutaro son: Yeah, I know, it's time to start the fic.

PS. Thanks goes to **thedarkpokemaster** for telling me I was writing Jessie's name wrong. -Sweet drop- it has bin fixed.

------------------------

"Pokeball! Go!" Ashley shouted, throwing the Pokeball as hard as she could at the Caterpie.

The moment the ball connected, just like always, the Caterpie was sucked inside. It seemed to struggle for a few minutes, before finally giving in. Ashley waited for a few seconds, to see if it was really done struggling or if it was going to start up again. When she was finally sure that it wasn't going to start struggling again, ran over to it while jumping up and down in the air, happy that she had caught another Pokemon.

"YEAH! I did it! I caught a Caterpie! I've always wanted a Butterfree and now I finally have the chance to raise one myself!" She said happily, jumping up and down over and over again.

"Hey Pikachu! What do you think of our new friend?" Ashley asked, walking over to Pikachu and putting the Pokeball down near the ground so that he could sniff it.

Pikachu sniffed the Pokeball for a few seconds, before finally deciding that he liked the little bug inside the it.

"Pi-ka-chu!" he shouted, nodding his head to confirm his approval.

"Did you here that Caterpie? From now on Caterpie, your with us." she said, hugging the Pokeball closely while dancing around Misty. To say she was happy would have been an understatement.

"Does that mean?" Misty asked slowly, looking at me to see if she had correctly figured out what it was Ashley was saying when she said that Caterpie would be with us.

"Caterpie! Come on out!" She yelled. yelled, releasing Caterpie out of his Pokeball.

The moment the Pokeball left her hand, Misty took off running as fast as a Rapidash, trying to get as far away from Caterpie as she could.

Catching the Pokeball when it flew back into her hand, Ashley quickly walked over to Caterpie and stuck her hand down to him so that he could crawl up onto her shoulder. Caterpie however, managed to catch a glance a Misty, and decided to run over to her, something that Misty was not all to thrilled about. Once Caterpie was next to Misty, he promptly started rubbing the side of his head against her leg, clearly indicating that he liked her.

"Hey Misty, I think he really likes you, isn't that cute?" Ashley asked, walking over to the two of them.

Misty slowly slid to the ground, completely disgusted by the fact that a bug, Pokemon or not, was rubbing up against her leg.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty said, scuttling as far away from Caterpie as she could.

"Hey, Caterpie isn't disgusting! You'll hurt his feelings." Ashley said, walking over to the saddened Pokemon while Pikachu tried to make him feel better.

"I know! You be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu!" Misty said, picking up Pikachu, while trying to stay as far away from Caterpie as she could, not wanting to be anywhere near any bug or bug type Pokemon.

"Sorry, but it doesn't work like that. They are both my Pokemon, and they are both my friends, not to mention that Pikachu shocks anyone that holds him besides me." Ashley said while turning around to look at Misty, only to see that Pikachu was allowing Misty to hold him. "Pikachu!" she said, stomping her fut in an annoyed manner.

It was at that moment that everybody noticed that Caterpie was once again sitting against Misty's leg, something that seriously freaked that water Pokemon trainer out.

"AH! Ashley! Put that slimy thing back in it's Pokeball! Bug's are one of the three most disgusting things on the planet!" She shrieked, trying to kick Caterpie off of her leg.

Ashley quickly walked over and picked Caterpie up, not wanting Misty to injure him with her attempts to get him away from her.

"You really don't like bugs, do you?" She asked, unable to understand how anyone could be so afraid of a bug. It just didn't make any sense to her, it was only a Caterpie after all.

"No I don't! Carrots! Peppers! And bugs! Everyone has something that they don't like, and I don't like bugs!" She shouted, emphasizing each of the things she hated most as though they were a complete sentence in themselves.

"Yeah. Well, I like all of those things, but if Caterpie really freaks you out that much, I guess I'll just keep him away from you." She said, carrying Caterpie away on her shoulder. "Come on Pikachu." She added.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Misty asked, wandering what was going on.

Ashley stopped and turned around, look straight at misty.

"To the next town, are you coming or not?" She asked, wandering what was taking so long.

"OH! I thought you meant you were going to leave me behind." She confessed, glad that she had been wrong. She _really_didn't want to be alone in a forest filled with nothing but bug Pokemon.

"Nope, now hurry up, since you hate bug Pokemon so much, I figured we get out of here as quickly as possible." In truth, she didn't really want to leave the forest just yet, knowing that there were many more Pokemon that she could catch if she stayed here, but she didn't want to upset her new traveling buddy, so she was willing to leave. "But I still have to stop and hunt for herbs and stuff before we get to the next town, so you're going to have to deal with the bugs a bit longer." She added, thinking that it was the best way to get to spend a few more hours in the forest, not realizing that the forest was big enough that it would still take her a couple of days to get through it either way.

When Ashley saw a mushroom that she recognized from her Botany book.

"Hey! That's a Tiny Mushroom!" She shouted, running over to the mushroom as she slung her backpack off her shoulder.

"Yeah, it looks small to me to." Misty said, not understanding what was so interesting about the small mushroom, and also not understanding that 'Tiny Mushroom' was the mushrooms name.

"No, it's name is Tiny Mushroom. It's a rare mushroom that chiefs pay a lot for, and it also can help with burns if mixed with the right plants." Ashley said, pulling a plastic zip-lock back out of her backpack and putting it inside it. "Oh! And that's Ashwaganda! It's used in sedative in most hospitals and Pokemon centers!" She said, spotting the plant next to a tree and pulling out another plastic zip-lock bag to shove it in.

"Oh, so these are the things you said you wanted to find, stuff to sell at shops, right?" Misty asked, hoping that this meant they could finally leave the forest.

"Yep, though if we find any more, I plan to pick them as well." She replied, standing up and sticking the bags into her backpack, careful not to knock Caterpie off of her shoulder. "OK, let's go." she said, walking off again while Pikachu and Misty followed her.

After a several more hours of walking, it started to get to dark for them to walk anymore so they decided to set up cam for the night.

"Oh man, I can't believe we have to sleep in this creepy forest again!" Misty said, unrolling her sleeping bag while Ashley set up the camp fire, which she did with a little bit of help from one of Pikachu's Thundershocks.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, happily starting the fire for them.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry we have to stay in the forest, but I wasn't expecting the forest to be so... Big!" Ashley said, trying to calm Misty down.

Misty had been complaining about the forest the whole day, which is probably what caused all the Pokemon to stay as far away from them as possible, seeing as they didn't see a single Pokemon after Caterpie was caught, which Misty was very happy about, because they had both checked Dexter and found that Viridian Forest was full of nothing but bug type Pokemon, with a few others here and there. The other Pokemon were fine, it was the bug Pokemon she didn't want to see.

"I know, I know, I'm not even sure if I would have been able to get through this place in one day with my bike. To many tree's and not enough of a path. I wouldn't have been able to ride it through here." She said, annoyed that there was no path straight out of the forest. She was used to this, of course, as she had been travailing for the past few months, but this time was different. This time the forest had way to many bug Pokemon, and she wasn't at all happy about that fact.

"Well, the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can start traveling again, and get out of the forest." Ashley pointed out, crawling into her sleeping bag and going to sleep almost instantly.

Knowing that her friend was right, Misty quickly got ready for bed, and went to sleep, wanting nothing more then to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

While the girls slept, Pikachu and Caterpie sat on a tree stump near by and looked up at the moon. Apparently it was one of Caterpie's favorite things in the world.

"Rm -mr rmmr..." (Translation: Look at the moon...) Caterpie asked, looking up at the moon, wishing that he could fly around it.

"Pi." (Translation: Wow.) Pikachu said, looking up at it. It was full tonight, which made it a night that most Pokemon would be looking up at it. All Pokemon loved the moon, though none of them really knew why. It was just a simple fact that they all lived with.

"mrrm rm mr mr rrrm rm mr?" (Translation: Have you ever wanted to fly to the moon?) Caterpie asked, still staring up at the moon.

"pikachu? pi. Pi pika chu. Pikachu pik pika ka chu." (Translation: Me? No, I never thought about it. But you're a Caterpie, one day you'll be able to fly.) Pikachu said reassuringly.

"mr rm rrm mrr! Rmr rmmr rrrm mmr! Mrrm rm rrm?" (Translation: I can't wait to evolve! Then I can fly all around the would! Do you think I'm crazy?) he asked, looking at Pikachu. (A/N: I'm starting to think I'm crazy for writing this conversation.)

"Pika? Pi! Pika chu pika chu!" (Translation: Huh? No! Of course you're not crazy for wanting to fly!) Pikachu said, looking over at him while trying to assure him that he wasn't nuts.

"Mrmrmr rmr mr rr mmr rm..." (Translation: I can't wait to be a Butterfree...) He said, looking back up at the moon.

The two Pokemon talked for a while longer, before they both finally went to sleep, with Caterpie dreaming of one day being a Butterfree.

Unfortunately for everyone with ears, Caterpie went to sleep a little to close to Misty's head.

---------------- In the morning ---------------

"GAAAH!" Misty's scream could be heard all throughout the forest, scaring most of the inhabitants and causing quite a few of them hearing permanent problems.

She had woken up to find the very same bug Pokemon that she was so afraid of, sleeping right next to her face. Something she just knew would scar her for life.

Her screams also had the effect of waking everyone in area up with a jolt. All of them wandering what was going on.

"Wah?!" Ashley shouted, jumping our of her sleeping bag with so much force that she sent Pikachu flying. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! What's happening? What? What?" She added, looking around, panic stricken.

When she finally saw what it was that had happened, she could help but feel like killing Misty, which she would have done if it wasn't for the fact that she was sure that Pikachu would miss her.

"What's this thing doing sleeping near me?!" Misty shouted, trying to back away from Caterpie, not wanting to be near him.

"Ah, Misty! He just wants to be your friend." Ashley said, trying to look as un-annoyed as possible.

"I don't care if it wants to be my friend! It's icky and slimy and Gross!" She shouted, still backing away from Caterpie as slowly as possible, afraid that if she moved to quickly he would follow her. "If you really want to be my friend, then get out of my face and into your Pokeball!" She shouted at him, again not wanting him anywhere near her.

Caterpie looked as though someone had just stepped on him. He was so saddened by her comment that he went over to his Pokeball and got inside it by pushing the little white button on it.

"Misty! You don't have to be so rude. You hurt his feelings! You ow him an apology." Ashley said, walking over to the Pokeball with Caterpie in it, angry that Misty had talked to her Pokemon like that.

"Hmf!" Misty said, turning her head and looking away from her.

"Fine, so you don't want to apologies to him. I see. So you like being a rude insensitive hag. Well fine then! Travel on your own." Ashley said, quickly packing up her stuff and leaving with Pikachu.

"Hay! Wait a minute!" She shouted. Angry at what Ashley had just called her. "Fine then, I'll travel on my own." She said starting to walk off only to stop in her tracks and hang her head. She was still angry, but she knew she was wrong. She didn't have to go and insult the bug Pokemon like that and hurt it's feelings. The moment the words had left her mouth and she had seen Caterpie looking so upset, she knew she had crossed a line. She still didn't like the Pokemon, but that didn't mean it was ok for her to insult him all the time.

"I was rude wasn't I." She said out loud, purposefully making it a statement and not a question. Taking a deep breath, Misty turned around and ran after Ashley, knowing that she would have to apologize to the bug Pokemon, even though she didn't like it. "Hay! Ashley! Wait!" She shouted, running after her.

"Yes?" Ashley said, smiling at her. She knew that would work, Misty didn't seem like the kind to be ok with picking on poor defenseless Pokemon, she just needed a few minutes to her self to realize what she did.

"I'm sorry, ok." Misty said, not quite meeting Ashley's eyes as she said it.

"Nu-uh-uh. You have to say it to Caterpie." She said, holding Caterpie's Pokeball out and releasing Caterpie from it.

The moment Caterpie was out of his Pokeball, mist instantly wanted to run for cover, but she forced her self to go through with it, knowing that it was the only way to patch things up.

"Come on, you can do it." Ashley cheered, trying to encourage her. It wasn't working.

Caterpie stared up at her with it's big cold and black eyes, wandering what was going on.

Misty took a deep breath and decided that it would be best to just get it over with.

"Caterpie... I'm sor-" She never got to finish her sentence as a Pidgey chose that moment to try and catch it's breakfast. Which was unfortunately a problem seeing as it was attempting to eat something that kind of belonged to Ashley.

Caterpie.

The bird like Pokemon had dive-bombed Caterpie in an attempt to fly off with him, but ended up knocking him into a tree instead.

"Caterpie!" Ashley shouted, quickly grabbing Caterpie's Pokeball and returning him to it. When Caterpie was safely in its Pokeball, Ashley looked over at the Pokemon, which was now sitting in some tall grass, eating warms. "Is that a Pidgeotto?" she asked, not sure if that was what it was, having never seen one before.

"I think so." Misty confirmed as Ashley pulled out her Pokedex to see what it had to say about it.

"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture it's pray. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. " It said, clicking off when it was done.

Ashley glared at the Pokedex for a few minutes, annoyed that it apparently thought she couldn't handle a Pidgeotto.

"First you call me stupid, and now you think I can't handle a Pidgeotto? I'll show you who can't handle catching a Pidgeotto!" She said, glaring down at the Pokedex before turning her attention back to the flying Pokemon, finding that it was still eating some warms.

"Pikachu! Let's go!" She shouted, as Pikachu ran out into the grass where Pidgeotto was.

The flying Pokemon immediately took to the sky, knowing that it would be harder for Pikachu to shock it if it were a moving target.

"Pikachu! Thundershock now!" She yelled pointing at Pidgeotto.

Pikachu sent a thundershock at the flying Pokemon, only to have it get dodged in mid air. After Pidgeotto dodged the attack, it quickly dive bombed the electric mouse, only to get dodged it's self, causing it to fly right into a tree, getting it's beak stuck in the process.

"Pikachu! One more time!"

Pikachu quickly complied, sending a strong Thundershock at the trapped bird Pokemon, thoroughly it.

"Now's your chance!" Misty shouted, but Ashley was already going for the Pokeball, ignoring the Air Balls and using a regular one instead.

"Pokeball! Go!" She shouted, throwing it as hard as she could at the flying Pokemon, hoping that it would do the trick.

"Yes! We caught Pidgeotto!" She shouted, doing her customary victory dance before walking over and picking the Pokeball up. "Yep, it's artificial. I am the greatest." She said in an overly serious voice while nodding her head.

"Well, someones not at all modest." Misty replied slyly, looking away from her with a smirk.

"Hey! Give me a brake! I just caught another Pokemon, it's another step on my road to becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon master, and my other goal. To catch one of every Pokemon in the world, I have a Pidgey, and now I have a Pidgeotto too!" She said happily putting the Pokeball on her belt with a smile. "One more Pokemon, and my belt will be full again." She said while nodding her head.

"Come to think of it, I should probably try catching more Pokemon soon to..." Misty said, realizing that she only had three Pokemon, and she had been training as a Pokemon trainer for a few months.

_'I think I'll just forget to mention that fact... hehe'_ she thought mentally ash she rubbed the back of her head in nervousness.

"Ahahahaha!"

"So we meet again." Said a very familiar male voice.

Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu immediately started looking around, recognizing the voice and the laugh to belong to the thieves they had dealt with just two days before.

"I know that voice." Ashley said in an annoyed voice, still looking around to see who it was.

"To protect the world from devastation." The the voice that had laugh said.

Jessie James and Meowth appeared out of an opening in the trees the moment they started there motto, confirming the groups suspicions that it had been Team Rocket that they had heard.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said, continuing on with the motto that had already become so annoying to Misty, Ashley, and Pikachu.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Oh now, not this again!" Ashley said, wishing that the three would just drop off the face of the planet.

"Please tell me this isn't going to become a normal thing..." Misty said, just as annoyed as Ashley was, but verbalizing it much better.

"Piiiiiiii...," (Translation. Uuuuuhh.) Pikachu said, rubbing the back of his head and wishing they would finish already.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said, striking a pose and continuing as though she hadn't heard a word that had been said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James also stuck a pose and ignored the interruption as though it hadn't even been made.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Um? Don't you pigs have some mud you need to role in?" Ashley said, knowing that they were here to get her Pikachu. It didn't take a genius to see that Pikachu was freakishly strong.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" Jessie shouted, her eyes and vanes bulging out of her head.

"He just called us pigs, how rude." James said, glaring at Ashley.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A GIRL!" She shouted back at him, her own vanes threatening to pop.

"A girl? Are you sure about that?" Jessie said, smirking at her. Revenge was best served with an insult.

"Grrr..." Ashley growled out in annoyance, wishing she could just bash there heads in with a rock, but she wasn't sure if that would upset the rock or not, so she decided against it.

"Hey! Why are you three here anyway? Did you just come to insult us?" Misty asked, wishing they would just leave.

"We're not here to chat with you, we're here to get her Pokemon." Jessie said, as she and James pointed at Pikachu with their gloved hands.

"Hand over that Pikachu." James added, smirking at the small group.

"I don't think so, Pikachu is my friend, and I'm not handing him over to you guys!" Ashley said, standing in front of Pikachu and glaring at Team Rocket.

"Yeah! Go out and find your own!" Misty said, also stepping in front of Pikachu so that they couldn't get to him.

"We don't want any old Pikachu." James said, still pointing at Pikachu.

"The only Pikachu we're interested in is that one." Jessie added, while Meowth jumped up onto there shoulders.

"We're only looking for the rarest and most voluble Pokemon in the world kid."

"And that special Pikachu is just the kind of Pokemon we need."

It was at this point that Meowth decided to shut the two up, angry that they were giving away all of their secrets.

"You idiots! Stop giving up all our secrets!" He shouted, scratching them up with a Fury Swipes attack.

"Is Pikachu really that special?" Misty asked.

_'Aren't Pikachu kind of common in this area?' _she thought, not really understanding at first. That is until she remembered all the damage that Pikachu had caused at the Pokemon center. _'oh! I get it! It's because Pikachu is so powerful.' _

Meowth jumped down on the ground, and crossed his... arms, answering her question without thinking.

"That Pikachu's powers impress even me. I really got a charge out of it's incredible attack the last time we met. It's powers exceed it's evolutionary level. That Pokemon-" Meowth was cut off in mid sentence as Jessie and James started stomping him into the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it you guys! Ow!" Meowth said in pain while they spoke.

"Now your the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie said, still stomping on him with the heel of her boot.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James said, also stomping on him with the heel of his boot.

"Hey you jerks! Cut it out!" He yelled, causing them to finally stop stomping on him.

When Team Rocket stopped bickering with each other, they turned their attentions to Ashley and Misty.

"Make things easier on yourselves and hand over that Pikachu." Jessie said, threateningly.

"Never!" Ashley said angrily, wishing they would just go and get lost.

"Then you leave us no choice!" James said as he and Jessie grabbed there Pokeballs.

"Pokemon battle! Ekans go!" Jessie shouted, throwing her Pokeball and releasing the snake like Pokemon inside.

"Koffing! Go get them!" James shouted, throwing his own Pokeball, and releasing the rock like Pokemon.

"Hey you cheaters! Two against one is cheating!" Ashley shouted in an angry voice.

"Well you know what they say, all's fair in love, war, and Pokemon battles." Jessie replied, laughing at Ashley's rule book loving ways.

"I say that saying is rotten, and so are you!" She said back, glaring daggers at the group of bad-guys.

"Oh course we're rotten, we're the bad guys." James said, practically reading Ashley's thoughts.

"Well if their going to use two Pokemon, I don't see why we can't use two Pokemon." Misty said, looking at Ashley with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"huh? Oh! I get it." Ashley said, turning back to Team Rocket and smiling evilly. "A four on two battle doesn't sound half bad. Caterpie! I choose you!"

"Huh? What's that?" James asked, looking at the small bug type Pokemon.

"It's a bug. A measly little bug!" Meowth answered as he, Jessie, and James started laughing.

"Hahaha! Let's beat it with bug spray! Hahaha!" Jessie said, laughing at the vary idea that Caterpie could beat anything.

"Starmie, Staryu! I choose you!" Misty said, sending out two of her own Pokemon.

"The three members of Team Rocket instantly stopped laughing and looked at the knew Pokemon, now understanding what was going on.

"Hey! Wait a sec! That's not fair! You're supposed to be the good guys!" Jessie said angrily. She really hated when people copied her, and these two twerpets were doing just that.

"Like you said, All's fair in love, war, and Pokemon battles." Misty said while smirking at her, trying to make her angry.

Ashley took this time to open her Pokedex and scan Staryu, wandering what it was.

"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu is the un-evolved form of Starmie. Staryu is said to gather with others in the night and makes its red core glow on and off with the twinkling stars. It can regenerate limbs if they are severed from its body. " Dexter said before clicking of.

"Gr! I'll show you! Ekans go! Use bite!" Jessie commanded, losing her temper completely when she realized that Ashley was completely ignoring her.

Ekans ran after Pikachu and tried to bite him, but was easily dodged, the moment Pikachu was out of the way, Misty went to work with Starmie and Staryu.

"Starmie, Staryu! Tackle Ekans!" she shouted, causing them to both to spin through the air an collide with Ekans at the same time.

"Hi-ya!" The two said in unison as Ekans went flying into a tree with the force used on him, though the attack did not knock him out.

"Koffing! Don't just stand there, use sludge, now!" James called out, hoping to blind Pikachu so that it wouldn't be able to use Thundershock on them.

The attack was successful.

Koffing's sludge attack made it's mark, successfully blinding Pikachu by hitting him in the eyes. "Koffing!" It said, happy that it had hit it's target.

Ashley quickly ran over to Pikachu, picking him up so that he wouldn't get hurt in the battle.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" She asked, worried about her little electric friend.

"Pikachu.." He said, rubbing at his eyes, trying to get them clean.

"Don't worry little buddy, I'll get you all cleaned up as soon as we take care of these clowns." She sain soothingly before turning back to the clowns in question and glaring at them. _'Wait a sec, with the way they're lined up.. I know!'_ she thought with a smirk.

"Caterpie!" She shouted, knowing that he was in the perfect position to take out both Koffing and Ekans all in one go.

"Hahaha. The little twerpet thinks she can beat us with that little bug!" Jessie said, laughing at Ashley, not knowing what she had planed.

"You must be joking!" James said, adding his own laughter to the mix.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that little thing?" Meowth asked, still laughing at Caterpie and Ashley.

"This. Caterpie! String shot now!" Ashley commanded while keeping an evil smile on her face.

Caterpie instantly complied, shotting it's sticky string at Koffing first, turning him into what resembled a ball of yarn, and then turned his string shot onto Ekans, doing the same to his head.

"Now use tackle on Koffing!" Ashley shouted, smiling from ear to ear, happy that her plan was working.

Caterpie instantly did what he was told to do, and when he hit Koffing, Koffing went flying with such force that he smashed right into Ekans, knocking both him and the snake out.

"What?!" Jessie screeched, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"Beaten by a Caterpie?!" James yelled, equally as shocked.

"Now watch a real Pokemon in action." Meow said, stepping forward and into the battle. Meowth un-retracted his claws and held them out in a menacing fashion.

When Ashley saw this, she instantly smirked. If they thought they could beat her that easily, they were wrong. No girl lets one of her Pokemon get taken away without a fight, and she was going to make sure they remembered that.

"Caterpie." She said in a singsong voice. "String-shot."

Caterpie complied with the command, using string shot on Meowth and turning him into a yarn ball with legs and eyes.

When the other members of Team Rocket realized that they no longer had any Pokemon to fight with, the returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, then grabbed Meowth by his feat, and took off running, not caring that they were smacking Meowth's face on the ground.

"It looks like team rockets blasting off!" Jessie shouted over her shoulder at them as Team Rocket ran away.

"You may have won this time, but we'll be back!" James added, not stopping to look behind him.

"Come back anytime! We'll be glad to beat you then too!" Mist said, sticking her tung out at them as she recalled her Pokemon into their Pokeballs.

Ashley smiled as she walked over to Caterpie while wiping Pikachu's face off with a bottle of water and a rag she had gotten out of her backpack.

"You did a great job Caterpie." She said, bending over and petting him on the head while being careful not to drop Pikachu in the process. Remembering that Misty still had to apologize to him, Ashley stood up and called over to her. "Hey Misty, weren't you supposed to do something?" She asked, smiling at her with a mean glint in her eyes.

"What? Oh, fine!" Misty said, walking over to where they were while taking a deep breath and steadying her self. She really didn't want to be near the bug, but she knew she had to apologize sooner or later. "I- I'm sorry Caterpie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier." She said, slowly lowering her hand to pat him on the head, even though she really just wanted to run as far away from him as possible.

It was at this moment that Caterpie started to evolve, using his string shot on himself and covering himself in a cocoon.

"What? He's evolving!" Misty said, jerking her hand away from him as fast as she could, not wanting to get any of the string shot strands on her hand.

When Caterpie was done evolving, Ashley took out her Pokedex and scanned him, wandering what he had turned into.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. Metapod is Caterpies next stage of life, it has encased it's self in a hard shell. This specimen has reached this stage faster then any other discovered Pokemon of this variety." Once again it clicked off the moment it was done.

"My Caterpie evolved faster then it was supposed to? Maybe that means it will go on to the next stage soon!" she said happily. As said before, she had always wanted a Butterfree and she was very happy that she would be getting one soon.

"You.. you really do like Pokemon a lot, don't you?" Ashley looked up at Misty's question and nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yep, ever since I was young I liked Pokemon. " She said, setting the now cleaned Pikachu on the ground and picking Metapod up. "As for you, I proud of you Caterpie- I mean Metapod!" She said happily, smiling at her newly evolved Pokemon.

Ashley returned Metapod to his Pokeball and stood up, groaning slightly at her aching legs.

"Maybe I shouldn't have crouched like that for so long." She said, looking over at Misty with an evil idea in her head. "Hey, want to go look for more Pokemon?" She asked slyly.

"What?! I thought we were going to-" She started, only to stop when a Beedrill flew by right in front of her. "AH! Let's get out of this creepy place!" She shouted, wishing that she could get as far away from all the bug Pokemon as possible.

"No way! There are still plenty more Pokemon in this forest." Ashley said before running off in search of more Pokemon with Pikachu following her closely.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty shouted, running off after them.

Little did they know they were being hunted by a samurai...

------------------------------

Fuyutaro son: Bum-bum-bum! Ok, so it would have been a little more dramatic if it wasn't for the fact that everyone that is reading this has probably already seen episode for, and therefor know who the samurai is... but, don't you dare spoil my fun!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Fuyutaro son: Shut up! I don't want to tell them about that! Anyway, another chapter over, another episode watched, stay tuned for the next chapter of : Pokemon – Pokemon Master!

Read and review people! Seriously. For the past few chapters of all my fics, very few people have been reviewing. REVIEW OR YOU WILL GET EATEN BY MY MARSHMALLOW GIANT! RAWR!

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Chapter Four.**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series? Find out!

Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and son.

Fuyutaro son: Four chapters... Oh My Jigglypuffs! I can't believe I'm already to four chapters!

Pikachu: Pika?

Fuyutaro son: I don't know, it's a Pokemon made out of cotton candy.

Pikachu: Pika pika?

Fuyutaro son: Ok, so I do know what it is, but I'm not telling you yet, you have find out in the future, far into the future.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Fuyutaro son: AH! THAT HURT! Fine! On with the chapter!

------------------------

Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu had been traveling for almost three hours straight since there run in with Team Rocket.

Misty had been a little annoyed at the fact that Ashley wanted to catch more Pokemon in the forest, even though the forest only seemed to have bug Pokemon, a fact she wished the raven haired girl would get through her head.

Ashley on the other hand was starting to get Annoyed herself, only she was annoyed because she hadn't come across any Pokemon in over three hours. Where the heck had they all disappeared to?

Now while Ashley, and Misty were busy getting more and more annoyed, Pikachu was simply walking around and enjoying the forest, having fun without a care in the world. That is, until Misty let out what had to be the worlds loudest scream.

"What? What's wrong?" Ashley asked looking back to see Misty wrapped around the branch of a tree, about ten feet of the ground. "Are you having problems getting down." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No! I think I see another bug!" She shouted, pointing over at a bush.

"Maybe it's a, Cowderpie!" Ashley said, trying to be funny, but only seceding in annoying Misty.

The branch Misty was on broke, sending her falling to the forest floor. When she got up, she looked at Ashley with a level 100 glare attack, causing the poor girl to sweet profusely.

"That. Is. Not. Funny." She said, punctuating each syllable, while rubbing at her bruised back side.

"Oh, lighten up. You know I was kidding." Ashley said, smiling at her in an attempt to calm her down. It didn't really work all that much.

"You know I hate bugs, and I saw one right over there!" She yelled, pointing behind herself, not realizing that the 'bug' was coming towards her.

:"Wow! It's a Weedle!" Ashley said, pulling her Pokedex out like always and scanning the Pokemon.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. The stinger on this Pokemon's head guaranties that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. Weedle also have the ability to smell food and edible plants from far away." It said, before clicking off.

When dexter was done giving it's explanation about Weedle, Ashley stuffed the Pokedex into her pocket and immediately went into action.

"Let's go Pikachu!" She said, only to see that Pikachu was pretending to take a nap. "Pikachu, don't even try it. One zap and it's down, you don't really have to worry about the stinger, I promise." She said, looking at Pikachu with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Pikachu knew that he had been caught trying to get out of battling, and knew that he should just get it over with. He really didn't want to battle the Weedle, that stinger on it's head looked really painful, but he knew that Ashley was probably right.

_'One zap and it should be done for.'_ He thought, sprinting forward and into the battle.

With that thought, Pikachu let loose a thundershock before he was even told to do so, causing Ashley to smile. Unfortunately that smile quickly disappeared as both Pikachu and Ashley realized that the Weedle had been on Misty's leg when Pikachu had used Thundershock. Meaning that he had not only electrocuted the Weedle, but he had also electrocuted Misty as well.

"Misty! Sorry about that." Ashley said, running over to the half conscious Misty and helping her to sit up.

When Ashley looked over at the Weedle, she noticed that it was now trying to run from the fight.

"Pikachu! Don't let it get away! Give it another thundershock!" She said, causing Pikachu to do just that.

This time, when the thundershock hit, Weedle didn't try to get away as it was know unconscious.

Ashley quickly threw a Pokeball at the now unmoving Weedle, hoping it wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight with her Pokeball. When Weedle was sucked into the Pokeball, it shook only once before it finally gave up. Ashley smiled triumphantly as she walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"And that makes six." She said, referring to the number of Pokemon a trainer was allowed to carry at any given time.

"Ashley! Behind you!" Misty shouted, causing Ashley to spin around. When she spun around, she came face to face with the sword of a strange kid dressed up like a Samurai.

"Greetings. Am I addressing the Pokemon trainer that comes from Pallet?" The strange kid asked, not lowering his sword.

"That sword doesn't scare me, I'm not letting you steal my Pokemon!" Ashley said defensively ash she slowly backed away from the sword. It might not scare her, but getting cut by it did.

"I am no Pokemon thief." He said, still not moving from where he was.

"Who are you then?" Misty asked, annoyed that the guy had just gone waving a sword at her friend.

At this question, the strange kid straightened up started bending and unbending his sword.

"I am Samurai! I am also shrewed, fearless, and completely invincible in combat. I have been searching the forest to have a Pokemon battle with the one called Ash from Pallet." He said, sheathing his sword at the end of his statement.

"Firstly, it's Ashley from Pallet town, and if you wanted a Pokemon battle, you should have just asked instead of swinging a sword at me." Ashley stated, still a little miffed at having a sword swung at her. Sharp pointy things should never be aimed at someone unless you plan to use them. Or at least that's what Prof. Oak told her when she chased him around his lab with one of his small medical knifes. Fun times. Fun times.

"Then let's have a Pokemon match! Let us see who triumphs!" Samurai said, holding out one of his Pokeballs.

"Fine! Metapod! Do your stuff!" She said, throwing Metapod's Pokeball onto the field, causing Metapod to come out of it.

"A Metapod, huh? A truly worth Pokemon, Go Pinsir I choose you!" Samurai called, throwing the Pokeball that had been in his hand.

The moment Pinsir appeared on the field, Ashley quickly pulled out her trusty Pokedex and scanned it.

"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. This fearsome Pokemon uses it's powerful claws to put the squeeze on it's opponents. When the temperature drops at night, it sleeps on treetops or among roots where it is well hidden." It said, clicking off when it finished. The moment the explanation was over, the battle continued.

"Watch an weep as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half." Samurai said, telling Pinsir to attack.

"Ashley! Call of Metapod, not even a bug deserves this!" Misty said, not realizing that Metapod had an advantage, then again, neither did Samurai.

"Metapod! Harden!" Ashley called, causing Metapod to become as hard as steel.

When Pinsir's horns grabbed it and tried to squeeze, the horns broke, shattering into pieces.

"Pikachu." (Translation: It worked.) Pikachu said in shock.

"It worked." Misty said, not realizing that she and Pikachu had had the same thought.

"So, what was that about crushing Metapod?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

_'that's what you get for underestimating my Pokemon.'_ she thought happily.

"Clever, very clever, Pinsir return!" Samurai said, returning his Pinsir back to his Pokeball, while throwing out a new Pokeball. "Metapod go!" He said, surprising everyone.

_'Oh no! Metapod against Metapod! All they can do is harden! We're going to be here for hours!'_ Misty thought in misery, mirroring Ashley's and Pikachu's thoughts as well.

"Quick, harden like his Metapod!" Samurai said, not knowing that everyone was already hating this match up.

The two trainers kept telling there Pokemon to harden for about a half hour before Ashley remembered something she had once read.

"Hey Samurai? Did you catch your Metapod? Or did you raise it from a Caterpie?" She asked in a curious tone.

"I caught it as it is now." he answered, not knowing he had just told her something very important.

"That's all I needed to know!" She said triumphantly. "Metapod! Use tackle!" and with that, her Metapod used tackle, confirming her suspicions. She had once read that a Caterpie that has been trained by a trainer will usually keep it's ability to use tackle when it evolves, while one that trains in the wild usually loses the ability to use it when it evolves.

"What's this? A Metapod can't use tackle!" Samurai said, thinking the same thing as Misty.

"Wrong, a Metapod that evolved int the _wild_ can't use tackle, but one that has evolved with a trainer usually keeps the ability to use it." Ashley said, explaining it to Misty and Samurai, while Pikachu just cheered.

"That's why you asked if I had raised him are not!" Samurai said accusatory.

"Yep. Again Metapod!" She said. This time when her Metapod used tackle, samurai use harden so that the attack did less damage then it had the first time.

"One more time!" Ashley said, practically dancing with the thought that she was going to win. This time when her Metapod hit Samurai's, Samurai's Metapod's hard cocoon cracked, causing it to pass out.

"You were truly a worthy adversary." Samurai said with a bow as he returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Yeah! We did ti Metapod!" She said, running over to hug her Metapod, only to pause as a strange sound started up.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Misty asked as a sudden feeling of dread ran down her spine.

Everyone froze in fear and looked up at the sky.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches, we must take shelter immediately! Good day!" Samurai said as he started to run off in the same direction he had come from.

The swarm moved in so quickly that one of the Beedrill was able to pick up Metapod before Ashley was able to return him to his Pokeball.

"No! Metapod!" Ashley shouted, running after the Beedrill in an attempt to get Metapod back.

"Ashley, no!" Misty said, grabbing on to her arm and trying to drag her off. "We have to get out of here now!" She said, still pulling at her arm.

It was at that moment that Samurai came back and helped Misty draw her off away from the clearing and into his hut with Pikachu following close behind, when everyone was inside Samurai closed the door and bard it close with a plank of wood.

"No! Metapod!" Ashley said, still trying to get out the door, but unable to do to the fact that Misty and Samurai had both tied her down.

When the Beedrill attack finally ended, Ashley looked over at Samurai and glared at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! They carried off Metapod and you dragged me off!" Ashley said angrily, a tear running down her face.

"I am sorry, but if you would have gone after Metapod at that time, you would have been killed by the Beedrill." He said, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, we did it to save your life. We'll get Metapod back, don't worry." Misty said, slowly untying her.

"Pikachu..." (Translation: Metapod...) Pikachu said sadly, walking over and crawling into Ashley's lap.

"Samurai, you have to show me where they took Metapod, you seem to know a lot about this forest so you must know!" Ashley said, looking at him in the eye.

She was still angry at the fact that they had dragged her away, but she knew that they had saved her life, and she wasn't about to keep yelling at them for that. She was, however, going to force samurai to take her to find Metapod weather he wanted to or not.

Samurai just stared at her for a few moments before finally deciding that arguing was probably only going to get him killed by the upset trainer. The fact that he was afraid of the trainer told him one thing and one thing only. Even though he had thought that she was a boy at first, only a girl could ever manage to be that scary. When she had said her name was Ashley, he hadn't believed her, thinking that she was just a guy making a joke, but only a woman could have that much furry in her eyes, and that meant one thing. She was definitely a girl, and you never argue with an angry girl, that was fact that all men had to deal with.

"There is a place, where the Beedrill take Kakuna to to protect them. That is where your Metapod will be." He said, looking away from her and trying not to flinch at her anger. Girls really were scary.

"Show me." She said, still not taking her eyes of the back of his head as she glared at him.

"Ashley! It's to dangerous!" Misty said, while Pikachu ran over to Ashley's leg and sat next to it.

Ashley stared at her for a minute before finally deciding to answer.

"Metapod is my friend, and my Pokemon. I can't just abandon him in this forest." She said, glaring at her.

Samurai took a deep breath, trying to will himself to refuse, not wanting to get killed by the Beedrill.

"I am sorry, but I can not. The Beedrill guard that area heavily and I do not wish to meet my end there." He said, looking over at Ashley with a serious look. "You will stay here tonight, just to be safe. The Beedrill do not hunt the same target after twenty four hours." He said, getting onto his bed and going to sleep with his back toward them.

Ashley simply glared at him for a few minutes before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

_'The Beedrill either came from where the hive is, or went toward it, if I go to those directions, I am boned to see Metapod at one of them... '_ With that thought she slowly unrolled her sleeping bag and went to bed with Pikachu wrapped up in her arms while Misty stared at her with confused eyes.

Misty narrowed her eyes at the back of Ashley's head with a suspicious feeling.

_'she's up to something... I just know it.'_ She thought unrolling her own sleeping bag and crawling inside it even though it was still in the early afternoon.

Misty had had every intent on staying awake so that she could make sure that Ashley didn't do anything stupid. She did plan to help Ashley find Metapod, even though she didn't like him and thought he was Gross, but she wanted to wait until the morning when the Beedrill would be away hunting for food, or at least that's what she figured the Beedrill would be ding in the morning.

Unfortunately, there was one problem with her 'stay awake and make sure Ashley doesn't do anything stupid' plan.

She fell asleep.

When the sun went down, and moonlight started filtering through the window, Ashley quietly woke got up, careful not to wake Pikachu, and checked to make sure that everyone was really asleep. She could tell by the moonlight that it was around midnight, if not one in the morning. Once she was sure that the others were really asleep, she quietly moved to the door, taking her backpack with her in case she needed something to use as a shield. She paused for a minute at the door, looking down at Pikachu for a moment.

She knew she should take Pikachu with her, but she really didn't want to put him in any more danger then she had to. And with that thought in mind, she slowly moved out of the cabin and into the night.

When Ashley was safely outside, she started running in the direction of the clearing that they had first encountered Samurai the day before.. When she finally got there, it took her only a minute to figure out what direction the Beedrill had come from, remembering that it had been from behind where she had been standing during the battle. Facing that direction, Ashley quickly took off through the forest, pausing at the slightest sound to make sure that it wasn't Beedrill coming to attack them. She really didn't want to be stung by their stingers, knowing that it would hurt a lot.

As she traveled, she slowly started to realize that it was starting to get more and more quiet in the forest, meaning that she was nearing a place where most Pokemon and animals did not go. It had to be a Beedrill hive, that was the only possible explanation. That, or there was something else in the forest that she didn't know about, which was something she didn't want to think about.

Two hours later she finally found a large tree with Beedrill in it, but as she slowly crawled closer, she was disappointed to find that while there were Beedrill, there were no Kakuna, and that meant that there was also no Metapod either.

"Well," She whispered to herself. "Looks like I went the wrong way, time to head back and go in the other direction." She said, starting to crawl backwards, thinking that she should have brought Pikachu.

When she had finally gotten far enough away from the group of Beedrill, she slowly got up, turned around, and started heading in the opposite direction, hoping that when she got to the clearing again, she would be able to find the direction that the Beedrill had flown off in from before.

When she finally reached the clearing again, the sun was starting to come up. It had taken her two hours to get to the big tree, and about the same time to get back, meaning that she had waisted four hours of her search running in the wrong direction.

Looking around the clearing, she finally found the right spot where Metapod had been when he had been taken away, which told her the direction the Beedrill that was caring him had left in.

"It's got to be this way." She said to herself, running off in the new direction, hoping that she would be able to find Metapod. As she ran through the forest, she couldn't help but think that it was a bit to quiet. It had gotten quiet when she neared the big tree too, but it was nothing like this. There wasn't even the sound of a cricket, or even the sound of a mouse. It was all silent. Too silent.

Ahsley had been running for over two hourse, making it somewhere around six or seven in the morning. As Ashley ran through the forest, a sound made her freeze in her tracks. It was the sound of a Pokemon saying 'Kakuna', which was something only a Kakuna would say. And Kakuna meant one thing.

Metapod.

The moment Ashley a heard the Kakuna, she got as low to the ground as possible, crawling toward it on her belly. As she slowly creped closer, she heard the sound of more of them, quiet a few more of them in fact. After interring a thick patch of tall grass, Ashley slowly lifted her head to take a look at the large tree that was just on the other side of some bushes. It was huge, and it was covered in Kakuna.

Unfortunately, it was at that time that Meowth decided to appear, jumping out of nowhere and landing right on top of Ashley's head.

"Do you know what a Meowth's favorite game is?" He asked, only to be knocked off of her head.

"Get of! This isn't the time fore this!" Ashley hissed quietly, trying not to alert the Kakuna and Beedrill to their presence.

Meowth promptly ignored her, not understanding that there was a major danger near by, and scratched Ashley's face. "It's scratch and sniffle." He said, smirking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Ashley called out in agony at the pain, holding her now injured face in her hands. "AH!" She cried, her burning from the pain.

"Guess who." A voice called, one that she knew belonged to James of Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said, appearing on the top of a large hill with James.

"And make it double." James said, holding a rose in his gloved hand as he stood next to Jessie.

The three of them had decided to add the two new lines to there team motto, thinking that it would make the motto sound better. Apparently they were happy with the results, while Ashley hated the two new lines because it made the motto longer, meaning that she would have to sit through it for a longer period of time, not to mention that they had added it at the worst time possible.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie said, not realizing that Ashley was to busy looking around for Beedrill to pay attention to her.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce-" Jessie started, only to get cut off by Ashley.

"SH! Not now!" She hissed at them, franticly pointing over at the tree with all the Kakuna on it.

At this statement, a vain started throbbing in Jessie's forehead. She could stand it when people interrupted her, it drove her nuts.

"Gr! Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto" She said angrily, glaring at Ashley with flames in her eyes.

"But the Beedrills-" Ashley started, only to get cut off by a still angry Jessie.

"Cough." she cleared her throat before starting the motto where she had been interrupted at. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said, also ignoring Ashley's statement, not realizing that it was very important information.

"Jessie!" Jessie said, pointing to herself.

"James!" James said as her raised the Roze to his face.

"Keep it down! You're going to wake up the Beedrills!" Ashley hissed, trying to keep her own voice as quiet as possible.

The three completely ignored her, continuing on with their motto as though nothing had been said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie shouted, striking a pose like always and ignoring Ashley's attempts to quiet them.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James added, also shouting it and striking a pose while still ignoring Ashley, not knowing that it was about to cost him.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said at the top of his lungs, jumping up into the air as high as he could.

It was at this point that several very colorful and very loud smoke bombs went off behind them, waking up the Beedrill that Ashley had tried so hard to worn them about.

In an instant twenty or thirty Beedrills rose out of the tree, and started heading their way. Unfortunately, Team Rocket didn't notice this and instead started talking again.

"Little girl, why don't you hand over your Pikachu? There is no use trying to resist us, so be smart and hand over the Pokemon!" Jessie demanded, not realizing that Pikachu was no where in site.

"I don't have Pikachu with me, and even if I did I would never let you have him!" Ashley said, running off to hide from the Beedrill.

The three members of Team Rocket instantly started chasing her, which was exactly what she wanted them to do. She had a plan, and she was going to see it through to the end, even if it went horribly, horribly wrong.

_'If I can dive past the Beedrill, Team Rocket will get hit with them instead. I only have one shot at this, and I have to make it count!'_ she thought running as fast as she could toward the Beedrills, wandering how long it would be before Team Rocket realized they were there.

Ashley saw the opening she needed and quickly dove through it, successfully dodging the Beedrills in the process.

It wasn't until Ashley dodged the Beedrills that Team Rocket saw them, and by that time it was just about to late for them to do anything.

"Good thing we brought the tank for cover." Jessie said, turning around to grab the tank, only to pale at the sight before her.

"It was worth the struggle dragging it here." James said, also turning around and turning pale when he saw the tank.

"Huh?" Meowth said, wandering why the two had paused.

Turning around, he got his answer. There were five Weedle eating the tank.

"Meowth! Their eating the tank!" Meowth shouted, horrified to see that it was half gone.

James held up the paper tank in his hands, watching as the Weedles simply kept eating.

"Well, we made it out of paper to reduce the wait!" James said defensively.

"Who knew-" Jessie said in a shocked voice. Apparently she had never heard about how most bugs can eat paper.

"Numskulls!" Meowth shouted, looking behind him to see how close the Beedrill were.

When he saw that they were only a few yards away, he took of running at full speed, just trying to get away. Jessie and James followed after him with James still holding on to the paper tank, not realizing that it was still in his hand.

While this was going on, Ashley was looking for Metapod, and was relieved when she finally found him. Running over to him, she reached for his Pokeball, only to realize that her belt was still at Samurai's hut. She still had her empty Pokeballs, because they were in her backpack, which she had remembered to bring with her, but they were not going to do her that much good in this situation.

"Come on Metapod, let's get you out of here." She said, as Metapod happily bouncing into her arms. He knew she hadn't abandoned him, he had saw her trying to chaise after the Beedrill, and that was enough for him. He didn't need to know anything else, he didn't care.

Ashley quickly turned around and took off with Metapod in her arms, only to trip ten minutes later over one of Team Rocket while she was still being chased my Beedrill, causing Metapod to role out of her arms.

It was at that moment that Misty, Samurai, and Pikachu found her. They were inside a strange net thing that Samurai had made so that the Beedrill would have a harder time trying to sting them.

"Ashley! Look out!" Misty shouted, pointing behind her friend as Pikachu started shouting his warning as well.

"Watch out for the Twineedle attack!" Samurai shouted, familiar wit the attacks the Beedrill used.

At their shouts, Ashley turned around to see what it was they were yelling about, only to find that a Beedrill was about to attack her with it's to large spear like arms, it's wings beating furiously.

Ashley was frozen in place, unable to do anything but just stare in horror as the needles came in closer to her. There was one thing that saved her though.

Metapod.

"Metapod!" (Translation: No!) Metapod shouted, jumping in the way of the attack and tacking a hit to it's hard shell, causing a tear to appear on it. It also caused one of the stingers on the Beedrill to shatter, making it fly off in pain.

Ashley picked up Metapod, holing him in her arms as Misty, Samurai, and Pikachu walked over to them with the net like cage.

"Metapod! Speak to me buddy!" She said franticly, seeing the deep cut in Metapod's shell.

It was at this moment that the gash on Metapod started to glow, indicating that Metapod was evolving.

"Metapod.." Ashley said as everyone watched a large butterfly like Pokemon slowly emerge from it's cocoon.

"Butterfree!" Ashley called as the Pokemon that was once known as Caterpie and then Metapod became Butterfree.

The moment Butterfree was free of his cocoon, he took to the skies in order to stretch his wings, flying for the first time.

The group could only stare in surprise, none of them had expected Metapod to evolve into Butterfree so soon.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Misty exclaimed. She might be afraid of bugs, but she had no problem with butterfly's, they were to pretty to dislike.

Ashley quickly pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Butterfree. It was the Pokemon she had always wanted, but that didn't mean she knew everything about them.

"Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away. " It said before clicking closed.

"Well, it certainly hasn't been a week, Butterfree was only a Metapod for two days." Ashley said happily, watching as Butterfree flew around her. Dexter had said that Caterpie had evolved into Metapod really fast, but she hadn't expected it to evolve again so fast.

Butterfree was happily flying around, happy that he was finally flying, something he had wanted to do since he had hatched out of his egg.

"Eevie Eevie!" (Translation: I'm flying!) He said happily, flying around Ashley before flying higher again.

Suddenly, out of the forest, a small swarm of twelve Beedrill appeared, flying right at them. (A/n: In the anime, there are actually twelve Beedrill that come out of the forest after them, and five Weedle eating the paper tank Team Rocket made. They are the only Pokemon that actually chased them. Not kidding, I paused it and counted them out. It's only twelve.)

"Eevie eev vee eevie!" (Translation: let me fight them!) Butterfree said, flying down to hover next to Ashley.

"Butterfree... are you saying you want to fight them?" She asked, looking at the purple bodied Pokemon.

"Eevie!" (Translation: Yeah!) he said, ready to use his new wings in battle.

"Ok!" Ashley shouted with a smile, pointing at the Beedrill that were coming after them. "Butterfree! Knock them out with your sleep powder!" She commanded, sending Butterfree into battle.

Butterfree instantly went to work, flying hight above the Beedrill and covering them with his sleep powder. The cloud of sleep powder was so thick that it turned the sky over the Beedrills orange, making it look like evening had come even though it was still early morning.

When all the Beedrill hit the ground, Ashley pulled out her Pokeballs and throwing them at the now sleeping Beedrills. All the Pokeballs started disappearing almost instantly, meaning that the Beedrills didn't put up a fight at all. Then again, that might have been because they were asleep.

She had kept count of the number of Pokeballs she had thrown, happy when she realized that she had captured twelve sleeping Beedrill, all of whom were now safely at Prof. Oak's lab.

Remembering that she had tripped over one of Team Rocket's legs, she turned around to tell them to get lost only to find they were sleeping, and not alone either. Curled up asleep with them were five Weedles. The sight made her feel a bit bad for them, she had only known them for a short time, but she had already figured out that they tended to get the short end of things. The were kind of pathetic like that, and it just made her feel sorry for them.

"She was able to handle her Butterfree so well, and just after it evolved. Most impressive." Samurai said out loud with his arms crossed.

"Ashley!" Misty said, walking over to her while not leaving the cage. She quickly dug something out of her pockets and handed it to Ashley, which she quickly put on. It was Ashley's Pokeball belt. "What are you doing?" She asked her, spotting Team Rocket.

"Don't you feel kind of bad for them? I mean, I know they are the bad guys, but they are kind of pathetic, don't you think?" Ashley asked as she started to go through teem rockets pockets for something.

"Yeah.. I guess.. but if you feel so bad for them, why are you going through their pockets?" She asked, a little confused at her friends actions.

"You should not steel from others." Samurai said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm not stealing." Ashley said, still looking for what ever it was she was searching for.

"Then what is it you are doing?" Samurai asked, still skeptical about weather she was stealing or not.

"I said I feel bad for them, so I'm going to help them out." She said, finally finding what she had been looking for.

When she pulled her hands out, she had a Pokeball in each hand.

"Ashley, what are you-" Misty started, only to gasp in surprise as Ashley tossed the two Pokeballs at two of the sleeping Weedles. The Weedles were sucked into the Pokeballs, which just sat there in there grass.

Ashley had known that they weren't going to transport, they weren't her Pokeballs, and she hadn't been catching them for herself anyway. Digging through her backpack, she quickly found a pencil and a piece of paper, and quickly wrote something down on it and placed it in James hand.

After she strained up, she quickly caught the remaining three Weedles with her own Pokeballs, watching them disappear before turning to look at the others.

When she saw that the others were staring at her with weird looks on their faces she sighed in exasperation.

"I said I felt bad for them, remember? I wanted to help them and they each only have one Pokemon. So I figured I should help them out and help them each catch a Pokemon." she said, looking around for something. "Misty? Where's my sleeping bag?" She asked, unable to see it.

"It's in my bag with mine." She replied before turning the conversation back to Team Rocket. "You do know that they are probably going to use those Pokemon to steal, right?" She asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yeah, I know, but still, if they have more Pokemon, maybe they will be able to find more food in the forests, did you see how thin they are? It's like they have only been eating one slice of bread a day." Ashley said, pointing at the three laying on the ground.

Misty took a closer look at them, seeing exactly what Ashley was talking about. They were really thin. (A/n: I know you are getting tired of my notes, but this is important. In the anime, it is a fact that the three members of Team Rocket don't eat more then a slice of bread a day. This was said in several episodes, so I decided to have Ashley change that. It's kind of sad and I like the three, even if they are the bad guys.)

"Wow, they are thin!" Misty said, noticing it for the first time.

"That is why they say, 'crime does not pay.'" Samurai said, looking down at the three as well.

"Pikachu..." (Translation: Sad...) Pikachu said, rubbing his own stomach and lowing his ears. He didn't like the idea of not eating, in fact he hated it.

"Ok guys, let's get out of here. We don't want them to find us standing over them when they wake up." Ashley said, starting to walk off.

Everyone followed her close behind, knowing that she was right.

"So, do you really think that giving them the Weedles will help them?" Misty asked, wandering if they would really do much good.

"Weedles have the ability to smell food and edible plants from far away, they will be able to lead them to food when they are hungry." Samurai said, causing Misty to remember what Dexter had said about them.

"Pika!" (Translation: Yep!) Pikachu said, jumping into the air.

"Oh, I get it! With the Weedles with them, they can find food more easily." Misty stated, now understanding why Ashley had caught the Pokemon for them.

"Exactly, so they will be able to eat more. I know we will probably have to fight them in the future, but like I said. I felt bad for them." Ashley said as the headed back to Samurai's cabin.

When they reached samurai's cabin, samurai told them that he would lead them to the path that heads out of the forest and to Pewter city.

"The path is actually near by, it's only about a twenty minute walk from here." He said as he put his Beedrill repelling cage like net away.

After a few minutes of getting ready, they all headed for the path, with misty almost running to it when she saw it.

_'Yeah! I can get out of this creepy forest! No more bug Pokemon!'_ she thought happily, jumping up and down with excitement.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter city." Samurai said, nodding each of them in turn.

"Thank you for all the help." Ashley told Samurai.

"It is I that should be thanking you." Samurai said, smiling at her and Misty.

"Huh? Why is that?" Misty asked.

"Because, if it were not for Ashley's bravery in trying to get her Metapod back, I would have never understood why trainers that come from the town of Pallet are so strong." He said, bowing to Ashley. "They care more about there Pokemon then they do themselves."

"Haha, Yeah, I guess we do!" Ashley said with a laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Pikachu mimicked her.

"I await the day that we shell battle again." He said, looking at Ashley with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm sure it will be a most spectacular match." Ashley replied, trying to sound like him, only to fail miserable.

"That is garmented."He said, turning around to face the forest. " I shall train hard for that day." He added as he set off, heading for his cabbin.

"What a strange guy..." Misty said as she, Ashley, and Pikachu started walking down the road, heading for Pewter City.

--------------- Later that night with Team Rocket --------------

It was around midnight when finally Meowth woke up. When he remembered what had happened, he quickly jumped up and woke his teammates up by scratching their faces.

"Hay you guys! Wake up!" He said angrily.

_'How could they all have fallen asleep? I can't believe da twerps got away.'_ he thought, scratching at his teammates faces again.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing to my beautify face?!" Jessie screeched as she shot up and started beating up Meowth.

"Yeah Meowth, What gives?" James asked, but ignored the answer as he realized that he had something in his hands.

_'huh, what's this?' _he thought as he started to read the message.

"Pokeballs!" Jessie said, seeing that there were two Pokeballs on the ground. She quickly bent over and picked them up, thinking that they must have belonged to one of the twerpets. "I bet these are the twerpets Pokemon!" She said triumphantly, holding the Pokeballs up in the air.

"Yeah, dey must have dropped dem when dey were leavin." Meowth said in excitement, thinking that they could hand them over to the boss, and finally get some respect.

"Actually, it says here that they belong to us." James said comely as her continued to read the piece of paper.

"What?!" Jessie and Meowth said in unison, getting in close so that hey could read the note too.

Dear Jessie and James.

These Pokeballs both contain a Weedle. I caught them for you. Now before you toss them away, thinking they are useless, I think you should know that a Weedle can smell food or edible plants from really far away. Just have Meowth tell them to find food and they should help you out.

Ps. I wouldn't have them do this anywhere near the Beedrill nest as I don't know what will happen.

Signed, The Twerpets.

The three members of Team Rocket stared at the note for a few more minutes before looking at each other, unsure of what to say.

--------------------

Fuyutaro son: I hate writing Meowth's and Samurai's words, it's so hard to get them to sound like they do in the anime. They just talks funny.

Pikachu: Pika pika?

Fuyutaro son: Yes, I Know, I changed Weedles description a bit. But I like Team Rocket, and I don't want them to starve.

Pikachu: Pika.

Fuyutaro son: I Know, I know, you like them too. Anyway, please read and review! I'm begging you! For each review you make, a new chapter is saved from never being written!

Read and Review.

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

**Chapter Five.**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series? Find out!

Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and son.

Fuyutaro son: Fifth chapter. I'm great ain't I?

Pikachu: AHAHAHA Pihihihi! (can't stop laughing)

Fuyutaro son: Grrrrr! Hey! Stop that!

Pikachu: hahhahaha pihhihihihh haha (Is still laughing)

Fuyutaro son: phh, what ever, let's start the chapter.

------------------------

Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu were excited when they finally saw the end of the trees of the Viridian, hoping that they had finally reached Pewter city. When the saw that there were roof tops just on the other side of a large hill, they all immediate started jumping for joy. While Misty was happy for simply being out of the forest and away from the bugs, Ashley and Pikachu were both happy for a different reason.

Food.

They were both starving. They had traveled all day and wanted something to eat, and there just had to be a restaurant in Pewter city.

Ashley, Pikachu, and Misty both ran over the hill and stood on top of a massive rock to get a better look at the city.

"Yeay, Pewter city!" Misty said happily, glad to be out of the forest.

"Fw. For a while there, I thought I was going to be in this forest for the rest of my life." Ashley said as she sat down, causing Pikachu to sweat drop.

"Pewter city is gray. The color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone." a voice said, causing Ashley, Misty and Pikachu to look down, only to fined a strange man it a red snow cap standing below them.

"Huh? What the- who's this strange guy?" Ashley asked, turning her head and looking over at Misty to see if she knew.

"How am I supposed to know?" Misty asked, wandering how Ashley could possible expect her to know when this was her first time in the city as well.

"Name's Flint, and you're sitting on top of some of my merchandise, young man." Flint said, apparently thinking, like so many people before him, that Ashley was a boy.

"Hey! I happen to be a girl!" She said angrily, jumping up and pointing down at him in anger.

"What?! No way!" He exclaimed in shock, as Pikachu and Misty sweat dropped at the exchange.

"Yeah way you jerk! Wait-" She said, looking down at the rock she was standing on. "You mean, you sell rocks?" She asked in a confused voice.

"There Pewter city souvenirs, want to buy some?" Flint said, quickly getting over the shock of Ashley's gender. He had _really_ thought she was a boy.

"No thanks." Misty and Ashley said in unison, causing flint to sweat drop. They didn't mean to sound rude, it was just that the thought of actually buying something they could pick up off the ground did seem like a very good idea to either of them.

"Sorry, but no thanks. We're traveling to become Pokemon trainers, we kind of need all the money we have. Then again, we are actually kind of broke." Ashley said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. It was at this point that Pikachu went to sleep on a step that was leading down off of the hill and on to the side of the road where Flint was standing.

"Well, your Pokemon sure looks worn at, why don't you follow me? I'll show you to the Pokemon center." Flint said, standing up and heading off in the direction of the Pokemon center.

"See, looks can be deceiving, he's a nice guy." Ashley told Misty, not realizing that she was implying that he looked creepy.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked, not sure that they should trust him. He wasn't just a little creepy, he had the feel of someone that was hiding something.

"By the way." Flint said, looking back at them over his shoulder. "That will be a two dollar charge each for resting on my rocks." He said, causing them all to fall over in shock.

"Hehehe. I said we're broke, remember?" Ashley said, trying to laugh off the charge like it was a joke.

"Fine, I'll let you off, just this once. Now follow me." Flint said, turning back to the road head of him and walking off.

Pikachu, Ashley, and Misty all followed him, hoping that they would get to the Pokemon center soon. It didn't take them long to get there either.

When they got inside, Ashley and Misty immediately took their Pokemon up to the front desk and asked the woman at the front desk to heal them.

"Sure, right away Ashley." The woman said, causing Ashley to instantly look up at her.

"Huh? Nurse Joy?" she asked, shocked to see the same woman that had healed her Pokemon in Viridian city.

"Yes, I'm Nurse Joy." She said, smiling at her, already knowing what was going through the young Pokemon trainers head. She was used to it, a lot of new trainers had no idea that there were so many Nurse Joys in the world, and she always got of kick out of it when she got to be the one to tell them.

"But this isn't Viridian city, this is Pewter city.." Ashley said in a confused voice.

"The Joy in Viridian city is my little sister. I'm the older Joy. I've heard some nice things about you, very nice." She said, smiling at her as the confusion in her face seemed to grow.

_'She'll get it eventually.'_ she thought still smiling.

"Ah... thank you." Ashley said, not really sure what she should say. It wasn't every day that you met people with such a strong family resemblance that it was nearly impossible to tell them apart.

"Well, if you're a Pokemon trainer, you might want to take a look at the poster over there." She said, nodding her head at the opposite wall before walking off to take care of Ashley and Misty's Pokemon.

"The Pokemon league regional championships, eh?" Ashley said as a smile came on to her face.

"To compete in the regional championships," Misty read, "A trainer must have beaten at least eight gym leaders and receive their badges as proof." She finished, thinking about it for a minute. "It sounds kind of hard, do you really think you can do it?" She asked, looking over at Ashley, who stood next to her.

"Of course we can do it!" Ashley said, causing Misty to jump in shock.

"What do you mean 'we can do it'?" She asked, hoping she had heard Ashley wrong.

"What do you think I meant? We're both trying to become Pokemon masters, and this is just perfect! We can both get badges and enter!" Ashley said excitedly, hugging Misty and jumping around in excitement.

"What? But I don't-" She started, only to be cut off by Ashley.

"It's ganna be great!" She said, dancing around like an idiot, only to stop when she heard Flint laughing at her.

"Hey!" Misty said, not liking the fact that someone was laughing at her and her friend. "What's so funny?"

"Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter city gym leader?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Of course we do! As soon as all our Pokemon are better, we'll have no problem." Ashley said, glaring at the man as she once again included Misty in her statement.

"Hahaha. You two? Beat Brock? Hahaha." He said, laughing as he walked away from them.

After Flint left, Ashley was galled up her fists and made a silent promise that she would prove him wrong, even if it took her a life time to do.

"Grr... Let's get something to eat." Ashley said in annoyance, stomping off to the nearest restaurant.

When she and Misty had gotten their food and found a table, Misty decided it was time to vice her thoughts about facing a gym leader.

"Are you really sure we can win? I mean, Gym leaders are different from your everyday Pokemon trainers. They much, much tougher." She said, still not sure about weather or not she should enter the Pokemon championships, and not sure that Ashley cold actually win against a Pokemon leader.

"Come on! It will be easy, flint said it himself. Pewter city is famous for it's rocks, which means that the gym leader probably uses mostly rock Pokemon. You'll be able to beat him in a snap. The only problem is, I don't have any Pokemon that are strong against ground, or that ground is weak against. hm... That's going to be a tough one." Ashley said, already trying to formulate a plan.

She wasn't really sure what she was going to do, but she knew that it would be nearly impossible to beat rock Pokemon with the Pokemon she currently had.

"Hey, I know," Misty said. "You can use some of my Pokemon, everyone knows that rock Pokemon are weak against water."

"What? No way! I can't use your Pokemon." Ashley said, shaking her head at the very idea. It wasn't that she didn't like Misty's Pokemon, it was just that it would feel right to win something while using someone else's Pokemon.

"Hey! What's wrong with my Pokemon?" Misty asked, feeling slightly offended.

"It's not that I don't like your Pokemon, it's just that I want to win with my Pokemon. I know it's going to be hard, and I might need to do a bit of trainer, and catch some more Pokemon, but I still plan to do it with mine." Ashley said, taking a few bites of her food.

After the two finished eating, Ashley paid for the bill with the last of her money. Deciding now would be a good time to go sell the stuff she had found in the forest, she and Misty set out to find a shop that would buy them, it didn't take them long either. After only a few minutes of searching, they spotted a Pokemon Medicine shop, which they decided to check out. Once inside it, the quickly found the shop owner, who seemed more then willing to buy the items, seeing as they were rare medicinal herbs.

Ashley and Misty looked around in the shop for a few minutes, seeing what items they could find. As it turned out, it was a lot cheaper to buy Potions and Antidotes at the shop, then to buy them at a normal Pokemart, something both of them were happy to find out.

"If we get these here, we'll save a few pokes, which we can use to buy something else later." Misty said, astonished that the medicine was so much cheaper, and happy when she found out why.

"Hahaha! I lot of people say stuff like that when they first come here." The shop owner said, having over heard Misty's comment. "We can sell the stuff so cheep because we're the once that make it in the first place. Most of the shops in town get their Pokemon medicine from us, so they end up charging more for it to make a profit, while we can charge less." He said, smiling at them as he started putting new bottles of random Pokemon medicine on the shelves.

Ashley and Misty searched the shop for a few more minutes, finding a couple Paralyze Heal that they thought they should get, just in case.

After paying for six potions, seven antidotes, and three Paralyze Heals, Ashley was happy to find that she still hand enough to by more Pokeballs, which she thought she might need, seeing as she only had seven Pokeballs, five Air Balls, four Grass Balls, three Net Balls, one Ice Ball, and one Premium ball ball remaining. Which didn't seem that bad, but she wanted to have some more normal Pokeballs, wanting to save the others for times that she really needed them.

Thinking that she needed some Pokeballs as well, Misty agreed that they should get some. When they finally found the Pokemart, Ashley and Misty decided to buy the Pokeballs and get back to the Pokemon center, wanting to check up on their Pokemon and go to bed.

"Excuse me." Ashley said as she and Misty walked up to the check out counter.

"Yes?" Asked the woman standing behind it. The woman was short with closely cut short brown hair and glasses that were slightly to big for her face, and she had a kind look to her.

"We would like to buy some Pokeballs." Misty said, handing the lady her Trainer id so that she could scan the code into the Pokeballs. The trainer id code was what told the Pokeballs where to transfer to when a Pokemon was caught, so most Pokemarts and Pokeball shops scanned them in for you when you bought a Pokeball. if you ordered a Pokeball by mail, the place that you had ordered them from would usually call you to confirm your id number.

When the lady was done scanning Misty's trainer Id, she asked her how many Pokeballs she wanted.

"What kind do you have?" Misty asked, Wandering if they had any of the special Pokeballs she had seen Ashley use.

"Sorry, but all we carry are the standard Pokeballs." The lady said, shrugging at there in an apologetic manner.

"Um, I guess I'll take ten then." She said, a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to buy one of the cool looking ones that Ashley had. She would have to ask her about them later.

The lady behind the counter grabbed ten Pokeballs and set them on the counter, putting Misty's ID with them.

"Here you go." The lady said, handing the Pokeballs and the ID to her as she Paid for them. "And what will you have?" She asked, turning her attention to Ashley.

"Oh, here's my Pokedex." Ashley said, handing her Pokedex, which was also her ID, to the lady. "Um.. I'll take twenty Pokeballs please." She added, putting the money on the counter.

_'That means I'll still have some money left over for some supplies later.'_ Ashley thought as the woman opened her Pokedex and pressed a few buttons.

When she came across the information about Ashley's name and gender, the woman looked from the Pokedex, to Ashley, and back again, repeating the process several times in surprise.

"What?" Ashley asked, confused about what the woman was looking at.

"Oh! Nothing, sorry." She replied, finishing up the scan and giving Ashley the Pokeballs and Pokedex. "Please come again." She added, trying to be polite to cover up her moment of rudeness.

Ashely and Misty looked at her for a second before the left the Pokemart, both wandering what the big deal was, but neither able to come up with anything to answer the question.

Once the were back inside the Pokemon center, they both walked over to the front desk where Pikachu was now taking a nap.

"He wasn't to much trouble, was he?" Ashley asked, picking up the Pokemon she was tempted to nickname 'the Fuzz master'.

"Not at all." Nurse Joy said, handing both her and Misty back their Pokeballs.

"Thanks, is it ok if we have our room now? We're both kind of tired." Misty said, sticking her Pokeballs on her Pokebelt as Ashley did the same.

Pokemon Centeres existed for a couple reasons. One was to heal injured or weakened Pokemon, and another reason was to act as a free hotel for Pokemon trainers to stay in. Pokemon trainers also used them as a gathering place to talk about new tips on training, or the latest scoops on where to find hard to get Pokemon.

"Sure, let me get you your key." Nurse Joy headed to the back room to get the key to the room for them.

After about a minute, she came back and handed the two the key, smiling at them as they headed for the room to turn in for the night. When they got into the rooms, Both of them undressed and got into night gowns.

Well, Misty got into a night gown and Ashley got into light green and yellow pajamas. After the both got washed up, they crawled into their beds and went to sleep.

It was around 7:05 am when it happened for the first time. Ashley had just turned over in her sleep when she suddenly got an electifing message. Get off.

"AH!" She screamed as she went flying onto the floor from the force of the Thundershock, causing Misty and Pikachu to wake up.

When they looked over at her on the floor, both of them sweat dropped.

Misty had sweat dropped because the scene was kind, and she didn't want to laugh at her friend.

Pikachu, on the other hand, sweat dropped because he knew that he was the reason that she was laying on the floor. While he had been dreaming, he had felt this strange pressure suddenly come over him and he had released a thundershock in order to try to get rid of it.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, Pikachu..." she said in a daze on the floor, looking a little extra crispy.

"Haha, I take it you rolled over on him, didn't you?" Misty asked, smiling at her from her position on the top bunk.

"Ug." Ashley replied, sitting up and dusting her self off, sad that her favorite pajamas were now ruined. "Great, now I have to buy new ones." She said sadly.

This statement caused Misty to instantly perk up for two reasons. One reason was that she had decided the moment she started traveling with Ashley that she was going to get her to actually look like a girl if it was the last thing she did. The second reason was a simple fundamental fact. She liked to shop.

"Cool! That means we can go shopping!" Misty said, jumping down from her bunk and getting dressed.

Ashley got dressed to with a smirk on her face, she had no intension of going shopping today, she had something else planned for the day instead.

Managing to get dressed first, Ashley told Misty that she was going to go ask Nurse joy something, and that she would wait for her at the front desk. So Ashley grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of the room with Pikachu following her closely behind.

When Ashley got to the front desk, she quickly got her plan in motion. She was planning to get Misty to battle Brock first, so that she could have more time to figure out what she was going to do for her own battle.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" She asked, getting Nurse Joy's attention.

"Yes Ashley?" Nurse Joy said, smiling at her like she always did to Pokemon trainers.

"Can you tell me where the Pokemon gym is?"

"Why certainly. It's right down the street to the left, it's the building that looks like it was built out of a bunch of square boulders." She stated, pulling out a town map and handing it to her.

Ashley thanked her and took the map, looking at it closely. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and gave Misty what had to be the worlds most evil smile.

"What?" Misty asked, very suspicious of her friends smile.

_'She's up to something, and I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it.'_ she thought, looking at her friend through narrowed eyes.

Ashley simply grabbed Misty's arm and started dragging her to the door.

"Come on, The Pokemon Gym is this way. We don't want you to be late for your first gym match, now do we?" She said, still dragging her off with an evil smile.

"What do you mean, my match?!" Misty asked, struggling to get away, only to be ignored as Ashley dragged her off.

"Oh, come on! You know you want to do it! And with your water Pokemon, it will be easy!" Ashley said encouragingly.

"Well, I guess it would be easy..." Misty said, thinking about it for a few minutes before deciding that she did want to battle Brock. "Yeah! This will be easy!" She said, now walking along with Ashley willingly.

When they finally reached the gym, having gotten lost only once thanks to Misty's window shopping tendencies, Ashley was shocked to find that it really did look like it was made of nothing more then a bunch of square boulders.

"Huh. So this is the Pewter city gym, eh?" Ashley said, looking up at it. She hadn't expected it to be so big. The out side of it looked massive, like it was built to be a new mounted, but someone had turned it into a gym instead.

"Wow." Misty said, her nerves starting to creep up on her. She knew that the battle would be easy, but that didn't stop her from getting nervous, it was her first gym battle after all.

"Yeah." Ashley said, just as amazed by it as Misty. "Well, I guess we should go in." She added, walking toward the front door.

"Yeah, I guess."

And with that, the two girls entered the building. The inside of the gym was dark with all the lights turned off. Stepping further inside, the three of them, which included Pikachu, started looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" Ashley called, hoping it would get someones attention.

"Anybody there?" Misty shouted, also trying to get someones attention.

It was at this point that a light flickered on, illuminating a man sitting on a the top of a small stage, which was mostly covered in rocks.

"Who goes there?" He asked them, looking down at them.

The man was sitting with his legs crossed on the stage. He was wearing an orange shirt with a green vest, as well as brown pants. He had short spiky brown hair and dark skin, and his eyes looked looked like they were narrowed at Ashley and Misty, though they could tell that it was how they usually were. Not ask them how they knew that, they just did.

"My name is Misty, and I'm hear to challenge you!" Misty said, her bravery coming in to full swing. She might have been nervous, but when it came time to actually battle, she wasn't going to show her nerves to he opponent. She knew better then to do something like that.

"Is this your first gym match? This match is for Pokemon league authorization, there are special rules." Brock said in a superior voice. (A/N: I know, don't you hate these a/n? I do one or two every chapter, anyway, if you watch this episode, Brock really does say it like that, so don't worry, he will be the same old Brock, and he'll join them later.)

"Um? What do you mean by special rules?" Ashley asked before Misty could. She had no idea that there were special rules for a gym battle, maybe she should have payed more attention in school.

"We will both use only two Pokemon each, and Spectators will have to go to the upper level to watch." He said, pointing at some stairs in the far corner of the room.

Ashley and Pikachu walked over to the stairs, Only to be stopped by a question from Brock.

"You don't plan on challenging me too, do you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, wandering why he had stopped them.

"How long have you been with that Pikachu?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Um...about a week." She stated, a little annoyed that he had ignored her question.

"Yes, your Pikachu is in it's cutest stage." He said, causing Pikachu to smile and rub the back of his head happily. "It can't win." He said with a laugh, causing Pikachu to fall over.

"Firstly, if you want to be rude. Shut up. Secondly, my Pikachu is a lot stronger then he looks. And thirdly, He may be cute, but he still has more girls that love him then you do." She said, glaring daggers at him, causing him to hang his head.

She didn't know how right she was. Sure, he had a lot of sisters that loved him, but they didn't count. He was always trying to find a girlfriend, though he never managed it, and he especial liked all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, who completely ignored him.

Ashley smirked as she and Pikachu walked up the stairs and into the rafters, happy that she had gotten the last word.

_'If he wants to insult my Pikachu, then it's fair game to insult him.'_ she thought happily.

"OK Misty! Knock him dead!" She cheered, causing Misty to wave up at her, saying that she would beat him in no time flat.

"Since this is a official gym, I have to accept all challengers, so let's just get this over with." Brock said, snapping his fingers and causing the lights to turn on, lighting up the room.

When the girls got a good look at the room, they were shocked when they saw that the room was empty, but it didn't stay that way for long.

Misty had to run out of the way as giant doors on both sides of the gym opened up, and two massive terrain slabs were pushed into position. The new area was covered in sand, dirt, and massive boulders that were bigger then a human.

"Amazing." Ashley whipped, looking down in amazement at the gym floor "It's like a massive desert with sand and rocks." She stated. This confirmed her's and Misty's suspicions that Brock used rock Pokemon. The terrain was prefect for them. There were rocks and sand everywhere, so that the rock Pokemon would have a field advantage.

Misty was happy to see the new terrain for the same reason Ashley was. Rock Pokemon were weak against water Pokemon, that was just a fact.

Brock suddenly jumped down onto the field from the stage he had been sitting on, holding out a Pokeball in his right hand.

"Let the match begin!" He said, indicating that Misty should go first.

"Ok, in that case, Misty calls Staryu!" She said, throwing the Pokeball with her Staryu in it onto the field. The moment that Pokeball hit the ground, Staryu was released.

When Brock saw that she was using water Pokemon, he reevaluated his opinion of the battle. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

"Geodude, Go!" He called, sending out his first Pokemon. When his Pokeball hit the ground, a large rock with eyes, a mouth, and arms appeared, causing Ashley to emedietly go for her Pokedex.

"What the heck is that thing?" She asked, flipping open the Pokedex and scanning Geodude.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. A Geodude's body is made almost completely out of living rock. It can harden it's body, making it impervious to most attacks. Most people may not notice, but there are always many Geodudes around, though they may be hard to find because they usually remain half buried in the ground while keeping an eye on travelers."

As her Pokedex clicked closed, Ashley turned her attention back to the battle, wandering how she was going to beat a rock Pokemon when all her Pokemon were weak against them.

"Staryu! Use water gun!" Misty shouted, sending her Staryu to attack.

"Geodude! Dodge it!" Brock fired back, ordering his Geodude to get out of the way of the attack.

Staryu moved forward and started spraying water at Geodude from the top of his head, missing as Geodude jumped out of the way.

"Don't let up Staryu! Keep giving him everything you got!" Misty said, cheering on her Staryu.

Brock just stood there, letting his Geodude keep dodging as he formulated a quick strategy. Finally coming up with a plan, Brock started shouting commands again. "Quick Geodude! Get away from it and bury yourself!" he shouted, causing Geodude to start dodging the attacks faster so that he could get away at the right moment.

Geodude jumped out of the way of another spray of water, jumping behind some rocks and burying himself in the dirt so that Staryu would simply zoom right by it. It worked.

"Now!" Brock shouted as he saw Misty's Staryu spin right past Geodude.

Geodude instantly jumped out of the ground and started punching at Staryu, sending the star shaped Pokemon flying into one of the boulders.

"Shake it off Staryu!" Misty shouted as Staryu spun around. "Us Water Gun!" She added, causing Staryu to start spraying at Geodude again.

This time, Geodude wasn't able to dodge the attack. He had been to close to Staryu to dodge it when it started, meaning that he got sprayed with a direct hit.

The single hit was enough to knock him out. Being a rock Pokemon meant that he was completely defenseless against water.

"Yeah! You did it Staryu! " Misty said jumping up and down in triumph.

"Return, Geodude!" Brock said returning his Geodude back to it's Pokeball. He quickly grabbed his only other Pokemon's Pokeball and throw it into the arena. "Sorry, but that Staryu of yours just ran out of time." He said as an Onix appeared out of the Pokeball.

It was huge.

The long snake like rock Pokemon was huge, it's head was as large as one of the massive boulders that littered the battle field, which were larger then a man. Like always, Ashley quickly opened her Pokedex and scanned it, wanting to know more.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix are said to be among the worlds largest rock Pokemon, able to reach lengths of over thirty feet. When it burrows into the ground, it causes a sound similar to thunder." It said, clicking off as Ashley closed it.

Ashley once again turned her attention back to the battle, seeing that nothing had happened yet.

"Onix, use tackle attack!" Brock shouted.

Onix tackled Staryu instantly, causing the much smaller Pokemon to get smashed into the ground.

"Staryu! No!" Misty said, calling it back into it's Pokeball after seeing that it was knocked out. After calling Staryu back into it's Pokeball, she instantly went for her strongest Pokemon. "Starmie! Go!" She shouted, tossing it's Pokeball onto the field, causing the Pokemon in question to appear.

"Still want to fight? This match is over. Onix! Mind it!" Brock shouted, causing the long snake like rock Pokemon to wrap itself around Starmie.

"No! Starmie!" Misty shouted as she watched the rock Pokemon wrap around her Pokemon and start squeezing it. "Starmie! Use Water Gun!" Misty shouted, hoping that the attack would cause Onix to release Starmie. It did.

The moment Starmie heard the attack, it started shooting as much water as it could at Onix, causing Onix to let out a howl of pain and release the Pokemon it had been trying to crush to death.

When Starmie was free, Misty ordered it to not let up the attack.

Starmie kept spraying the large rock Pokemon with water, causing it to thrash about wildly in pain. One of Onix's wild thrashes almost hit Starmie, missing only by a few inches and causing the Pokemon to jump back and restart it's attack.

When the second wave of water hit the rock Pokemon, Onix couldn't take it anymore and crashed to the ground unconscious. When Brock saw this, he returned Onix to it's Pokeball and walked over to where Misty was standing. Ashley ran down to where they were standing

"You won fair and square." He said, holding out a strange octagon shaped badge to her. "I award you the boulder badge." He said, handing the badge to her, only to see her get tackled by Ashley.

"You did it! You really won!" Ashley said, hugging her friend and jumping up and down with her.

Both of the girls were really happy. They had known that Misty was going to win, but it had gotten a little hairy when Onix had wrapped around Starmie. They both had been worried when that had happened, but they didn't have to be, because Misty had figured out a way out of the situation.

Brock stared at the two for a few minutes before he began to speak Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but our battle is going to have to wait until tomorrow." He said, turning around and walking away from them.

Several hours later, after Ashley and Misty were done celebrating by Misty forcible dragging Ashley off to go shopping, which cost Ashley all of the money she was planning to use on supplies, they were both sitting in the room they had gotten at the Pokemon center while playing cards and talking, with Ashley sitting in a new outfit that Misty was forcing her to wear.

Ashley was now wearing a new tank top that Misty had forced her to wear instead of the black shirt she loved so much, she was also wearing a new pair of blue jeans that fit her much better, though she still had her jacket and cap because she had fought tooth and nail to keep them.

"So, what are you planning to do about your match tomorrow?" Misty asked as she and Ashley both pulled seven cards off of the tops of their decks.

Ashley barely heard the question, thinking about the very same thing that had just been asked of her.

She had no idea what to do.. Even after watching the battle, she could think of anything she could do about her match. She could always go out and try to catch a rock Pokemon, but they were incredibly hard to find and there was no way she would be able to find one in time. She was stuck. There was nothing she could do.

"I don't know." She said, picking up her cards and finding that she had gotten three all normal and electric Pokemon in her hand, which mirrored her current situation. The only Pokemon she currently had, were normal types, flying types, poison types, and an electric type. Not exactly the best Pokemon to use against rock Pokemon.

"Hm... I'll play a Geodude." Misty said, putting the card down, and looking at her friend for a few moments, only to see Pikachu and Ashley both sweat drop at her action. "What?" She asked, not realizing that she had just added to her friends problems by playing one of the same Pokemon that Ashley was having trouble trying to figure out how to beat.

"I'm sorry, I don't really feel like playing." Ashley said, putting her cards back on top of her deck and getting up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She said, putting her shoes on and heading for the door.

"Wait, let me come with you." Misty said, getting dressed as fast as she could. "Maybe we can come up with something you can do to beat Brock." She said, walking over to her.

Pikachu jumped up from his position on the bed as Ashley reached over and grabbed her bag, not wanting to leave her Pokeballs behind. Prof. Oak always said that you should always be prepared, you never knew when a new Pokemon would show up.

As Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu exited the Pokemon center, they came face to face with flint.

They group simply stared at each other for a few moments as Flint slowly started to realize that they were the same group from before. He had been sure that Ashley was a guy, but had now changed that thought, seeing the new close she was wearing. After he finally got over his shock, he began speacking.

"Follow me." H said, turning around and walking away.

The two girls looked at each other for a minute before they started following him, not sure about what he wanted to show them.

Once they finally reached a house with a large fence around it, flint told them to be quiet and had them follow him around back. Once they reached the back of the house, Flint finally told them why he had brought them there.

"I want you to see something, so that you can understand Brock more." Flint said as he got on top of a large trashcan. "Come on, it's big enough that we can all stand on it." He told them, indicating that he wanted them to look into the house as well.

They both stared at him for a moment before the finally agreed. As they climbed onto the trashcan, Pikachu jumped up onto Ashley's shoulder so that she could see whatever it was that flint wanted to show them to.

Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu were shocked at what the saw when they looked over the fence. The house on the other side was small, but full of children. Ten children to be exact. There was also a man in an apron cutting some vegetables at a counted. Suddenly, one of the little children ran up to him, a little girl that was crying about her skirt. Apparently, she had ripped it some how. When they saw the man in an apron turn around to sow up the girls skirt, they were shocked to see that it was Brock.

They watched him for a few more minutes before jumping down from the trashcans, malling over what they had just seen.

"Wow, I never thought of Brock like that." Ashley said, feeling kind of bad for the guy.

"So, Brock takes care of all those kids? All by himself?" Misty asked, looking at Flint.

"Brock has ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, so he could never leave town for regional championships." Flint said, leading them away from the house and back toward the Pokemon center.

"What about his parents?" Ashley asked, causing Misty to hit the top of her head with her fist.

"Obviously they aren't around." She said, embarrassed that her friend had asked such a stupid question.

"Yeah, his good for nothing father left to become a Pokemon trainer, and he heard from him again. Brock's heart broken mother tried to hold things together, but sadly she past away. Brock's the only one his little brothers and sisters have left." Flint said sadly.

"I better not listen to any more, or I might not have the heart to beat him tomorrow." Ashley said, looking off into the distance ash she continued walking. It was a really sad story, and she didn't want to hear any more.

"Huh? I thought you weren't going to battle Brock, didn't you loose a match with him earlier today?" Flint asked, slightly confused.

"Huh? No, I haven't battled with Brock yet." Ashley said, looking over at him.

"Huh? But I thought-" He started, only for Misty to cut him off.

"I had a battle with Brock today, and I won, see." She told him, holding out the badge she had won so that he could see it.

"You beat Brock?" He asked in astonishment. He hadn't expect for either of them to beat him, so he was kind of shocked to find that one of them already did. "How?" He asked, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm trying to become a water Pokemon master, so I use pretty much only water Pokemon." She said happily.

"Oh, and you? Do you have any water Pokemon." He asked, turning his attention to Ashley.

Ashley hung her head at the question. "No, I don't. It's kind of why we are walking around tonight, we're trying to think of a way for me to beat Brock. I don't have any Pokemon that are strong against rock Pokemon." She answered, looking back up at him in misery.

Flint thought about her statement for a minute before he finally thought of a way to help her. "Wait, that's your Pikachu, right?" He asked, looking down at her Pikachu.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, not understanding his question, there was no way Pikachu could ever beat that Onix, he might be able to beat the Geodude, but that was about it.

"Hm... I might know a way that you can beat Brock." He said, walking off in a new direction, one that lead away from the Pokemon center. "Follow me." He added.

Pikachu and the girls followed Flint as he led them to another part of the city. When they finally reached where he was leading them, they were shocked to find that he had led them to a dried up river with a strange watermill at the edge of the river.

"What is this place?" Ashley and Misty asked in unison, looking around at the strange watermill while Pikachu peaked over the edge of the riverbank.

"It's a hydroelectric plant. The river turns the-" He started, only to be cut off by Misty.

"Hey, the rivers dried up." Misty said, looking over the edge of the riverbank with Pikachu.

"Yeah, I can see the bottom of it, there's only an inch of water in it." Ashley said, joining them in their staring.

"Yeah, it dies up during the dry season." He sold them. " But, like I was saying, the river-" He started only to realize that he was being ignored.

_'Dry season? I bet you can catch a whole bunch of Pokemon when it's- That's it!'_ Ashley thought excitedly. She had just figured out a way to beat Brock, though it was still a long shot.

"Hay Flint, How often is this river full?" she asked, looking at the sandy and rocky river bottom, hoping that she was right.

"About eight to nine months of the year, but it drys up every summer. There is still about an inch of water at the bottom because we just hit the dry season. So I don't think it will be any help to you. Then again, I have an idea that could help you beat Brock." Flint said, thinking about the watermill that he had brought them to see.

Ashley ignored the comment, thinking about the facts she had just heard.

_'If the river is full for eight to nine months out of the year, then there might be some down there.'_ she thought, rubbing at her chin ash she looked down into the sandy bottom of the river.

"Flint, when the river is full, can you catch any Pokemon in it?" She asked turning her head to him.

"Ashley, even if they did, how would that help you now? The rivers dried up." Misty said, completely confused as to why she wanted to know stuff that wouldn't help them now.

"Your friends right, I don't see how the information would be able to help you now, the river's dried up." He started, pointing over at the watermill. He really wanted to help her, but it was starting to look like it would take forever before she would finally follow her. Not only that, but he also could understand why she wanted to know so much about a river that was dried up. "But if you follow me, I think I can-" He said, only to get cut off by Ashley.

"I know it's dried up, but I still needed to know. Does anyone ever catch Pokemon in this river when it's full?" She asked again, cutting him off. She was really getting tired of people pointing out to her that the river was empty. It was really starting to drive her crazy.

"Fine." He said, finally resigned himself to the fact that he would have to play twenty questions before he could tell them about the watermill. "When the river is _full_," He started, emphasizing the word full. "People do catch Pokemon, though it's mostly just Magikarp." He finished, hoping that it would end her questioning. It didn't.

"Do people ever catch any Shellder in it?" She asked him, still hoping she would have a chance to catch one.

_'I remember reading somewhere that when Shellder live in places that dry up, they borrow deep into the sand and hibernate. If the river just dried up, then there might be some close to the surface of the sand, since there is still and inch of water.'_ she thought, hoping that Shellder were in the river and that she would be able to fine one.

"Oh! I get it!" Misty said, finally catching on to her friends train of thought. If the river was wet for most of the year, a Shellder could sleep for a couple of months to survive the dry season, which meant that there would still be Shellder in the river bed if they were their when the river was full.

"Yeah, rarely, why do you ask?" Flint asked, looking between the two of them. He had no idea what was going on, and now the red head was starting to act weird as well.

_'Must be a girl thing.'_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Come on Pikachu, we have us some Shellder to dig up!" She said, jumping down into the riverbed, getting the hem of her new jeans all muddy.

Misty jumped down to, and started searching as well, digging through the mud and trying to find a Shellder.

"What? But the river's dried up, there aren't any Shellder in it right now." Flint said, looking down at them with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah there are." Ashley said, moving the dirt, mud, sand, and water as she searched. "Shellder that live in places that dry up every year burrow under riverbeds and sleep so that they can survive the dry season." Ashley said, still searching.

"And if there is still a little water in the riverbed, then the Shellders will be near the surface, trying to absorb as much water as they can." Misty added, erasing the look of confusion on Flint's face.

Pikachu was searching as well, trying to find anything he could, they he only managed to find a few fresh water clams, which didn't really help any.

"So if you really want to help, get down here and start looking." Ashley said, pausing to smile up at him.

It was at that moment that she had mud squirted right in her face.

"Plq! Ack!" She said, spitting out some mud that had gotten into her mouth, causing everyone to look at her.

"Did you hit an air pocket?" Misty asked, before her and Ashley realized what the mud meant.

A Shellder.

"Ashley!" Misty said, running over to her, not realizing that Ashley knew what it meant.

"I know!" Ashley shouted, digging in the bud where the shot of mud had been as fast as she could.

When she finally hit something solid, she did something very stupid.

She grabbed it with her hands.

The moment her hand grabbed onto the solid object, it instantly clamped closed on her right hand as hard as it could, causing her to call out in pain.

"AH!" She shouted, pulling on her hand as hard as she could.

Misty came over and grabbed her from behind, pulling her in order to try and help her. After a few tugs, Flint jumped down and did the same, helping them pull Ashley's hand, as well as what ever was currently clamped down on it, out of the muddy river bottom. They each braised them selves before giving one last tug with all their combined strengths. There was a sudden squelching sound as the large object that was clamped on to the end of Ashley arm was yanked from the river, revealing a very muddy Shellder.

When everyone let go of her to look at the Shellder clamped on her arms, Ashley jumped up and started dancing around in paint, waving her arm franticly.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She cried over and over again, trying to dislodge it by shaking her arm as hard as she could. It didn't work.

"Freeze!" A vary familiar female voice said, shining a flashlight at them. The womans face was impossible to see thanks to the flashlight she was shining on them, but they could tell that she was crouched and aiming at them with a gun. They could also tell that she was wearing an officer's uniform.

When the woman with the Flashlight saw what was going on, she slowly straightens up and lowered her gun. "What in the world?" She said, jumping down into the riverbed.

Ashley was still jumping around in pain with the very muddy Shellder clamped onto her arm, when Misty realized who it was that had yelled freeze.

"Oh, officer Jenny!" She said, still trying to get Ashley to stay still so that she could get the Shellder off of her arm.

"What's going on here?" Officer Jenny asked, looking from one to the other.

"Oh, we came down here to catch a Shellder, but it kind of caught us." Misty said while Ashley kept yelling in pain, screaming 'Get it off! Get it off!' over and over again.

"How did you manage to find a Shellder during the dry season? I thought they all left when the river dried up." She asked, stopping when she saw Flint. "Flint? What are you doing down here?"

"I was trying to help them with their Pokemon, but it seems like they knew a little something about Pokemon that I don't." He answered her, with a slight laugh in his statement.

The edges of Officer Jenny's mouth twiched a few times before she turned back to the girl with the Shellder on her arm.

"So? The Shellder?" She asked again, watching in amusment as the girl continued jumping around in pain.

"Oh, that. Shellders borrow under riverbeds when dry seasons hit, if you dig for them, sometimes you'll get lucky and find one." Misty answered. It was at this moment that the Shellder finally let go of Ashley's arm, flying off and hitting the side of the river bank in the process.

"Now Pikachu!" Ashley shouted, causing everyone to suddenly get a horrified look on their faces.

"No!" They shouted, but they were to late. Pikachu already started to release it's thundershock.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as the Electrical bolt left it's body and hit the Shellder, causing everyone in the area to get shocked.

"Water conducts electricity..." they all said, laying on the ground as stars floated in front of their eyes.

"I forgot..." Ashley said, laying on the ground as well, after a few seconds, she quickly got up and started searching for the Shellder again, only to find that it was knocked out right where it had been when Pikachu had attacked it.

"Pokeball! Go!" She shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

When Shellder was absorbed into the Pokeball, all of them held their breaths, wandering if it was going to get free or not.

The Pokeball shook and beeped for several minutes before it finally stopped. As Ashley walked over to the Pokeball, it disappeared in a white-blue light, causing her to sweat drop.

"I forgot that about that." She said, straightening up and looking over at the others.

"Officer Jenny? Why aren't you in Viridian city?" Ashley asked in shock, having only just realized she was there. She had been in to much pain earlier to pay attention to what was going on.

"There is an Officer Jenny in most towns and cities. Don't you know that?" Flint said, answering her.

"Yeah, the officer in Viridian city is my cousin." Officer Jenny said, smiling at her as she put her gun away.

"Yeah, Just like the Joys. There are also Nurse Joys in most towns and cities as well." Misty said.

"Oh. OK..." Ashley said, wandering how it was possible for so many relatives to look so much alike.

"Now, can you tell me what's going on?" Officer Jenny asked, looking at the three of them as Pikachu ran over and crawled on Ashley's legs and back and got onto her shoulder.

After they explained everything to Officer Jenny, the girls and Pikachu all headed back to the Pokemon center. Misty had forced ash to clean the new clothes she had gotten muddy before they went to bed, when they finally got into bed, they both instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, both of them got ready and headed for the main lobby. That morning Pikachu hadn't shocked Ashley, but it was safe to say that it may happen again in the future, so Ashley happy about her day off from her 'electric alarm clock'.

When they entered the lobby, Ashley and Misty immediately went over to the Pokemon transporter and called Prof. Oak. It took several rings before Prof Oak finally picked up.

"Hello?" he asked,wandering who was calling him. When he realized that it was Ashley, he couldn't believe his eyes. "You changed your wardrobe!" He said in surprise. "Your mother will be so happy that you are finally dressing like a girl instead of a guy." He added, smiling at her through the camera.

Ashley was horrified at the prospect of her mother finding out about that she had changed some of her clothes. She really hated when her mom gushed over her, and it was a sure to make her do just that.

"Ga! No! Don't tell my mom! Come on, you owe me, don't you? Remember! I won that bet for you, the one you had with Gary! Please don't tell her! I can't stand it when she gushes!" Ashley said franticly, trying to convince him not to tell her mom. It worked.

"Fine, fine, I wont tell her." He said, calming the girl down instantly. "So, why are you calling?" He asked, wandering what it was she could possible want.

"I was wandering if I could trade my Rattata out for the Shellder I sent you last night." She said, putting her Rattata's Pokeball on the transport pad.

"Oh, yes. I must say that I was quite surprised to see a Shellder in your inbox. It took me by surprise because there are nor rivers in the area your at right now. So the only way you could have gotten it was to dig through the mud, and I wasn't aware that you knew to do that." He said, with a smile on his face, apparently very proud of the fact that she had known that much about Shellders .

"Haha, yeah. I remembered reading about it in a magazine somewhere." She said, rubbing the back of her head as Prof. Oak went and got the Pokeball with Shellder in it.

"Oh, that explains it. You were always reading those things in class. Ah! Here were are." He said, coming back on screen with the Pokeball. "Ok, you know what to do." he said, placing the Pokeball on the transport pad.

Ashley and Prof. Oak both pressed a button, causing the Pokeballs to instantly switch places.

"There, all done." He said, looking back at the screen, only to pause when he noticed Misty. "And who might this be?" He asked politely.

"I'm Misty. Nice to meet you." She said, waving at the screen.

"Yeah,. Me and Misty are traveling together." She explained causing Prof. Oak to smile at them.

"That's good. It's always nice to see new friendships form." He said, smiling at them. "sorry ladies, but I have to go, there is a Arbok acting strange. Goodbye." He said, turning the screen off.

"Oh." Misty said, looking at Ashley. "so that was the famous Prof. Oak."

"Yep, that was him." Ashley said, picking of the Pokeball with Shellder in it and heading for the front doors.

By the time the three of them had finally reached the Pewter city gym, Ashley had already decided that she would first use Pikachu to prove Brock statement about that Pikachu was weak wrong, and then she would go with Shellder to actually win the battle.

As they walked in to the gym, they group couldn't help it when a feeling of deja vu washed over them. The place was dark, and the lights were out, but a light suddenly flickered on in the same place when they were far enough into the room, illuminating Brock as he sat on the stage in the same spot as before.

"Are you ready for our battle?" He asked as Misty hurried over to the stares and went out onto the balcony.

"Ready when you are!" Ashley shouted back, waiting for the battle terrain to be moved back onto the floor. It didn't take long either.

When the field was ready, Brock jumped down onto the floor and started speaking again.

"This is a gym battle! Both opponents are only aloud two Pokemon each, only the trainer may switch out her Pokemon- wait." Brock said, taking another look at Ashley. "Are you really the same guy as before?" He asked, confused about the sudden change in her wardrobe.

"Yeah, it's me. Now let's just get this battle started." She replied, a little annoyed at the comment.

"Oh. As I was saying, Only the trainer may switch out her Pokemon at will." He finished, grabbing the Pokeball with his fully healed Geodude in it. "Go Geodude!" he added, throwing the Pokeball into the arena, causing Geodude to appear.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!" Ashley shouted as Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Ashley, what are you thinking?!" Misty hissed from the balcony, knowing that no one would hear her.

"Sending in an electric Pokemon? I feel sorry for your Pokemon, having such a weak trainer." Brock said, causing both Ashley and Pikachu to get angry.

"Alright Pikachu! Show him just how weak we are!" she shouted, pointing out over the field.

Pikachu had been storing up his electricity that entire morning, building it all up into one huge volt, waiting for the right moment to release it. When Ashley shouted for him to show Brock just how weak they were, he did just that.

Pikachu released the massive thunderbolt and sent it flying at Geodude, frying the rock Pokemon instantly.

Brock stared in shock at Pikachu as he called the now unconscious rock Pokemon back into his Pokeball.

"Your Pikachu is a lot stronger then I thought, but it is still no match for Onix!" Brock shouted the last word as he sent Onix out onto the field, the large snake like rock Pokemon filling up the stadium once again.

"Pikachu! Return!" Ashley called, making Pikachu run back to her said. "Shellder! I choose you!" She added, throwing the Pokeball with her newly caught Shellder in it.

When Shellder came out of the Pokeball and looked around, it was horrified to see a giant snake made of rocks standing in front of it.

"SHELLDER!" It shouted, hopping away from the rock Pokemon and trying to hide.

This action caused everyone in the gym to sweat drop, and in Misty's case, put her hand to her forehead and wander how Ashley was going to get through the battle.

"Oh No..." She whispered. She couldn't believe it, most Shellder would just start using water gun on the Onix, but this one had run away.

Feeling like she wasn't alone, Misty started looking around her, only to find all of Brock's brothers and sisters sitting around her.

"Shellder! Don't just stand there! Use water gun on it!" Ashley called, only to have Shellder shack herself at him, which was the same as shaking her head no.

"What? Why not?"

"Shellder!" Shellder said, causing Ashley to nearly fall over.

"does that mean you don't know water gun?" Ashley asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Shellder!" it replied, shaking it's head at her.

"But you hit me with that mud before! Remember?" She asked it, trying to figure out what was going on.

"If you are finished arguing with your Pokemon, we have a match to continue." Brock said, trying to get Ashley to do something. He would give her three more minutes, if she didn't make a move by then, he would.

In reply to Ashley's question, Shellder simply picked up a rock with it's mouth, and spit it out at her.

"You mean you gust spit it at me? Great!" She said sarcastically.

It was at that moment that Misty remembered an interesting fact about Shellder, one that she had forgotten completely.

It's can't use Water Gun.

"Um? Ashley!" Misty called down to her, wanting to tell her the information.

"Huh? What?" Ashley yelled back while ignoring Brock. As long as he wasn't attacking, she could take some time and figure out what to do.

"I just remembered, Shellder is one of the only water Pokemon that can't use Water Gun, apart from Magikarp I mean." She said, causing Ashley's jaw to drop.

She had ended up with a severely bruised hand after catching Shellder the night before, and now she had just found out that it was pointless.

"Great." she said sarcastically, turning back to the match.

_'What can Shellder do. What can Shellder do. Come on, think.'_ she thought, unable to come up with anything.

Brock was getting impatient, and when the three minutes were up, he attacked.

"Alright, if you're not going to attack, I will! Onix, tackle it!" He shouted, causing Onix to dive at the small none-Water Gun-using Pokemon.

When Onix hit Shellder, the poor little clam like Pokemon was knocked out almost instantly, causing Ashley to quickly return it to it's Pokeball.

"Ok Pikachu, your up again, give it all you got!" She said, sending Pikachu back out onto the field.

"Pikachu again? Fine. Onix, use bind!" Brock shouted.

Onix dove for Pikachu, only to miss as Pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Pikachu, go for it's eyes!" Ashley said, knowing that eyes were mostly water, so if Pikachu electrocuted them, it would do a lot of damage.

Pikachu started running up the side of the long snake like rock Pokemon, heading for it's face. Onix, not one to let someone attack him, quickly shifted his his body a little, causing Pikachu to fall off of him. Onix immediately caught the electric mouse in mid air and started to squeeze, using bind on him.

"Pikachu! No!" Ashley shouted, worried for her Pokemon.

It was at this moment that Pikachu let out a strong thundershock, trying to electrocute the long rock Pokemon. While the attack failed to harm Onix, it did manage to turn the sprinklers on, causing the rock Pokemon to wail in pain.

"GUWA!" It shouted, releasing Pikachu and thrashing around in pain and agony.

"Ashley! Don't just stand there! Rock Pokemon are weakened by water!" Misty shouted.

"huh?" Ashley said, looking up at her before she finally got it."Right!" She shouted, turning her attention back to the battle. "Pikachu!" She shouted.

Pikachu didn't wait for the command, already knowing what to do. He quickly released all the electricity he could manage. Onix called out in pain before it finally collapsed to the floor. Ashley was about to tell Pikachu to finish it off when she suddenly stopped, feeling several little hands grabbing on to her.

Looking around to see who was grabbing her, she was shocked to see that it was Brock's little brothers and sisters. This fact caused Misty to look around as well, shocked to find that the kids had all managed to disappear from around her without being seen.

"You leave Onix alone! My brother worked hard to raise him you big bully!" One of the kids said, trying to keep her from hurting Brock's Pokemon.

"Believe me kid, I'm no bully!" Ashley said, trying to pry the kids off of her, but failing misserably.

"Stop it! All of you! This is an official match and we are going to finish it no matter what." Brock said, causing his siblings to give him their best puppy dog eyes they could muster.

"But Brock! We know that you love your Pokemon so much!" A little girl shouted, holding on to her left arm.

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack!" A boy shouted, this one one her right arm.

While Brock was used to the puppy dog eyes and could handle them, Ashley wasn't and decided to just forfeit the match and get her first badge somewhere else.

"Pikachu, return!" She said, causing Pikachu to look at her oddly for a minute before running over to her.

"What do you think your doing? This match isn't over yet." Brock said.

"Yes it is." Ashley said, lowering the kids to the ground and getting them off of her. "I don't want to win because of some sprinklers, next to we fight, I'll win on my own, fair and square." She said, turning around and walking out of the gym.

Misty sighed heavily as she ran down the stairs and followed her friend out the door.

_'Great, she nearly wins and she decides to play miss nice guy.'_ she thought, hanging her head as she caught up with Ashley.

When the two girls were out side, Ashley decided that it was time for them to leave the town and head on to the next one, not wanting to stay around to long. If she did that, they she would start to regret not finishing the battle with Brock, and she really didn't want that to happen.

"Come on, let's go." She said, heading out of the town and down the road through the forest.

"What? We're leaving?" Misty asked, shocked that her friend had given up the battle that quickly.

"Yeah, we have everything with us don't we? So let's go." She said, not stopping as she answered.

"Well... I guess so." Misty said, she was kind of sad that Ashley hadn't been able to get a badge, but she knew she was right. It was time to leave.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" Brock shouted from behind them, running toward them as fast as he could.

"Huh?" Ashley asked, looking at the man as he tried to catch his breath.

"Brock?" Misty said, wandering why he was here as well.

"Ashley, you forgot this." Brock said, holding out a Boulder badge and handing it to her.

"What? I can't except this, I didn't beat you, I forfeit the match, remember?" She said, trying to hand the badge back to him, which he refused to take.

"Nah, I lost to you. You beat me, in battle and in being kind to all Pokemon." He told her. "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising Pokemon, then from making them battle. I don't care about becoming a great Pokemon trainer, I want to become the worlds best breeder, but I can't leave here, because I have to look after my brothers and sisters. Ashley, I want you to go fulfill your dream, it's something I will never get the chance to do. With you do that for me?" He asked, finishing his long speech.

"I will, and I'll do my best to deserve this badge too." Ashley said. She was a sucker for emotional speeches, so she didn't feel like she would be able to tell him to take the badge back after that.

Flint suddenly appeared out of nowhere, coming up to them before he begun to speaking.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams." He said, giving Brock a serious look.

"Flint!" Ashley said, wandering why he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked, practically reading Ashley's mind.

It was at this point that Flint took off the fake beard and the red snow cap.

"My father." Brock stated, causing Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu to look back and forth between Brock and Flint, astonished at the family resemblance.

"Huh? You mean you're the good for nothing father that left and never came back?" Ashley asked, using the same words Flint had the night before.

"That's right, it was me. I couldn't become the great Pokemon trainer I wanted to, and because I was such a failure I was to embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family." He said, looking at them with a sad look on his face. "It's time I started taking care of our family. Your go fulfill your dreams, and mine." He told Brock, handing him a backpack full of random stuff.

"First, there are some things I need to tell you." Brock said, giving Flint his own serious look.

After all these years I understand how you must feel about me," Flint started while Brock stated diggin something out of his pockets. "so I understand how you must feel about this, so I want you to get everything off your chest." He said.

"Here." Brock said, surprising Flint as he handed him a needle and thread. "Suzy always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sow, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy Likes corn flakes for dinner, and-" Brock said in one breath while Flint started writing as fast as he could.

"Slow down! Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint said, trying to keep up with his son.

"Cindy sleep walks so you have to tie a bell on her wrists, and the twins never want to take a bath so you have-"

Brock continued on like this until the sun started to set, trying to tell hist father everything he could before he left. After he was done telling his father all that he could, he went and said his goodbyes to his brothers an sisters before leaving.

Brock, Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu were now walking toward the the edge of the city, talking to one another.

"Hey, guys, are you really sure it's alright for me to join you on your Pokemon journey?" He asked the two girls.

"Sure were sure." Misty said, smiling at him.

"The more the merrier !" Ashley said as Pikachu jumped up happily, displaying how happy he was.

"Thanks." He said as the reached the edge of the city.

Brock turned around and looked at the city he had called home all his life, wandering how much would change while he was gone. After a few moments, he took one last look before turning around and taking his first steps on his own Pokemon journey.

----------------------

Fuyutaro son: Firstly, I think that I should point out that every time I went to type 'Shellder clamped on her arm' or something like that, I would end up writing 'Clamperl on her arm'. Don't ask me why, it probably has something to do with the fact that Shellder is a clam, and it was clamped on Ashley's arm, making it Clamperl in my head. XD

Fuyutaro son: Secondly, I would like to point out that this is my longest chapter ever, it's well over 10,000 words on its own. Come on, give me some props, it was fun to write, and it only took me a day, not to mention, it is the first chapter where their were MAJOR differences from the anime series. Is it great :D. I promise that the story will stay with the main storyline of the series, but it is going to become more and more of it's on thing.

Fuyutaro son: Thirdly, am I the only one that thinks that Giovanni actually stole the cloning technology from the Officer Jennys and the Nurse Joys? No, I do not plan to put something like that in this fic, it was just something that popped up into my head while watching this episode.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Fuyutaro son: Pikachu said to READ AND REVIEW!

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Chapter Six.**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and son.

Fuyutaro son: Oh My Dialga! It's finally happed! I started buying Pokemon cards again!

Pikachu: Pika?!

Ashley: What's so bad about Pokemon cards? I happen to like them!

Fuyutaro son: Yeah, but I haven't played Pokemon TCG since before WOTC stopped manufacturing them, Heck, I haven't played since before they came out with the second generation cards.

Ashley: Crap, that is long.

Pikachu: Pikapika?

Ashely: Yeah, a really long time.

Fuyutaro son: Yep, now before we start the chapter, I would like to Explain something that my one of my friends pointed out to me. My friend pointed out that I don't cuss much in this fic, well, I don't really know why I don't, it must have something to do with the fact that Pokemon is kind of like my 'Childhood thing'. I will still put funny statement in it, the ones that I come up with when I'm half asleep, or once that I put in here to make a reference to one of my favorite books, like in this chapter. If someone can point out to me where the reference is, and what series it's from, I'll write you a short fanfic of your choice, but only the first one to point it out will get the prize, so look carefully. Then again, anyone that has read the book the line is from will know it instant, it's kind of the most famous like in the whole series. OK, now on with the chapter.

------------------------

Ashley and the gang had been traveling for over three hours. they had gone to sleep only a few miles away from pewter city, not wanting to travel in the dark, knowing that it would be harder to see. when they had awoke the next morning, they had set out almost immediately, waiting only long enough for all of them and their Pokemon to eat before leaving.

when they had left, Ashley had assumed that they would run across some Pokemon, only to find that none of the Pokemon in the area were around, as though they were purposefully avoiding them. As Ashley thought about it, she realized that some of the Pokemon probably were avoiding them, afraid of getting caught, and this realization just made her more annoyed. If she didn't see some Pokemon soon, she was going to start running around in circles naked, bathed in the blood of a new born lamb, singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'. It was really that bad.

"This is ridiculous! I can't take it anymore!" She shouted, throwing her arms up in defeate.

"You can't take what anymore?" Misty asked, looking at her friend with an annoyed look in her eyes. She was starting to get really angry, Ashley had been whining about not seeing any Pokemon since she had gotten up.

"Your not still upset over the Pokemon, are you?" Brock asked, wandering how anyone could be so impatient.

"Yes I'm still upset! There are supposed to be Pokemon all over this mountain, but we haven't even seen one!" Ashley said in exasperation. She _really_ wanted to catch a Pokemon. "I thought Mt. Moon was supposed to be covered in Pokemon." She added with a sigh.

The four of them had reached Mt. Moon in only two hours after they had set off from the campsite, and where now walking along a long path that lead up and around the side of it, trying to get around it to the next town, though none of them were really sure which town that was.

After several minutes, in which the group let Ashley calm down, Misty voiced something she had been thinking about ever since they had started traveling up the mountain.

"Mount Moon. Doesn't the name sound romantic?" She said, thinking about moon lit walks, and candle lite dinners on a hill side at night.

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the side of the mountain back in prehistoric times." Brock added, remembering all the stories that he had heard as a kid.

"A meteor?" Ashley asked, turning to look at him.

"Is it really true?" Misty added, looking at him as well.

"The meteor is called 'The Moon Stone'." He told them, thinking about all the fragments of Moon Stone that were back in the museum in Pewter city.

"Now that's romantic.' Misty said, still thinking about those candle lit dinners and the walk on the beach.

It was at this moment that the three trainers and Pikachu all heard a voice shouting for help further up the mountain.

"Ahh!"

Everyone instantly became alert when they heard the shout, knowing that they had to do something to help whoever it was. Taking off running toward the voice, everyone was shocked to see a man being attacked by a bunch of Zubat.

"What are Zubats doing out in the daytime?!" Ashley questioned, as she ran over to the man and set Pikachu to work with a quick command.

"Pikachu! Use Thundershock!" She shouted, causing Pikachu to send a large bolt of electricity at the attacking Zubats.

As the Zubats started flying away, Ashley started throwing Pokeballs, happy when she caught three of them.

"Are you alright?" She asked, running over to the person that had been attack, finding that it was a man in a lab coat.

"Ow..." He said, getting up as Brock, Misty, and Pikachu joined them.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked, echoing Ashley's unanswered question.

The man slowly looked up at Ashley, jumping up and hugging the life out of her when he realized that it had been her that had saved him.

"Wow! You guys saved me!" He said, squeezing her tightly in happiness, almost causing her to sufferance to death, and nearly crushing Pikachu who was stuck in between them. "Really! I'm talking super fantabulistic! I mean two thumbs up, way up! The best rescue I ever had!" he said.

It was at this point that Pikachu had finally had enough, electrocuting them in an attempt to get free.

When the Ashley and the man hit the ground, it took the man only a second to stand back up again. He instantly started shouting at the top of his lung again.

"They say mans best friend is his Pokemon, and with you two I believe it. I'm so moved! Such friendship I thought I'd never see, when the Zubats began attacking me! I thought I was done for when who should arrive, two heroes thanks to whom I'm alive! I'm alive! Thank you so much! Thank you!" He said, shouting the last part with all his energy, causing his words to echo through out the entire mountain and the Vally that was below it.

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type." Misty said, walking over to stand by Ashley as she got up, followed shortly by Brock.

"Yeah, and he also doesn't seem like someone that should be wearing a lab coat either." Ashley said, thinking that the man looked more like a starved beggar then a doctor or researcher, or what ever he was.

"Looks can be deceiving, I guess..." Brock said, silently agreeing with the two.

The man turned around and looked at them, walking over and grabbing Ashley's hands. "Did I mention how grateful I am?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Um, yeah. So why were the Zubats attacking you mister?" She asked, trying to be polight, but wishing he would let go of her hands.

"Never call me mister!" He said, finally letting go of her hands and going into his shouting mode again. "My name is Seymour! Seymour the scientist! Knowledge! Research! I'm Seymour the scientist!" He shouted, striking a pose for each word, apparently thinking that it would make his speech more dramatic.

"Yeah." Ashley said, trying not to role her eyes at him, but failing miserable when the background seemed to magically change into a sunset behind him.

"That nice to know, but it still doesn't answer our question." Misty said while smiling at him. Apparently she thought the scene was kind of amusing.

"I'm guessing somethings been upsetting them if they were willing to come out in the day." Brock said, thinking over all the reasons that a Zubat might have to come out into the day time. Zubats were nocturnal Pokemon, and it was almost impossible to see a wild one during the day, so there had to be something bothering them.

"Yes, and if you follow me, I will show you what it is that they are upset about." Seymour said in an overly formal voice, his scientist side finally coming out.

Seymour showed walked toward the entrance of the cave, telling them that they should follow him.

When the group followed him into the cave, they were shocked to find that there were light hanging all over the place, lighting up every inch of the place.

"This is the problem." He said, pointing at the lights that were handing on the walls. "See, the cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights through the whole cave, but the Pokemon in this cave need the dark, these lights are upsetting them and making them confused!" He said in anguish. He really cared a lot about all the Pokemon in the cave, and the lights were very bad for them in quiet a few ways.

"That explains why the Zubat left the cave an attacked you." Brock said, understanding how bad the problem was. Certain Pokemon didn't do well in the light, not unless a trainer helped them get used to it, and these were wild Pokemon.

"look here. These Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrews." Seymour said, showing them a bunch of Paras that were ripping their mushrooms off of their backs and planting them in the ground, then showing them a bunch of Sandshrews that looks as though they were about to pass out.

Ashley looked around at all the Pokemon, feeling bad for them, and angry at whoever it was that had strung up all the lights. She was going to make them pay if she had anything to say about it. She also know that they had to shut the lights off as quickly as possible in order to save all the Pokemon in the cave, But before she did that, she had something she had to ask Seymour.

"Hey, Seymour?" She asked, stopping him in the middle of his explanation and hoping he wouldn't get angry at her for even asking the question that was in her head.

"Huh?" He answered, turning around to look at her so that she could say whatever it was she wanted to say to him.

"Um? Would it be OK if I... you know, just one or two?" She started, trying to figure out how to best ask the question, and not make it look like she was just taking advantage of the situation.

Misty quickly figured out what she was about to ask. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about catching the Pokemon in that were already being weakened by the lights, she knew that they would probably feel a lot better back at Prof. Oaks lab, so she wasn't really sure how she felt about it either way.

"Huh?" Seymour asked, not understanding what she was getting at.

"She wants to know if it's OK for her to catch a few of the Pokemon." Brock said, answering so that Ashley didn't spend the next hour trying to come up with a polite way to ask her question. They really had to do something about the lights as fast as they could, the longer they lit up the cave, the worse off the Pokemon in the cave would be. Then again, he had also asked for another reason, he was kind of wandering if he could catch a Sandshrew.

"Catch one of these Pokemon?" Seymour said, thinking about the question for a minute. Though he didn't really have a problem with people catching the Pokemon in the cave, he wasn't sure how he felt about them catching the Pokemon that were being weakened by the lights. After a few minutes, he realized that it wasn't really that much different from finding a wounded Pokemon in the forest, and catching it so that it could get better at what ever lab or Pokemon center the persons Pokeballs were transferred to, or so the person could take them to the nearest Pokemon center for treatment. Actually, it didn't really mater why the person was catching them, the Pokemon usually got better faster that way.

"I guess it's all right, as long as you only catch a few." He told them, seeing Ashley's eyes light up the moment he said yes.

Everyone was surprised when Brock was the first one to throw a Pokeball, because they had all thought that Ashley would be the first one to try and catch one of the Pokemon, even Ashley had thought so.

Brock had thrown the Pokeball at one of the Sandshrews. It was the one that seemed to be having the hardest time with the lights, so he thought that it was best if he caught it so that it didn't have to deal with the lights anymore.

When the Sandshrew was sucked into the ball, no one was shocked that it didn't even struggle with i, knowing that the Sandshrew had been to weak to fight in the first place.

"Alright." Ashley said, grabbing a Pokeball and throwing it at a Paras that was so weak that it was stuck upside down on it's back. (Please note that in episode six: The Clefairy and the Moon Stone, there really is a Paras that is stuck on it's back when it shows them planting their mushrooms.)

Unlike with the Sandshrew, when Ashley's Pokeball absorbed the Paras, the bug Pokemon fought back hard, hard enough to get out of the Pokeball.

Ashley stared at the little Pokemon as it got up, ready to fight. She felt so bad for it that she didn't want to chance seriously hurting it by battling it, so she grabbed one of her net balls and used it, knowing that, while it had had enough strength to fight off the normal Pokeball, it wouldn't have enough strength to get out of the Net Ball.

This time when Paras got sucked into the ball, it struggled only for a minute before the Net Ball disappeared out of site, transporting back to Prof. Oaks lab.

"I feel kind of bad for it." Misty said, looking at the other Paras sadly. "It didn't even have a chance to fight."

Ashley had to agree with her, but she still wanted to catch another one. Thinking about it for a sec, she decided that it would be OK to catch another one, so she grabbed another net ball, not wanting to chance the same thing as before with this one. She looked for the one that seemed to be struggling the most, before throwing the Pokeball at it, watching as the Pokeball transported it to Prof. Oak's lab.

"There, that should do it." She said, turning to the Sandshrews and picking out the second weakest, the first weakest having already been caught by Brock. "I think I'll only catch one Sandshrew, I don't think it would be right for me to catch more then that, since there are so few of them here as it is." She said, realizing that their were only five of them there. She finally found one that was laying on it's back, it's eyes half closed in exhaustion with it's mouth open, gasping for breath. When she saw the condition it was in, she wandered what the condition of the one that Brock had caught was, knowing that it had to be even worse for him to pass this one up.

She quickly grabbed another Pokeball and threw it at the Sandshrew, hoping that it would struggle like that first Paras had. With the condition they were were all in, she didn't like seeing them struggle like that. When the Pokeball opened up and sucked the Sandshrew inside, everyone held their breaths, hoping that it would work on the first time, it did.

Ashley smiled as the Pokeball disappeared, knowing that the Pokemon would be in good hands when they reached the lab.

When Ashley was done catching Pokemon, she kind of felt bad about taking advantage of the situation, thinking that the Pokemon should have had a chance to fight first. Pushing the feeling aside and trying not to think about it, she turned to Seymour and asked him to continue with what he had been saying before she had started catching Pokemon.

"So, as I was saying, the lights are drying up all the Pokemon. That's why I'm here, on patrol to protect the mountain from these troublemakers attacks against these caves." He said, turning around and leading them further into the cave, hoping that they wouldn't stop to catch Pokemon again, wanting to find whoever was responsible for the lights as soon as possible.

"Troublemakers? Why attack a cave?" Misty asked, not understanding why anyone would want to attack a cave. It just didn't seem logical to her. It's a cave, it's not like the person would gain anything, or so she thought.

"I'm afraid that it's because of the moonstone." Seymour said as he stopped and turned to look at them.

"The moonstone?" Ashley asked, wandering if she had actually heard him right.

"Exactly." He said, before he went into another one of his poems. "The moonstone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or even older. Deep in these caves the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the place, of the legendary rock from space! We've studied it's fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokemon's power. And that is why the attackers are here, they've come to take the moonstone! Or so I fear." he finished, looking at them and waiting for one of them to comment.

"The moonstone... "Ashley said, wandering if it was real or not.

"Is it even real?" Misty asked, voicing the same thought that was going through everyones minds.

"Yes, ever since I was a little boy, I've believed that Pokemon came here from outer space." He said excitedly. He never seemed to have anyone to tell his theories to, and most people just ridiculed him for them, but he had a feeling that while the group wouldn't agree with him, they wouldn't be rude about it.

"From outer space?" They all said in unison, staring at the scientist in shock.

"Yes! And where, you ask, is the space craft that brought them to earth? In this cave, it's the moonstone!" He explained.

"It sure is an original theory." Misty said, smiling at him.

"But don't you see? It means the moonstone belong to the Pokemon! We humans must not take it from them!" He said, looking at them with excitement and grabbing Ashley's hands again. "You agree with me, don't you?" He asked, causing Ashley to nod her head franticly, wishing that he would let go again.

While Ashley was nodding her head franticly, a pink Pokemon with black tipped eyes half hopped, half floated past them carrying a blue-white crystal in its hands.

"Isn't that a Clefairy?" Brock asked as they watched the Pokemon run right by them.

"It's so cute!" Misty said, looking at it and wishing she had one.

"That's a Clefairy?" Ashley asked, pulling her Pokedex out like usual, and scanning the Pokemon.

"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokemon is friendly and peaceful. It is believe to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans." It said, clicking off when it was done like always.

"Aw! I gotta catch it!" Ashley said, going for a Pokeball, only to be stopped by Seymour.

"You can't!" He said as the Clefairy got away.

"Aw man, I wanted to catch one..." Ashley whined, looking over at Seymour as he let go of her arm.

"Sorry, but it's really best if you just let it stay here, I hope you understand." He said apologetically.

While Ashley really wanted to catch one, she agreed not to, causing Seymour to smile happily.

"Clefairy!" The heard.

When the group heard what must have been the Clefairy shouting for help, the all ran off in its direction, hoping they would be able to reach it in time to help it out of whatever situation it was in. When they finally reached the large room where Clefairy was, they were shocked to find the same Meowth from Team Rocket standing over it.

"Don't be scared, all we want is the moonstone." Meowth said, moving closer to the frightened Pokemon.

"Hey it's Meowth!" Ashley shouted, shocked to see him here of all places.

"Get away from Clefairy!" Misty shouted as Pikachu sent a thundershock at him.

Pikachu missed Meowth completely, but managed to not him Clefairy.

"Why are you twerpets here?!" Meowth asked in shock. Team Rocket hadn't been expecting them at Mt. Moon, and he knew that them being there was probably going to ruin their plans.

"It can talk?!" Brock and Seymour said, neither having ever seen a Pokemon that could talk.

"Yeah, you kind of get used to it after a while." Misty said, causing Brock and Seymour to look at her.

"You know this Pokemon?" Seymour asked her, wandering if Meowth was one of theirs.

"Yeah, he's part of a group called Team Rocket. They go around, stealing Pokemon and causing problems for everyone. I bet their the ones that put the lights up in the cave." She said, glaring daggers at the cat Pokemon.

"Yeah, they like causing trouble." Ashley said, not knowing that she was giving Jessie and James their cues to show up.

"Trouble?" the group heard, causing them to look up at the many tunnel openings that were on the walls of the cave.

"Make that double."

At this statement, Jessie and James came out of a tunnel that was high enough up on the wall that the group wouldn't be able to just jump up and chaise them away.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

when Team Rocket stepped out into the light, Ashley and the gang were able to see that both Jessie and James were holding digging equipment, James a pix and Jessie an ax.

"They sure are showoffs." Seymour said, already connecting the dots in his head.

"Oh Jigglypuffs, don't you guys get tired of saying that all the time?" Ashley asked, wishing they would say something new once in a while "Never mind, don't answer that. Your the ones that put the lights up in this cave, aren't you?" She asked angrily.

"So what if we are, little girl." Jessie said, only to stop and stair at Ashley's new outfit with James and Meowth.

"What? Who gave you that makeover?" They asked together, not able to believe their eyes, she looked so different now that her clothes were more feminine.

"Never mind that! The lights you put up are making the Pokemon in this cave confused." Brock said angrily, ignoring their question and moving on to the important topic.

"Oh, to bad." Jessie said sarcastically, smirking down at him even though she was angry at her question being ignored.

"How will we ever live with ourselves?" James asked, equally as sarcastic.

"Yeah! We want to get our hands on the moonstone so that we can power up our Pokemon with it." Meowth said, jumping up onto the ledge they were on, making Ashley wander how high a Meowth could jump.

"With the moonstone in our hands, nothing will stop us!" Jessie said, still smirking down at them.

"And then, we'll be able to get Pikachu!" James added, causing Ashley to glare at him, something that was starting to become an automatic reaction she had to seeing them.

"We wont let you!" Ashley shouted at them, grabbing the Pokeball with her Pidgeotto in it while Brock went for a Pokeball as well.

"Let's go!" Jessie and James said, jumping up and throwing four Pokeballs and releasing their two Weedles, Ekans, and Koffing.

"Ekans! Weedle! Go!" Jessie shouted as the Pokemon in question appeared.

"Koffing, Weedle! Come on out!" James shouted as his own Pokemon appeared.

"Ha! I knew you were going to use all your Pokemon! Pidgeotto! I choose you!" Ashley shouted as well, sending the large flying Pokemon out into the cave.

"You to Zubat!" Brock said, surprising everyone.

"A Zubat?!" Misty said, shocked to see the bat like Pokemon.

"I captured it before we entered the cave." Brock replied, looking at his new Zubat.

"Koffing! Smog attack." James said calmly as Koffing started oozing a black gas out of the holes on it's body. "Weedle! Poison Sting!" he added as an after thought.

While James had been calling out the attacks, the Clefairy had taken the opportunity to get away, running down one of the tunnels to the far right. Only Misty had seen this happen, and she began to form a plan as the battle started up.

The smoke quickly started filling the place, making it difficult to breath and see. Weedle had been ready to deliver his attack, only to grow ill when he was engulfed by the gas as well, causing him to fall to the ground and faint.

When the smoke started to fill the place up, Misty grabbed onto Seymour's arm and started pulling him down the path that the Clefairy had disappeared down.

"Come on! Nows our chance." She whispered to him, pulling him along. She wanted to make sure that the Clefairy was OK, and she also wanted a chance at seeing the moonstone, so she decided to kill to Pidgeys with one stone.

Seymour followed her, figuring out what she was up to and wanting to see the same thing, unfortunately for both of them, Meowth had seen them running off and had decided to follow.

"Pidgeotto! -cough- Use Whirlwind to -cough- to blow it away!" Ashley choked out, trying not to suffocate on the gas.

"-Cough- Zubat! Use -Cough- Supersonic!" Brock shouted, getting as low to the ground as he could.

Pidgeotto start flapping her wings as hard as she could, dispersing the poisonous gas and sending it right back at Team Rocket.

While Pidgeotto was using Whirlwind to blow the smog attack away, Zubat was busy at work, using supersonic on the gas, hoping to hit someone or their Pokemon.

He was unable to manage to hit any of the Pokemon though, as Koffing shot out of the smog and tackling him, knocking him to the floor

When Zubat was no longer using supersonic, Ekans flew out of the smog as well, attacking Pidgeotto by biting onto her as hard as he could.

"Zubat! Try supersonic on them one more time!" Brock yelled, knowing that there was no way they could dodge the attack now since they were so close to it.

Zubat obeyed, sending a supersonic out at the two Pokemon, hitting Pidgeotto in the process because Ekans was still holding on to her with his teeth.

When the three Pokemon were confused, Ashley instantly returned Pidgeotto to her Pokeball, not wanting her to hurt her self in her confusion.

While Ashley had known to return her Pokemon to her Pokeball, Team Rocket had not. Both Jessie and James had stood there, watching as Ekans and Koffing started acting strange, wandering what was going on with them.

It was at this point that the smog started to clear, allowing everyone to see that the two Weedles were curled up on the ground, having been knocked out by the smog attack.

Both Jessie and James returned their Weedles to their Pokeballs, knowing that the two bug type Pokemon were useless now that they were knocked out.

After they returned the Weedles to their Pokeballs, the they turned their attentions back to Ekans and Koffing, trying to figure out why the two had stopped attacking and where now simply dancing around in the cave. After a few more seconds of the dancing, the two Pokemon started attacking each other.

"Oh no!" James cried as his Koffing was suddenly wrapped up by Jessie's Ekans.

"Ekans! Koffing! Stop it you two!" Jessie shouted, trying to get them to stop fighting each other, not understanding what was making them act so strange.

"Ekans! Return!" Jessie shouted, returning the serpent Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Koffing, you too!" James added, causing Koffing to get sucked into it's Pokeball as well.

"Let's get out of her!" Jessie screamed as her and James ran away.

"The group tried to follow, but was unable to get up onto the large ledge, and instead turned their attention on something else.

"Hey, where's Misty, Seymour, and Meowth?" Brock asked, causing Ashley to look are in shock. She hadn't even noticed that they were missing.

"Clefairy's gone too!" She said, worry starting to come over her.

-------------- With Seymour, Misty, Clefairy, and Meowth ------------

Misty and Seymour had followed Clefairy all the way down the tunnel, shocked when they found that there was light at the end. When they saw Clefairy exit the tunnel, they quickly followed, trying to catch up to it.

"Clefairy!" Misty called, crawling out of the cave through the opening. The opening was really small, only big enough for one person to go through at a time if they crawled.

Once she was out through the whole, Seymour crawled out as well, catching up to her as she tried to catch up to Clefairy. They both climbed up a large rock wall, only to find a small dome like bridge covered in grass with Clefairy hoping across it. When they finally go to the top of it, Meowth was already there, trying to force Clefairy into giving him the moonstone.

"Give me da moonstone!" He said as his claws came out.

"Meowth! Leave Clefairy alone!" Misty said, grabbing one of the Pokeballs with her Pokemon in them and throwing it.

When the Pokeball hit the ground, she was horrified that she had grabbed the wrong Pokeball.

-great, it's like what happened back in the Pokemon center in Viridian city,- she thought, returning golding to the Pokeball and throwing another one. This time, she had the right Pokeball. Out of it came Staryu, the star shaped Pokemon her sisters had given her last year for her birthday.

"Use swift Staryu!" She shouted.

Staryu instantly went into a swift attack, sending hundreds of little star shaped beams of light at Meowth, hitting the cat Pokemon and causing him pain.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Staryu complied by jumping into the river, coming back up and shooting a powerful stream of water at Meowth, causing him to fly off into the distance.

"Bye Meowth! Have a nice drip!" She said with a laugh, before turning her attention back to Clefairy, who was looking at her in a confused sort of way.

"it's OK Clefairy, we're here to help you." Misty said, trying to assure the little Pokemon that they weren't there to hurt it.

Clefairy simply looked at her for a few minutes before smiling up at her, still holding the blue-white gemstone that they had seen it with when they first saw it.

"Hay!" A voice called from bellow them.

Misty looked out over the edge of the grassy bridge to see Ashley, Brock, and Pikachu standing under them waving their arms up at them.

"You OK up there?" Brock shouted, wanting to make sure that no one was hurt.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Misty said before looking back at Clefairy and Seymour. "Come on, I think Brock might have food for us." She said, causing Clefairy to follow her instantly. Food was a Pokemon's best friend.

Several minutes later, the group was sitting around eating and talking. Brock had brought out some special Pokemon food that he made just for the Pokemon. He had explained that the food was made specifically with a Pokemon's heath in mind. After a few minutes, Seymour asked Brock if her could try it, causing both Misty and Ashley to stair at him as though he was crazy.

"Hey, you're not really going to eat that, are you?" Ashley asked, trying not to throw up. Brocks food was good, but no one would ever get _her_ to try a Pokemon's food.

"Yeah, it's for Pokemon, not people." Misty said, also trying not to become sick.

"Yeah, but as a researcher, I've learned to understand a Pokemon's choice of flavors." He said, taking a piece of the Pokemon food and eating it, before he finally verbalized his thoughts about it. "Yes, definitely good. Most Pokemon would love this." he said, causing the too girls to turn green.

"Ew." They both said in unison, setting their own food down, no longer hungry.

All the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs, and enjoying them selfs as well, though Pidgeotto seemed to be eying Butterfree strangely, causing Ashley to rethink her decision to bring them both out at the same time. Pikachu, however, was off to the side, talking to Clefairy, wandering why the Clefairy was carrying the strange rock.

After a few minutes of talking to Clefairy, Pikachu jumped up and gave a shout, catching everyones attention.

"Pika-pih." Pikachu said as Clefairy ran off.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ashley said as they all followed Clefairy, wandering where it was going.

Pikachu and Clefairy were leading them somewhere, that much they were all certain. The only question on their minds was, where is it we are going?

After about twenty minutes of traveling, the group all were very surprised to find that there was another entrance to another cave on the mountain. Ashley however, was more surprised to find a very shallow stream with a bunch of mushrooms growing out of it. A certain type of mushroom that she knew just as well as the 'Tiny Mushroom', they were the 'Giant Mushrooms'.

"Yahoo! She shouted, pulling out a few plastic zip lock baggies from her backpack as she ran over to the stream.

She instantly started picking them, grabbing them by their bases under the water, and putting them into the bags, bringing their roots and the rocks they were rapped around with them. She had been careful to keep the roots with them, knowing that if she broke the roots off, the mushrooms would not last as long, something her mother had taught her when she had tried to grow an orange mushroom. The mushroom had died, but she had still learned a lot. She also put some water into each bag as well.

"Yes! I will finally have enough money to by some supplies in the next town!" She said happily. When Misty had forced her to by new clothes in Pewter city, she had been so upset that she hadn't been able to by a tent or something so that they wouldn't get rained on or something, and now she would be able to sell these and by one.

"Come on Ashley!" Misty shouted for her, causing her to look up.

Ashley quickly shoved the mushroom filled plastic zip lock baggies into her backpack and ran after them as they all entered the cave, not wanting to be left behind.

When the group got into the cave, they were shocked to find that their was a massive room with a large glowing white and blue meteor in the center, surrounded by a huge amount of Clefairys.

It was the moonstone.

"Wow..." Ashley and Misty said in unison, both taken by the beauty of the room and the moonstone.

"It's the moonstone.." Seymour said, happy that he had finally reached his life goal. He had always said that he would one day see the moonstone, and here it was sitting before him.

"Wow, I guess the legends really are true." Brock said, amazed at the shear size of the meteor. He had known that if it was real it would be big, but he had never even imaged that it would be this big.

"Huh? Wow! Look at all the Clefairy!" Ashley said, noticing them for the first time.

Everyone stared as the little Clefairy that they had helped hopped to the center of the room, and stuck the blue-white stone with a bunch of others that were all sitting around the large meteor, causing the stones to glow a bright shade of blue.

Seeing that the ring of stones was finally glowing, all the Clefairys gathered around the meteor before turning to look at the group. One of the Clefairys stepped out of the mass and started speaking, it was the same one that they had helped.

"Clefairy Clefairy Clefairy." It said, bowing to them in order to try and thank them for all the help they had given it.

"Hey, I think it's trying to say thank you." Misty said, causing everyone to nod, agreeing with her.

When the group bowed back, the Clefairy started dancing around the meteor, hoping up and down together, one group going around it clockwise, and another going counterclockwise, and with all of them singing 'Clefairy'.

"Wow! Look at them!" Misty said, watching them dance.

"Amazing, they must have formed their own little society, this is an incredible site." Seymour said, amazed at the Clefairys.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, running over to them, having just finished talking to the Clefairy they had helped.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ashley asked, kneeling down to talk to her yellow friend.

"You understand that?" Seymour asked, causing Ashley to look at him.

"Well, not completely, but I usually can understand most of it." She told him, turning back to Pikachu and listening to what he had to say.

Pikachu started doing a what could be compared to charades, causing the group to sweet drop.

-Anyone can understand most of it if Pikachu does that.- they all thought, trying not to fall over in shock.

After a few moments of watching Pikachu, Ashley was sure she finally had it.

"Ok, I think Pikachu is saying that the Clefairy gather the moonstones and pray to it, though at one point it looked more like he was asking for a Kleenex." She said, smiling nervously.

Pikachu jumped up happily, signaling that Ashley had gotten it right on her first try, something he was apparently very happy about.

"Maybe it's because the moonstone fell from the heavens..." Seymour said, looking up at the ceiling for the first time, finding that there was none. There was no roof, the top of the cave was just an open whole with the moon shining down on them from above.

"Wow." they all said, looking up at the ceiling as well.

"Maybe the legends are true!" Misty said, remembering what Brock said about it.

"Oh! It makes perfect sense!" Seymour said, jumping about happily.

"Huh? What does?" Ashley asked, confused, hoping she wasn't going to have to listen to more poems again. Sadly, she did.

"Outer space! Pokemon. And the human race will ride the moonstone into space. First to the moon, then to mars, then together to the stars!" He said happily, not realizing that Ashley was trying very hard not to order Pikachu to fry him. She really could stand his poems.

"Stars? That's our cue!" Said the unmistakable voice of Meowth, coming from behind them.

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Ashley said, already reaching for her Pokemon.

"You keep away from the moonstone or else!" Seymour said, trying to block their way, not realizing that they weren't planing on coming in any further anyway.

"Or else?" Jessie said, grabbing Ekans Pokeball.

"Hey? What's that sound?" James asked, causing Jessie and Meowth to stop and listen as well.

There was a strange rattling sound coming from somewhere in the room. It sound like bone knocking against bone. The three members of Team Rocket started to look around for the source of the sound before stopping to look at Seymour.

"It's his knees!" Meowth said, falling to the floor and rolling around while laughing.

"His knees are shaking! Hahaha!" Jessie said, adding her own laughter to the mix, trying not to fall over like Meowth.

"And he was threatening us? Haha. You're joking!" James said, causing Ashley, Brock, and Misty to glare at them.

"Gr! We'll show you!" Ashley said, grabbing Her Butterfree's Pokeball and throwing it.

Misty followed Ashley's example by quickly grabbing one of her own Pokemon's Pokeballs and throwing it, only to return it when she saw it was Goldeen.

"Oops, wrong Pokeball!" She said, grabbing another and throwing it while thinking she should reorder the lineup of her Pokeballs later. She smiled when Starmie came out of it, happy that she had gotten it right this time.

Brock grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it as well, smiling when Onix filled the room, blocking Team Rocket from getting anywhere near the moonstone.

"Let's show them that size doesn't matter! Ekans! Dive underground!" Jessie shouted.

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" James ordered.

Ekans quickly borrowed underground as Koffing started to fill the place with a dark cloud of smoke, obscuring everyones view.

Ashley and the gang started coughing and hacking on the smoke, unable to breath properly in the toxic gas.

"Pidgeotto!" Ashley coughed, grabbing Pidgeotto's Pokeball and throwing it."Pidgeotto! Whirlwind the smoke away!" She shouted, causing the large bird Pokemon to disperse the dark smoke with a large gust of air.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to find that the huge meteor that had filled the center of the room was now gone, leaving a giant whole in the middle of the cave floor.

"Ah! The moonstone!" Misty shouted, running over to the whole.

"Team Rocket's gone to!" Brock said, looking around for the three troublemakers, only to find that they were nowhere in site.

When Misty looked down the whole, she couldn't believe her eyes. Team Rocket had dug a whole so deep that she was unable to see the bottom of it.

"The smokescreen was just a trick! They used it to keep us from seeing what was happening!" Ashley said, Heading for the exit to chase after Team Rocket.

"Ashley! Where are you going?!" Misty shouted, wandering what the heck her friend was thinking.

"We have to stop them from getting away!" She shouted back as she exited the cave.

"Right! Onix, follow them underground!" Brock said, leaving to follow Ashley as Onix did as he was told.

"Fine, come on guys! Let's go to!" Misty said, speaking to Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Pikachu who Ashley had accidentally left behind in her hurry to catch up to Team Rocket.

As Misty left with them, Seymour stayed behind, trying to reason with all the Clefairys.

"The moonstone means a lot to you guys, doesn't it?" He asked, looking around at all of them as they just stood there. "It's sacred to you, isn't it? That means you have to get it back. Do you understand?" He said, hoping that they understood him, though he knew that it wasn't likely.

"Clefairy." (translation: Right.) One of the Clefairys said, the one that they had helped out to begin with. After it said this, the Clefairy turned around and started talking to the other Clefairys, coming up with some sort of a plan.

When the Clefairys were done talking, they all jumped into the giant whole, one of them dragging Seymour along. They were all going to get the moonstone back, and their was no way that Team Rocket would get away.

---------------- With Ashley, Misty, the Pokemon, and Brock ---------------

Misty had finally caught up to Brock and Ashley, wishing that they had been running on flat ground instead. Her feat were killing her.

Even though all of their feet were hurting the group didn't stop running, knowing that they had to catch up to Team Rocket and get the moonstone back.

When the group finally saw Team Rocket up ahead, they were shocked and happy to see that Onix had stopped them.

"Good job Onix! Now don't let them get away!" Brock shouted as the group neared where Team Rocket was.

"Koffing, Counter Attack!" James shouted, hoping that it would stop the giant rock Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, Blow it away with gust!" Ashley shouted, hoping that Pidgeotto would get there in time.

It didn't

By the time Pidgeotto got to them, it was already to late, Koffing and Onix were laying on the ground unconscious having knocked each other out.

"Onix no!" Brock shouted in panic, grabbing at his Pokeballs to return Onix to his.

"Hey! It's Seymour!" Ashley shouted, causing Brock to look up from his search, only to stare in confusion as Seymour and a bunch of Clefairys jumped out of the large whole that Onix had created.

"Huh? What's going on?" Misty called over to Seymour, wandering why they were here.

"The Clefairys came to get their moonstone back." He said, watching as the Clefairy started gathering around Team Rocket.

The Clefairy had formed a circle around Team Rocket and were looking up at them with a strange expression on their faces.

"What's goin on?" Meowth said, confused at all the looks they were getting.

"I don't know." James stated lamely.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something!" Jessie shouted, clearly aiming her comment at Meowth, though it seemed that the Clefairys thought she had been speaking to them.

At Jessie's statement, the Clefairys started to wave their fingers in the air, back and forth, back and forth. While they waved their fingers, they started chanting 'Clefairy, Clefairy.' over and over again.

"What's going on?" Ashley said, moving her head from side to side to the motions of the Clefairy's fingers.

"This is an attack the Clefairy use called the Metronome. I have never seen the Clefairy use the Metronome used before. Anything can happen when you use the Metronome." Seymour said, saying each syllable as though it was it's own word while moving his head from side to side to the movements of the Clefairy's fingers.

At the end of his statement, the Clefairy stopped waving their fingers, and the ground under Team Rocket lit up with a bright white light that seemed to grow by the millisecond.

When the light seemed to have reached it's peek, the ground under Team Rocket exploded, sending them flying high into the heavens.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The shouted in unison as the disappeared into the sky, making it seem as though a new star was born.

The blast from the explosion hadn't been all good though, it had also done a lot of damage as well. The moonstone meteor that the Clefairy had been trying to protect had been destroyed in the explosion sending thousands of tiny shards into the air. The blast had also caught some of the Clefairy as well, sending several of them flying into the air, one of which was the same Clefairy that they had helped out earlier that day.

When Misty saw Clefairy get caught in the explosion, she imitatively took off running in the direction that she seemed to be going in, and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you OK?" She asked looking down at her, checking her over for any injuries. She had been very lucky, she didn't seem to have any.

Misty set Clefairy down, and walked over to the group with Clefairy beside her.

As she and Clefairy approached the group, the tiny shards of moonstone began floating down on top of them, glowing a bright blue white, causing them to stare in wander. It was as if the stars them selves were floating down around them. When the shards started to touch the Clefairys, the Clefairys stated to glow, signaling that it was time for them to evolve.

"Their evolving." Misty whispered as she and Clefairy finally reached Ashley and Brock.

Brock, Misty, Ashley, and their Pokemon all watched as one after another, more and more Clefairys evolved.

"Cle-fable." one said as it slowly began to grow and change into its evolved form.

"Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. When Clefairy evolves into Clefairy, its wings, ears, and tail grow bigger, though it still does not have the ability to fly. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world." Ashley's Pokedex said, without her having to pull it out and scan the Pokemon.

"Wow, look at them all." Ashley said, staring around in wander. She had never even heard of a mass evolution before, and she was pretty sure that most people hadn't seen one either.

"There's so many of them." Brock stated, just as shocked as Misty and Ashley were, but only half as shocked as Seymour seemed to be.

"This must be from the power of the moonstone..." He said, still staring at all of the Clefables.

When the Clefairys were done evolving into Clefables and the moonstone shards had stopped falling, the remaining Clefairys and the Clefables all lead everyone back to the cave to continue their festival.

Misty watched the Pikachu and the same Clefairy they had helped eairlier dancing in the festival together, smiling at them happily. (Clefairy was one of the Clefairys that didn't evolve)

When the festival was almost over, Seymour decided that he wanted to tell the others something.

"I've decided to stay and live here with the Clefairys and the Clefables." He said, causing the small group to look away from the dancing Pokemon and at him instead.

"Huh?" Ashley said, confused. _'I thought he already lived in the cave.'_ she thought confusedly.

"It's been my life's dream to find the moonstone." He continued, smiling at them. "I want to stay here, and one day travel to space with the Clefairy."

"Wow." Misty said, smiling at him.

"Well, when you get to space, remember to send us a postcard." Brock said jokingly, rubbing the back of his head.

After a few more minutes of talking, the group turned their attention back to the Clefairys and Clefables, watching as they continued their strange dance.

Early the next morning, the group headed out, waving goodbye to the Clefairy.

"So long Seymour! Goodbye Clefairy!" Ashley shouted. "We'll see you again some day!"

"Goodbye guys! I hope we do meet again someday, and thank you all for everything!" the scientist shouted, waving with the Clefairy as Ashley, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty walked off down the road.

"Do you think the legend about the Clefairys is true?" Ashley asked when the cave was no longer in site.

"It's fun to think so." Misty said, smiling at her.

"Clefairy!"

The group all stopped and turned around, shocked to find that the Clefairy they had helped had followed them.

When Clefairy saw that they had stopped, she ran up to Misty and jumped into her arms, holding on to her.

"Clefairy!" (Translation: I wanna come to!) she said, looking up at her.

"Clefairy, are you saying you want to come with me?" She asked, looking down at the little fairy like Pokemon and smiling.

"Clefairy!" (translation: Yeah!" she said, nodding her head happily.

Smiled at Clefairy as she grabbed a Pokeball and used it. When the Clefairy was safely in her new Pokeball, Misty went into Ashley patented victory pose.

"I caught Clefairy!" She shouted happily, holing the Pokeball with Clefairy in it in one hand, and making a piece sign with the other.

"Hey! No copying me!" Ashley said while smiling at her friend.

"Come on you two! At this rate, it will take us all day to get their!" Brock said as he walked off, causing the two girls to chase after him. (A/N: Poor Brock, something he could never say happed in the anime.)

The grouped walked on for a couple more hours, happy when they finally reached the fork in the road that he map showed. It meant they were almost there.

"This way to Cerulean city." Ashley read out load so the others could hear, failing to notice the odd look that came across Misty's face.

"Well, I guess we're headed the right way." Brock said, also failing to notice the sudden change in Misty's moon.

_'I never wanted to end up here again.'_ Misty thought, wandering how she was going to get the others to head for a different town.

"Hey, there's something else written here to!" Ashley said, getting closer so she could read the small writing. "Gary was her?! Ash is a looser?!" she yelled in anger. "Gr! I'll show that jerk if it's the last thing I do!" She said, running off at high speed toward Cerulean City, wanting to beat the crap out of the brown haired jerk.

"Hay! Wait a minute!" Misty shouted, running after her, followed closely by Brock and Pikachu.

"Pikachu." (translation: Oh, brother.) Pikachu said. He just knew it was going to be a long day.

-------------------------

Fuyutaro son: So that's the chapter, anyway, I have a question I wanted to ask you guys. Do you think I should start making the chapters go further and further away from the original Pokemon anime series? They will still be in the same places, and have the same people and events, but do you think I should change them up more? Kind of like how I did the Pewter city chapter, and the samurai chapter? Only more so?

Pikachu: Pika!

Fuyutaro son: OW! Fine! Do you always have to shock me when your mad?

Pikachu: Chu...

Fuyutaro: Ack! Don't glare at me, I didn't mean it! I swear! I'll tell them in the next chapter, OK?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

PS. OMG, I just realized that I have been switching from first person to third person during some of the conversations. XD (Just edited it)

Please answer in your reviews.

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	7. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

**Chapter Seven.**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and son.

Fuyutaro son: Oh My Dialga! It's finally happed! I started buying Pokemon cards again!

Pikachu: Pika?!

Ashley: What's so bad about Pokemon cards? I happen to like them!

Fuyutaro son: Yeah, but I haven't played Pokemon TCG since before WOTC stopped manufacturing them, Heck, I haven't played since before they came out with the second generation cards.

Ashley: Crap, that is long.

Pikachu: Pikapika?

Ashely: Yeah, a really long time.

Fuyutaro son: Yep, now before we start the chapter, I would like to Explain something that my one of my friends pointed out to me. My friend pointed out that I don't cuss much in this fic, well, I don't really know why I don't, it must have something to do with the fact that Pokemon is kind of like my 'Childhood thing'. I will still put funny statement in it, the ones that I come up with when I'm half asleep, or once that I put in here to make a reference to one of my favorite books, like in this chapter. If someone can point out to me where the reference is, and what series it's from, I'll write you a short fanfic of your choice, but only the first one to point it out will get the prize, so look carefully. Then again, anyone that has read the book the line is from will know it instant, it's kind of the most famous like in the whole series. OK, now on with the chapter.

------------------------

The closer and closer the group got to Cerulean City the more and more nervous Misty got. She knew she had do come up with something that would get the others to change their destination, but she could figure out what. As lame as it might sound, she eventually decided to go with the old tried and true scary monster plan, hoping it would do the trick. It didn't

"Hahaha! Nice face!" Ashley said, almost falling over from laughter.

Misty was stretching her own face out by holding onto both of her creaks, and pulling as hard as she could.

Brock simply stared at the two, wandering if it was another one of those girl things that he would never be able to understand.

"Besides Misty, I never said I wanted to catch Pokemon in Cerulean City, I said I was going to get my next badge in Cerulean City. Theres kind of a difference, don't you think?" Ashley asked, turning around and heading for Cerulean City again, only to be stopped by Misty who didn't seem to want to give up on whatever she was trying to do.

"Wait a minute! Why don't we go to Vermilion city? It's right by the water, and there are a lot of cool Pokemon! And you can even get another badge there to!" She said, hoping that her last statement would work.

"Uhuh, then it's settled." Ashley said, smiling at Misty, though she was mentally smirking.

"Really?" Misty said, thinking that she had finally won, and that they were going to head to a different town now.

"Yep, we going-" Ashley said, pausing dramatically, only to suddenly sidestep Misty. "To Cerulean City."

"Ah! Wha? Why?!" Misty asked, wishing she could just rewind time and change that stupid sign. If it hadn't been for the sign earlier that day, they would have never known they were going in the right direction, and Misty could have had them half way to whatever city she wanted, and as far away from Cerulean City as possible.

_'Stupid sign.'_ she though angrily, making a mental note to burn it later.

While Misty had been silently plotting the untimely demise of the defenseless sign post, Ashley, Brock, and Pikachu had moved on down the road toward their next destination. When Misty looked up and found that they were already half way down the road, she couldn't help but wander if she she leave them, or follow them. She contemplated leaving them for only a few moments before taking off after them, shouting for them to wait up.

When she finally caught up to them, they were already able to see Cerulean City just down a small hill. Her home town, a place she never wanted to see again, not until she became a water Pokemon master.

"Great, back here again." She said under her breath so no one could hear, wishing they could just skip the town and go on to the next.

"You've been hear before?" Ashley asked, causing Misty to look at her in shock.

"Ack! You heard me?" She said in surprised. When both Ashley and Brock nodded their heads, she sighed in resignation, knowing that she would have to tell them eventually. Though that didn't stop her from trying a lie first.

"It's a really sad story, and it happened such a long time ago, I'd really rather not think about it." She said dramatically, turning her head away from them and looking off into the distance for added effect.

"This town used to be my home, until that day, the day that I lost everything." She said, covering her face, making it look as though she was crying, though she was really smiling. It seemed to be working.

"What day? What happened Misty?" Ashley asked, playing along even though she wasn't fooled at all. If Misty had toned down a bit on the dramatics, it would have worked perfectly, but she was kind of over doing it.

"Yeah, tell us." Brock said, also not really buying it.

"That day, the day I lost everything, was so horrible." She said, turning away from them and curling in on her self for dramatic effect. "It had all started in the fire, everything burned in that fire. Everything was turned to ashes in that fire. No one knew who started it, but we knew that someone had. My mother got me out of there and hid me as best she could, but we were found the next day by the assassins! They came for us, but my mother hid my, and they took her life." She said sadly, letting a few fake tears run down her face for effect.

"I vowed from that day on, that I would never set foot in that town again!" She said, turning away from the city and looking on down the road.

"So that's what happened." She said, turning to look at Ashley, Pikachu, and Brock, only to see that they were all eating popcorn.

When she saw them eating popcorn and watching her as though they were at a play, she sweat dropped, knowing that she hadn't fulled them one bit.

"You didn't believe a word of it, did you?" she asked in a flat tone, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely a trainer and not an actress." Brock stated, nodding his head at her as he wiped his butter smeared hands on a napkin while smiling up at her.

"Yep, didn't believe one word of it." Ashley said as Pikachu patted his full belly. When Ashley reached down into her popcorn bucket, all she felt was Pikachu's furry, and slightly buttery, head. "Huh?" Ashley said dumbly, looking down into the bucket. "Pikachu! You ate it all!" She said, looking down at the now fat and round electric mouse who was still running at his swollen belly.

"Pika..." (Translation: Yum...) Pikachu said, still rubbing at his round belly, liking at his lips to try and get more

"Hay! Pay attention!" Misty exclaimed, getting Ashley's attention off of Pikachu and back onto her. "Do we really have to go there?" Misty asked, pleading with them to change their minds, they didn't.

"Yep, sorry Misty, but we have to get the Cascade Badge." Ashley said, referring to her and Misty herself.

"That might be a problem..." Misty said, causing the group to look at her.

"Is this going to be another story?" Brock asked, razing an eyebrow at her, only to get a rock thrown at his head.

"That's not funny!" She shouted at him, taking a few breaths to cool down. After she was finally calm again, Misty looked at the two and decided to tell the truth this time, knowing that they would know if she lied. "The truth is, my sisters are the Cerulean City Gym Leaders." She stated, looking down at her shoe's. " Their called themselves 'the three sensational sisters.', but they refer to me as the runt. I left to become a water Pokemon master, so I wouldn't have to deal with them." She said, looking back up at them and begging them to go somewhere else. "So can we _please_ go to a different town now? _Please_?"

Ashley looked at her for a few minutes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the red head, her sisters must really be that bad if she was trying this hard to stay away from them. After a few minute, she finally decided that they were still going to go to Cerulean City, but this time they were going to go with a slightly different goal in mind.

"Misty, Ever since we started traveling together, you've been like the sister I never had." She said, looking at her friend with a reassuring smile. "But we are going to that city." She said, looking at her with a serious look on her face.

"Wha? Why?" Misty asked, unable to understand why they were still going to go to the gym after what she had just told them.

"Because, you have to stand up to them. You can't let them walk all over you." Ashley explained.

"I don't let them walk all over me! They brush me off when I stand up to them! Like it's no big deal!" Misty exclaimed, angry at the assumption that she just let them walk all over her.

"Then you'll just have to battle them." Ashley said, smiling at her.. That should teach them. All Misty had to do was beat her sisters and it would salve everything, or at least that's what Ashley figured anyway.

"What?" Misty asked, staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I get it!" Brock said, jumping back into the conversation. "If Misty beats her sisters in a Pokemon battle, they wont be able to say she isn't as good as them then, and Misty will be able to get her second badge!" Brock stated.

"Huh?" Misty asked, thinking about what they had just told her. She didn't think that they would really care if she beat them, but it was worth a shot. She even had a new Pokemon she could use against them, though she had no idea how Clefairy would fair in a real battle, it had been with all it's friends in the fight against Team Rocket. "I guess it's worth a try." She said, though she still didn't think it would work.

"Go, Now let's go kick some water flower but!" Ashley said, picking up the very greasy and buttery Pikachu and running down the hill towards the town, with Brock following after her.

"I guess," Misty said, still not confident the plan would work. "I guess it's worth a try." She said, picking up her bag and running after the others, thinking that she was crazy for going along with the plan.

When the four of them entered the city, they all turned to Misty, telling her to lead the way.

"Um, sure, it's this way." She said, pointing down one of the many roads, and leading the way.

About a half hour later the group found their way blocked by a crowed filling the street, standing in front of an electronics shop.

"Did something happen?" Ashley asked out loud, wishing she could get a better look.

"I don't know, must have if it's drawing this big of a crowed." Misty said, jumping up as the three of them, along with Pikachu, made their way through the crowd, hoping they could find someone to tell them what was going on.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry sir. " Ashley said, having to force her self through several people, only to jump in shock when she felt something on her rear end.

"Hey!" She said, spinning around to see who it was, only to see that whoever it had been had disappeared. _'dumb jerk,' _she thought angrily, turning around and making her way through the crowd again, trying to catch up with Misty_ 'It's not like it's a magic lamp for crying out load.'_ she added angrily, wishing she could beat the crap out of whoever it had been.

When they finally reached the front of the crowd, the saw a couple of officers courting off the place with yellow tape, trying to keep the crowd back.

"Huh." Ashley said, a little surprised at seeing another officer jenny. "There really is one in every town, isn't there?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great!" Brock exclaimed, causing Ashley and Misty to jump away from him in shock and surprise. They hadn't realized it before, but with the way Brock was staring at Officer Jenny, they were both starting to get a feeling that he was a big perv.

"Brock, please tell me you aren't always going to get like this around officer Jennys." Ashley begged, hoping that her feeling was wrong. It wasn't.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I'm not sure I can do that." Brock said, his voice taking on a serious tone, only to have it change into a love sick tone a second later.. "I don't know why, but whenever I see an Officer Jenny or a Nurse Joy, I just see hearts before my eyes!" He exclaimed, putting his hands together and making goo goo eyes at the woman in blue.

"The skirts are the best apart of any-" Brock started, only to have Misty smack him over the head with her backpack, causing him to lye in a heap on the ground.

"Don't even start talking about stuff like that near us!" She said angrily, turning her attention back to the electronics building that was being blocked off.

"Don't you think you kind of over did it Misty? Just a bit?" Ashley asked, looking down at the crumpled man laying at their feet with a look of pity in her eyes.

"Nope, Pervs should be dealt with quickly and efficiently." Misty said plainly, as though she was talking about the weather as waved over to Officer Jenny to get her to come over and talk to them.

"If you say so." Ashley said, happy when she saw Officer Jenny coming over to them.

"Misty! So good to see you, how have you been?" Officer Jenny asked, surprised to see her here. "The last I heard you weren't planning on coming back to the city until you became a Pokemon master." She added, remembering why Misty had left in the first place.

"Yeah, um, good to see you to." Misty said, trying to avoid the subject. "So what happened?"

"Oh! Some burglars Brock in and robbed the place last night, but all they took was a massive vacuum and a giant hose. It was really strange." She said, pausing when she spotted Brock and the ground. "Who's he? Want me to cuff him?" she asked reaching for her hand cuffs, thinking that Misty had had to defend her self against him.

"Huh? Oh!" Misty said, realizing who she was talking about. "No! He's fine, really." She said, smiling at her in a reassuring way.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you more, but I need to get back to crowd patrol." Officer Jenny said as she waved good bye to them, going back to trying to break up the crowd.

"All they took was a vacuum and a hose? How weird." Ashley said as she and Misty started dragging Brock's still unmoving body away from the crowd and down the street.

"Believe it or not, I've heard weirder, you wouldn't believe the strange things that happen in this town." Misty said, starting to wish she hadn't hit Brock so hard, that way he could be walking on his own.

"Really? Like what?" Ashley asked, wandering what could be weirder then someone steeling a vacuum and a hose.

"Well firstly, I heard that there was a talking Meowth." Misty said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the fact that Ashley had completely forgot about how that's kind of the weirdest thing anyone had ever seen.

"Oh! Ha ha, yeah." Ashley said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She had completely forgot that a talking Meowth wasn't normal, she had simply gotten used to it over time, and now it didn't even faze her when she saw him.

"Then there was also this thing I've heard before, about how someone tried to steal some Growlithe from a police dog training school. That has to be both the weirdest and the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I mean, what kind of a moron would steal from cops?" Misty asked as she stopped pulling Brock, her arms getting to tired for her to do it anymore.

"Your kidding! You mean, someone actually tried to do that?" Ashley asked as she stopped to, unable to believe that anyone was that stupid.

"Yep, that's what I heard."

"Wow..."

Ashley and Misty sat down on a bench to rest their arms and legs, wishing that Brock would get up already.

After about ten minutes, Brock finally started to wake up, causing both of the girls to sigh in relief. They had been afraid that they would have to drag him all the way to the gym, which wasn't exactly something they thought would be fun.

"Nice to see you've decided to join the land of the living again." Ashley said, looking at him with a relieved look on her face. She was _extremely_ happy that she wasn't going to be forced to pull him anymore.

"Huh? How long have I been out?" Brock asked as he stood up and dusted him self off. He was hoping that it hadn't been to long, he had some stuff he needed to take care off, and he didn't want to be to late for it.

"Um, not long." Misty said, trying to estimate the time in her head. "I would say you were out for about twenty minutes, give or take." She said as Ashley nodded her head at him in agreement.

'I should probably get going then.' he thought, not wanting to be late for whatever it was he had to do. "Sorry guy's, but let's meet up at the Pokemon center later, I need to go do some stuff." He said, getting up and walking away from them.

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute!" Ashley said trying to chase after him only to get stopped by the crowd. "I wander where he went in such a hurry.." She said, looking back at Misty, only to realize that they had been sitting in front of a Pokemart.

"Yeah, it's kind of odd for him to do that." Misty said in agreement, only to stop when she saw the look in Ashley's eyes. "What?" Misty asked, turning around to see what it was she was staring at. "A Pokemart? Oh! I completely forgot it was around her." Misty said, sweet dropping in slight embarrassment.

Ashley rolled her eyes at her and started walking toward the shop, fully intent on selling the giant mushrooms she had found on the maintain the day before.

"Come on guys. We're here, so we might as well sell the stuff I found, and buy some potions and things. Ashley said, calling over her shoulder to Misty and Pikachu as she walked into the shop.

"Come on Pikachu, if we don't go in with her she'll be here all day." Misty said, causing the still kind of fat Pikachu to follow her into the store. He hadn't followed her in the first place because he was to tired and to full to move, but he knew Misty was right and didn't want to be left out of the shopping adventure.

When the two of them were in the shop, they noticed that Ashley was at the front desk, talking to the clerk over the Mushrooms she had found on Mt. Moon. After they finally agreed on something, most likely the price, they Pokemart clerk handed Ashley some Pokedollers and took the mushrooms, opening the bags to set them on display for potential buyers to see.

"Ashley." She said, walking over to her. "How much did you get for everything?" She asked, looking at the wad of cash. "You know, we could just-" She started, only to be cut off by Ashley.

"I don't think so! We are spending this money on stuff we need, not on clothes." She said, putting the money into her pockets so that Misty couldn't get to it.

"Ah!" Misty said in disappointment. "Fine." She added, turning around and looking at one of the isle of stuff. 'I'll just have to start finding stuff to, that way I can spend the money on whatever I want.' Misty thought, thinking it couldn't be to hard to find stuff.

Misty and Ashley spent the next couple of minutes going through the shop, looking for stuff they might need. Just like all Pokemart shops, it was full of random stuff a trainer might need, including exactly what Ashley was looking for.

A tent.

She had been looking at the different tents and there prices when the Pokemart clerk found something in the mushrooms that she might want to keep.

"Hey miss!" He said, causing Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu to look up at him. "You might want to keep this, it was stuck inside some of the roots of one of the mushrooms." He said.

In his hand, he was holding a large blue-white stone, one that the girls had come to recognize as a moonstone.

"A moonstone!" The girls said in unison, both shocked to see one. The girls walked back over to the counter, to get a closer look at it.

"Yep, it's definitely a moonstone alright." Ashley said, taking it into her hands and looking at it.

"Wow! How lucky are we?" Misty said in shock and surprise, wandering if Ashley would let her use it on her Clefairy, though she didn't think that was very likely.

"Yeah, I was hoping I would be able to get one, though I didn't think I would." Ashley said, putting it into her backpack and continuing to look around the store.

After a while, she finally decided which tent she would get. It was a Vango Colorado 600DLX Tent, a tent that kind of looked like a plus sign from the top, having an entrance, a common area, and three bedrooms, it was perfect for their group. Everyone would get their own place to Sleep, and they wouldn't have to worry about getting rained on as it was waterproof.

She was also happy that it was so small when it was rolled up and closed, because she wouldn't have to worry about it taking up all of her backpack. In fact, all she had to do was roll it up and attach it to the top of her backpack and it wouldn't get in the way at all.

Her and Misty bought some other stuff as well, including a much better newer version of Ashley's old collapsible fishing rod. She figured that there must be a place to fish somewhere around the city, seeing as Misty was a water Pokemon trainer, and her sisters were the leaders of the water gym, it only made sense that their had caught their Pokemon someplace close by.

"Well, I guess that's everything." Ashley said, handing the items and the money for them to the shop clerk, trying not to laugh at the look on Misty's face when she realized that all the money was just about gone now. "Don't worry, we wont need to buy big supplies next time, so we might have money left over then." She told her, patting her on the back reassuringly.

"I guess." Misty said. She knew that Ashley was right about needing a tent. She had been traveling a while now, and she always hated it when she ended up out in the rain and had to take shelter under a tree. Having a tent would be a good thing, but she still wished she could have gone shopping with some of the money.

"Besides, gym leaders also give out money, remember? That means you'll have some cash after you beat your sister." She said, only to pause when she remembered something. "Didn't you get money from Brock when you beat him?" She asked, looking over at her. "He didn't get a chance to give me any money, but I remember seeing him hand you some." She added, thinking back to Misty's gym battle.

Misty stared at her in shock for a few minutes, she had completely forgotten about that.

"That's right!" She said, digging into her own backpack for the money as Ashley put the newly bought stuff into her backpack while the clerk just watched them. He had no problem with her digging for money in her backpack. He worked on commission, so the more money the spent while he was on the job, the more he earned on his paycheck.

"Ah! Here it is!" She said, pulling it out and counting it. "Wow, it's more then I thought it would be..." She said in surprised, the gears in her brain working on overload. "If I beet my sisters, I'll be able to go on a shopping spry!" She said when she finally did the math in her head. It meant she would be able to by a bunch of new clothes, though 4200 pokes wasn't a huge amount, it was still enough for her to go shopping, and that was all she wanted to do.

"Yep, so are you going to spend it now, or are you going to wait until after we beat your sisters?" Ashley asked, smiling at her, thinking that she wouldn't be able to wait.

"Nah, I'm going to wait until a beat them. Then I'll have twice as much to spend." She said, completely surprising Ashley.

"Huh? I'm shocked, I would have thought you would want to spend it as quickly as possible." Ashley told her, finishing her packing.

"Well, I thought about it, but if I wait, I can buy better things. so it kind of works out better if I wait." Misty said, as the two of them, along with Pikachu, left the shop and started heading toward the gym, Misty leading the way. She wasn't as nervous about battling against her sisters now, there was money in it for her if she won, and that was all she needed to know.

When they finally reached the gym Ashley and Pikachu were shocked. It looked more like a water park arena then a Pokemon gym. There was a large sign that looked like a Dewgong hanging on the top of the building, and the roof was orange and pink, alternating in colors like a beach parasol.

They had only been looking at it for a few minutes when the three of them heard a loud bang and a scream coming from inside the gym.

"Ah! That was Daisy's scream!" Misty shouted, taking off down the walk way and into the gym in a worried panic, searching for her sisters..

Ashley and Pikachu ran in after her, wandering what the loud bang had been and why whoever this Daisy was had screamed.

When they entered the building, they were shocked to find that there were hundreds of massive tanks lining the walls, and a few that seemed to all be on large tank that filled the center of the building, amplifying the fact that it looked more like a water park then a gym.

"Which way?!" Ashley asked in shock, seeing that there was a long curving hallway to her right, and one to her left.

As if in answer to her question, another scream was let out, coming from the hallway to her right.

"I guess that's the way!" She said, running down the hall with Pikachu following close behind.

After they reached the end of the hall, all there was was a stairway that led up onto a large arena with a giant pool in the middle. Ashley quickly looked around and spotted the problem. There was a vary large whole in the wall with a giant vacuum sticking out of it, and a hose draining the water out of the pool. On top of the vacuum stood three people that Ashley had come to know, and dislike.

Team Rocket.

Ashley also spotted Misty and three other girls, who had to be her sisters. Running over to the group, Ashley had Pikachu send a large lightning bolt at the vacuum, only to stop him a second latter when she realized that there was water all over the place. If Pikachu uses any of his electric attacks, it would electrocute everyone in the room.

"Hey! It's the twerps!" Meowth shouted, pointing over to where Ashley, Misty, and the others were now standing. "Don't just stand there! Put it in revers!" he added.

Jessie flipped a large switch, causing the hose to shoot out a large wave of water at the group, nocking some of them into the pool.

When Ashley saw that Pikachu and a strange white Pokemon was about to get sucked into the machine, she realized she had no choice but to have Pikachu use it's electric attacks.

"Pikachu! Use Thundershock!" she yelled, causing Pikachu to send out a large bolt of electricity, destroying the machine in the process.

The machine was destroyed, and Team Rocket was a bit extra crispy, but they didn't seem to be giving up any time soon.

"Gr! We'll show you! Ekans, Kakuna! Go!" Jessie shouted, throwing her Ekans and her newly evolved Kakuna into battle.

"Huh? When did her Weedle evolve?" Ashley asked in shock. She was starting to think that she might not have thought her plan to help them all the way through. When she had given them both a Weedle, she was expecting to have to fight them as Weedles in the future, but if one of them had already evolved into a Kakuna, then they might have to deal with a Beedrill or two in their future battles with Team Rocket.

"You too Koffing, Weedle!" James said, causing Ashley and Misty to both feel a slight bit of relief at the fact that his hadn't evolved yet.

When the four Pokemon appear, Misty grabbed on of her own Pokeballs and sent it out into the battle. When it hit the ground and opened up, Misty was relieved to see that she had managed to get Clefairy on her first try.

"A Clefairy?!" Team Rocket and Misty's sisters all shouted, shocked to see the pink colored Pokemon.

"Clefairy!" (Translation: ??? (a/n: Sorry, just wanted her to say Clefairy.)) she said happily, happy to be called out for her first battle with her new trainer.

:Ok, let's see what dexter has to say about Clefairy's moves." Ashley said, pulling out her Pokedex as Misty leaned in to see what it said.

"Clefairy's moves part one: This particular Clefairy only knows Pound, Growl, Sing, Doubleslap, and Metronome. Beware using sing as it will cause everyone in the vicinity to fall asleep, including the trainer." Dexter stated, causing the two girls to look up and stair at Clefairy.

"Causes everyone to fall asleep?" Ashley asked, razing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like a very good idea to me." Misty said in agreement. It would be OK if it only effected Pokemon, but if it effected everyone, it would be very bad, and could be very dangerous as well.

"Don't just stand there waiting for them! Attack!"

when the girls heard Jessie's shouted, both of their heads shot up from the Pokedex in time for them to see Ekans coming in for an attack on Clefairy.

"Clefairy! Use Doubleslap!" Misty shouted.

Hearing her trainers command, Clefairy instantly started smacking the crap out of Ekans, causing the the snake like Pokemon to fly back in pain.

"Ekans! Gr- return." Jessie said, returning Ekans to his Pokeball.

"Koffing, use smokescreen! Weedle!! Poison sting!" James shouted, getting into the battle as well, determined to win.

Koffing's smokescreen started to fill a large portion of the gym, blocking their view of the battle, making nearly impossible to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly Weedle came flying out of the darkness right at Pikachu, knocking the electric mouse across the floor before it ran back into the smokescreen to make it harder for them to hit it.

"Pikachu!" Ashley yelled, happy when she saw that Pikachu was getting back up, though she was a little worried when she saw Pikachu wince slightly.

"Clefairy! Use Metronome!" Misty called in retaliation for the attack.

Clefairy instantly started waving it's fingers in the air, going back and forth, back and forth while chanting it's name.

Everyone watched and waited to see what would happen, everyone that is except Team Rocket, who didn't want Clefairy to finish it's attack, remembering what had happened last time.

"Weedle, Koffing! Tackle!" James commanded, causing both of his Pokemon to dive out of the smoke screen and straight for Clefairy. When they suddenly froze, shocked at what was happening.

Nothing.

Clefairy had simply glowed white for a few seconds, before she turned back to normal, her attack having no visible effect at all.

Everyone stared at her for a few minutes before Team Rocket stated laughing.

"That was it? You're joking!" James said, rolling around on the floor while holding on to his stomach, though the group couldn't actually see him.

"Haha! We were scared of that little thing? I bet it can't even do Metronome!" Jessie said, laughing as well.

"Hahah! Meowth!" Meowth said, laughing at them as well.

"Gr! I'll show you! Clefairy! Metronome one more time!" Misty said angrily, wanting to beat the crap out of Team Rocket for laughing at her Pokemon.

Clefairy started waving her fingers and chanting again, doing another Metronome as she had been asked to do.

Team Rocket was still laughing at her, thinking that the attack wasn't going to do anything. They were wrong.

This time, when Clefairy finished using the Metronome, a large beam of sunlight shot out of her, heading straight for Team Rocket. It was a Solarbeem.

When the attack hit, Team Rocket and the machine they had stolen were sent flying hight into the sky, and the smokescreen was dispersed, leaving the room nice and clear.

"Yeah!" Misty shouted, picking up Clefairy and jumping up and down in excitement. "We did it! We did it!" she shouted happily.

"Wow, like, that was totally amazing." The girl with blue hair said, causing Misty and Ashley to look over at the three girls.

"Yeah, I guess like, Misty had to get some talent since we got the looks in the family." The blond said, walking up to them as well.

"Hey!" Misty said, offended at the implication that she was ugly.

"Chill out little sis, we were only kidding." The red haired girl said, walking up to them as well.

"Fine." Misty said, returning Clefairy to her Pokeball and turning away from them to look at the pool. "I guess we aren't going to be able to have our gym battle anytime soon." Misty said, causing her sisters to look at her in confusion.

"Gym battle? So you're still going on about being a Pokemon master then?" one of them asked, only to realize that she had no idea who the girl with the tomboy clothes was.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked, turning to Ashley.

"Huh?" Misty said, looking over at Ashley, only to realize that she hadn't introduced them yet. "Oh! This is my friend Ashley!" She said, turning to her sisters. "we're both traveling together while we collect badges." Misty said, smiling at her sisters.

"Oh, figures you would have a friend that dresses like that." The blond said, looking at Ashley's clothes as though she would never be caught dead dressed like that.

"Daisy!" Misty said, wishing her sisters would be a little bit more polite.

"Sorry. Anyway, I take it that your statement means you both came here for a gym battle, tight?" Daisy said, look between Misty and Ashley, causing the two to nod at her.

"Sorry, but we don't feel much like battling anymore." The girl with the blue hair said, folding her arms in a slightly saddened way.

"Yeah, Violet's right. We just got beat by these three kids from this no where place called polite town or something like that." The one with red hair said, shaking her head at them. "It was like, one defeat after another. My eyes were like, totally spinning from all the defeats."

"Yeah, we totally had to rush all our Pokemon to the Pokemon center. The only one we have left is a Goldeen, and it's horn attack is pretty much useless." Daisy said, shaking her head as well.

"Polite town?" Ashley asked, trying to remember if she had ever heard of a place like that, before she finally realized that the redhead was getting the name wrong. "Wait! Did you mean Pallet Town?" She asked, hoping she was wrong. She wasn't

"Yeah! That's the town those kids said they were from!" Daisy said, nodding with her sisters.

"Great, that means Gary's already been here." She said, hanging her head in misery.

"Huh? Do you know those kids?" The girl with red hair asked, looking at Ashley for a minute. "Come to think of it, they were wearing clothes kind of like that. Their's were better, but the styles are kind of the same if you squint your eyes and tilt your head a bit." She said doing just that.

Ashley hung her head even more, feeling even worse at the comparison of her and the other trainers from her town.

Misty saw this and could feel the pouting storm coming over her friend, causing her to do whatever she could to avoid it. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that Ashley was the kind of person to drag other people down with her, and she really didn't want to feel like crap at the moment.

"Hahaha, Sorry about that Ashley, Lily didn't mean it. Really, you dress way better then the other people from your town, I bet they all looked like crap when they got here!" Misty said, trying everything she could think of, which looked like it was starting to work.

"Really?" Ashley said, looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Not even close." Violet said, shaking her head and causing Ashley to go back into her depressed mode faster then anyone would have thought possible.

"Violet! Try being more sensitive! Will ya?" Misty said, wishing her sister would think before putting her foot in her mouth.

"Oh!" Daisy said, realizing what Misty was trying to do. "Yeah, your outfit is totally better then theirs were!" She said, elbowing her sisters to get them to play along.

"huh? Oh! Yeah, loads batter, totally!" Lily said, smiling at her even though she personally thought that Ashley's outfit was by far the worst.

"Hahaha. Anyway, if it's badges you two want, you can have them." Violet said, holding out two Cascade badges while trying to change the subject.

"What?! Ah man." Misty said, hanging her own head now. "I really wanted to battle." she added, looking up at them.

"But we don't want to battle, remember? We said we totally don't want to get beaten again. " Daisy said, shaking her head at her baby sister.

"How about if we come back tomorrow? Would that be enough time for your Pokemon to heal?" Ashley said, trying to think of something. She really didn't want to just be given a badge. Sure that was how she got her badge from Brock, but she had fought him and had almost won. That was different.

"Yeah, but like, we wont be able to battle here, and like we said. We don't really want to battle anymore." Violet said, wishing they would listen. The three girls really weren't into battling anymore, getting beaten so many times made them want to give it up all together.

"We know you said that, but it's your job as the gym trainer to fight against all opponents! You just have to battle us!" Ashley said, trying to convince them.

"Well, I guess it is kind of our job." Lily said, thinking about it for a minute.

_'There's no way they'll ever stop pestering us until we fight them. Misty was always so stubborn.'_ She thought, deciding that if she gave up now, it would save her a lot of arguing in the future.

"Fine, we'll battle you guy's tomorrow when our Pokemon are healed. OK?" She said, surprising all the other girls in the room.

Misty and Ashley were shocked that she had given in so quickly, while daisy and violet were shocked because they hadn't expected her to give in at all. After all, she had been the one to suggest giving up battles in the first place.

"Lily, are you sure about this?" Daisy asked, wandering what was going through her sisters head.

"Of course I am." She told her before turning her attention back to Ashley and Misty. "Now you guys go have fun, we have to figure out where we're going to have the battle, we can't exactly have it here now." She said, turning to the whole in the wall and wandering how they were going to fix it.

---------------- A couple hours later --------------------------

Ashley and Misty were sitting in the Pokemon center's front lobby eating while talking about what they were both planning to do during their battles the next day.

"Well, with Pikachu it should be a piece of cake. Water and electricity and all." Ashley said before she took a big bite out of her burger, only to pause and stair at the way Pikachu seemed to be trying to make out with the ketchup bottle.

_'That. Is just Weird._' she thought, picking Pikachu up by the tail and lifting him so that he was at eye level, raising an eyebrow when she saw that he was still holding on to the ketchup bottle with a really happy look on his face. "You know, sometimes I worry about you." She told him, causing Misty to laugh at their antics.

"Well, it could be worse, he could be in love with mustard." Misty said. She really hated mustard, it was almost as bad as bugs. Not quite, but almost.

"Says you. You don't have a Pokemon that goes off into lala land whenever there's ketchup around." Ashley said, lowering Pikachu back to the table and trying to ignore the strange sounds coming from the poor defenseless ketchup bottle. (Please note that Pikachu is simply eating out of the ketchup bottle, you pervs)

"Haha, I think it's kid of cute." Misty said as she watched Pikachu licking at the ketchup as he squeezed it out.

"I think it's embarrassing." Ashley said, shacking her head a few times, trying to forget about what Pikachu was doing. "Anyway," She said, turning her attention back to what Misty was going to do for her battle. "what do you plan to do tomorrow? Clefairy's Metronome isn't exactly the world most predictable move, if you try and use it all the time, it might cause you to loose the battle."

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I was actually planing on asking for a favore..." She said, looking at Ashley, hope in her eyes, only to have Ashley crush them.

"You're not borrowing Pikachu." She said, taking another bite of food as Misty made her protest.

"Hey! Why not?!" She asked in shock, she hadn't expected Ashley to actually say no.

"Because," Ashley said, chewing and swallowing her food before she continued speaking. "You need to win this with your own Pokemon. Don't you think you're kind of insulting your Pokemon if you use someone else's Pokemon to win a battle?" She asked, giving Misty a serious look.

"Well, I guess I never thought of it like that before." Misty stated, thinking about what Ashley said. It was kind of true. If she used someone else's Pokemon then it was like saying she didn't have enough faith in her own Pokemon to win the battle, and she wasn't sure she could do that to her Pokemon.

"I guess your right." She said at last, giving in and nodding her head at Ashley in agreement.

"Good. Now lets figure out how you can beat them with your own Pokemon. Since you guys all use water Pokemon, and Clefairy's attack is to unpredictable, they kind of have the upper hand."  
Ashley stated, malling over the facts in her head while finishing the last of her burger.

"There's nothing I can do. All I can do is fight them with the Pokemon I have, and hope my strategy is just better." Misty said, unable to come up with anything. She could try catching more Pokemon, but they would just be water Pokemon, and that wouldn't really help in her situation.

"Maybe you should get some last minute training." Ashley said, nodding her head as she thought about it. "To bad there isn't a stream or river around her, you could fight some water Pokemon with your own, and level them up some." She said, not seeing the sudden gleam in Misty's eyes.

"Wait! There's a river near by!" She said, realizing that Ashley was right. Training was the best thing she could do to get ready for her battle the next day.

"Great!" Ashley said, jumping up from her seat, picking up Pikachu, grabbing her backpack, and dragging Misty out the door.

When the girls finally reached the river, Ashley pulled out both her new rod and her old one and set them aside before continuing to dig through her backpack for something she could use as bait.

"Don't tell me, you forgot to get bait when we were in the Pokemart, didn't you?" Misty asked, smiling as she pulled out her own tackle box.

"Yeah, can I barrow one of yours?" She asked her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll even let you use one of my Misty Lures mark 1!" She said happily, holding up an object that looked like a mini Misty that was holding up one figure.

"Um... I kind of want to catch some Pokemon, not scare them away..." She said, only to have Misty smack her on the top of her head.

"Well if you don't want to use it, fine then!" Misty said, taking the lure and walking away in a huff.

"Huh? Wait!" Ashley said, running over to her and apologizing, thanking her profusely when she handed the lure to her. "Thank you!" She said, putting it on the end of her fishing line, and casting her line into the water.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, waiting for a Pokemon. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Misty's line finally snagged something, causing both girls to jump up in excitement.

"Hey! I got got one!" She shouted in excitement, happy to finally have something on the line.

"Really?!" Ashley and Pikachu ran over to her, both wanting to see what it was.

When Misty finally reeled it in, they were all very disappointed to see that it was only a Magikarp, and not a very big one at that.

"It's less of a Magikarp and more of a punakarp, don't you think?" Ashley said, taking it off of Misty's line and holding it up for her to see.

"Ah, man!" Misty said, taking the dinky Magikarp and throwing it back into the river.

The two girls continued to fish for a few more hours, snagging nothing but Magikarp the whole time, which they both kept throwing back into the river, wishing that they would catch something else.

While most of the Magikarp they had caught were kind of on the small side, there had been two that were huge, both larger then Misty from fin to mouth, and both caught by Ashley. The girls had fought over who would get to catch them. Magikarp might be pretty much useless, but ones that big had to have a really good tackle, plus they might be able to break the record for the biggest Magikarp caught in the area. Ashley of course was the one that kept them, seeing as it was her that had snagged them and reeled them in, but that didn't stop Misty from wanting to catch her own monster Magikarp.

After about an hour more of catching nothing but Magikarp, with Misty finally catching her own giant, Ashley and Misty both agreed that they would try one more time to catch something other then a Magikarp, and then they'd head off to the Pokemon center for bed, seeing as it was already getting dark.

Little did the two of them know, some Pokemon only come out during the night.

Ashley cast her line into the water, sitting down and waiting for something to bite while Misty threw her own baited line into the river as well.

Misty didn't get a chance to sit down to wait though, as she had a bite almost instantly.

"Wow, that was fast!" She said, causing Ashley and Pikachu to look over at her, shocked that she already had a bite.

Ashley jumped up from her seat, fully intent on running over to help her friend, only to grab her own fishing poll when it almost got dragged into the water.

"Ah! I got one too!" She shouted, holding on for dear life, trying to reel the sucker in without breaking her rod.

Misty and Ashley were both having a hard time trying to reel in whatever was on the ends of their fishing polls.

"They must be huge!" Misty shouted as she was dragged forward a few inches, nearly causing her to fall over.

"I don't think it's Magikarps this time!" Ashley shouted back, also getting dragged forward. "Pikachu! Do something!" She said, still trying not to loose her fishing rod and trying not to fall in.

When Pikachu sent a thundershock into the water, both Misty and Ashley were both horrified to see that the elcectic attack had done almost nothing at all to either of the Pokemon at the ends of their fishing lines.

"GR!" Ashley growled, it seemed as though she was having the hardest time out of the two, though Misty wasn't exactly fairing much better.

Misty's line loosed a bit, giving her a chance to grab her Pokeballs and call out Starmie, Staryu, and Goldeen.

"Guys! Get into the water and knock that Pokemon out of there!" She yelled just as the line suddenly tightened again, nearly ripping her off of her feet.

Goldeen, having already been in the water in the first place, unable to be on land, swam down ahead of the others and found the Pokemon her trainer was currently battling against. When the other two caught up to her, they were shocked to see that the Pokemon Misty was having such a hard time with was a really dark blue Pokemon that looked as though it was to small to be able to put up such a strong fight against the master fisher-girl.

The three Pokemon quickly dove under the tadpole like Pokemon, using their Water Guns on it from underneath, causing it to fly up and out of the water.

When the Misty finally managed to reel it in, her and Ashley were both happy to see it wasn't a Magikarp, though Ashley was still to busy dealing with her own line to see what it was.

"Alright! It's a Poliwag!" Misty yelled reeling in as much of the line as she could while the Pokemon was still in mid air. When the Poliwag hit the water, Goldeen was ready for it, running up underneath it and giving it a Horn Attack from behind, throwing it onto the land.

"Great! Now use Water Gun Starmie!" Misty yelled when she saw the double star like Pokemon jump out of the water.

Starmie sent a strong burst of water at Poliwag, which the dark blue Pokemon simply dodged before using hypnoses on Starmie in retaliation.

Misty watched in amazement and excitement when she saw Starmie fall asleep. Hypnoses was exactly the kind of thing she needed for her battle with her sisters the next day.

"Starmie, return!" She said, turning to Staryu when Starmie was safely in his Pokeball. "Staryu! Knock it back into the water for Goldeen!" She ordered.

Staryu flew around Poliwag, trying to avoid getting knocked out the same way Starmie had while positioning himself behind the blue Pokemon.

"Poli!" (Translation: Take this!) Poliwag said, shooting a Water Gun attack at the star shaped Pokemon, only to have it get dodged at the last second. "Poli?" (Translation: Huh?) It said in confusion. It had never seen a Pokemon fast enough to dodge one of it's Water Guns.

While Poliwag was staring, Staryu took the opportunity to knock it into the water with one of her own attacks, sending the tadpole like Pokemon into the river with a giant burst of water.

Once again, Goldeen was waiting for the blue Pokemon, and gave it another Horn Attack in the back, sending it out of the waiter and into the air.

Misty was sure it was down for the count, and was shocked when it flipped over when it neared the water again, and promptly started smacking golding around with Doubleslap attack in retaliation, using it's tail to do it.

Golding was knocked under the water from the attack, but came back to the surface to give Poliwag her own attack in retaliation, another Horn Attack.

This time, when Poliwag hit the ground, it didn't get up, having swirls in it's eyes that indicated that it was knocked out.

"Alright, Pokeball, go!" Misty shouted as she threw the Pokeball, jumping up and down in happiness when it gave it's final click, signaling that Poliwag was now hers.

"Yes! I caught Poliwag!" She shouted, picking up the Pokeball and giving a victory pose, only to see that Ashley was still trying to reel in her own Pokemon.

"Ashley!" She said in shock, returning Goldeen and Staryu to their Pokeballs and running over to help her.

While Misty had been fighting against her new Pokemon, Ashley was busy just trying to reel her's in. The thing was putting up such a strong fight that she was actually to seconds from flying into the water when Misty grabbed on to her, helping her get back onto her feet.

"What the heck could be this strong?!" she shouted to Misty, still trying to reel the dumb thing in.

"I don't know! Their aren't any Gyarados around here!" She shouted back, thinking about it for a second before adding "At least I don't think there is!"

"What?! Don't say that!" Ashley shouted in horror, knowing full well that there was no way they could take on a Gyarados of that was what it was.

"I only meant that I wasn't sure!" She said, still trying to help Ashley pull the Pokemon in. "But don't worry, if it was a Gyarados, we would have both been pulled in already!" She shouted, still pulling on the rod with Ashley.

The girls braised themselves, planing on giving it one big pull with both of their full strengths, hoping it would get whatever it was out of the water.

When the girls gave the line their huge tug, the Pokemon on the other end flew high into the air, shocking both of them at the realization of what it was.

"Holy crab-monkeys! That is one big goldfish!" Ashley shrieked, seeing that massive Goldeen while it was still in mid air. The two of them couldn't be sure about it's size until it was caught, but from they way it looked to them, it had to be the size of a one man island, big enough for their traveling group to ride on if the situation ever called for it.

"That has got to be the worlds biggest Goldeen!" Misty said as the golding landed on the ground and started thrashing around, trying to get back to the water.

"Yeah, definitely." Ashley replied. "OK Pikachu, you're up!" She said, turning to the little yellow Pokemon and sending him into battle.

Pikachu was a little nervous about battling something that big, but knew that it was weak against his electric attacks, seeing as it was a water Pokemon.

"Pika!" (translation: Pika!) Pikachu said, jumping into the battle and sending Thundershock after Thundershock at the large water Pokemon, causing it to thrash around harder in pain.

"Well this is kind of a let down." Misty said with a small laugh, shaking her head in slight annoyance. Her battle had been with something that was about a fiftieth of the giant Goldeen's size, but Ashley was having a much easier time fighting the Goldeen then she had with her new Poliwag.

'I guess that's how it is when you have an electric Pokemon, water Pokemon don't really stand a chance, especially if your electric Pokemon is super powered like Pikachu is.' she thought, half laughing at the differences in the battles. Her battle had been really hard, but Ashley wasn't having a problem with hers. 'I wander if this is what it felt like for her after her battle with Brock...' she thought realizing that this was the revers of that situation.

"That's it Pikachu! One more time!" Ashley shouted, knowing that the Goldeen had to be very weak. Pikachu had already sent more then twenty Thundershocks at it, and she knew it couldn't possibly take that many more of them.

When Pikachu's last attack hit, the Goldeen's eyes became giant swirls larger then Ashley and Misty's heads, signaling that it couldn't battle anymore.

"Alright! Pokeball! Go!" she shouted, throwing her last Net Ball at it, hoping that it did the job.

Ashley, Pikachu, and Misty stood still for several minutes, watching as the Pokeball continued to shake, the Goldeen inside continuing to fight.

"Ok, it was definitely a good idea to use the Net Ball." She said, knowing that if the Net Ball was having this big a time with trying to capture Goldeen, then a normal Pokeball would have no chance.

"Ashley? Where did you get that ball anyway?" Misty asked, wandering where she could get one as well. The weird Pokeball seemed to work better on water Pokemon then a normal one did, a fact that was not lost on her at all.

"Huh? Oh! You mean my Net Ball?" Ashley asked, looking at Misty for confirmation, continuing when she nodded her head. "I have a penpal in a region called Johto. She sent me a magazine that talked about this man that made special Pokeballs." She said, not taking her eyes of the Net Ball, which was still shaking. "It had a number for his place in it, so I called it up and ordered some. Cost a lot to." She added.

Misty nodded her head at the information she had just gotten, wandering if Ashley still remembered the number or not. When she saw that he Net Ball was still shaking back and forth, she instantly decided that she would get her hands on a Net Ball even if it cost her all the money she had, because there was no way a normal Pokeball would be able to fight against a Pokemon for this long. If the Net Ball had been just like any other Pokeball, it would have already let go of the Pokemon inside it a long time ago.

When the Net Ball finally stopped shaking, Ashley, Misty, and Pikachu were shocked when they realized that it had taken over ten minutes for it to stop.

(A/N: Please note that I have not decided if Ashley will be keeping the Goldeen or if she will loose it at some point in a future chapter after the whole St. Ann event or if she will simply send it to Prof. Oak and forget about it for a long time. It's to big for her to keep around all the time.)

"I actually caught it..." Ashley said in shock, only to become more surprised when the ball disappeared. "Huh? Oh! Haha, I forgot." She said, turning to Misty and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you actually caught that thing..." Misty said, only to freeze when a thought struck her. "Hey! That's no fair! You caught tree giant water Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed in shock and disappointment.

"Huh? I did?" Ashley asked, thinking about it for a second. "That's right! I did! Two giant Magikarp and a giant Goldeen!" she said, shocked that she had managed that all in one day. Giant Pokemon had to be rare, it wasn't like you saw them every day.

"Yeah, Oh well! I'd rather have a cute and strong Poliwag then two giant Magikarp any day." Misty said, hugging the Pokeball with her new Poliwag closely.

"I see you didn't mention the Goldeen." Ashley said deviously, trying not to smirk at the vain that appeared on Misty's forehead.

"Ga! Shut up!" Misty said, trying to hide the annoyed expression on her face. She really liked her new Poliwag, and would always rather have it then the giant Goldeen, but that didn't stop her from being jealous of her friend's new super sized Pokemon.

"Hahaha! I was just kidding." Ashley said as they started packing up their fishing gear and heading back to town and to the Pokemon center.

A thought occurred to Ashley as they headed back to the Pokemon center.

"Hey, Misty?" She asked, looking over at her friend as they entered the city and started walking down the street.

"Yeah?"

"Your sisters have to do the gym near water right?" She asked, wandering if it would be possible to use her new Goldeen in the battle.

"Yeah, they kind of have no choice. All they have to fight with is a Seel, a Cloyster, some Seakings and a bunch of Goldeen. They'll be able to use the cloister and the Seel on land, but they have to use the others in water, and they don't usually use Seel in Pokemon battles. He's not exactly that useful, kind of the odd ball if you ask me." She said, remembering that Seel had never been able to use any other move besides whirlpool and tackle, and his whirlpool had been really weak at that.

"That's great! I'll be able to use my new Goldeen tomorrow!" She said happily, running up the street and heading to the Pokemon center as fast as she could so that she could call Prof. Oak. Luckily Pikachu was in her arms, so he didn't have to run after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Misty yelled, running after her as fast as she could.

When the girls finally reached the Pokemon center, neither of them were shocked to see Brock practically drooling over Nurse Joy at the Pokemon centers front desk.

"Oh Nurse Joy! My heart aches for you!" He said, holding up out a bouquet of flowers for her.

Misty and Ashley walked up behind him, both grabbing on to one of his ears and dragging him away from her while she stared at him in confusion.

"Come on romeo, it's way past your bed time." Misty said as they dragged him off.

"Ow! Ow! Let go! Ow!" He said as they dragged him over to the Pokeball transporter system.

When the small group reached the machine, Ashley and Misty let go of Brock's ears, both ignoring his pleading look to have them let him go back over to her.

"Don't even try it, super perv." Ashley said as she dialed Prof. Oaks Number.

Ashley sat, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end while Misty explained everything that had happened that day to Brock. He was a little shocked that Ashley had managed to actually find a giant Pokemon, let alone three, though he wasn't shocked at all when he heard that Team Rocket had been the ones that stole the giant vacuum and massive whose, having heard their stories about Team Rocket already.

Ashley looked at the clock when no one picked, confused when she saw that it was only 7:30 PM.

"That's odd, he should still be up." She said, redialing the number and trying again.

This time a very panicky and out of breath Prof. Oak answered, causing the group to worry slightly.

"Is everything alright Prof. Oak?" Ashley asked while Misty, Brock, and Pikachu leaned in to see what was going on.

"No it is not all right!" He said, looking at the screen in a slightly panicked sort of way. "Where on earth did you get three giant Pokemon?!" He demanded, wandering how she had managed it. He was especially curious out about the Goldeen. It looked like it could give a Snorlax a run for it's Poke-berries. It was the size of a really small island, making it nearly impossible for him to find a place on the lab grounds for it to swim in.

"Um," She started nervously, a little scared of the annoyed look in his eyes. "I went fishing with Misty?"

"Very well." He sighed shaking his head to try and get over his annoyance at having no place to put such unique specimens.

It wasn't that he didn't like having the Pokemon their, He had been so excited when he had gotten them. It was simply that when he realized that he had to find a place for them to stay, he had been unable to come up with anything and had wound up getting some of the rock Pokemon to help him dig a new lake, which was why he hadn't been near the phone the first time Ashley had called.

"Anyway, I was calling to see if you could send me the Goldeen I just sent you, I kind of needed for a gym battle toma-" She started, stopping when she saw the look of death in his eyes.

"Ashley Isabel Ketchum, do you have any idea of what I just went though to find a place for that Pokemon to stay here in?" He asked, hanging his head in despair at all his hard work going out the window.

"Hahah, Yeah, sorry about that." She said, rubbing the back of her head, feeling bad for him. She knew it must have been really hard to find a place for Goldeen to swim around in, but she knew that she might need the large water Pokemon in her gym battle to.

"Well, figure out which Pokemon you're going to send here while I go put Goldeen back in it's Pokeball." He said as he headed off screen.

Ashley thought about it for a few minutes, but was unable to figure out which one to send. She could send Weedle, but she was pretty sure that Pidgey and Butterfree would want to go to the lab for a while to, and then there was the fact that she couldn't exactly use Shellder in a battle either. Lot's of her Pokemon needed a break for a while, but she couldn't exactly send them all. Or could she?

"I think I'll send a couple of them over." she finally said, causing the others to look at her. "Don't worry Pikachu, I wasn't talking about you." She said, rubbing the top of the electric Pokemon's head, causing hit to squeal in delight. _'Pikachu mental note number one, his weakness is having his head rubbed by cute girls.' _she thought with a smile, continuing to rub at his head.

"So what did you mean?" Misty asked vuriously.

"I'm going to send over four Pokemon. Weedle, Pidgey, Butterfree, and Shellder." She told them, pulling out the right Pokeballs as she spoke.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send most of your Pokemon? Don't you think it would be a better idea to keep a full team with you?" Brock asked, wandering if it was a good idea to get rid of all her flying Pokemon like that.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a shrug, not really sure if it was a good idea either, but not wanting to tell them that.

Ashley put the first Pokeball in the transporter and pushed a button, waited for it to finish transporting before she put in the next one.

Prof. Oak came back right as she was putting the last Pokeball in. when he saw how many Pokeballs were waiting for him, he was a little surprised.

"You sent all of these? How come?" He asked. Though he was always happy to see new Pokemon, he was a little surprised that she had sent them all.

"Oh, I just figured that they would like to have a vacation for a while. That's wall." She said, smiling at him while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I supposed that's a good idea, Pokemon do need to have a rest some times." He said, bringing the Blue Pokeball with Goldeen in it over to the screen and setting it into the transporter while taking the other Pokeballs out of it. "Now let's see. So what are the Pokemon you're sending me?" He asked out loud as he released the Pokemon inside, finding a Weedle, A Pidgey, and a Butterfree in side.

"I'm also sending a Shellder to, but I haven't gotten a chance to transport it yet." She told him happily while he looked at her Pokemon.

"Well, I can see that they have been fed well, but they don't seem to have been in a lot of battles. Well, the Butterfree does, but the others don't." Prof. Oak said, turning and look at Ashley through the video camera. "You are remembering to switch what Pokemon you use when training, aren't you?" he asked in a slightly lecture like tone.

"Hehehe, I haven't really had the chance to, I've only had seven or eight battles so far." She said, causing him to hand his head at her statement.

"I try, but no one ever listens to me." He said in despair. " Ashley, you do know that you can have your Pokemon battle one another to train, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Huh?! Oh! I must have forgot!" She said, rubbing the back of her head again.

"Sure you did." Misty said behind her sarcastically as Brock nodded his head in a way that said he didn't believe her either.

"Ack! Not you to Pikachu?" She asked, looking down at the yellow Pokemon sitting in her lap as he nodded his head in the same way that Brock had.

"Pika Pika." (Translation: Lier lier." Pikachu said, folding it's arms and looking away from her.

"Looks like the jury all agree on this one." Prof. Oak said, smiling at the screen.

"Fine, fine. Just push the button." She said in a slightly annoyed voice as she pushed the button on her end and sent the last Pokeball with Shellder in it over to him.

Prof. Oak complied with her request, pushing the button at his end and sending the Pokeball with the giant Goldeen through the transporter and over to her.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later." Prof. Oak said, turning off his monitor.

Ashley shook her head and headed over to the Pokemon center's front desk, wanting Nurse Joy to give her new Goldeen a full checkup.

"Hello. What can I do for you, Ashley?" Nurse Joy asked her when she saw her walking up to the counter.

"Can you look over my new Goldeen for me, I want to use it in my battle tomorrow." She said, handing the Pokeball to her

"And my new Poliwag to please!" Misty said, handing Nurse Joy her Pokeball as well.

"Sure thing." she said, taking the Pokeball and walking into the back room with it.

Ashley waited with a smile on her face for a few minutes, not wanting to head off to bed until she heard the shout she knew was coming.

"Oh my goodness!" They all heard, causing Ashley to smile even wider.

Having heard Nurse Joy's exclamation, they all headed for their room at the Pokemon center, wanting to go to get some sleep before Ashley and Misty's battles the next day.

The next day everyone was woken up by the sounds of a very extra crispy Ashley getting her morning wakeup call from Pikachu.

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu." She said, coughing up a bit of smoke as she did so.

"Pika..." (translation: Heh...) Pikachu said, rubbing the back of his head in an apologetic sort of way.

"Ashley, do you always have to wake us up this early?" Brock groaned, turning over on the top bunk and trying to go back to sleep.

Ashley stood up and threw her pillow at the back of his head, hitting her target dead on.

"It's not like I like getting shocked." She said, grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom, deciding that she should probably get ready now that she was up.

While she was washing her face, Misty walked into the bathroom and started her own morning routine, getting ready for her own battle that day.

When the girls were done getting dressed Ashley and Misty went to the front desk to get their new Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. When the Pokeballs were safely on their belts, they walked back to their room and found that Brock was already dressed and waiting with some food for them. They all sat down and ate their food, letting most of their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to eat, leaving only the two Goldeen in their Pokeballs.

When everyone was done eating, the group packed up and headed for the Pokemon gym, with Brock going off into lala land at the thought of meeting the Cerulean City Water Flowers he had heard so much about. He had seen some posters of them and was very happy that he would get to see them in person.

"Hello? Are you guys here?" Misty shouted when they entered the Pokemon gym, not seeing anyone there. "That's odd, I would have thought they would have been up already." She said, remembering how her sisters had always been the first people in the whole city to wake up, wanting to go fishing for water Pokemon.

"Hey! Look!" Ashley said, running over to the wall that had been knocked down the day before. It now had a large black tarp over the whole with a note pinned to it.

"Huh? It's a note." Misty said as she and Brock walked over to it. "What's it say?"

"Um, I think it's directions to where we'll be having our battles at today." Ashley said, taking the note off the tarp and showing it to Misty.

"Do you know where it is?" Brock asked, a little disappointed that the sensational sisters hadn't been there.

"Um, I think so." Misty said, sweet dropping when she saw the horrible sketch one of her sisters left on the note. If she squinted her eyes and tilted her head a bit, then it kind of looked like the statue of a Seel at Dewgong Beach, a place that was just up the river from where her and Ashley had been fishing the night before. "Come on, I'll lead the way." She said, turning and heading for the exit.

It took the group about an hour and a half to get to Dewgong Beach, and another twenty minutes trying to find the Seel Statue because Misty couldn't remember where it was on the beach. When they finally found it, they were happy to see that Misty's sisters were already there, and Brock was extra happy to see that they were in bikinis.

"What like, took you guys so long?" Daisy shouted from her perch on a large boulder in the middle of the water.

"Yeah, we've been totally like, waiting for ever." Lily said, her pink-red hair sticking to her face from the water in it. The wait couldn't have been that bad, because she had clearly been swimming.

"Yeah, like, the guys left an hour or so ago. We were like, totally bummed you couldn't meet them." Violet said, coming over to them with a towel rapped around her waist.

Misty and Ashley instantly grabbed Brock by his ears, keeping him from running up to the three girls and professing his undying love for them, something they didn't feel like watching.

"It's like, totally Misty's fault." Ashley said, mimicking the three gym leaders way of talking. "She like, totally forgot where the Seel statue was like, at."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Misty said, sweat dropping in embarrassment as Brock bopped Ashley on her head for the mocking.

"Sorry." Ashley said to them, using her arms to cover her head in an attempt to not get bopped again.

"Don't worry about it." Daisy said, smiling at them from the boulder. "Hey, like who's your friend?" she asked, spotting Brock for the first time.

"My name's Brock," Brock said, pulling some flowers out of nowhere and moving forward to hand them to the nearest sister. "and I would like you to have these as a token of my-"

"Come on romeo, we have a battle to do." Misty said before Ashley could as both of the girls grabbed Brock by an ear and started pulling.

"Any way," Daisy said after she was done staring at the three's antics. "Which ever one of you is, like going to go first, like totally get on the rock over there so we can start." she said, pointing at a boulder opposite the one she currently standing was on.

Misty and Ashley argued for a few minutes, trying to decide on who would go first. They finally decided when Ashley threatened to use Pikachu on her if Misty didn't go first.

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going!" Misty said, walking over to the other end of the beach, and hop frogging her way to the pillar.

'_Hm.. I wander if there is any Seels around here.'_ Ashley thought, making a mental note to find as she walked over to where Brock, Lily, and Violet were sitting so that she could watch the battle with them.

When Misty got onto the boulder, she was able to see that there were several smaller boulders in the water for Pokemon to stand on that she couldn't see before. They were sitting about an inch under the water's surface which was why they were so hard to see.

'This is kind of like a second gym, though the challenger wont be able to use rock or fire Pokemon here, not that they would.' she thought, thinking about which Pokemon she was going to use first.

When Misty was on the giant boulder, and Ashley was sitting down, Brock got up and walked over to the edge of the beach, going straight into referee mode.

"This is an official Pokemon gym battle! Both Gym leader and challenger may each use only two Pokemon! Battle, begin!" Brock shouted, raising his hand and signaling the beginning of the battle.

"Alright, Misty call, Starmie!" Misty said, throwing her Starmie's Pokeball onto one of the smaller boulders, catching it when it came back after releasing Starmie.

"Seaking, your like, totally up!" Daisy yelled, throwing one of her Pokeballs into the water and catching when it came back as well.

A large orange, black, and white version of a Goldeen appeared, causing Ashley to grab dexter to analyze it.

"Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon. Seaking is the evolved form of Goldeen. It has powerful back fins which it uses to propel it's self forward to ram it's opponents with it's powerful horn." It said, clicking closed when it was done.

When Ashley turned her attention back to the battle, she was a little surprised to see that it had already begun.

"Seaking, use Horn Attack!" Daisy shouted, ordering the Seaking to attack first.

Seaking dove up from the water and straight at Starmie, it's horn aimed for it's gym like core.

"Starmie! Use Swift to knock it away!" Misty shouted in retaliation to her sisters attack.

Starmie did as it was told, sending out hundreds of little star sharped pieces of energy, knocking Seaking back into the water, only for Seaking to jump back out at her again.

"Ah! Starmie!" Misty shouted when she saw her double star shaped Pokemon get hit dead on by Seaking's Horn Attack, knocking it into the water and off of it's boulder.

Starmie came back up to the surface and shock it's self off slight, signaling that it was still good to fight.

"Starmie! Give it a Rapid Spin!" Misty shouted.

Daisy had no time to think of a counter attack as Starmie instantly went into a Rapid Spin, Spinning right into Seaking and knocking it right out of the water and on to one of the boulders, causing it to flop around in pain.

"Seaking!" Daisy said, seeing that Seaking was hurting itself more by flopping around on the rock. "Seaking, return." She said when it finally passed out. She sighed in disappointment. She had really thought that this would be an easy battle, but it seemed her baby sister was a lot more talented then she had thought she was. "Alright Misty, lets see how you can handle this! Cloyster! Go!" Daisy yelled, throwing the new Pokeball into the water and catching it like last time when it came back.

"I knew you were going to do that!" Misty said triumphantly, switching Pokemon and sending out her newest one. "Starmie return! Poliwag, your up!" she said, repeating her sisters action of catching the Pokeball on the rebound.

"Poli!" Poliwag said, jumping up out of the water and onto one of the small boulders. (A/n: I'm getting kind of tired of always trying to come up with a translation. So from now on, sometimes there will be one, and sometimes there wont.)

"Huh? A Poliwag?" Her sisters asked out loud. They didn't know that she had one, she hadn't the last time the checked, so they new that it must be a new one.

"Like, when did you catch that?" Daisy asked, wandering where she had gotten it._ 'It's like, totally cute!'_ she thought, while smiling at it.

"I caught it yesterday." Misty said, smiling at her sister. Though she didn't get along with any of them, they all had one thing in common. The loved water Pokemon.

After a few minutes of fawning over Misty's new Pokemon, Misty and Daisy decided that they both needed to get back to the battle.

"Alright Poli, give it a hypnoses!" She shouted, instantly giving her new Pokemon a knick name and causing her sister come up with a panicked command.

"Hurry! Dive underwater!" Daisy yelled, not wanting Cloyster to fall asleep when she had just brought him out into the battle.

Cloyster did as he was told, diving into the water and closing his shell so that he wouldn't be able to see the Hypnoses attack.

"Poli, dive in and give it a Doubleslap!" Misty shouted, causing Poli to dive into the water and start smacking the crap out of Cloyster's hard shell.

"Sorry little sis, but that isn't going to work. Cloyster is totally protected in it's shell." Daisy said, smirking at her baby sister.

"That's only half true. While Poli's attacks wont do much when Cloyster closes it's shell, the attacks still do some damage to it, and my Poli is super strong!" Misty said, giving Daisy her own smirk in return.

"What?!" Daisy said, looking through the surface of the water, and seeing that she was right. Little cracks had started to appear on Cloyster's shell, which couldn't be very good for her Pokemon.

"Ah! Cloyster!" She yelled, watching as Cloyster's shell opened up slowly to reveal that he was knocked out.

Daisy sank to her knees, shocked that the battle was already over. She hadn't expected to loose to her little sister, she had thought that the battle would be a fast one, only with her being the one that won it.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! Victory goes to the challenger!" Brock said, bringing his arm down and declaring that Misty was the winner.

"I can't believe I lost." Daisy said as she returned Cloyster to it's Pokeball.

"Wow, Misty was like, totally awesome." Lily said while Violet nodded her head in agreement.

"You did it!" Ashley said, running over to the other side of the beach hugging Misty as she jumped off the boulder and onto the beach.

"Of course! What did you expect!" Misty said, jumping up and down as well. She was so happy that she had beat her sister, and she was really starting to like the idea of battling in the Pokemon league.

"Hello over there! I'm like, totally waiting over here!" A voice called, causing Ashley and Misty to look up from their jumping around, only to see that Lily was now standing on the boulder that Daisy had been on.

"Yes! Time to battle Pikachu!" Ashley shouted over to the little yellow Pokemon, causing it to run over to her and jump onto her shoulder. "Let's go!" She added, jumping onto the first boulder and leap frogging her way over to the big one she was supposed to stand on.

Not being the worlds most graceful person, there were several times when she almost fell into the water, barely holding on while having to climb her way back up onto the boulder that she had fallen from.

When Ashley and Pikachu were finally on the final Boulder, Brock stood up again to start the battle, giving the same speech as before.

"This is an official Pokemon gym battle! Both Gym leader and challenger may each use only two Pokemon! Battle, begin!" He shouted, again raising his hand and signaling the beginning of the battle.

"Cloyster, I totally choose you!" Lily shouted, throwing her Pokeball and mimicking her sisters by catching it when it came back.

"Huh?! Since when did you guys get another Cloyster?!" Misty asked in shock.

The last time she had been home, they had only had one Cloyster, and the three of them were constantly using it in Pokemon battles, causing it to become very strong.

"Hey! I knew that other Cloyster looked strange!" She added, lowering her head in embarrassment when she realized that this Cloyster was the one she knew, and not the other one.

"Like, yeah right! You were totally clueless!" Daisy said, laughing as Misty lowered her head even more.

"You've been gone a while, we've caught some new Pokemon since you left." Violet informed her, watching as Pikachu tried repeatedly to electrocute Cloyster, only for it to do absolutely nothing.

"What gives?" Ashley asked out loud, unable to understand why Pikachu's attack was doing absolutely nothing to the water Pokemon.

"Hahaha, haven't figured it out?" Lily laughed, pausing for a minute before explaining what was going on. "Nothing can get through a Cloyster's shell when it's closed, not even electricity." She said, smiling at them in triumph. Daisy might have lost against Misty, but there was no way Lily would loose to this girl. Not with this Cloyster on her team at least.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it, I'll just use a different Pokemon!" Ashley said, knowing that she could breack through Cloyster's shell like Misty had if she used the right Pokemon. "Pikachu! Return!" She yelled, calling the yellow Pokemon back to her side.

Pikachu jumped from boulder to boulder until her was on the same one as Ashley, wishing that there was an easier way to get back other than a Pokeball, using all that electricity had really made him tired.

"Pika..." (Translation: Sleepy.) Pikachu said, curling up on the rock and falling asleep.

Ashley smiled down at him for a second, before grabbing her new Goldeen's Pokeball and throwing it into the water, causing Misty's sisters and Brock to all gasp in shock.

"That's a Goldeen?!" They all exclaimed, shocked at its sheer size.

"Yep, definitely the size of a small island." Ashley said out loud, finally being able to see it from above. It was huge, even bigger then she had thought it was when she had first seen it.

"Um? Cloyster-" Lily said, already doing the math in her head. If a horn that was the same size as a full grown man was to hit Cloyster, there was no chance that the shell covered Pokemon would win. "You might want to run." she said, still shocked at the size of the giant Goldeen.

Goldeen! Use Horn Attack!" Ashley shouted, Hoping that one attack would do it.

Goldeen moved in for the attack, only to get stuck on the many boulders, unable to get past them or swim in between them to get to Cloyster.

"Ah! It's to big to get through or around the boulders!" Misty said, stating the obvious to everyone within ear shoot of her.

"Its size, like, totally saved Cloyster!" Lily said, shocked at her sudden wave of luck, only for her look of elation to change to a look of horror when Goldeen started thrashing around, destroying the boulders it was currently stuck on.

"Goldeen!" It shouted, finally getting free from the boulders and hitting Cloyster with a Horn Attack.

Cloyster didn't stand a chance, one hit and an enormous crack appeared, causing it to pass out in pain.

"Ah! Cloyster, return!" Lily shouted, sinking to her knees. She couldn't think of any other Pokemon she could use against it, all she had left was a Seaking, and she already knew that it would be no match for the giant Pokemon. "I forfeit." She said sadly, standing back up and saying it again so that everyone could hear.

"Huh? What?!" Ashley asked in shock.

"That Cloyster is like, totally the strongest Pokemon any of us have, and your giant Goldeen like, totally beat it with one hit. There's like, no way that I could beat it with any other Pokemon I have." She said, hopping off of her boulder and going over to where the others were.

Ashley did the same after she recalled Goldeen. When she finally got over to them, having only fallen from the boulder three times this time, she couldn't help but smile when Lily and Daisy handed her and Misty badges and some money as rewords for beating them.

"We present you both with the cascade badge." Daisy said as Ashley marveled at the badge. It was shaped like a teardrop or raindrop.

"You two earned it." Lily added, causing the two girls to start jumping up and down again happy that they had bot won their battles.

After several minutes of talking, Ashley and the group decided that it was time for them to say good bye and head off for the next town.

"Misty, you should totally remember to call home once in a while." Violet said, hugging her little sister as everyone said their goodbyes.

"I will, don't worry." Misty told her, smiling at her in a reassuring way.

When everyone was done saying their goodbyes, the two groups started heading in different directions on the beach. Lily, Daisy, and Violet heading back to Cerulean City, while Misty, Ashley, Brock, and Pikachu headed in the opposite direction, hoping to get to the next town as soon as possible.

--------------------------------------

Firstly, I wold like to say, I usually write a chapter while watching the episode, I decided to get a bit further away from the series, so I didn't watch the episode this time. How do you think it worked out?

Secondly, I decided to start editing out episodes, making the people catch the Pokemon earlier in the series, that way I can get rid of some of the episodes and get further and further away from the series. But don't worry, I plan to still have Ashley go through all the major events in the series, well, most of them anyway.

I also want to point out to people, that I will have this as a fanfic series, what I mean to say is that the Kanto junk will be book one: 'Pokemon: Pokemon Master', and the orange stuff will be : 'Pokemon: Pokemon Journey', and then I'll name the rest as I get to them, so there will be several fics that you can read as though they were separate stories, but you can read them all in order if you want.

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	8. One foggy day

**Chapter Eight**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and Fuyutaro son.

Fuyutaro son: I want you people to understand something. I hate, with a passion, episode 8-12 (minus episode 9, I actually like that one a little). I think they suck. They have no real story to them, no real plot. So I decided to combine them into this one chapter. It also meant that the story wouldn't become 1,000,000 words by the time it's over, because that's what it looks like is going to happen if I keep making every other chapter 12,000 words. So I decided to cut back on some of the episodes, namely, the ones I REALLY don't like or episodes you guys tell me to skip.

(Some episode will be completely deleted. Like the episode where Misty caught Poliwag. It now has no point seeing as she already caught one. The school of hard knocks episode will be in the series, it's just going to come at a later date as I couldn't figure out how to work it into the story without it being the exact same.

------------------------

Ashley and the gang had been traveling for the past three days through a thick forest. They had gotten lost thanks to Ashley's many shortcuts, something that was starting to drive Brock, Misty, and Pikachu crazy.

"Don't tell me you got us lost again!" Misty exclaimed, trying very hard not to strangle the raven haired girl who's neck was now in her hands.

"We're not lost, we're- right where we're supposed to be." Ashley said in a panicked voice as she tried to pry Misty's hands off of her.

"And where is that? Huh?! Can you tell me that miss know it all?!" She demanded, shacking Ashley around like a rag doll.

"Pikachu help!" Ashley yelled, starting to understand how a maraca felt.

"Come on Misty, it's not that bad. I'm sure we can find a way out of here if we just figure out where we are on the map." Brock said, trying to calm the fiery red head.

Pikachu was starting to get really tired of being ignored. For the past few minutes he had been trying to get the others to look at the giant wall of fog that seemed to be moving their way. It wasn't until the fog was almost right on them that Pikachu finally lost his temper.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, sending a large thundershock at Ashley and Misty, causing Misty to let go of Ashley as they were both knocked to the ground in a daze.

"Thanks a lot Pikachu." The girls said in unison, both expelling a small amount of smoke from their lungs while their limbs twitched convulsively.

"Pikachu, why did you do that?" Ashley asked angrily as she got up from her position on the ground.

"Pikachu!" (Translation: That's why!) Pikachu said, angrily pointing at the fog that sat just behind him.

The group stared at the mass of gray smoke, unable to believe that fog could be that thick

"Is this fog?" Brock said, walking over and sticking his hand into it. It was so think that the part of his hand that he stuck into it disappeared from site, making it look as though he had just stuck his hand into a gray colored river.

"Huh. It is fog." He said, looking around at it. "I guess I wont be bringing any of my rock Pokemon out any time soon." He added, pulling his are out of the fog.

"How come?" Misty asked, confused on why the fog would make him want to keep his rock Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

"Because, a fog is a cloud that is on the ground. It's full of water vapor, and rock Pokemon don't do well in it." Brock explained in a teacher sort of voice, causing both Ashley and Misty to doze off half way through his explanation. "Hey!" He yelled, waking both of them up.

"Huh?" Ashley said while Misty straighted her self up.

"Sorry about that." Misty said, rubbing the back of her head in an apologetic way.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, jumping onto Ashley's shoulder.

"Well," Ashley said, looking at the fog. "On one hand, it's not safe to walk through fog this thick, on the other hand, we kind of need to go through it to get to the next town." She said, still looking at it, trying to figure out if it was safe to go though it.

"Yeah, I say we sit tight and wait for it to move on." Misty said, not liking the idea of going into the fog. It was like trying to swim though murky water, not a very smart thing to do.

"Yeah, I agree. We should stay put and- Hey! Wait!" Brock yelled as Ashley walked right into the fog, leaving them behind.

"Don't worry! I'll be back in a little while!" She yelled back to them, moving slowly through the thick gray mass.

"Ashley! You shouldn't go into the fog on your own!" Misty yelled, unsure if Ashley was able to hear her or not. Apparently she could.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She yelled back, still moving forward in the fog.

She kept on walking for several minutes, hoping that she would come across a grass Pokemon, knowing that they liked mists and fogs. (A/N: Did you really think she had any other reason for stupidly walking into a fog?)

"Sandshrew! Twenty more push ups!"

Ashley looked around in surprise. She hadn't expected to find anyone in the fog. _'What moron would go walking though a fog?'_ she thought, only to sweat drop when she realized that she was doing exactly that. 'Oh, right. I'm walking through the fog.' she thought, slightly embarrassed at having walked into the fog without thinking.

From the sound of the voice, she could tell that the person was both male, and from the country. He clearly had a thick southern accent, the kind you heard in old western movies.

"Again, and no screw ups this time!"

Ashley was moving toward the voice, hoping she might find someone to battle against when she found him.

"Hello?" She called, hoping that whoever was talking would answer.

"Huh? Who's there?!" The voice demanded.

"My name is Ashley Ketchum, I'm looking for someone to battle against!" She called, still searching for the person.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Out of the fog came a strange guy with green hair. He was wearing a black and red shirt with the colors making a zigzag across his chest, along with dark blue shorts. He was also holding a whip in his left hand, a fact that made him seem kind of creepy.

"Oh, so there you are." She said, surprised that he had been able to navigate through the fog so easily.

_'Note to self, figure out how he did that.'_ she thought, wishing she could find her way through the fog just as easily.

"Well, if you want a battle, let's go!" He said, not even bothering to introduce himself as he cracked his whip, causing his Sandshrew to jump up out of the ground. "This will make my one hundredth victory." He added, causing Ashley's eye to twitch in annoyance.

'So, he already thinks he can beat me? He hasn't even seen my Pokemon yet, jerk!' she thought angrily, grabbing at her Goldeen's Pokeball.

"Oops." She said, putting it back when she realized that there was no body of water around for Goldeen to swim in. "Sorry, um?" She added, trying to decided which Pokemon she should use. _'Crap, I can't __use Goldeen, and rock Pokemon are strong against flying and electric Pokemon. I'll just go with Pikachu then, since it doesn't make a difference on which one I choose.' _she thought, making her decision. "Alright Pikachu, it's up to you." She said, sending Pikachu out into the battle.

"Pika!" (Translation: Alright!) Pikachu said, ready to battle.

"Come on Sandshrew, this is our hundredth battle, let's show these weaklings!" The kid said, causing Ashley's eye to twitch even more, one of Pikachu's eyes joining it in it's twitching spree.

"Come on Pikachu! We can beat them!" She said, remembering what Brock said about rock Pokemon being weakened it fogs and mists. If it wasn't for the fog, she knew she would have no chance of winning. 'Good going, getting your self into a battle that you have almost no chance of winning. Smart one.' she thought sarcastically to herself, starting to wish she had thought about it before challenging the guy.

Pikachu jumped onto the battle field while Sandshrew and the guy with the green hair walked a little distance away, making it almost impossible for Ashley or Pikachu to see them.

"You ready?" He called when there was finally enough distance between them to make a battle field.

"Ready when you are!" She called back, wanting to get the battle started. Even though it wasn't likely that she to win, she still wanted to have the battle. Any battle was great in her opinion.

"Alright Sandshrew! Get in there!" he shouted, the sound of a whip cracking punctuated his order.

_'Jigglypuffs. That whip sounds horrible.' _she thought, wincing when she heard the whip again. She squinted through the fog, trying to see where Sandshrew was through the thick mass.

"Sandshrew!"

Ashley looked around when she heard the shout, wishing she could see what was going on.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, apparently in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ashley called, hoping that her Pokemon would be alright.

"What's the matter? Can't you see in the fog? Only an idiot would go into a blind battle." the kid with the green hair called to hear, causing her to glare through the for at him, though she doubted he could see it.

"Gr! I'll show you!" She growled back, trying to think of something quick. It took her only a second to realize it, but when she did she felt slightly stupid. 'of course! If Pikachu uses his thundershock, the place will light up like a light bulb! I'll be able to see them.' she thought, hanging her head in shame, wishing she had realized it before. "Pikachu! Use thundershock!" She called, watching as Pikachu cause a bright yellow flash, illuminating Sandshrew and his trainer.

"Huh? What gives? A thundershock ain't gonna hurt my Sandshrew." the other trainer said, wandering if Ashley even had a brain or not. No electrical attack worked on rock Pokemon.

"I'm not trying to hurt it, just trying to see it!" She called back, deciding on a quick plan of attack. "Pikachu! Use scratch and bite!" She yelled, hoping that the attacks would have some sort of effect on the rock Pokemon.

Pikachu instantly took off and started scratching Sandshrew, biting him whenever he had the chance to do so.

"Sandshrew!" The guy with green hair called, "Don't just stand there! Scratch it back!"

Sandshrew did as he was told, scratching at the yellow Pokemon as hard as he could even though he was really hurting from the fog and the scratches.

Pikachu and Sandshrew traded scratches for a few minutes with Sandshrew taking most of the damage thanks to the fog.

"Alright Sandshrew, dive under ground!" The green haired guy called, causing Sandshrew to start borrowing into the ground, leaving only a big hole behind.

_'Crap, I can't see where it is, and I can't send Pikachu in either,'_ She thought, panicking slightly.

"Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew jumped out of the ground, hitting Pikachu with what could only be discribed as an uppercut. Though Ashley couldn't see this happen, she was able to hear Pikachu's shout of pain, giving her all the information she needed.

"Pikachu! Use tackle!" She yelled, still trying to come up with a way to beat Sandshrew.

Pikachu did as he was told, lunging forward and hitting Sandshrew with everything he had.

The trainers both got a little worried when neither could hear any sound or movement coming from the Pokemon. Luckily, the fog started to clear a little, allowing both trainers to see the battle field. What they saw shocked them. Even though the battle had only lasted a few minutes, the result shocked both trainers.

It was a tie.

Both Pikachu and Sandshrew were laying on the ground, both with their heads against one anthers. It was clear to both trainers what had happened. Pikachu had used it's head to hit Sandshrew on the head during the tackle, turning the attack into a Headbut and knocking both Pokemon out.

"A draw?!" The green haired guy exclaimed, shocked and slightly annoyed at the results of the battle. He hadn't thought that his Pokemon would loose at all. He had even been planing what gym he would finally head to first, having decided a long time ago that he would set out for gym battles after his one hundredth win.

"Sandshrew, return!" He said, holding up his Pokeball and returning Sandshrew to it.

"You put up a good battle." He called through the fog, nodding his head at Ashley before turning and walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ashley shouted, running over and picking up Pikachu before running after him.

"Ashley!"

Ashley paused at the shout, and turned to see Misty and Brock running up to her through the fog. Apparently, they had followed the sounds of her battle in order to find her.

"Ashley! There you are. We heard your battle. Ah! Pikachu!" Misty said, shocked when she saw the condition Pikachu was in. "What happened to him?" She asked, taking a closer look at him while pulling out a potion to use on him.

"I take it that the battle didn't go the way you wanted it to?" Brock said, thinking that she must have lost the battle.

"Yeah, it ended in a tie." She said, looking down at Pikachu as he started to sit up, the potion healing him.

"A tie?" Brock asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, Pikachu tied with a Sandshrew." She explained, smiling when Pikachu shock himself off and got up, the potion having apparently finished it's job.

"I'm surprised he didn't loose. Sandshrew's a rock Pokemon, they usually beat electric types." Misty said, rubbing Pikachu on the head as she talked. "You're lucky, you know that, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, jumping up into the air, only to fall back down and pass out in Ashley's arms again.

"Ah! Pikachu?!" Ashley exclaimed in horror.

Pikachu didn't respond to any of Ashley's attempted to wake it.

"Don't worry, I think he's just tired." Brock said reassuringly.

"Well, I guess you're right." Ashley said, still a little worried about Pikachu. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. On one hand, she wanted to head to the nearest Pokemon center and get Pikachu checked out, but Brock said that he would be OK and that he just needed some rest. On the other hand, she really wanted to go after the green haired guy and talk to him.

"Well, if you're sure he's going to be fine, then let's go find that guy." She said, turning around and heading into the fog, happy that it was now clear enough to see though it a little.

"Hey, what guy?" Misty asked as she and Brock followed after her.

"The guy I was battling against. He uses a whip to train his Pokemon, I wanted to ask him about it." She said, thinking about how cruel it had looked.

"Ah whip? Well, that's not so strange. Some Pokemon trainers do use whips in training." Brock said, though he didn't like it when people used whips on Pokemon either.

"Yeah, it ain't like it's new or nothin'."

Ashley stopped in her tracks, surprised to hear the green haired guy's voice.

"Hay! Who's there?! Show your self!" Brock demanded, not liking the fact that they were being watched.

"The names A.J." he said, walking out of the fog and over to them.

"What do you mean 'It ain't like it's new or nothin'? Don't you even care about your Pokemon?" Ashley demanded, poking him in the chest with a free hand

"Course I do! The whip's just for trainin. It ain't hurt them none." A.J. Told her, waving the hand away from his chest.

Ashley continued to glare at him, not believing him in the least.

"Then why do you use the whip?" She asked, continuing to glare.

"Like I said, the whip's just for trainin." He said, shrugging at her annoyance. He didn't really care what she thought about his training techniques, his Pokemon were fine with it and that was all he needed to know. If his Pokemon could handle his training, then he was happy.

"But-" Ashley started, trying to argue with him, but being cut off by Brock.

"Well, your Pokemon seem happy enough with the training." He said, spotting an Oddish walking up to stand slightly behind A.J. And a Beedrill that came up to him to take his backpack for him. From what Brock could see of them, he could tell that they were very happy.

Ashley simply glared at him for a few minutes, ignoring the Pokemon and wishing she could take the whip out of his hand an break it into a million little pieces.

Misty and Brock both looked at Ashley, knowing that there was something stupid going through her head, and neither wanting her to act on whatever the thought was.

"Well, it was nice meeting you A.J.." Misty said, grabbing the back of Ashley's shirt and dragging her off. She wasn't to happy about the whip either, but knew that if his Pokemon were happy, then he had to be treating them well. She also knew that if she didn't get Ashley away from him, then the raven haired girl was probably going to do something very stupid.

"Yeah, see you around some time!" Brock called to him, helping Misty drag Ashley off. He agreed with her that they needed to get the very short tempered Ashley way from him and the whip.

After they were a decent distance away, Misty and Brock let go of Ashley, thinking that it was safe now that she was far enough away from A.J. And his whip.

"Hey!" She shouted, turning on them in anger. "Why did you drag me away like that?!" She demanded, stomping her foot in the dirt childishly.

"Because, we didn't want you making a scene." Misty said, ignoring the fact that even if Ashley had made a scene, there would have been no one around to see it other then themselves and A.J..

"Yeah, A.J.'s Pokemon seem to be really happy with him. Even if he does use a whip on them, they didn't exactly seem to mind. It wouldn't be right if you started yelling at him for something his Pokemon seemed to be perfectly happy with." Brock said, trying to ignore the death glare Ashley was sending him. If looks could kill, he would probably be nothing more then a pile of tattered clothes with some blood stains.

Ashley glared back and forth between them, more annoyed with the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her that they were right then at them. After a few more moments of glaring, she slowly turned around and started walking, ignoring the fact that the fog seemed to be getting thicker again.

Misty and Brock followed closely behind her in silence, wanting to let he cool down before they spoke to her again, knowing that she would get over it quicker if they just left her alone.

The group walked in silence for the better part of an hour, fighting to see through the fog so that they didn't trip over anything. It seemed to get thicker the further they walked, which told them that they were nearing the fogs center, or at least that was Ashley's theory. Pikachu had woken up during the hour of walking fully healed, only to turn over in Ashley's arms and go straight back to sleep. Something that they group thought was very funny.

"Is that a fire?" Misty asked, causing the group to stop.

The grouped over in the direction that Misty was pointing in, shocked when they saw a faint glow through the fog. She was right, it was definitely a fire, though the group was unable to tell how big or how far away it was thanks to the fog.

"Huh, maybe it's a camp fire with people around it." Ashley said, hoping that there was someone around that could give them directions.

"If that's the case, maybe there is someone there that can tell us where we are." Brock said, voicing Ashley's unsaid thought. He had a map and was very good with directions, but the fog made it almost impossible for him to figure out where they were.

When the group got near the light, they were shocked to see that it was the tail of a rather starved looking Charmander. It had been walking down the road toward them, though it seemed more like it was crawling. It definitely needed some good food, and fast.

"It's a Charmander!" Ashley said , running over to the poor thing in order to try and help it, only to get a flame attack in her face.

"I thought I ordered the original recipe, not extra crispy." She said, falling over onto the ground, covered in smoke and ash.

"Ashley! Are you OK?" Misty asked, helping her chard friend stand up.

"Ach, I thought it was to week to battle." She said in shock, dusting herself off.

"I think it is, that flame attack seems to have taking up the last of it's energy." Brock said, causing the other two to look over at the Charmander who was now laying on the ground.

"Ah! Poor thing." Misty said, though she wasn't stupid enough to try and get close to it like Ashley had. Just because it looked week, didn't mean that it couldn't attack.

"I think we should get it to a Pokemon center." Brock said, doing the unthinkable.

He tried getting close to it.

After about two steps toward the Charmander, Brock wound up laying on the ground, covered in soot and ash. Apparently he hadn't learned from Ashley's mistake.

"Um, I think the best bet would be to catch it before trying to get close to it." Misty said, rolling her eyes at Brock and Ashley. _'doesn't anyone here have a brain besides me?'_ she thought, shaking her head at them.

"Haha, I knew that.." Ashley said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment while Brock dusted himself off.

Ashley started digging around in her Pockets for a Pokeball. She didn't want to battle the poor thing, from the way it looked, she doubted that it would be able to put up much of a fight, and she didn't want to hurt it anymore then it already was.

The moment the Pokeball hit, Charmander was sucked up inside it. It instantly started clicking and shaking, Charmander was clearly fighting it.

Much to everyones surprise, the Pokeball popped open at the last second, releasing the Charmander inside.

"Wah? Oh, come on! It's half starved for crying out loud, I can't exactly battle it." Ashley said, shaking her head in annoyance. There was no way she was going to have Pikachu attack something that was clearly to weak to battle, that would be very cruel to the poor thing.

"Wait, try you're Pokeball again. I don't think it can hold up against it again," Brock said, pointing out that Charmander was now breathing really hard.

Ashley looked at the Charmander for a few minutes, noticing how it wasn't getting up from it's position on the ground. If it was to weak to stand up, then Brock was right. There was no way it would be able to fight off another Pokeball.

After a few minutes of debating with her self, Ashley finally decided to try another Pokeball on it. She picked up the Pokeball that she used last time and through it at Charmander again, causing the Pokemon to vanish in a red light and get sucked up into the Pokeball one more time.

When the Pokeball closed this time, to everyones relief, Charmander didn't come back out.

(A/n: Charizard hating ash in the later episodes never really made any sense to me, so I am giving Charmander a slight reason to hate all humans for a while.)

"I caught-" Ashley started, only to get cut off by Brock.

"I know you want to do your victory pose, but I really think we need to get to the nearest Pokemon center." He said, causing her to hang her head in shame. She had been so happy that she had caught it that she had completely forgotten that they needed to get it to a Pokemon center. Not exactly something you should forget when there's a sick or injured Pokemon involved.

Brock consulted the map, trying to find the shortest rout to the Pokemon center. They were in luck, there was one only about a mile up the road from where they were. If they started running now, then they might be able to get there in just ten minutes or so.

Not feeling like running a mile, Pikachu jumped on Ashley's shoulder and hung on tight, knowing that if he fell off then he would have to run there on his own. Not exactly the worlds easiest thing to do when you have short legs.

Brock was right when he said it would take them an fifteen minutes to get there. When they walked in, the clock told them that they had been running for just over sixteen minutes, which would explain why their legs hurt so much.

" Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Ashley called, running over to the front desk. "I Just caught this Charmander, it looks like it was half starved, can you help it?" She asked, handing her the Pokeball.

"A Charmander? I bet it's the same one that Damian just got rid of. I'll take care of it right away." She said, taking the Pokeball into the back room to heal Charmander.

Ashley and the gang decided that they would go talk with some of the other trainers and try to find out whatever they could about whoever this Damian person was and why he would abandon a Pokemon like that.

It didn't take them long to fi9nd out either, apparently Damian had left the center the day before, and everyone their had met him.

"He abandoned a Pokemon? Not surprised, he was kind of a jerk. I think that any Pokemon he abandons is better off without him." One guy said when he heard about the Charmander. No one in the center seemed to have liked the guy much, which was saying something since there was so many people there.

It only took them about fifteen minutes to get all the information that they needed to decide that whoever this Damian guy was, was a complete jerk that they each hated completely. They sat around and talked about him for a while, talking about how horrible he must be and wandering how Charmander was doing. After a while of talking the conversation was changed to other random topics, the group didn't want to thing about what Charmander might be going through. They had seen how starved he was, and that was enough for them.

"So, what do you think everyone is up to back at your home town." Misty asked, not able to think of anything else to talk about. She wasn't really able to think at the moment, to busy worrying about Charmander.

"I don't know, I haven't checked in with my mom in a while." Ashley said, not able to think of anything else to say. The group sat in silence for a while, unable to think of anything else to talk about. After about twenty minutes of silence, they finally decided that they would get something to eat.

Getting up, the group walked over to cafeteria and ordered some food. Pokemon centeres really were great for just about everything. If you had some money you could order food from one of the cooks, or you could just get a room and sleep for a while if you were tired.

After they were done eating, the group decided to check their e-mails while they were there, not really having anything else to do.

The group got up and headed into the main lobby and over to the video phones, which also just happened to be the Computers.

Misty checked hers first, and was slightly annoyed when she found that ever single one of her e-mails were from her sisters begging her to let them borrow her Pokemon for a while. Apparently they thought that they would start winning if they had them, implying that her Pokemon were the only reasons why she beat them.

"Gr!" She growled, tapping on the record button to send her sisters a video e-mail instead of typing them one.

"What the heck do you mean I never would have won if it wasn't for my Pokemon?!" She shrieked into the monitor, causing everyone in the Pokemon centers lobby to turn and stare at her. "Gr! I'll show you! And no, you can't have my Pokemon!" She said, clicking the send button and turning around to look at Ashley, Brock, and Pikachu with a bright and sunny smile on her face, scaring the crap out of them almost instantly.

"OK, you guys can have it now." She said, moving to the side so that one of them could check their e-mails.

A still slightly scared Brock moved over to the Pc and started checking his e-mails, finding that there was several from his father.

"Huh, dad sent me some, I wander why?" He said thoughtfully, opening the e-mail and reading it out load. :

'Dear Brock, I hope you are having fun on your journey. I was wandering if you have any idea on where Timmy might have hid his sister. Please right back as soon as possible, Officer Jenny and I can't get him to tell us a thing. "'

When Brock finished reading the message, he simply stared at the screen for a minute with his lips twiching slightly. The e-mail had been the oldest one, which meant that whatever happened to his sister had happened a few days ago, which made it even more strange that Brock would be half laughing at the information.

When Brock opened the next letter, the group found out why it had been so funny in the first place.

_'Dear Brock, hahaha. Very funny. I wish you would have told me that Karen and Sharon like to pretend to be the same person, and act like one of them are missing. It would have saved me from a few gray hairs. I never realized how hard it was to take care of two sets of twins. Please message me back with anything you can tell me about the kids, I'm a little lost here.'_

_'Dear Brock, Susy keeps loosing the bell you said to tie to her wrist when she sleep walks, please help.'_

_'Dear Brock, the kids wont stop fight, message me as soon as possible.'_

_'Dear Brock, I am starting to remember another reason why I didn't come back. Please message me soon.'_

_'Dear Brock, My fingers are covered in bandages, Susy ripped her dress again, Timmy and Jimmy wont stop hiding things, Karen and Sharon got into a fight with each other, Mat got called down to the office at school today, and Lucy nearly burned down the house. How was your day?'_

_'Dear Brock, if you could send someone to kill me sometime soon, that would be nice.'_

_'Dear Brock. Help.'_

Brock was half rolling on the floor laughing when he finally finished reading the last letter. He had dealt with all of that everyday for his entire life, and knew how the man felt. Eleven is a hard number of kids to take care of, and having two sets of twins made it even worse.

Brock half felt bad for the man, and the other half of him was just glad that he was not the one dealing with it. He mist his family a lot, but it was nice not having to look after eleven kids for once, now he actually got a chance to have fun and maybe even find an Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy to spend some free time with. Well, a guy could dream, couldn't he?

When Brock finally composed himself and stood up, he wrote a quick letter back to his father, and a few letters to each of his siblings, who had also written him e-mails as well. When he finished reading reading the e-mails, and responding to them, he signed off and let Ashley have the PC to check her e-mails.

When Ashley signed into her e-mail, she was happy to see that she had gotten a message from her pen-pal in Johto. She had been waiting for her to respond to her last message since just before she set out on her journey as a Pokemon trainer. She was happy that the girl had finally gotten back to her, she had been waiting over a month for it.

_'Dear Ashley, Oh my Jigglypuffs, you're finally traveling? That's so cool! I wish I could travel, but I have to stay hear with my grandpa. Anyway, here's the new order form you've wanted, just print it and fill it out when you can. _

_So, what Pokemon did you pick? Did you get a Bulbasaur like you wanted, or was t already taken? I can't wait to see what you got, but whatever it is, I bet you two have already become good friends. I can't wait to get my own Pokemon. _

_Anyway, the Pineco are getting bad hear, it's one of the worst infestations in years. They're everywhere! One fell on my head and exploded T-T. Selfdestruct has got to be one of the worlds most annoying moves ever. It hurt like a Blastoise. Grandpa wouldn't stop lecturing me on being more careful around them. Anyway, send me a line when you get the chance.'_

Ashley stared at the screen for a few minutes before turning to her Pokedex and trying to look up whatever a Pineco was while Brock, Misty, and Pikachu leaned in to find out to.

"Pineco... Processing... Processing... No data found."

the group stared at dexter for a minute before the Pokedex finally added some more information.

"Not found in this region." It said in what had to be the equivalent to an annoyed voice before clicking off.

"Huh, well... Prof. Oak said it had a AI." She said, commenting on the fact that it had been annoyed with them. The fact that it had gotten annoyed with her reminded her of the fact that it had called her stupid when she had first set out on her journey. It was a little unsettling to think that her Pokedex had it's own little personality. It was kind of creepy when she thought about it, it was a machine that apparently didn't like her. How were you supposed to get a machine to like you?

Ashley shook her head and decided that she would call Prof. Oak later and ask him about both dexter and whatever a Pineco was.

"Well, I think we now know where you got the phrase from. I take it you got 'Oh my Jigglypuffs' from her?" Misty asked, rolling her eyes at the Pokedex's attitude. It was strange that it had a personality, but then again she had never seen any of the newer models, she had only ever seen the really old ones that didn't even speak. The older ones only brought up a screen with typing on it about whatever Pokemon you were trying to analyze.

"Yeah, I guess I just picked it up from her after a while." Ashley said, turning her attention back to the PC in front of her.

Pushing a few buttons, Ashley printed the order form and started typing a short message back to her friend. It had always been a problem for the two of them, they lived in different regions and didn't know anything about the Pokemon in each others areas, though they both knew about a few of them, like Magikarp, which seemed to live everywhere in the world.

She had been planning on writing back a short message, but with everything that had happened since she started traveling, it didn't turn out that way.

_'Dear Maisy, thanks for sending the order form. Anyway, why did it take you so long to get back to me? Having problems with your PC lately? _

_Anyway, yeah, traveling is great, and don't worry. You'll get to go on your own journey someday, just be patient. Oh, and I didn't get a Bulbasaur T-T, I ended up getting a Pikachu =D. I'll attach a picture of him when I get the chance, he's kind of cute. And yeah, we've become great friends. _

_Oh! And speaking of friends, I'm traveling with some people. Their great, though Brock tends to bug out a bit whenever he sees a pretty girl, especially when it's an Officer Jenny or a Nurse Joy, he seems to like them the best. And Misty afraid of bugs, which makes it hard to catch bug Pokemon, though I did manage to catch a Caterpie, four Weedles and twelve Beedrills. Oh my Jigglypuffs, I have my own little bug army. XD I caught a bunch of other things to, I'll attach a list to. _

_I also managed to get two badges, a Boulder badge and a Cascade badge. It was great, we're actually heading to the next town to get our third badges. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Misty is a water Pokemon trainer from Cerulean City and Brock is a Pokemon Breeder that used to be the Pewter City gym leader. Isn't that cool? Anyway, Misty and I are collecting badges to get into the Pokemon league here, is there one in your region? _

_Oh, and I caught my very own Charmander! It's in really bad condition though, it was half starved when I caught it and I had to rush it to the Pokemon center on route 24. Apparently some jerk named Damian abandoned it because he thought it was weak. Don't you hate people like that?_

_And, what's a Pineco? ?.? We don't have them hear. Anyway, get back to me as soon as you can.'_

When she finally finished writing her the e-mail, she used the video phone to take a quick Pikachu, who was holding a ketchup bottle that it had probably stolen from one of the tables in the dinning hall.

Ashley showed the others the digital picture, giving it a name as she did so.

"It's a picture of Pikachu, I call it a pikachure." She said, causing both Misty and Brock to fall over, apparently they didn't like her made up name she gave the picture. "Huh? Oh well, I guess not everyone likes cute pictures.." She said, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard and attaching the picture to the e-mail before writing up a small list of Pokemon she had caught.

_**1 Pikachu, 1 Pidgey, 1 Pidgeotto, 1 Rattata, 9 Spearow, 1 Fearow, **_

_**1 Caterpie (which evolved into Metapod and then into Butterfree), **_

_**4 Weedle, 12 Beedrill, 1 Shellder, 3 Zubat, 2 Paras, 1 Sandshrew, **_

_**2 Giant Magikarp, 1 Giant Goldeen ( Hey, is it true that you guys **_

_**have a fishing contest for catching giant water Pokemon there?),**_

_**and 1 Charmander.**_

Ashley attached the list to the e-mail when she finished typing it, reading it over and wandering if her Butterfree and her other Pokemon were doing OK back at Prof. Oak's lab.

After she sent the e-mail, she decided that she would call her mom and then Prof. Oak, wanting to see how everyone was doing.

"Ring-ring-ring, ring-ring-ring, phone call, phone call."

Ashley waited for a few minutes, wandering what was taking her mother so long to answer the phone, she was always home around this time, so she should be there. Just when she was about to hang up, her mom finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said, not turning the video on, something that she did when she didn't know who was calling.

"Hi mom, it's me." Ashley said, getting her mom's attention instantly.

"Ashley! Oh, it's so nice to finally hear from you." Delia said as she turned on the video so that she could see her daughter. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?" She replied, smiling back at her mother.

"Huh? And who are these two?" Delia asked, pointing at Brock and Misty through the screen.

Ashley had completely forgotten that her mother had never met either of her traveling companions, she had completely forgotten to call her mom in the last two towns.

"Oh, hi, I'm Misty." Misty said, waving at the screen with a smile plastered on her face.

"And I'm Brock. It's very nice to meet you." Brock said waving with his own smile on his face as well.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you're traveling with people! You're father will be so proud of you." Delia said, gushing over Ashley like always and causing the raven haired girl to turn red from embarrassment. She hated it when her mother gushed over her, it was so embarrassing.

"Thanks mom." She said, giving her mother a look that said 'stop it' before moving on in the conversation. "Anyway, I was just calling to check in, I know I was should have called you when I was in the last town, but I kind of forgot."

"Last town? Where are you?" Delia asked, wandering where she was calling from if she had already been to another town before the one she was in.

"Oh, I'm calling from the Pokemon center on route 24." She explained. She told her about everything that had happened since the last time they spoken to each other when she was in Viridian city. When the conversation ended, the group said their goodbyes to her before hanging up.

"OK, and now to call Prof. Oak." She said, dialing his number and waiting for him to answer.

It only took three rings for Prof. Oak to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Prof. Oak, it's me, Ashley." She said, waving at the screen with Brock, Misty, and Pikachu mimicking her in the background.

"Ah, Ashley. How are things going?" He asked, smiling at her as a Sandshrew ran by behind him.

"Hey, isn't that your Sandshrew?" Misty asked Ashley, pointing at the screen as it ran by again.

"Yeah! He looks a lot better then the last time we saw him." She said, smiling as it ran by a third time.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it's been drying out in the light lately." Brock said, remembering the last time they had seen Sandshrew. It had been the same day he had gotten his own Sandshrew. Both of them had gotten ill thanks to all the lights that Team Rocket had put in the cave they lived in.

"Huh?" Prof. Oak said, turning around to see what they were talking about.

Sandshrew was just making another pass when he turned around, causing him to stare at the little rock like Pokemon.

"Sandshrew, what are you doing in here?" He asked, looking around to see how he got in. "What?! Not again! I already fed you so stop stealing my food!" Prof. Oak said, chasing Sandshrew out of his lab.

The group glanced at each other before turning their attentions back to the screen, wandering what was going on.

They got their answer when Prof. Oak came back carrying bags of chips that looked as though they had been slashed and chewed on.

"Um? Prof. Oak? What's going on?" Ashley asked as the Pokemon researcher sat back down in his chair in front of the PC screen.

"That Sandshrew of your's wont stop stealing food from my cabinets." he said, holding up the torn remains of the chip bags that Sandshrew had recently stolen.

"Hehehe, I guess she was just hungry..." She said, rubbing the back of her head nervously as Pikachu, Misty, and Brock sweat dropped at the look Prof. Oak was giving her.

"Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk I guess." Prof. Oak said, throwing the bags away before turning his attention back to Ashley.

"Anyway, I was just calling to see how things were going." Ashley said, glad that he seemed to have calmed down.

"Huh? Oh, everything going fine here, though I'm sure some of your Pokemon wish they were with you right now." He said, smiling at the screen.

"Speaking of Pokemon, I caught a Charmander." She said, showing him her patented victory sign

"Really? Where did you find it? It's extremely rare to find a wild Charmander in Kanto." he said, astonished that she had managed to find a wild Kanto fire starter Pokemon.

"Well, it was exactly wild. A trainer named Damian abandoned it because he thought it was to weak." She explained, causing Prof. Oak to sit back in his chair slightly with a slightly saddened look in his eyes.

"Ah, yes, you'll find that some trainers are like that. They don't want to be bothered with training and raising a Pokemon. They simply catch the strongest ones they can and get rid of the weakest ones." He said, shaking his head at the thought of trainers just abandoning Pokemon because they weren't as strong as what they wanted them to be.

"Speaking of training Pokemon, I was wandering if I could switch my Goldeen out for Butterfree or something, there isn't a lot of water around here for her to swim in after all." She said, pulling out Goldeen's Pokeball and putting it into the transport tray.

"Ah, sure, I'll go get your Butterfree right away. Is there any other Pokemon I can get for you?" he asked as he stood up, waiting for her to answer.

"HM..." She said, trying to think of a Pokemon she might want to train soon. "I know, why don't you send Sandshrew too, it might be nice to have a rock Pokemon around just in case."

"Ah, I'll get right on it. It would also get her out of my hair and food for a while." He said, walking out of view of the camera and off to find the Pokemon she had asked for.

It took him several minutes to get back, but when he finally did he had two Pokeballs ready for transport.

"OK, you know what to do." He said, putting the two Pokeballs in the transporter and pressing a few buttons.

Ashely did the same, putting the Goldeen Pokeball into the transporter on her end and pressing a few buttons as well, sending the Pokeball to Prof. Oak's lab as he sent her the two from his end.

"Great, take care of Goldeen for me!" Said, smiling happily at the screen as Prof. Oak said goodbye and hung up.

"Great, now we have two Sandshrews around." Brock said, pulling out his own Sandshrew's Pokeball and releasing it.

"Yeah, come on out guys." Ashley said, letting both Sandshrew and Butterfree out of their Pokeballs as well.

"Eevee." (translation: Finally.) Butterfree said, flapping it's wings happily. He was happy to be back with his trainer, all the Beedrills back at Prof. Oak's were starting to get on his nerves. They never really did anything other than try and pick fights with him, apparently they didn't like the fact that he could knock them all out with a single Sleep Powder.

"Sandshrew?" (translation: Sandshrew?) (A/N: the other Sandshrews name.) Sandshrew asked, looking at Brock's Sandshrew, wandering what he was doing there.

"Sandshrew!" (translation: Sandshrew!) (A/N: the other Sandshrews name.) Brock's Sandshrew said, rapping his arms around his friend, happy to see her again.

"Haha, it's kind of like a Reunion." Misty said, smiling at the sight of the two Sandshrew. The two rock type Pokemon seemed to be catching up with each other, talking about a mile a minute, though none of the humans had the faintest idea what they were talking about.

Sandshrew and Sandshrew continued talking while they followed their trainers to the front desk, happy that they were Together once again. (A/N1)

"Oh, hi Ashley, Brock, Misty. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as the group approached the front desk.

"We would like a room please." Brock said. The group had decided that they would stay the night, not wanting to try traveling in the fog anymore, and not really having a choice as Charmander was still recovering from nearly starving to death in the first place.

Nurse Joy went to get a key to a room for them. she understood why they would want to stay the night, seeing as she was the one taking care of Charmander's condition.

"Here you go." She said, handing them the key and showing them where they room was.

The group let most of their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs as well, leaving only Misty's Goldeen and Brock's Onix in their Pokeballs because there was no where for either of the Pokemon to sleep thanks to Onix's size and the fact that Goldeen needed water to swim in.

Once everyone was situated, they all went right to bed, to tired to think about anything else.

Being used to Ashley and Pikachu's antics by now, the group wasn't even fazed when Ashley let out a shriek when she was woken up by a Thunderbolt thanks to Pikachu. After they all got up, the woke up their Pokemon and put them into their Pokeballs before getting washed up for the day ahead of them.

Once the group was out of the room, they all headed for the front desk to see if Charmander was healed up yet, he wasn't.

"Sorry Ashley, but it's going to take another day or so for him to get better." She said, looking at them sadly before think of something. She could tell that they were very trustworthy people, and she knew that her friend Melanie would like them. Plus Ashley seemed like just the type of trainer she could use to take care of a little problem she had been having for a while.

"Say, could you and your friends head over to the hidden village for me? It will give you something to do and it would really help me a lot if you delivered something for me." She said, pulling out a small box from under the front desk and showing it to them. "There's a woman there named Melanie that takes care of sick and injured wild Pokemon. I bought something for her but haven't been able to get away from the center to give it too her. It would really help me out if you would take it too her for me." She said, hoping they would help her out and deliver the box for her.

Ashley and Misty were about to answer her, when Brock stepped in with his usual bad Romeo impression.

"Of course we'll help you out, for there is nothing that would keep my heart from your bidding. You are the most beautif- ack!" He said, getting dragged off by Misty by his ears.

"OK Romeo, let's go." She said, dragging him through the front door and leaving Ashley to finish up at the front desk. They both agreed that they should help out, it was just that they didn't like Brock acting like an idiot all the time. It was really annoying.

Nurse Joy simply stared after the two, a little confused as to what was going on, though she had a faint idea. No man had ever been able to resist a Nurse Joy, it was something that all of them had to deal with.

"Anyway Nurse Joy, we're glad we can help. Can you tell me where this village is on the map?" She asked, pulling out the map they usually used and handing it to her so that she could park it for them.

"Sure thing, it's right there, just a few hours from here." She said, pointing to a spot on the map that was next to a river.

"OK, thanks." Ashley said, picking up the box and putting it into her backpack as she walked out the door and over to Misty and Brock, who was still trying to get back into the Pokemon center.

She had a feeling that this was going to become their routine whenever they were in a Pokemon Center.. Wake up in the morning, brush their teeth, get dressed, go to the front desk, drag a drooling Brock out of the Pokemon center. Yep, that sounded about right.

"Did you get the box?" Misty asked, finally releasing Brock when he stopped trying to get into the Pokemon center. He was pouting now while laying very still and unmoving on the ground, though both the girls ignore this fact.

Yeah, and she marked the map so that we would know where it is." Ashley said, handing her the map so that she could lead the way.

Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder and padded over to Brock, poking him in the head a few times to see if he was still alive. When Brock didn't move he decided that he would wake him up with his patented Pika-alarm clock. Something that no trainer really ever wanted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, sending a thunderbolt through the unmoving man, causing him to jump up in pain from being electrocuted.

"Come on Brock, Pikachu. You don't want to be left behind, do you?" Ashley said as she and Misty entered the forest, completely ignoring the fact that Brock was now slightly crispy thanks to Pikachu.

When Brock and Pikachu caught up the them, Pikachu jumped into Ashley's arms and had her carry him. Just because he could keep up with them didn't mean he didn't want to be carried.

The group walked on for two hours with Brock acting as the navigator like always. Misty had given him the map as soon as he caught up, knowing that he was better at navigating then she was.

"How much longer?" Ashley said, getting tired of walking.

She had thought that it would only take them an hour at most and wasn't to happy about the trip so far. They hadn't seen a single Pokemon or sell-able plant since they had entered the forest. That meant that she hadn't gotten any new Pokemon and the only money she had was the 1500 pokes she had gotten from her gym battle with Misty's sisters and the 137 pokes she had left over from when she bought the tent and supplies.

Having Pokemon she needed to buy food for meant that it would all vanish very quickly when they went to buy new supplies in the next town. (A/n:10 pokes = 1 dollar. So 1637 pokes is only $163.70. )

"We still have a little ways to go. According to my calculations, we should be there in another hour." Brock said, causing Ashley, Pikachu, and Misty to hang their heads in despair.

"Can't we take a break?" Misty asked. Her legs were killing her, they usually took their time getting through a forest, but because they were doing a delivery they had been walking at a pace that was a lot faster then what they were used to, wanting to get back before nightfall.

"I second that vote. OK, that makes two votes for stopping, and since there is only three of us, we stop" Ashley said, walking over and sitting down on a rock, giving her so feet a break.

Brock simply rolled his eyes at the two girls and decided that there was no use arguing. He knew when he was out voted, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was something they had decided just after they had left Pewter City, since there was three of them, they would decide things by voting.

Brock had just sat down when Misty suddenly jumped up looking happier then ever.

"Ah! It's a Pokemon!" She said happily, pointing over to a small stream.

The group looked over to see what she was talking about and slightly surprised to see an Oddish drinking some water out of the stream.

Seeing the Pokemon, Ashley quickly pulled out dexter to see what he had to say about the Pokemon.

"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. Oddish buries itself in soil during in the day to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become. It can by found spreading pollen and planting seeds at night. It is said that an Oddish grows stronger by absorbing moonlight instead of sunlight."

"Huh, sounds kind of cool." Ashley said as dexter turned off and closed.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Misty said, pulling out Stormie's Pokeball and an empty one as well. It was true that plant Pokemon were strong against water Pokemon, she didn't want to try Clefairy's attacks, afraid that metronome would cause them all to blowup.

Ashely and Brock watched as Misty sent out Starmie and started calling out attack. While Ashley was slightly annoyed that she hadn't gotten a chance to catch a new Pokemon since they entered the forest, she felt happy for Misty, knowing that the girl was branching out of her water Pokemon comfort zone.

"Starmie, use Water Gun!" She called out happily, unable to hide her excitement at the thought of catching a new Pokemon.

Starmie sent a large jet of water flying at Oddish, causing the grass Pokemon to fly into the air and go spinning around from the impact.

"Alright, now tackle!" She called, causing Starmie to ram right into Oddish as hard as he could. The moment the attack was over, she grabbed the empty Pokeball and threw it.

"Go Pokeball!" She said, praying that it would work.

Sadly the Pokeball never reached it's target, getting knocked away instead by a Vine Whip sent by a Pokemon that Ashley was very, very happy to see.

"Ah! It's a wild Bulbasaur!" She exclaimed happily, practically drooling over it in the process.

She had always wanted a Bulbasaur, it had been the first Pokemon that she had tried to pick for her starting Pokemon when she had started out. She was very happy with Pikachu, but that didn't mean she was going to pass on a chance to catch one.

"Ok, the Bulbasaur is mine." She said, running forward and sending out Pidgeotto to battle it.

While Ashley was busy trying to battle Bulbasaur, Misty's chance at catching Oddish vanished as the little grass type Pokemon disappeared into the forest.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Misty called, picking up the Pokeball and running after the Oddish with Starmie following her close behind.

"Misty wait!" Brock said, running after her, he didn't want her to run into the forest and get lost on her own, he wasn't sure she would be able to find her way back. He was fine with leaving Ashley where she was because he knew he could find his way back to the small stream after he found Misty.

Ashley ignored the others and simply moved on with her battle, knowing that Brock and Misty would be back as soon as Misty caught Oddish.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" Ashley commanded, hoping that she would be able to catch the Bulbasaur at the end of the battle.

Pidgeotto did as she was told, sending a large gust of wind at Bulbasaur.

The attack didn't seem to do much to the grass type Pokemon as Bulbasaur simply held onto the ground and waited for the attack to end.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said as the gust attack ended.

The moment the gust attack was over, Bulbasaur sent a Leech Seed at Pidgeotto which rapped around her and stared sucker her energy right out of her, causing her to fall to the forest floor.

"Ah! Pidgeotto!" she yelled, running over to her fallen Pokemon, pulling the Leech Seed off of her. It was at that moment that Brock and Misty came back out of the forest.

"Ah man, it got away." Misty said in a disappointed voice.

The moment the words left Misty's mouth Bulbasaur took off into the forest and out of site.

"Hey!?" Ashley shouted, sad that it managed to get away. "Pidgeotto, return." She said, sucking Pidgeotto back into her Pokeball.

"Huh, tough luck I guess." Brock said, staring in the direction that Bulbasaur had disappeared in.

Brock, Misty, and Pikachu all got very worried when Ashley didn't respond. When they turned around to look at her, they were all surprised to see that she had giant hearts in her eyes and was staring in the direction that Bulbasaur had run off in.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, wandering what was wrong with his trainer. -maybe she needs a thunderbolt.- he thought, tilting his head slightly from curiosity.

"Ashley?" Brock asked, wandering why she suddenly had hearts in her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Misty asked, waving a hand in front of the raven haired girls face, trying to get her attention.

"Bulbasaur." she said, still not moving or blinking.

What she did next shocked everyone, it wasn't something that any of them had every pictured her doing. It was the unthinkable, the truly horrible. She did the one thing that no sane human being had ever done before.

She evolved in to a fangirl.

"Bulbasaur! Come back!" She shouted running into the forest with a giant smile on her face and her arms wide open, clearly planing on hugging the Bulbasaur to death. (A/n: I maybe a guy, but I would probably do this if I ever saw a real Bulbasaur. Be honest, how many of you would go chasing after a Bulbasaur like that if you ever saw a real one?)

"Ack!" Misty said, jumping back out of surprise and staring in horror at her friend as she disappeared through the trees. "What's gotten into her?" She asked, horrified.

"Yep, she definitely has fangirlitus. Well, here we go again." Brock said, running after her with Misty following close behind. "Ashley! Wait for us!" He yelled, hoping that they would be able to find her in the forest.

Brock, Pikachu and Misty froze when they heard the shriek.

"Was that Ashley?" Misty asked, now worried about her friend. It had been weird when her friend had gone all fangirl on her, but it was even worse when she heard the scream.

"Yeah, and it came from over here!" Brock said, taking a quick left and running as fast as he could in the direction of the scream. .It had definitely been Ashley that had yelled, and she didn't seem like the type that would let out a shriek over nothing. Then again, she didn't seem like the type that would suddenly turn into a fangirl either.

Brock, Ashley, and Pikachu found out why Ashley had screamed the minute they exited the forest. The raven haired girl was dangling under a rope bridge about half way across a small canyon with a river at the bottom. The board she had stepped on had apparently broken under her weight and she was having trouble getting back up.

"Pika!" "Ashley!" Misty, Brock, and Pikachu shouted, running out onto the bridge and trying to help her up, not realizing that the bridge wasn't strong enough to hold them.

"No! Don't come onto the bri-" Ashley never got to finish her wanning as the bridge snapped the moment the others were about half way to her, sending them all into the river below.

"Ah!"

Everyone hit the water hard, knocking the wind out of them on impact, getting carried away by the rivers current. The current of the river was so strong that it carried the group all the way down stream in only a few minutes. Ironically though, it took them right to where they were trying to get to.

When the current finally weakened enough to where they were able to swim, the group all headed for shore, gasping for breath.

"I 'cough' said not 'cough' come on to 'cough' the bridge." Ashley said, crawling onto the grassy shore of the river, coughing and hacking each time she tried to speak.

"How were 'cough' we supposed to 'cough' know." Misty said, still trying to breath right.

Brock just ignored the two as they started arguing to busy staring up at a woman that was walking out from the trees.

"Well, the fact that 'cough' I fell through it should have 'cough' said something.." Ashley said, pointing out that if it broke under hear, adding weight to it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

"Are you all alright?" The woman asked, getting the two girls attentions.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said, popping out of Ashley's shirt and crawling onto the grass. "brrrrr!" He said, shaking the water out of his fur cutely before laying out on the ground. "Cha."

"Huh, I thought my chest felt a little heaver then usual." Ashley said, looking at the fluzzy mop now laying down in front of her. (A/N: Fluzzy = Fluffy + Fuzzy please note that I am coining this word. :D)

Misty rolled her eyes at her and sat up, checking to make sure that she hadn't lost anything in the river. Seeing this, Ashley decided that she should do the same thing.

"Please excuse my friends for ignoring you, they're just a little shocked from falling into the river. We were on our way to deliver a package to someone named Melanie when the bridge we were on broke. It was quite a fall from that bridge, but I'm falling again, and this time it's for you." Brock said, holding up a bunch of flowers for her that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and into his hand.

"Oh, um... thank you." the woman said, taking the flowing and smiling at him embarrassedly. "And sorry about the bridge. I set it up as a trap to stop trainers from coming here." She added, lowering here head apologetically.

"I take it that means you're Melanie?" Misty asked as Ashley started digging through her bag pack franticly.

"Yes. I run the hidden village. May I ask who the package is from?" She asked, wandering which Nurse Joy had sent it. The only people that knew about the village's location were a few researchers and a couple Nurse Joys that stopped by every now and then to give the Pokemon a checkup. She had become good friends with a couple of them, and any one of them could have sent her a package.

"The Nurse Joy on route 24." Brock said, still fawning over her, now grabbing a heart shaped box of chocolates from his backpack and handing it to her.

Melanie had just been about to say something when Ashley let out a shriek.

"It's gone!" She cried out, looking around franticly for whatever it was that was missing.

"What is it? The package isn't missing is it?" Misty asked, getting up and walking over to her to help her search for it.

"No, it's worse." Ashley said, tears running down her face. "My new tent is gone." She wailed, hanging her head in despair. She had been so happy when she had finally got it, and she only got to use it once before it went missing.

"What?!" Misty shrieked, pulling out four Pokeballs, releasing the Pokemon inside them. "Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwag! Check the river for the tent!" She commanded. She felt the same way that Ashley did. The tent was very important to her, but for a slightly different reason. When she slept in the tent, she didn't have to worry about bugs crawling all over her, and she got her own room. Anything that kept bugs off of her and gave her her own place to sleep was something that she didn't want to loose.

"Your tent is missing? I'll go ask some of the Pokemon here to help search for it." Melanie asked, turning around and running off farther down the river. She came back a few minutes later with a large blue rolled up object in her hands, the site of which caused both Misty and Ashley to perk up almost instantly.

"You found it!" The both shouted, jumping up and running over to her, only to get beat by Brock.

"Oh thank you my dear, your skills at finding things is only matched by your beauty." He said, taking both of her hands into his and going down onto one knee.

He didn't get long to enjoy the contact as Pikachu came up and electrocuted him, causing him to fall to the ground a little crispier and dryer then he had been.

"Thanks, where did you find it?" Ashley asked as Melanie handed her the tent.

"On of the Tentacools found it. It washed a bit further downstream near the house." She said, smiling as Misty's jaw dropped. She had always wanted a Tentacool, and now she was so close to a wild one, but she knew she wouldn't be aloud to catch it.

"Thanks guys, return." She said, sucking the Pokemon up into their Pokeballs, ignoring the fact that she was missing out on a chance to catch a Tentacool.

"Well, if you were sent by Nurse Joy, then I guess it's alright for you to see the village." Melanie said, turning around and leading them down through the forest and to her little Pokemon care center. "It's actually less of a village, and more of a one man Pokemon center." She said when they finally got to the hidden 'village'.

"Wow, you take care of all these Pokemon?" Misty asked, running over to the small lake and looking at the water Pokemon.

She was a little surprised to find some of them there, they weren't exactly known for living in places away from the ocean. For instance, there was a Horsea and a few Seels. They were never found anywhere but the ocean, and even then they were hard to spot. It was while she was looking at one of the Seels that she spotted the same Oddish that she had tried to catch in the forest.

"Hey, it's that Oddish we saw." She said in surprise, causing Melanie to look at her oddly.

"Oh, so you're the one that tried to catch Oddish." She said, smiling. She wasn't angry about her trying to catch Oddish, she actually thought that it might be good for Oddish if she had a nice trainer. "Oddish came here a few years ago when her trainer abandoned her. She's been here ever since. That's what happens to most of these Pokemon, people abandon them and they find their way here to rest and recuperate." She explained, looking at a few of the Pokemon sadly. Apparently there was a lot of them that had been abandoned by trainers.

"That's horrible!" Misty and Ashley said in shock. Neither of them could even imagine doing something like that.

If a Pokemon wanted to leave, they would let it, but neither of them would ever simply dump a Pokemon for any reason. A Pokemon was a friend, and you don't do that to friends.

"Some trainers can be so heartless." Brock said, still in his usual bad Romeo impersonation. He was currently on his knee's in front of her again, another box of candy held out for her. She pretended not to notice.

Ignoring Brock, Misty bent over and spoke to Oddish in a saddened tone. She felt bad for trying to catch it earlier and she told her that.

"I'm sorry about trying to catch earlier, but you should know that not all trainers are mean like your old one. Do you think you can forgive me?" she said, a single tear running down her cheek. She really did feel bad for her, both because she tried to catch her and because her's old trainer abandoned her.

Oddish had been about to reply when Bulbasaur suddenly appeared out of nowhere and use a Headbut attack on Misty's back side, sending the redhead flying over Oddish and into some bushes.

"Bulbasaur!" Melanie reprimanded, walking over to Misty and helping her up.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ashley asked angrily, glaring at Bulbasaur, though the power of the glare was lessened by the fact that she had hearts in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Bulbasaur was abandoned by his trainer a number of years ago, and he's been this villages protector ever since." Melanie said, bowing her head apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Bulbasaur was just protecting Oddish from Misty. It's really Misty's fault." Brock said, only to get kicked in the head by a very angry redhead.

"What did you say?!" Misty asked, her foot still on Brock's head.

"Nothing!" Brock said, hoping she would kick him again. She didn't.

Bulbasaur started pushing against Ashley's leg, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Bulbasaur! Stop it. These people are our friends. They're only here to deliver something from Nurse Joy." Melanie said, trying to calm Bulbasaur down, though she didn't seem to be having any luck.

Bulbasaur continued pushing against Ashley's leg, trying as hard as he could to knock her over and force her to leave.

"Bulbasaur's kind of like the village protector...So cool." Ashley said, the hearts in her eyes getting even bigger.

It was at the same moment that the hearts in Ashley's as started to look as if they were going to come out of them that the group heard them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Ashley turned and looked at Misty and Brock, hoping against hope that she was hearing things.

"Guy's, please tell me that was you guys doing Team Rocket impersonations." She said, hanging hear head when they both shook their heads.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Who are they?" Melanie asked, fearing that they were their to capture the injured Pokemon.

They all started looking for the voice, wandering what Team Rocket had up their sleeves this time.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

Realizing that the voices were coming from above them, the entire group look up, only to see Team Rocket on top of a massive machine.

"It's only Team Rocket. Don't worry, we take care of them on a regular basis." Brock told her reassuringly.

"Hey?! What do you mean 'It's only Team Rocket'?! I'll have you know we're part of the worlds lead crime syndicate!" Jessie shouted at them angrily. She hated being brushed off almost as much as she hated people with no fashion sense.

"Yeah, and we work really hard on this motto so you beater listen to it!" James shouted, putting his fists on his hips and throwing a slight tantrum at having been interrupted.

"Yeah, do you's have any idea what we went trough to get here?!" Meowth added angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't quiet hear you, what did you say?" Misty shouted back at them, pretending she hadn't been listening to a word they had said.

"Why you! We'll show ya's!" Meowth said, going to the control panel and turning the machine on.

A trap door on the bottom of the massive machine opened up, causing a massive whose to fall from it. Ashley, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu recognized the whose almost instantly. It was the same one that had been attached to a giant vacuum when Team Rocket had tried to drain the Cerulean City gym's pool.

The moment the whose was low enough, Meowth pressed another button, causing the giant whose to start vacuuming the air. The massive vacuum was definitely somewhere inside the machine, then again, it might just be the machine itself.

"Ah Oddish!" Misty shouted as Oddish went flying toward the whose thanks to the force of the vacuum. Misty ran after the small grass type Pokemon, rapping her arms around it when she was close enough and holding on to it for dear life. She was ripped off of her feet and was flying through the air when a vine rapped around her ankle.

It was Bulbasaur's.

Bulbasaur started pulling her and Oddish in, slowly moving back toward the door of the house, trying to get them in for safety.

Ashley grabbed onto Bulbasaur and started helping him, trying to get everyone to safety as well. It took them a few minutes, but they finally managed to get everyone into the house, Pokemon and humans alike.

The moment everyone was inside, Ashley started formulating a plan to teach team rocket a lesson.

"Hey Bulbasaur, do you think you can take care of that whose with a Razor Leaf?" She asked, turning to the large grass Pokemon and finding that Bulbasaur was staring at her.

Bulbasaur nodded his head, wandering what she was planning. He could easily take out that massive whose, seeing as it was mostly fabric of some kind. If she needed him to destroy it for her plan to work, then he would.

"Ashley, what are you planning?" Misty asked, looking at her friend through narrowed eyes. She had a feeling that Ashley was going to do something that was going to give her a bad hair day. She just knew it.

"Nothing two dramatic, you'll see. I'm just planning a going away party for Team Rocket, that's all." She said, an evil look appearing on her face as she moved to a window in the opposite direction that Team Rocket was in. "Ok Bulbasaur, take care of the whose, and I'll have Pidgeotto and Butterfree do the rest." She said, opening the window and letting Bulbasaur go out through it.

Ashley took it as her cue when the wind started to die down, indicating that the massive whose was nolonger functioning right.

She quickly walked out of the house, grabbing two of her Pokemon's Pokeballs as she did so. When she was outside and a few feet away from the house, she tassed the two Pokeballs into the air, letting both Pidgeotto and Butterfree out of them.

"Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Use Whirlwind!" She shouted. The two flying Pokemon both started flapping their wings as hard as they could the moment they were out of their pokeballs, using Whirlwind on the massive machine.

When the two Whirlwinds touched each other, they joined and became one massive one, spinning around with enough force that it caused Team Rocket's machine to spin around it.

"Ah! Get us off this crazy ride " they shouted, trying to hold on for dear life.

"You really want off?" She called out evilly, the creepy grin on her face widening when they answered.

"Yes!" They shouted, all of them starting to get very sick from the spinning. "Ok, you asked for it! Pidgeotto, Butterfree, use gust!"

_Ashley's science lesson part 1 - Centripetal force:_

_There is something about centripetal force that had always fascinated her. The law of centripetal force states that an object will revolve around a center for as long as there is a force holding it in, but will begin moving in a straight line the moment that force is removed. _

_In plain English, Team Rocket had been spinning around the massive Whirlwind thanks to the whirlwinds air current. The gust attack that was sent by Butterfree and Pidgeotto dispersed the Whirlwind and the current of air it controlled. _

_Question: Any ideas on what happened?_

_Answer: "Looks like we're blasting off again!" _

The group simply stood in front of the small house, waving at the disappearing forms of Team Rocket and the machine they had tried to use to suck up all the Pokemon.

"Good by Team Rocket! Have a nice trip!" Misty shouted, happing that Team Rocket hadn't gotten any of the Pokemon.

"Yaw don't come back now, ya hear!" Ashley said in a really bad country accent with Pikachu bouncing in her arms, Pidgeotto sitting on her shoulder, and Butterfree sitting on her head, all waving happily as well.

"Please use the Whirlwind airlines again some time!" Brock said, waving as well.

"Hahaha." Melanie laughed slightly, hugging Bulbasaur closely. She had never seen a group quite like them. They were so care free and seemed to be able to handle themselves really well. She hadn't been sure why Nurse Joy had sent them before, but she had a pretty good idea now. Nurse Joy had been able to see what she was seeing now. They were definitely the right kind of people, now it was all up to Bulbasaur. Though that didn't mean she was going to give him a little push.

"Ashley. I have a favor to ask." She said, getting everyones attention instantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Ashley said, misunderstanding Melanie's words. She started digging through her backpack until she finally found what she was looking for. "I almost forgot about this." She said, pulling the package out of her backpack and handing it to Melanie, noticing for the first time how light it was.

Melanie didn't bother opening, she had a feeling she knew what was inside.

"Thank you." She said, setting the box aside and turning back to Ashley. "But there's something else I need to ask you. Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker Pokemon, but this village has gotten to safe. None of the Pokemon ever leave here, after they recover, the Pokemon are supposed to move on, but it's to safe here, so none of them want to leave.. I think it's time for Bulbasaur to move on, and I think you would be the perfect trainer for him. Please, will you take Bulbasaur with you?"

The words had barley left her mouth when the giant hearts appeared in Ashley's eyes again. Apparently she had no problem with taking Bulbasaur with her, in fact, she seemed to like the idea a lot.

She was just about to answer when Bulbasaur spoke, getting everyones attention.

"Bulbasaur." He said, hopping out of Melanie's arms and standing in front of Ashley.

"I think he said he wants to battle you. If you win, he'll go with you, right Bulbasaur?" She asked, getting a nod from Bulbasaur.

"Alright!" Ashley said, jumping up and down in excitement. She was finally going to get to catch Bulbasaur, that was enough to be happy about.

"Oddish!" Oddish said, jumping forward as well so that it was now standing next to Bulbasaur.

"Huh? Does that mean Oddish wants to battle too?" Misty asked, looking at the little weed Pokemon in suprise.

"Is that right Oddish? You want to fight as well?" Melanie asked, looking at the blue and green Pokemon.

"Oddish odd." It said, nodding it's head, that it looked more like a small bow.

"Alright, let's go!" Ashley said happily, only to be stopped by Misty.

"Not so fast! I want to catch Oddish. I was the one that battle it before and rist my life to save it, don't you think I should be the one to get the chance to catch it?" She asked, giving Ashley her biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

Ashley just stared at her for a few moments with half lidded lazy looking eyes before she finally shrugged her shoulder, causing Misty to hug her so tightly that it left her gasping for breath.

"Well, I guess it's a double wild Pokemon battle then." Brock said, getting everyones attention. He explained the rules, which were essentially the same as normal wild Pokemon battles, only with two trainers and two wild Pokemon. A normal double battle was rare in Kanto, and a double wild Pokemon battle was even more rare all around the world. This would be the first one he had ever actually seen.

After Brock explained the rules, Ashley and Misty moved over to one side of the small clearing between the house and the small lake while Bulbasaur and Oddish moved to the other end. When everyone was ready, the battle started.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!" Ashley said, starting the battle instantly.

"Misty calls, Clefairy!" Misty called, throwing Clefairy's Pokeball into the center of the battle field.

"Clefairy airy." Clefairy said, ready for battle.

"Ack! Not Clefairy!" Ashley shouted, fearing for her Pikachu and soon to be Bulbasaur.

"Hay! What's wrong with my Clefairy?!" the red head demanded, glaring daggers at the raven haired teen.

"Haha, nothing. Sorry about that." Ashley said apologetically, turning her attention back to the battle. It was a good thing that she did because Pikachu was waiting for a command while dodging Vine Whips from Bulbasaur. "Ah! Pikachu! Run around Bulbasaur and try to get behind him!"

Misty was in better condition when she turned her attention back to the battle as Clefairy and Oddish were simply trying to stare each other down.

"Come on Clefairy, use Doubleslap!"

Clefairy hopped up to Oddish as fast as she could and tried to use double slap, only to have Oddish jump over the attack and onto her head, sucking the nutrients out of her with absorb.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Pikachu did as it was told, sending a large bolt of electricity at Bulbasaur, only to miss when the grass type Pokemon dodged it.

"Ashley! Help!" Misty yelled, getting Ashley's attention.

Ashley looked over at Misty's battle and was surprised to find that Oddish was beating Clefairy by clinging to it's face and sucking all it's energy out of it, something she would have never bet on happening.

"Pikachu! Go help Clefairy!" She called, sending Pikachu over to Oddish and Clefairy to try and get Oddish off.

Bulbasaur intercepted him on the way their, using Razor Leaf to keep him away from Oddish and Clefairy. Apparently he wanted to finish their fight.

"Pikachu, try getting around it as fast as you can!" Ashley called.

Pikachu took off running at high speeds, leaving a white glowing trail behind him as he ran.

"That's agility!" Brock said, shocked that Pikachu learned the move in the middle of a battle.

"Agility?" Ashley whispered in surprise. He hadn't known that Pikachu had that kind of speed.

"Ashley! If Pikachu can use agility, then it can use Quick Attack!" Brock shouted out over the battle field, knowing that she wouldn't know that little fact if no one told her. (See A/N2)

"Huh? Oh! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack on Oddish!" Ashley called out, causing Pikachu to use it's agility to run around Bulbasaur and use barrel right into Oddish, knocking her off of Clefairy's head.

"Oddish!" Oddish yelled, hitting a try and falling to the ground with spirals in it's eyes, signaling that it could no longer battle.

"Alright, Pokeball go!" Misty shouted as she tossed the Pokeball, only for Bulbasaur to knock it out of the air half way to Oddish. "Huh? Wah?!" She said in shock and surprise. She hadn't been expecting Bulbasaur to do the same thing it had last time when she tried to catch Oddish, and she wasn't to happy about it trying it again. "Gr! I'll catch you first then!" She said, reaching for a Pokeball, only to be stopped by Ashley.

"Hey! Bulbasaur's mine, remember?" she said, causing the redhead to sweet drop in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Anyway, Clefairy, use pound!" She said, deciding that if she couldn't catch Bulbasaur, she would at least use Clefairy to keep it busy while she caught Oddish.

Clefairy ran hopped as fast as she could toward Bulbasaur, fully intent on acting out her trainers order when Bulbasaur suddenly used Vine Whip on her, rapping her up in his thick vines, lifting her up into the air and smacking her down against the ground.

Misty took the opportunity of Bulbasaur's distraction to throw a Pokeball at Oddish while Ashley had Pikachu use the distraction as well.

"Pikachu! Use quick attack!" Ashley commanded.

Bulbasaur didn't even have time to react as Pikachu barreled into him, sending him tumbling across the grass.

Oddish was sucked into the Pokeball, which started clicking loudly instantly.

"All right, now use thunderbolt!" She said, causing Pikachu to send a large bolt of electricity at Bulbasaur. The large grass type Pokemon didn't have time to move out of the way of this attack either and was hit with it's full force, causing him to fall over onto his side, smoking slightly.

"OK, Pokeball, go!" Ashley shouted, throwing her Pokeball at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was sucked into the Pokeball at the exact same time that Oddish stopped struggling in hers, signaling that she was now Misty's Pokemon.

"Yes! I caught Oddish!" She shouted happily while Ashley waited to see if Bulbasaur was going to pop back out of the Pokeball or not.

The moment Bulbasaur's Pokeball stopped shaking and clicking, Pikachu and Ashley went into their patented victory poses.

"We did it! We caught Bulbasaur!" Ashley shouted happily

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, putting one of it's paws in the air and giving a piece sign.

"I knew you could do it." Melanie said, smiling at the two trainers and their Pokemon partners. They seemed to make a good team.

"Oddish/Bulbasaur, come on out!" Ashley and Misty said in unison, tossing the Pokeballs and releasing the Pokemon inside them.

The group stood around talking for a few minutes before everyone started saying their goodbyes, they had to get back to the Pokemon center before nightfall and it was quite a walk from where they were.

"Melanie, I can not bare parting with you, I shell stay here so that our love may-" Brock started, only to have Ashley and Misty both grab on to his ears and drag him away.

"Get real Romeo." They both said in unison, smiling as they dragged the lecher off.

"I'm real! I'm real!" He said, hopping backwards as they continued pulling him.

"Take care of Oddish and Bulbasaur!" Melanie called out as they disappeared into the forest. Once they were out of site, she opened the box that Nurse Joy had sent them to deliver to her, finding that her suspicions were right.

The box was empty. Nurse Joy had sent them to her to help out with Bulbasaur.

--------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update the fic. I've been really busy and plan to add another chapter as soon as possible.

(A/N1): in case no one has picked up on it, I keep referring to Brock's Sandshrew as 'he' and Ashley's Sandshrew as 'she'. This does not mean that there will be Sandshrew eggs in the future, it's just that I think I should point out that I could put some poke-eggs in any of the trainers pockets if I ever felt like it, though I don't think their pockets are big enough. XD

(A/N2): After watching the show all over again, I realized that Quick Attack is just agility with a tackle mixed into it.

(and please stop telling me what pairing you guys want, I am not going to even mention a pairing until the father poll is over, and it will be up for another chapter or two, so wait until it's over with.)

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)

Read and review people!


	9. One Squirtle of a day

**Chapter Nine**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and Fuyutaro son.

Fuyutaro son: OK, I decided to say this again, just so I don't have to deal with angry poke'fans after they read this chapter. While Ashley DOES get Squirtle in this chapter, she doesn't get him in the same place, they never go to the town in this fic. And by the way, am I the only one that realized that they never said the towns name? I had to make one up. XD

If you can spot the quote and what movie it's from, I will let you pick the next Pokemon Ashley, Brock, or Misty catches. Or I will put you in the fic with your own Pokemon as a trainer they run into. Or something like that. It's up to you. So, hear we go.

------------------------

Ashley and the group had left the Pokemon center on route 24 only a few hours ago in the early morning light, not wanting to stay their another day.

They had been forced to stay at the center for a full seven days with nothing to do but sit around and talk to the other trainers because of Charmander's condition. The fire Pokemon was now healthy and happy, though it still didn't seem to like the fact that it had another trainer. Whatever Damian did to it, it had left quite a few mental scars.

While they were at the Pokemon center, Ashley had sent Prof. Oak her Butterfree because it seemed to be having trouble with one of it's wings. Prof. Oak said that the pollen on part of the wing was gone, something that would make it difficult for Butterfree to fly, and that all he needed was a short rest and he would be fine. (A/N: Butterflies can't fly if the dust and pollen on their wings is wiped off.)

After Charmander had been released from the Pokemon center, Ashley had instantly let it out of it's Pokeball, only to get set on fire by Charmander. The fire type Pokemon wasn't to happy about having Ashley as a trainer. Then again, she wasn't sure he would be happy with anyone as a trainer for that matter.

After that, Ashley had decided that she would let Charmander cool down in his Pokeball for a while before she let him out again, not wanting the get burned again.

That had been a few hours ago and the group was now walking along the road, hoping that they would get to the next town soon, seeing as Nurse Joy had said that it was only a few hours away from where they were.

"So bored." Ashley said, looking around at stuff as they continued walking. She didn't mind all the walking, she just didn't like the fact that they didn't have anything to do.

"Come on Ashley. It isn't that bad." Misty said, though she couldn't stand the boredom either.

"Come on guys, it isn't that much farther. We should be there in about two hours." he said, able to tell by the sound of Misty's voice that she was getting bored as well.

"Two hours?!" The two girls wailed, hanging their heads in despair.

"Pika pika." (Translation: It isn't that bad.) Pikachu said from his perch on Ashley's head.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one walking." Ashley hissed, glaring up at the electric Pokemon. Pikachu had opted to sit on her head instead of walking, something that he was starting to do more and more often. He was one lazy fluzzy rodent.

"Fine, I'll check the map again and see if there's a short cut." Brock said, pulling said map out and looking it over, only to find that their wasn't a short cut anywhere near where they were, not unless they wanted to run through the woods and leave the path.

"Sorry guys, but the only way to get to – huh?" Brock stopped mid sentence and in his tracks as his foot fell through the ground, stopping somewhere around his ankle.

"Leads to 'huh'? What?" Ashley said confusedly, only stopping when she ran right into Brock's back. "Umf!" She said, taking a step back. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, getting Misty's attention.

When the Cerulean City trainer heard the question she stopped walking and turned to look at them, wandering what was going on. She had been walking beside Brock the whole way and was now several feet in front of the others.

"Huh? Why'd you guys stop?" She asked turning around and walking over to them.

"My foots stuck!" Brock said as he started pulling on his foot.

This turned out to be the wrong thing to do as it cause giant cracks to appear on the ground under them. The moment the cracks appeared everyone one froze. It's never a good sign when cracks start to appear under you.

"No body move!" Brock ordered, though he didn't have to as everyone was already being as still as possible.

Nobody moved as the all tried figuring out away for them all to get out of the situation unharmed, though none of them were having any luck coming up with anything.

"Brock, I don't think you'll have to worry about any of use moving." Misty said, her hole body as stiff as stone.

As it turned out though, none of them had to move for anything to happen as a large stone flew out of some bushes and onto the ground between them, butting a large whole in it and causing it to collapse.

"Ah!" They shouted as the plummeted to the bottom of the whole with everyone landing on top of Brock.

"Umf! OK, that hurt." Ashley said as she sat up, wandering what the soft cushy thing was.

"At least we landed on something soft." Misty said, sitting up as well and dusting her self off.

"Yeah, glad I could be of assistance." Brock stated, causing both girls to look down, only to find that they were sitting on him.

As it turned out, landing on bottom wasn't the worst place to be, because at that moment a large rock fell from about half way up the side of the whole and landed on Ashley's head, nearly knocking the girl out.

"Ow!" Ashley rubbed the top of her head while picking up the rock that had hit her, while getting off of Brock's back at the same time. It had a strange design on it, making her think that it wasn't a rock at all. It looked more like a fossil then anything else. Deciding to deal with it later she put the 'kind of looks like a fossil rock' into her backpack.

"Sorry about that." Misty said, getting up and helping Brock to his feet.

"That's fine, just call me a chiropractor." He said, standing up and hearing his own back crack. Having a Pikachu and two girls with their heavy backpacks land on his back could have been good for him, but he would have to worry about that later.

"Are you alright?" both the girls asked, dusting him off as he straightened up.

When Brock told them that he was all right, they all started looking for a way out, wandering how they were going to get out of the whole.

"Who the heck put this whole here?" Misty asked, trying to climb out of it by climbing up the wall, only to slide back down.

"My moneys on Team Rocket." Ashley said as she started digging out a small foot whole in the wall, only to find another strange rock, which she quickly shoved into her backpack as well.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

The group looked up at the top of the whole, all of them groining in annoyance as they did so.

"Yep, looks like you were right." Misty said, pulling out a houndred pokes and handing them to the raven haired girl.

"Why thank you." she said, pocketing the money and moving back to the foothold. "Hey guys, I think we can get out if we use this whole I dug." She said, getting the others attentions.

"Great." Brock said as he and Misty moved over to small whole.

It was at this point that Team Rocket realized that they were being ignored.

"Hay! Don't ignore us!" Jessie said angrily, stomping her foot on the ground and staring at the whole.

"Yeah! The least you could do is listen to our motto!" James yelled as well, crossing his arms and turning his head away from the whole angrily.

"De' nerv of some people 'dese days." Meowth said, moving over to the whole and looking down into it. "Ah!" He yelled, horrified..

"What? What is it Meowth?" Jessie asked as she and James walked over to the whole.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem?" James asked, looking into the whole with Jessie and Meowth. "Ah! They're coming up!" He said, right before a Pikachu jumped out of the whole.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ashley yelled.

Pikachu did as he was told, sending a large bolt of electricity at team rocket, causing the three criminals to go flying through the air like usual.

"Hey, we didn't even get a chance to battle this time." James said, crossing his arms as he and his teammates flew off.

"Yeah, but dat's how it goes." the feline member of the team said, shaking his head.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" They all shouted, flying into the distance and out of sight.

"Poor Team Rocket. I kind of feel bad for them. Their always getting blown away." Misty said, as she dusted her self off.

"Well, if they didn't always cause trouble, it wouldn't happen all the time." Ashley said before turning to Brock. "Now what were you saying about the path?" She said, going back to the conversation they were having before Team Rocket's trap.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was saying that this path was the only one that lead to Sandyleaf Village, which leads to Sandy Cape, which is the only place with a route that leads to Vermilion City." Brock explained, showing them the map and pointing out where they were going as he did so.

This turned out to be a big mistake as Ashley instantly saw a shortcut, which was never a good thing. In every one of her short cuts, they always managed to get lost. She always had the best intentions, but it always caused them more problems then anything else, and it seemed that this time Misty was fully with her on her short cut.

"Brock, the two paths from here Sandyleaf Village, and from Sandyleaf Village to Sandy Cape makes S shape. If we cut across here." She said, pointing at their current location and sliding her finger across the map, straight to Sandy Cape. "Then we should be their in a day or so. " She finished, looking from Brock to Misty to see what they had to say on the subject.

Brock didn't seem to like the idea, but Misty seemed ready for anything. She was probably just happy with the chance to get away from all the boredom. A walk through the woods sound much better then walking down the road for the next few days.

"Ashley, I really don't think that's a good idea. We would have to cut through the forest twice to get their. Don't you think that there is a chance we might get lost?" Brock asked, trying to be the voice of reason, though it was starting to seem like he was the only one that cared about weather or not they got lost. "Fine." He said, already knowing that both the girls weren't going to change their minds. If you can't beat them, join them. "Let's go, but I'm the one leading, OK?" He said, walking into the forest even though he had a feeling that it was a really bad idea.

Both Pikachu and the girls did victory signs behind his back before following him. Brock was a good guy, but sometimes he needed to be shoved into having an adventure. Then again, if Misty knew how many bug Pokemon were in the forest, she probably would have voted with Brock instead.

The group was barely in the forest t for an hour when the first bug Pokemon appeared. It fell down from a tree right on top of Misty, hopping off and running away as she started screaming.

"AH! I hate bugs!" She yelled, taking off running at top speed herself, causing both Brock and Ashley to run after her with Pikachu sitting happily on Ashley's head.

"Misty! Wait up!" Ashley shouted, running after the freaked out redhead.

"Yeah, it was only a Weedle!" Brock shouted, trying not to trip over anything as well.

The group searched for Misty for over two hours, but were unable to find her anywhere. They weren't sure what had happened to her, and were starting to get very worried. It's never a good thing when you get separated from the group.

"Have you found her yet?" Brock asked as he rejoined Ashley. He had lest for a short while so that they could both check in different places, doubling their chances at finding their companion.

"No, and I'm starting to get worried. It's not like Misty to just up and vanish, even if there was bug Pokemon. She wouldn't do that, she would run off at first, but come back when she realized we weren't around anymore. Something is definitely wrong." The raven haired girl said, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her. We will, even if we have to search all night." He said before turning back to his search. He was just as worried about Misty as Ashley. The girl was right, if Misty hadn't comeback already, then something bad must have happened, he just didn't want to admit it.

After a few minutes of search together, Brock decided that it would be best if the searched separately for a while again, to cover more ground. They agreed that they would meet up in two and a half hours at the small campsite they had set up.

The two hours past and Ashley hadn't found Misty. The girl seemed to have vanished without a trace, and to make matters worse, Ashley could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. Every time she would turn around she could have sworn she saw something out of the corners of her eyes, as if something was watching her, but disappearing the moment she turned to catch them. (A/N: anyone think I should write suspense novels?)

The creepy feeling had started just over an hour ago, and hadn't stopped since. Deciding that she didn't want to wait until the full two hours and thirty minutes were up, Ashley headed back to the campsite with Pikachu, fully intent and waiting there until Brock got back.

It was when she started turning toward the direction of the camp site that she got the first true confirmation that she was being watched. Whatever it was that had been watching her hadn't gotten all the way into the bushes in time. She only got a glimpse of it in the dark, but she had definitely seen something round near the ground move into the bushes.

"Brock? Misty?" She asked, hoping that it was one of them.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu called out as well, not liking the fact that something was watching it in the dark. Even Pokemon were aloud to get scared, and Pikachu was shaking so much that Ashley's shoulder felt like she had a vibrator on it.

As if in answer to their calls, the bushes all started shaking at once in an ominous way, causing Ashley to turn all the way toward the campsite and take off running for it as fast as she could. She hadn't even taken ten steps when she heard whatever it was that had been in the bushes start to chase her. She wasn't able to see very well in the dark and knew that looking back would be both pointless, and stupid as it would only slow her down.

The fact that she heard lots of feet behind her didn't help, whatever was chasing her, there had to be a lot of them.

"Brock! Misty! Somebody! Help!" she yelled, still running through the forest in the direction of the camp site.

It wasn't until a second later that she realized that the big empty clearing she had just passed had been where she and Brock had set up the camp site, but nothing had been there when she just past it. It had been empty. Everything that they had put there was gone, and now she was being chased by some unknown creatures or people that didn't seem at all friendly. To make it even worse, neither Brock nor Misty had answered her calls, making her think that it was just her, Pikachu, and whatever it was that was chasing her.

"Pika pie!" Pikachu yelled as Ashley fell over, causing both of them to topple to the ground.

When Ashley hit the ground, the things that were chasing her to the chance to surround her, all of them hold something long in their hands.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" She yelled in panic, even though Pikachu would have to attack her as well if he wanted any chance at hitting them all at once.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, lighting up the area and frying the would be assailants.

In the light of the thunderbolt, and through the pain of being electrocuted, Ashley was able to see what the things were that were attacking her and Pikachu as well as what was in their hands.

Squirtles.

It was a large gang of Squirtles, and all of whom where holding ropes in their hands. Ashley already had a pretty good idea what the ropes were for. The Squirtles were obviously planning on using them to tie her, and most likely Pikachu, up.

All of the Squirtles were also wearing black sunglasses, with one of them where a pair of pointed ones while the rest wore round ones. Ashley wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that the one with the pointed sunglasses was the leader. That was the only possible reason why all the others had the exact same pair why it had different ones.

Being used to getting shocked by Pikachu, Ashley was able to stand up the moment the attack was over and ordered Pikachu to keep using small thunderbolts to light the place up so that they could see. When Pikachu did, they found that all the Squirtles were out cold.

Smiling evilly, Ashley picked up the ropes that the Squirtles had been planing on using on her, using them to tie them up instead. She first wound them tightly around where the small turtle Pokemon arms wholes were, pushing their arms gently back into their shells and blocking the wholes to make it harder for them to get free. She also tight part of the ropes tightly around the bases of their tails, trying to make it as hard as possible for them to get free.

Once she was done tying them up, she grabbed onto the ends of the ropes and tugged, causing the Squirtles to all regain consciousness.

"Squirtles squir?" (translation: What happened?) One asked, trying to figure out why it couldn't move it's arm as it sat up.

"Squirt!" (translation: Ah!) another one said, jumping up and trying to get out of the ropes, only to find that it couldn't. It was the leader, the one with the pointed glasses. "Squirtle squir! Squirtle squ!" (translation: We're trapped! Everybody run!) it added, causing all the Squirtles to jump up and take off running, only for Ashley to tug on the ropes which ended up pulling all the Squirtles off their feet and onto their backs.

"Squirt! Swuirtle uirtle!" (Translation: Help! I'm a Squirtle and I've fallen and I can't get up!) One said, waving it's tail and feet around madly, unable to right himself. None of the others were able to get up either, they were all stuck on their backs.

"Ge, I wander what happened?" Ashley asked evilly, causing all the water Pokemon to look at her, only to see the ends of the ropes in her hands.

"Squirtle squirt!" the leader said, somehow managing to get onto his feet. He turned and glared at here, apparently he didn't like the fact that she was holding them all captive. "Squirtle squirt!" he said again, just as angry as before.

"Nope, you go free when you tell us where our friends are." the raven hair girls said, indicating her and Pikachu as the 'we', and looking at the water Pokemon seriously. "We know you kidnapped them, and we want them back."

"Pikachu?!" (translation: What did you do with them?!) Pikachu demanded, still lighting the place up for Ashley.

The other Squirtles were slowly managing to get up, helping each other by using their tails to lift their friends onto their sides.

While the other Squirtles were getting up, the leader started shaking his head, clearly telling Ashley that he wouldn't tell them where their friends were.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell us, then we can all just sit right here and wait until you change your mind."Ashley said, tugging on the ropes and reminding them that they couldn't get free.

Squirtle glared at her for a few minutes behind his glasses before he finally agreed to show her and Pikachu where their friends were.

"Good, now start walking." She said. She wasn't happy with having to treat Pokemon like that, but they had kidnapped her friends and she wasn't about to let them get away with that.

On there way through the forest, a light suddenly appeared behind them, illuminating the forest and getting closer. When Ashley turned around to see where the light was coming from, she was shocked to see an Officer Jenny on a motorcycle speeding toward her. When the the woman in blue was close enough, she jumped off the bike and did something that Ashley hadn't expected. She pointed her gun at her.

"Freeze! What do you think you are doing with those-" She started, only to stop and lower her gun when she realized what Pokemon Ashley had tied up. "The Squirtle squad? How did you catch them?" She asked, shocked that someone had actually managed to catch the trouble making Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, rubbing the back of his head.

Ashley didn't need to say anything for Officer Jenny to understand what had happened, she could already guess that Pikachu was the one that took care of the Squirtle gang.

"So what are you doing with them?" She asked, wandering why the Squirtles were tied up.

"They kidnapped two of my friends, and I'm having them show me where they hid them." she said, ignoring one of the Squirtles as it tried pulling on the rope with it's teeth, which didn't even scratch the rope. "They were planning on tying me and Pikachu up with the ropes, but we managed to knock them out and use their own ropes on them." She added with a smirk.

Officer Jenny looked at them a few minutes before deciding that she believed the story. It might be strange for most Pokemon to kidnap someone, but she could see the Squirtle squad doing it as a prank, so it wasn't really that hard to believe.

"Alright, lead the way." She said, shining the flashlight on the Squirtles and having them start walking again. It took the group about twenty minutes to get to a large cave which had Misty and Brock tied up in front of hit along with all their stuff laying around them.

"Guys!" Ashley yelled, running forward and dragging the Squirtles slightly. She instantly started untying them. When the group were finally free and un-gagged, Misty started talking about a mile a minutes.

"Ashley! Team Rocket's behind all of this, they got the Squirtle squad to catch us so that hey could steal Pikachu." She said, getting up and putting all the stuff away as fast as she could.

"Yeah, they tricked them into doing their dirty work for them." Brock said, getting up as well.

The Squirtles all started gibbering when Brock said this, wandering what he was talking about. Apparently they thought that he was lying.

It was at that moment that bombs started falling onto the small clearing, exploding on impact and sending dust into the air.

"Ah! What's going on?!" Misty yelled, ducking into the cave and looking up at the sky.

When she did she saw Team Rocket's hot air balloon floating above the clearing with it's occupants throwing small bombs out of the sides of the basket.

Everyone ran for the cave, wanting to get out of the blast zone as fast as possible. Unfortunately, one of the Squirtles weren't so lucky. He was knocked onto his back from one of the blast, and was unable to get back up.

"Squirtle!" He yelled, willing as hard as he could, trying to right himself.

"Squirtle! Hang on!" Ashley yelled, running over to the fallen Squirtle and picking him up, turning around and heading back into the cave.

"Squirtle squir?" The Squirtle asked, staring up and her, shocked that a human had come back to save him, especially after he his gang had kidnapped her friends.

"What?! We're on fire?!" The heard Jessie's voice shout in horror.

"Meowth! Put that flame out!" James yelled frantecly.

Everyone expected Meowth to make a comment as well, but what they heard instead was a load explosion, and something that signaled that the bombing had come to an end.

"Wha?! Looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as their balloon exploded, sending them flying high into the air.

When they heard Team Rocket's shout, the group walked out of the cave, only to find that some of the trees had caught fire thanks to one of the bombs.

"Ah! The hole forest will burn down at this rate!" Officer Jenny said, running over to her bike and calling for backup.

Ashley took one look at he fire and pulled out her Pokeballs, sending out Pidgeotto, Charmander, and Sandshrew to help take care of the fire, leaving her Bulbasaur in her Pokeball because he would only get hurt.

Misty and Brock did the same thing, with Misty sending out Starmie, Staryu, Poliwag, and Clefairy to help, while Brock sent out Onix, Geodude, Zubat, and Sandshrew. Misty left Oddish in her Pokeball for the same reason Ashley had left Bulbasaur in his, grass Pokemon were to weak against fire.

"Squirtle squir!" The lead Squirtle said, running up to Ashley and hopping up and down.

"Huh? You want to help?" She asked, looking down at him as the other Squirtles gathered around.

"Squirtle!" he told her, nodding his head at her.

Ashley didn't even pause to think about it, she instantly bent down and untied each and everyone of them. The moment they were free, the Squirtles all started working to put the fire out with the rest of the Pokemon. Everyone continued trying to put out the fire, wanting to save the forest and all the Pokemon that were in it.

It took them almost twenty minutes to put the fire out, any by that time, three trees had already burned to the ground and Officer Jenny's backup still hadn't arrived, though it turned out that she hadn't expected them to. Apparently it would take them over an hour to get there, even on their motorcycles.

"Well, the fires finally out." She said happily, glad that the fire wasn't going to burn down the forest. She was also happy because it meant that the village she was from wasn't in danger of the fire getting to them either. She hadn't had a chance to mention the village before, but she didn't feel like telling them now, it was best if they didn't know that a village almost went up in smoke.

"Thanks guys, you did great. Everyone, return." Ashley said, returning all her Pokemon to their Pokeballs and turning to the others.

Misty and Brock did the same, thanking their Pokemon and putting them in their Pokeballs as well, happy that they had been able to put the fire out.

"Well, we got our friends back, so I guess every thing is OK now." Ashley said, looking around at everything to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "But try not to kidnap any more people, OK?" She asked, bending down and looking at the leader of the Squirtle squad.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Officer Jenny said, walking over to them from her bike. "I just go off the phone with the mayor of my town. They want to make the Squirtle squad the towns firefighting squad." She told them, causing all the Squirtles to stare at her in shock.

"Squir squir?" One of them asked, looking up at her with a shocked expression.

"Yep, they want all of you to be part of the town. As long as you stop playing practical jokes on everybody that is." She said, rubbing the top of the Squirtles head, causing it to jump around happily.

All the squirt started running around, gathering things up for the trip to the town. Apparently they were all very happy about the idea of belonging to a town.

"Squir Squirtle squir." one of the Squirtles said, walking up to Ashley, Brock, and Misty.

"Huh? What is it little buddy?" Brock asked, looking down at the little blue Pokemon.

"Squir squir tle tle squir." it said, jumping up and down while waving it's arms happily.

"You want to come with us?" Ashley asked, smiling when she got a nod from the little blue Pokemon.

"Really? Cool, I wanna catch it!" Misty said happily, only to be stopped by Ashley.

"Misty, if you catch it it will just be sent back to the gym in Cerulean City, do you really want your sisters taking care of it?" Ashley asked, smiling at Misty triumphantly.

Misty thought about it for a few minutes before hanging her head and waving her hand for Ashley to catch it. Apparently she didn't like the idea of her sisters taking care of any of her Pokemon any time soon, she still didn't trust them yet.

(A/n: don't worry, she will get more Pokemon in the future, I actually have to get her to send one of her Pokemon to her sisters in a few chapters so that she can take care of Togepi.)

"Ashley starting jumping up and down, ecstatic that she had finally got the final starter of Pallet Town. She now had a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and the spare starter Pikachu.

"Pokeball, go!" She said happily, tossing the red and white Pokeball at Squirtle, causing the blue water Pokemon to change into a red light and get sucked up into the ball. The ball didn't even click once before it was finished. Squirtle, it seemed, didn't fight it at all.

"Yeah! I caught a Squirtle!" She shouted happily, going into her signature victory pose with Pikachu mimicking her.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, holding the pose for a few minutes before rubbing the back of his head cutely.

Ashley and the gang let all their Pokemon back out of their Pokeballs so that they could meet their new friend, as well as say goodbye to Officer Jenny and the Squirtle squad.

Everyone stood around talking for a little, with Ashley, Brock, and Misty deciding that hey would camp out at the cave before heading out as it was still dark and only about 1:00 in the morning.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and talk to you all night, but we really should be getting back to Sandyleaf Village. " Officer Jenny said, putting all of the members of the Squirtle squad into their new Pokeballs, minus the one that was now Ashley's. The officer then jumped onto her bike and drove off with the gang all waving after her happily.

--------------------------------------

Is Butterfree going to be OK? What happened to Ashley's giant Goldeen? And when is one of Ashley's Pokemon going to evolve? Find out next time on : Pikemon: Pokemon Master!

XD Like I said before, the only reason why it took me so long to write the last chapter, was because I don't like the 'road to the Pokemon league' episode. After I got past that, everything was pretty easy to write.

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)

Like I said, if you spotted the quote and know what movie it's from, put it in a review with a Pokemon and who you want it to catch. Or you could put it in a review with a request to put you in the fic (if you do this, please list the Pokemon you want to have, though I will ignore request for certain Pokemon, AE: Have Ashley catch Suicune. That isn't going to happen. If I ever make Ashley catch a legendary, I will put it in a poll first, and she wont be catching them in the wrong region.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OOC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and Fuyutaro son.

And thanks goes out to _**Tjay-Drag-Latios'of'the'Cookie**_ for his review. Like I said in the reply, I disagree about the amount of Pokemon she has, but I DO agree that she has had it way to easy. So I will make the battles harder for now on, though I wont be doing that with shrimpy.... I mean Krabby. XD shrimpy, dang I did it again. The really small Krabby was easy to catch in the anime, and I plan to do the same thing here.

Oh, and just like in chapter 9, there is a quote in this chapter, if someone can find it and tell me what it's from, I'll put something into the fic for them. (The quote might be from anything. It might be from a movie, anime, cartoon, or a theme song. )

------------------------

"Of course, first we get kidnapped, then we nearly get burned to death, after that we get chased out of a cave in the middle of the night by a really angry Golem, and now we're gonna drown in a storm. This is just great!" Ashley said angrily as she pulled out her plastic rain coat and put it on.

They had only been sleeping for a few minutes when a really loud roar woke them all up. It had come from a rather large, and very angry look Golem. It had taken them only two minutes for them to give up on battling it as none of Misty's or Ashley's water Pokemon could even hurt it, meaning that they were out classed easily.

When the group had finally gotten away from the over sized Golem, they had found themselves standing out in the rain some where near route 25. None of them had had the time to put on raincoats, and all of them were now soaking wet.

Brock and Misty put on their raincoats to, though Ashley had to continued with a soaking wet Pikachu sitting on her shoulder under the coat.

"Great, now what are we gonna do? " Misty asked, wishing it was warmer under the rain coat. The problem with having plastic raincoats was that, even though they kept the rain off you, they didn't insulate you from the cold air.

"Well, we need to find someplace dry to sleep. Ashley, do you still have that tent?" Brock asked, remembering the one she had bought in Cerulean City.

"Yeah, just one problem." She said, wishing she had thought ahead. While she had bought it specifically for times like this, she had forgotten to take care of one minor detail.

"And what's that?" Misty asked, wandering what could possibly be keeping them out in the poring rain.

"Hehehe." She said, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "I never applied the water proof seal." she said, holding up the little tube of jell she was supposed have put on the tent to make it water proof.

Misty's and Brock's eyes started twitching in annoyance. Leave it to Ashley to forget something important like that.

"Great, so now what are we going to do?" Misty asked as Brock pulled out the map and started looking at it, hoping against hope that their was somewhere close by that they could stay the night at. As it turned out, there was.

"It says here that we're actually pretty close to Sandy cove, and there's a lighthouse there we might be able to stay at." Brock said as the three trainers huddled under a massive tree, with Pikachu huddling on Ashley's shoulder under the raincoat.

"Really?" Ashley asked, leaning in to look a the map over Brock's shoulder. She was elated to see that it wasn't that far. If they ran, they would be there in only a few minutes.

"How far is it?" Misty asked, praying that it wasn't that far away, not wanting to be out in the rain any lo9nger then she absolutely had to be.

"I don't think it's that far, it can't be much more then a few minutes away, if we run." She said, pointing at the little spot on the map that read 'lighthouse'.

"Yeah, according to this, it should be just east of where we are now. If we start running, we should be there in just a few minutes." Brock said, folding up the map and putting it into his pocket as he turned in the direction of the lighthouse.

"Alright, first one there drys off first." Ashley said, taking off and running through the forest with Brock and Misty following close behind. Pikachu was holding onto her shoulder for dear life, wandering if Ashley had even stopped to consider the fact that he was on her shoulder.

"Pikachu..." (translation: ug....) Pikachu said, clinging to her shoulder and wandering if he would ever be dry again. His fir was soaking wet and he was freezing. The fact that Ashley was running didn't help either because it forced air to pace through the opening of her jacket, making it very cold inside.

It took Ashley only six minutes to finally reach the edge of the forest, and when she did, she found her self on a small sandy beach near the ocean. It wasn't what she had expected at all. She had known that the light house was by the ocean because the map showed that it was, but she was so used to seeing rocky shores that she hadn't been expecting a beach.

"Wow..." She said, looking around at it. Even with the rain, the beach still managed to look like a fun place to hang out, though she knew that it was never safe to be near water when it was raining. You never know when lightning might strike, and it tends to strike large bodies of water more often then anything else.

It was at the same moment that Misty and Brock began to exit the forest that Ashley spotted something moving on the beach. It looked like a small red crab, but Ashley had a feeling that it was actually a Pokemon.

"Huh... let's see what dexter has to say about it." Ashley said, flipping open her Pokedex and scanning it.

"Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. Krabby's tend to be around one foot, four inches tall but can grow to a size of just over three feet. Krabby live in holes dug into beaches. On sandy shores with little in the way of food, they can be seen squabbling with each other over territory."

"Huh? A Krabby?" Misty said, walking over to Ashley and looking down at the rather small specimen.

"Huh, that's a crabby? It's more of a shrimpy if you ask me." Ashely said, digging through through her backpack and looking for a

"Hey, aren't Krabby supposed to be about twice that size?" Brock asked as Ashley used a Pokeball to catch it, not even shocked when small crabby was caught without a fight.

Brock and Misty didn't even blink when Ashley caught the Krabby without battling it, their suspicions confirmed instantly.

"Yep, that was definitely a low level Krabby." Misty said as Brock nodded in agreement with her. "Anyway, the lower a Krabby's level, the smaller it is. I'm guessing that one was probably around level three or something." She added, wandering how old the Krabby was. Shaking her head, she decided to think about it later, knowing that it was better for them to get out of the rain as soon as possible.

"That's nice and all, but don't you two think we should get out of this rain? The lighthouse is right over there." Brock said, pointing over to a tower that was sitting on the top of a cliff not to far away from where they were standing.

"Well that's convenient." Ashley said jokingly, thinking about how much of a coincidence it was that they had come out of the forest right next to it, having thought that they would need to run along the water to find it.

The group all headed toward the lighthouse, running up a path that took them around to a gently sloping part of the cliff and right up to the front door.

"Hello!" Ashley shouted, knocking on the door, only to get stopped by Brock.

"Ashley, it might help if you actually use the intercom." Brock said, pointing over at a little machine with a speaker and some buttons on it.

"Oh, hehe. I knew that." Said the raven haired teen, rubbing the back of her head and smiling nervously.

"Sure ya did." Misty said, rolling eyes and pushing one of the buttons on the intercom, causing a buzzer to sound, signaling that to the occupants of the lighthouse that someone was at the front door.

The voice of what had to be a young man answered the buzzer only a minute later. The voice might have been nice if it wasn't for the fact that it seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"Who's there? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The voice asked, though it sounded only half annoyed toward the end of it's statement.

"Um, sorry about waking you up, but we got caught out in the rain and have no place to stay for the night." Brock stated, his voice taking on an apologetic tone.

"And we were hoping we could get out of the rain." Ashley and Misty added in unison, both going into begging positions and issuing the strongest puppy-dog eyes they could manage.

The fact that the voice couldn't see them didn't faze them at all, both believing that the person on the other end of the intercom would be able to hear their cuteness if they tried hard enough.

"That's fine, as long as one of you can cook anything besides tofu, that is." The voice said as the front door began to open, as if of it's own accord.

"Well that was kind of creepy." Ashley said as they all walked into the lighthouse, trying to make it sound like a joke, though she was actually very serious. It didn't help matters a few seconds later when the

"And that was even creepier." Misty said as they looked behind them at the now closed door.

"Sorry about that, the automatic doors sometimes scare people." said a voice from somewhere in the dark, causing everyone to start looking around for the person that had spoken.

"Hey, where are you?" Misty called, still trying to see through the dark.

"My name," The voice said at the exact same time that a light turned on in the room. "is Bill."

When the group finally saw who it was that was talking, or rather what it was that was talking, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that a Kabuto?" Brock asked, completely shocked at what he was seeing.

It wasn't just a Kabuto, it was a really _big_ Kabuto. It was huge, and it was staring at them with glowing red eyes.

The group stared in shock at the large rock and water Pokemon, unable to believe that they were really seeing what they were seeing.

"But that can't be!" Misty exclaimed, unable to believe her eyes.

"No! I'm not a Kabuto! I'm a man, and I'm just stuck in this costume!" the Kabuto said as though that simple statement explained everything, which it kind of did.

"Huh? A costume? Is that what you were talking about when you said you needed help?" Ashley asked, blinking in confusion at what she was still convinced was a giant talking Kabuto.

Hey, she already met a talking Meowth that thought it was human, so a talking Kabuto with a similar complex wasn't to hard for her to believe.

"That's right. I got stuck in this costume because these stubby arms are to short to get to the button." the '_not a Kabuto but a man'_ Kabuto said, moving it's little arms around and trying to reach for a red spot on the suit, which they guessed must be the button that he was talking about.

Though in Ashley's opinion, it was more like a big red zit.

"Did you come from a costume party or something?" Misty asked as they started to walk over to the over sized dome like Pokemon to push the 'button', which she and Ashley both though might just be a pimple. If that was the case, then there was going to be a vary dead extinct Pokemon in the room if the girls had anything to say about it.

"Party? No, I use costumes to learn more about different Pokemon." it said, still trying to reach the red spot with it's small arms. "It allows me a chance to get into the Pokemon's head and see what kind of problems it might have had basted on it's body limitations. But let's talk about that later, for now, can one of you please press that button. I've been in this suit for so long, and my bones are starting to ache."

"Um? Sure..." Misty said nervously, walking the short distance over to the 'not really a Kabuto' Kabuto.

Once she was close enough to it, she pressed the button as fast as she could, still just as convinced that it was really a crazy talking Kabuto as Ashley seemed to be. She was tired, and she was wet, but that didn't mean she was going to believe that a Pokemon was a human just because they said they were.

That would be weird.

As soon as she pushed the red 'pimple' like button, a strange light appeared from inside the Kabuto as the arms and back of it slowly fell away to reveal a young man around Ashley's age. The man had dark greed hair and an outfit that looked like it belonged to one of the noble men from old stories of a few hundred years ago.

"Thank you. I've been stuck in that costume for over a day." the man said, bowing to them slightly. "My name is bill, and this is my lighthouse."

"Bill, huh?" Brock asked, seemingly remembering something he had read in a Pokemon book he recently bought. "Wait, you're not bill as in bill the Pokemon researcher, are you?"

"Researcher?" Misty asked, remembering something she had heard once about a young Pokemon researcher named bill.

"Yes, I am. " Bill said, bowing to them again." And I'm honored to meet you all."

"Wow! I think I've heard of you. I think I heard Prof. Oak saying something about you before." Ashley said, trying to remember what it was that he had said.

"Oh, you know Prof. Oak?" Bill asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, he's the one that gave me Pikachu." Ashley said, explaining everything about how she knew Prof. Oak.

After listening to Ashley's explanation, bill started showing the group around his lighthouse, stopping to show them a wall of all the known Pokemon in Kanto.

"Wow, there are so many..." Misty whispered, looking from picture to picture in amazement.

She had never really realized how many Pokemon there were in Kanto. She had always known that there were a lot of them, but she would have never guessed that there were over a hundred. It was really amazing.

"Yes, and there are probably a lot more that have yet to be discovered. I'm sure there will be even more pictures added to this wall in the next few years, and then even more after that. People are always discovering new Pokemon. One can never know when a new Pokemon will pop up, or where." Big said, smiling with pride at the wall of Pokemon.

He always loved it when he got the chance to teach a new trainer or two something new about Pokemon. It always made him happy no mater what it was he was teaching them. It was something that prof. Oak had dubbed 'the teacher complex'.

"Wow..." Ashley said in amazement, thinking about how many Pokemon there would be in Kanto in a few years. "Hey, one's not up here."

"Hm?" Bill asked, a little surprised and extremely intrigued by her statement.

"When Pikachu and I first left home, we saw one flying over the rainbow. It had a large golden tail and was kind of red. Prof. Oak said it wasn't real, but I'm sure I wasn't seeing things." Ashley explained, going into further detail when bill asked her about it.

"I believe what you saw was a Pokemon known as ho-oh." he said, getting a little excited by this realization.

"Ho-oh?" The three human members of the group asked, a little confused as to what he was talking about.

"I've never heard of a Pokemon called that." Misty said, wandering what type it was.

Hopefully, it was a water type. (A/n: Poor Misty, to many water Pokemon on the brain.)

(A/N: I am getting rid of the 'ultra giant Pokemon' in this fic. They don't exist in my little poke'-world as that makes no since what so ever.)

Bill was just about to answer when the sound of breaking glass rang though the air, surprising them completely.

"To protect the world from devastation." a loud voice called, causing Misty, Ashley, Brock and Pikachu to groan in annoyance.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" a second loud voice called, causing the group to groan again, this time in frustration.

"Not you guys again!" Ashley said, only to be ignored completely.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said the red haired form of Jessie as she appeared through the window that she, Meowth, and James had just broken.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said, following his team member though the window.

"Jessie!" Jessie said happily, striking a pose like every other time she said the motto.

"Oh dear god, some one please kill me and put me out of my misery!" Misty said, hanging her head and wishing that Team Rocket would just get over with their stupid motto already.

"James!" James said as he and Jessie continued, completely ignoring Misty's comment as they went on with their usual routine.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said, practically flying through the window to land between Jessie and James.

"What do you three want?" Misty asked, wishing they would just take a hike or get lost.

Either would do.

"We want you to hand over your Pokemon!" Jessie demanded, causing Bill to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we heard that the famous researcher Bill lives here, and surely he has quite a few rare Pokemon." Meowth said, pointing a claw at the small group before catching site of Bill himself.

"Yeah, so be a good little twerp and cough them u-" Jessie never got to finish her statement as Bill did exactly what she had asked him to do.

In less then a second he had pulled out a Pokeball and through it at them. What came out of it surprised everyone.

"MRER!" a large yellow dragon like Pokemon said, flapping it's tiny wings furiously as it went flying though the air at them.

"Dragonite, hyper beam." Bill said, looking angrily at the three intruders.

Before anyone even had time to blink, Dragonite did as he was told and sent Team Rocket flying though the air with them shouting 'we're blasting off again' as they went.

"Um.. well that was short." Ashley said, silently wishing that all of their encounters with Team Rocket could go that fast.

It would save her a lot of headaches.

"Now, I do believe that someone said they could cook?"

------------------------

OK, so it was a really short update. Think of it this way, I could have added in the next episode as well but then you wouldn't have gotten it today and would have had to wait even longer for it.

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)

Like I said, if you spotted the quote and know what movie it's from, put it in a review with a Pokemon and who you want it to catch. Or you could put it in a review with a request to put you in the fic (if you do this, please list the Pokemon you want to have, though I will ignore request for certain Pokemon, AE: Have Ashley catch Suicune. That isn't going to happen. If I ever make Ashley catch a legendary, I will put it in a poll first, and she wont be catching them in the wrong region.)


	11. The Pervs

**Chapter Eleven: The pervs.  
**

**NOTE:** I Am saying now that this fic will be **het**, as in **M/F** when the pairing actually gets started (By the way, who should Ashley be with?

**Summery: ** Ever wander 'What if Ash had Been Ashley? Would anything have changed in the series?' well I have, and this is the answer I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the rights to Pokemon or pocket monsters in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue me, if you do, I think you should know that I do not have a diem to my name. I am also not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any other establishment. The only thing I own is my original content such as my OC and such.

**Note:** Please remember my other user names: Yaoimutt, Dreamer531, and Fuyutaro son.

**TUC and TIM are OC's that I made up just for this chapter. I based them off of two people I actually do know, though in reality they aren't twins and their names aren't Tuc and Tim. They DO flirt with everyone they come across in this chapter, so please don't worry about a thing. Brock is straight and wont be pairing up with them, and they aren't going to be in the fic for that long anyway.**

Please forgive me for not putting the quote in the last chapter, there IS one in this one, so find it, and you get whatever you want added to the fic. :D

and lastly, if you watch the Lt. Surge episode, then you would know that the gang was lost for a few WEEKS. Two, actually. :3

------------------------

Bill's lighthouse was slowly moving farther and farther into the distance as Ashley and the gang continued heading for the next town, not knowing how lost they were going to be in just a few minutes. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ashley was the one leading the way, they would have probably ended up at their intended destination in a little over six or seven hours, but as it was...

She was leading the way.

"Come on, I think I know a short cut!" She shouted over her shoulder at the others, taking off into the forest for the shortcut she had just come up with off the top of her head.

The chances of her not getting them lost was about the same as seeing a mew.

"Ashley! Wait up!" Misty shouted after the raven haired girl, taking off into the forest as well, trying to catch up to the crazy girl.

"Hey! Wait!" Brock shouted after both of them, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him that this wasn't going to end well.

Two and a half hours later, they were thoroughly lost.

"Ashley!" Brock and Misty yelled angrily, causing the raven haired teen to hang her head in despair.

She hadn't meant for them to get lost, she just wanted to get to the next town as fast as possible. It wasn't her fault that they had completely lost there way, was it?

"Well, at least we can look at the scenery now." she said, trying to look on the bright side of the situation, though she wasn't really sure there was one.

"Look at the scenery?!" Misty practically shrieked, waking the raven haired teen over the head with her backpack. "I want to sleep in an actual bed tonight! Not look at the scenery! If I'm stuck in this forest tonight, I swear you wont survive until morning!"

"Misty, calm down. I'm sure we can figure out where we are and get to the next town long before it gets dark." Brock said, trying to calm the angry red head.

"Gm! Fine!" Misty growled, turning around and walking off a little bit. "I'll let her live for now, but... A Pokemon!"

"A Pokemon? Where?!" Ashley questioned excitedly, running over to where Misty now was and trying to find the Pokemon she had just spotted.

"I don't know, it was there a minute ago! I was read with black stripes and had a white tail." Misty explained, still looking around for the Pokemon with Ashley doing the same.

"Ah, man. I be it ran away!" Ashley said dejectedly.

She didn't want to give up, but if they couldn't see it, then it probably wasn't there. Either that or it was just very good at hiding. Either way, they couldn't stay and look for it forever, no mater how much she wanted to.

Misty would kill her if they didn't get to the next town before it got dark.

"Ah man, and I wanted to catch it." Misty said, trying to ignore the fact that she was starting to sound like Ashley.

"Maybe it was a legendary..." Ashley said, causing Misty to look hopefully at the forest around them.

"It's only legendary till someone proves it's real." Misty said, hoping that she would get to be that someone.

Yep, Ashley's personality was very contagious.

Three hours later, Brock was starting to get really annoyed with the two girls that he was traveling with. The two of them had been running back and forth the whole time they were walking, still trying to spot whatever Pokemon it was that Misty had seen earlier. As it was, they were slowing them down considerably and he was sure that they weren't even heading in the right direction anymore again because of all the times he had had to chase after the two.

"Will you two stop running around like that! We're never going to get to Vermilion city before nightfall if you two keep running us off our course!" Brock reprimanded. Shaking his head at the two in slight annoyance as he turned his attention back to the map. "Now, from what I can tell, we've gone off course again and need to turn right to head toward Vermilion city. So let's just head that wa-!"

Brock never finished his sentence as the group all suddenly found themselves stuck in the trees in some nets that had been hidden in the grass under them.

It was a trap.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted in surprise as he and his trainer were hoisted up into the air.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ashley demanded, trying to ignore the fact that she was half squishing Pikachu and had a shoe against her left cheek. "Misty, can you please move your foot? You're hurting my face."

"Sorry, I'll my foot if you move yours." Misty said back, struggling slightly, only to accidentally hurt Ashley even more.

"Ug! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" Ashley shouted in surprise, trying to get as far away from Misty's other foot as she could.

"Ah! My eye!" Misty shouted, having just been just been kicked on accident by Ashley.

"AH! I THOUGHT I JUST SAID THAT THAT DOES NOT GO THERE!"

"Will you two stop fighting? Someone's coming." Brock said, getting the two girl's attentions.

"To protect the world from devastation." The the voice that had laugh said.

"Oh no..." Ashley groaned, wishing she could just disappear so she wouldn't have to listen to the motto.

It was always the same exact thing, each and every time. If it ever changed, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but as it was, it never did.

Jessie James and Meowth appeared out of an opening in the trees the moment they started there motto, confirming the groups suspicions that it had been Team Rocket that they had heard.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said, continuing on with the motto that had already become so annoying to Misty, Ashley, and Pikachu.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said, striking a pose and continuing as though she hadn't heard a word that had been said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James also stuck a pose and ignored the interruption as though it hadn't even been made.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said, striking a pose between his two teammates, though his looked more like a regular cat posture.

"Not you guys!" Ashley, Brock, and Misty all shouted while Pikachu hung his head in despair.

"How Rude!" Jessie shouted angrily as Meowth and James raised there fists and paws angrily.

"Yeah, we went through a lot of trouble to get yous here! So da least yas could do is be a little nicer!" Meowth hissed, brandishing his claws at them.

"Yeah, do you know what we went through to get that trap set! It was a lot of hard work!" James said in annoyance, causing the three he was yelling at, along with Pikachu, to roll there eyes at him.

During all of Team Rocket's ranting and raving at the fact that no one ever showed them the respect that they seemed to believe they deserved, not a single one of them even noticed a red and white ball go flying through the air. Because of the fact that they were screaming and shouting while demanding that Ashley hand over Pikachu in order to be set free, they also never saw or heard a second red and white ball as it went flying through the air.

They did, however, notice the bright red light that was emitted from both Pokeballs as two large Pokemon were released in the area between them and the trapped twerps.

"Graveler! Go!" A slightly deep voice shouted at the same time that a very similar voice shouted: "Pikachu! Go!"

"Use tackle!" The voices shouted in unison again, causing both Pokemon to go charge at Team Rocket, smashing into them and sending the three criminals flying through the air.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The three of them shouted as the disappeared into the sky.

Ashley, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu could only blink and stair in confusion at what they had just witnessed. They hadn't even done anything yet and Team Rocket was already gone. It was the second tie in two days that something like that had happened, and they were all very happy about that.

The less time they had to spend dealing with those three, the better off they were, at least that was how it worked in their minds.

"Well, that was short..." Brock said in amusement, glad that someone had managed to come along at the right time.

"Hey up there!" A voice called out, getting their attention instantly.

"Need some help?" Another voice called as two boys walked into the clearing, causing the the two Pokemon to go running up to them.

"Ok, either I'm seeing double, or there are two of you..." Ashley said stupidly, staring down at the boys below her.

Usually, this kind of a statement might cause some people to worry, but as it was, the two boys that were standing below her and the others could understand her confusion. They had always confused some people when they met them as it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Both boys had short brown hair that spiked in almost every direction no mater how hard they tried to tame it, and they each had bright green eyes that were almost exactly the same. Add the fact that they were both tan and had the exact same features, and almost no one could tell them apart.

In fact, the only way you could really tell the two boys apart was by looking at their clothes and they way they acted, or by looking at their Pokemon as both boys had always had Pokemon that were the exact opposite as the others.

Being twins didn't always mean being the same, it just meant that someone else had your face.

"Don't worry, a lot people think their seeing double when they see us." The boy on the right said as he returned his Graveler to it's Pokeball.

This boy was wearing dark tan pants, a black shirt, and a white vest over his shirt. His brother, on the other hand, was wearing the exact opposite. He was where black pants with a white shirt and a black vest over it. It was almost as if they went out of their way to dress differently then each other.

And who could blame them?

"Yeah, they always ask us if we're related." The boy on the right said jokingly, causing his brother to sweat drop at his comment.

"It was only that girl at the daycare that asked us that." the boy with the tan pants said, wishing that his brother would act a little bit more serious for five or so minutes.

"Um, that's nice and all, but do you mind getting us down?" Brock asked, wandering why they were still stuck up in the net.

"Oh!" Both boys said in unison, pausing to glare at each other for a single moment as though silently wishing to kill the other for 'copying' their statement.

After a second of glaring at each other, the two of them seemed to decided that they would simply deal with it later because they turned back to the three people, Ashley, Brock, and Misty, and the one Pokemon, Pikachu, that were still up in the tree. They then walked over to a rope that lead up to the net, grabbed it, and then pulled out a knife, causing all four occupant of the net to get horrified expressions on their faces.

"NO!" They shouted in horror, knowing what was about to happen.

No sooner had the words left their mouth did the unthinkable happen.

The boy in the black shirt cut the rope.

In the blink of an eye, Ashley, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu all found themselves laying on the ground on top of each other, all groining in pain from the fall.

"Oops." the boy in the black shirt said, not bothering to hide his grin as he looked down at the small group.

"Meh, that didn't look so bad." the other boy said, commenting on how bad he thought the fall was.

Apparently, it didn't look that bad to him.

"Ge, couldn't you have let us down a little more gently?" Misty asked, untangling herself from the doggy pile and standing up to make sure nothing was broken.

"If you wanted us to be gentle," The boy in the black shirt asked, leering at her in a very suggestive way as he took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Then all you had to do was ask." The other boy said, coming up to nuzzle her cheek from behind her.

"Um-?" She said stupidly, turning a bright red color and pulling herself out of the little 'group hug'. "No thank you, that was fine." she said, backing away to stand with Ashley and Brock as they finally stood up.

"I don't know if I like those two, they sound like me." Brock said darkly, fearing that they would try the same thing with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

No one messed with his Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry," the boy in the black shirt said, appearing at Brock's side in the blink of and eye while leering at him in the same suggestive way he had just leered at Misty as he but an arm behind Brock's back.

"There is plenty of us to go around." The other boy said, doing the same as his brother and causing Brock to get really, really uncomfortable.

"AH!" Brock shouted in horror, suddenly vanishing from the space between the two boys arms, only to reappear less then a second later to stand behind Ashley and Misty's backs in order to hide from the two boy.

He was completely fine with two guys being together, so long as they didn't try to be with him. He was a two woman man and that was how it was always going to be. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were the only two he wanted, and both of them had the right parts for his personal taste.

"Darn." Both boys said, snapping their fingers and faining a look of disappointment.

"Anyway, I'm Tim." The boy in the black shirt said, smiling at the group and bowing to them.

"And I'm Tuc." Tuc said, smiling and bowing at them as he added,: "That's t, u, c, no k."

"Um, I'm Ashley, this is Pikachu." Ashley said, picking Pikachu up and holding him in her arms, already formulating a plan in case the two twins tried to get to graby with her as well.

A good shock from Pikachu would take care of them if they did try anything.

"I'm Misty." Misty said, still a little red from their 'group hug'.

She hadn't minded the look, but she was a little embarrassed at having almost fainted when they had surrounded her like that, though she was pretty sure no one had noticed.

"Brock." Brock stated, still staying as far away from the two boys as possible.

If they wanted to flirt with guys, that was fine and he was OK with that, as long as they didn't do it with him. (A/N: Hm, Brock better be happy this is a strictly het (Guy/Girl) Fic, because I do have fics with mass yaoi (Guy/Guy))

"Anyway, I'm glad everyones OK, but next time, please watch where you're going so you don't end up stuck in a tree again." Tuc said, ignoring the fact that the two members of the group looked as though they were going to pound him and his brother if they got to close.

"Don't worry, we wont be falling for that again." Ashely said, starting to get a little irritated at the way the two boys seemed to be treating them.

She hated when people lectured her on anything, and wasn't at all to happy with being lectured on how to deal with Team Rocket. She dealt with those three on a regular basis and knew what she wasn't doing. She didn't need some telling her how to handle them.

"Don't worry love," Tim suddenly said, appearing right behind her and rapping his arms around her while nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"Yeah, we know you can handle yourself." Tuc said, appearing right in front of her and doing the same things as his brother, only sticking his face as close to hers as he could.

"PI-KA-CHU!" Pikachu shouted angrily, unleashing a huge thunderbolt and frying all three of them, having just been squished against Ashley and Tuc's chests.

The three trains, Ashley, Tuc, and Tim, were all three laying on the ground, looking as though they had just been barbaqued and burnt while exhaling huge clouds of smoke.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ashley said, starting to think that she probably should have thought her plan out a little bit more.

While holding Pikachu had done what she had wanted it to, she hadn't expected to get shocked along with the other two. That wasn't something she really wanted to happen.

"Maybe we shouldn't hug them..." Tuc said as he continued laying there, still staring blankly at the sky while trying to exhale as much of the ash he hadn't inhaled as he could.

"Yeah, that might be safer." Tim replied, doing the same as his brother while trying to stand up again.

And hour later and the five people were walking through the forest with Pikachu hitching a ride on Ashley's shoulder. They had talked for a brief time about what they were doing in the forest, and when Tuc and Tim had heard that they had seen some sort of a Pokemon running through the forest, they couldn't help but smile at them.

They explained to the others about how the area was filled with wild Growlithes and how there was even a poke-police school for Growlithes near by that was run by Officer Jenny. When the three of them had heard this, they had all decided to check it out, though they each had their own reasons.

Brock wanted to go because he was Brock and there was no way he was about to pass up the chance to see Officer Jenny, even if it meant taking a long detour through the forest. If Officer Jenny was involved, then he would cross every obstacle, climb every mountain, and swim across any ocean that stood in his way. He wasn't just Brock when it came to Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy, he was super Brock!

Ashely, on the other hand, wanted to go because she wanted to ask Officer Jenny about the best way to hunt down, and catch a Growlithe.

Then there was Misty's reason. She just wanted to go because she had always wanted to see how police Pokemon were trained and that was enough of a reason for her to be willing to go.

She also wanted to go because Ashley's love of Pokemon was starting to influence her more and more and she was no longer against catching Pokemon that weren't even close to being water types, though water types would always be her favorite of all.

In another words, she wanted to catch a damn Growlithe almost as much as Ashley wanted to catch one and there wasn't anyone that going to stand in her way. If anyone even mentioned the fact that a fire Pokemon was definitely not her usual thing, she would just have Poliwag pound them for her.

The walk, it turned out, was a lot longer then any of them had expected. By the time they had finally reached the training facility, it was already dark out and it was almost impossible to see where they were going. They were lucky that there was a large light that was shining on the huge sign outside the facilities gates because the almost didn't see it.

"Keep out, not trespasser." Misty read out loud, causing Brock's, Ashley's, and her heart to fall almost instantly.

That meant no Growlithes.

That meant no Officer Jenny.

That meant that had to sleep outside on the hard ground and wait until morning.

Or, at least, that was what the thought it meant.

As it turned out however, it was their lucky day.

"FREEZE! You're under arrest!"

------------------------

Well, it's a little longer then last time, but it's still not my usual 10K words. I know I need to try to get my updating down to a regular day or something, but this is the best I can do at the moment.

**There IS a quote in this chapter this time, sorry about chapter 10. find the quote and tell me, in a review, what the quote is and what anime it's from, and I'll write whatever you want into the the fic. (Please note that I will ignore request for legendary Pokemon. If I ever make Ashley catch a legendary, I will put it in a poll first, and she wont be catching them in the wrong region.)**

Please check my profile for polls and vote! (There is always one up)


	12. Petition

Hello people that moderate this site.

Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.

While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.

Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefor being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)

Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?

If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.

(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Also:Psudocode Samurai set up a forum topic here at: fanfiction (dot) net/topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
